A Starstruck, Phantasmic Romance
by NeoMark
Summary: Arriving in the world of Jump City, an accident causes Danny to be trapped in ghost form with only a few of his powers. Meanwhile, a heartbroken Starfire sees what she thinks is a cute boy from her world. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1: Coming to Another World

**Chapter 1: Coming to Another World**

"I cannot believe he did it, _again_!"

Danny Phantom, the half-ghost 14-year old superhero, often deals with supernatural forces that act like either apocalyptic threats, supervillains, or just the occasional annoyance of the Box Ghost.

Johnny 13 isn't a supervillain like Vlad Plasmius, nor is he a major threat the world like Undergrowth, he's just a jerk. He once stole some tech from his father's lab, and he's done it again. Danny is racing through the Ghost Zone to find whatever it is he took. He recalls it being a portable version of the "Ecto-stopper-power-o-fier" his father once made. It wasn't powerful given the size, but he knew he can't let anyone else use it.

"Why Kitty is still into that creep is beyond me…" Danny mutters this to himself. Without warning, a blast shoots near him, Danny barely being hit by this shot of white energy. "Whoa!"

"You thinking of stealing my girl again, punk?!" Danny hears Johnny's voice calling out to him in a threatening manner. Turning around, he sees Johnny 13, on his motorbike. Said motorbike has what looks like a blaster of some kind near the headlight. "Like my new toy?"

"Uh oh…" Danny says.

Danny then flies off, with Johnny soon chasing after him, firing his new accessory.

"Since Kitty confiscated my shadow, I gotta find some way to vent my frustration out on someone!" Johnny shouted as he goes after his younger foe.

"So because he's an idiot boyfriend, he's taking it out on me?" Danny said to himself.

He kept flying as fast as he could, when he saw ahead of him were doors. He remembered how the doors were gateways to other regions of the Ghost Zone and decided to enter one, he didn't care which one, to escape Johnny.

Upon entering a door, he found himself in what looks like a jungle of some kind. His first thought is that this was the island belonging to Skulker, but he didn't have time to find out. He flew upwards and as far away from the motorcycle maniac as he can. By the time he was about 30 miles apart from the door, Johnny finally made his way in, taking a moment to look around.

"Where is he?"

Danny kept flying as fast as he can, looking back to make sure Johnny doesn't see him. He should turn invisible and leave, but he can't leave without getting the device. He had to do it without the risk of Johnny hitting him with it. The last time he was hit by the larger version, he was losing his powers, while it's weaker he didn't want to risk it. Once he looked forward, he noticed the portal he was about to reach was shaped like a capital T.

He remembers something Frostbite once told him.

* * *

"Remember, Great One, some portals will lead you to certain locations throughout time AND space." Frostbite, leader of the far frozen, explained to him.

"So, I'd end up in a world where everyone I know is evil?"

"Or a world where Abraham Lincoln lived to his full term. Those are the portal that won't last a short time and there's no need for the Infi-Map to go in and out."

Frostbite held up the Infi-Map and showed some of the portals he was speaking of.

Danny notices something odd on the map. "Is that a T?"

Frostbite turns the map around and sees what he's pointing at.

"That leads to a location in that world call "Jump City". We've heard a Tamaranian lives there."

"Tamborine-ian?"

"_Tamaranian_." Frostbite corrected. "An alien."

"Aliens? Cool!" Danny wanted to be an astronaut, so seeing an alien would be amazing for him.

"Not as "cool" as you may think." Frostbite used air quotes when saying cool. "They are a race whose biology reacts differently when in the presence of a ghost of this universe."

"Huh?"

"Each universe will have its denizens of different species reach different to a being of the Ghost Zone's energies. A Tamaranian will have its emotions be enhanced thanks to prolonged exposure."

"How is that bad?"

"Imagine If one of them disliked you. Repeated exposure to you will make those feelings stronger until they are unbridled hatred."

"Gotcha, so stay away."

"For now, try to avoid such a place."

* * *

Danny thought hard about not going in.

"There you are!"

Danny heard Johnny shouting and decided to go in.

* * *

At Titans' Tower, returning home from dealing with the mysterious shapeshifting creature in white, the Titans decide to kick back and relax. Starfire, the princess of Tamaran, decided she should do something to celebrate. She wanted to have all her friends together for a dinner at the pizza location they all enjoy. She knocked on Raven's door. Her dark friend opened the door slightly.

"Greetings Raven!" Starfire greeted with her usual warm smile. "It is now the afternoon; do you wish to grab the bite to eat?"

"Sorry, Starfire…" Raven answered. "But this is a meditation I need to do."

"Oh, a meditation?! Perhaps I can join you?"

"Sorry, but this is usually when I make contact with my mother's spirit so…"

Starfire looks sympathetic. "I understand. Please forgive me." She steps away, allowing the door to close. "Perhaps Beast Boy and Cyborg wish to do the hanging out."

Starfire walks over to the garage, where she last saw Cyborg. Since and Beast Boy hung out the most, she figured she'd find them both there. She was right, though surprised to see both in the T-Car. She flew quickly to the vehicle, where Beast Boy, in the passenger seat, opened his window.

"What's up, Star?" He greets.

"Wherever are you two going?"

"Now that the Brotherhood of Evil are literally on ice, I'm going to pay a visit to the Doom Patrol to see what they're going to do with them."

"And I'm going to help them beef up their security." Cyborg adds. "We'll be seeing you later, Star."

She takes a step back and waves goodbye. She smiles for them as they leave.

Once they're gone, Starfire sighs in a moment of feeling depressed. She brights up when she remembers one other person left.

"Perhaps Robin wishes to spend time with me!"

With that thought, she hurries over to his room, but before she can knock on his door, she hears something.

"I understand, Barbara."

_A girl's name?_

"I'll be heading back to Gotham soon."

_He is returning to Gotham. Why?_

She hears him walking to his door, causing her to fly away. This makes it look like she was just down the hall when he steps out.

"Robin!" She catches his attention. "Do you wish to do the hanging out?"

"Sorry, Starfire." He has a sympathetic smile on his face. "I'd love to but I have to see an old friend tonight."

"Oh, I see." She pretends to not know. "Then I wish you luck."

And with that, all of her friends are either out of town for the night, or locked away from the world.

Feeling a bit upset, she slumps on the couch in the living room. Her only companion now is her worm-like pet, Silkie.

"Silkie…" She pets it. "My little bumgorf… I fear Robin's old friend may be more than just the old friend."

She's beginning to feel something that no Tamaranian ever enjoys the feeling.

Heartbreak.

She always feared she and Robin deep down weren't very compatible. He was of Earth, she was of space. He was serious in his dedication to fighting villainy, she was more interested in spreading love and compassion for others while fighting evil. He was human, she was closer to cats than apes. They both clearly admired each other and showed an interest in more than appearances, but she feared it wasn't enough.

She remembered when she was ordered to return home because he sister, Blackfire, tricked her into coming back to be married off. She thought one handsome looking young man was her betrothed, before encountering the… whatever it was, whatever the pronunciation of its name was.

She thinks that perhaps a male Tamaranian would be a more appropriate choice of a potential romantic partner. That said, most were only interested due to her being the princess. She relinquished the throne to her surrogate father, who is more than happy to give it back to her once she feels she is worthy to lead her people. But she would return once she found a proper betrothed. One who she wants to be with who loves her.

Such a thing doesn't seem likely.

* * *

**So, first off. This takes place after Season 5 but before "Trouble in Tokyo".**

**I always thought of how funny it'd be if Danny was ever caught in a scenario like in a Pepe le Pew cartoon and at first it was going to be another ghost. Then I decided to use Starfire in a Teen Titans crossover. So many are about Danny joining up to fight a ghost with the Titans, but here it's more comedy than heroics.**

**Also, you might question why won't Danny just use his powers to go invisible or phase through walls. You'll find out.**

**Obviously, I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. Heck, most of this story is based on Pepe le Pew cartoons. I'm just a guy who wanted to do something funny.**


	2. Chapter 2: Love At First Sight

**Chapter 2: Love at first sight**

Out of the portal and over the ocean near a city at night, Danny figured this must have been the "Jump City" that he heard of. Danny didn't have time to register this place, only to keep away from the portal he just got out of. Once he looked back, Johnny came out on his motorcycle.

"Oh great…" The sarcastic superhero said.

"Get back here, punk!" Johnny 13 yelled out as he continues his chase on his flying motorcycle. "Take this!" He starts firing the gadget again.

"Gotta get out of here!" Danny said as he narrowly avoids the blasts. "Gotta get out of here before the Tama-whatever Frostbite warned me of finds-"

He can't finish his sentence in time, as one blast hits him in the back.

"Ack!"

The hit causes Danny to fall into the water.

* * *

At Titans Tower, Starfire has returned from her room to the couch. She's changed from her usual purple attire and into a pink bathrobe. Her hair is now in a towel wrapped around her head. Still feeling dejected, she takes the remote with her beloved Silkie next to her.

"Perhaps an Earth movie will help me feel better…"

She says this more to herself than to Silkie.

She pushes the remote.

"And now…" the announcer says on the television. "Time for the 10-hour Romance Marathon to begin!"

Starfire's not at all happy with the choice in movie she's found. She then turns off the television with the remote and gets up. She walks to the window and looks out.

"I think of how I do not belong on this world sometimes. What helps me alleviate those thoughts is when I am reminded of my wonderful friends. However, it is usually how I feel about Robin's opinion of me that helps me feel better." She says all this not to her worm friend, but herself. She has a smile on her face the entire time. "However…" That smile falters. "I am reminded that they have lives outside of being a Teen Titan. Those lives involve people who knew them before they became who they are. Maybe even…" She doesn't even finish the sentence.

She remembered something from her youth her guardian once said.

"I've heard there used to be Tamaranians with silvery white hair. I've heard that it was a beautiful sight that I often wanted to meet such a person. Though many of them left my homeworld due to feelings of being outcasts. Perhaps my chances of something more with Robin are as rare as such a hair color."

At this point, she felt something around her leg. Looking down, she sees Silkie rubbing against her leg in an attempt to cheer her up. She actually smiles and kneels down to pet her little friend.

"Thank you, Silkie." She stands up and looks a bit relieved. "I should not jump to such conclusions about Robin. Perhaps this "Barbara" is just a friend." She looks out into the night through the window. "I often looked out into space and wonder if I may find love out there. Perhaps it is here on Earth…"

* * *

Johnny has been circling around where Danny had fallen mere moments ago.

"Okay, if he's knocked out, he should have returned to human form by now. Or he'd have come charging at me. Where is he?" Johnny looked around, seeing nothing but open water and a nearby city. He shrugs. "Eh, he can't be that far gone. Since I'm here, I might as well check out the local sights."

With that, Johnny turns his bike in the direction of the city. Once he's gone, Danny peeks out of the water. Relieved with a sigh, he flies out.

"Glad he's gone." Danny then attempts to go intangible to get the water off, only for nothing to happen. "Uh oh. Not again…" Danny, tries to turn invisible. "Seriously? Still not see through?" He was worrying. "I gotta get that gizmo he took!"

Danny then raised higher and noticed something odd. Flying in closer, he sees the small island's sole building is indeed shaped like a T. His eyebrow raised in confusion at such a strange structure, but decided to pay no mind as his back turns.

Inside, the sole person inside it staring at him.

"It cannot be…" Starfire leans into the glass, her hands pressing on it. "A male Tarmaranian." She sees green eyes, a tan skintone flying, and that rare silver white hair she heard was so amazing to see in the outcasts. He looked very attractive. A smile then came to her face, then it grew. Her eyes widening, with what looks like cartoony pink hearts replacing them in an anime-like fashion.

The last time she saw an attractive member of her species was when she thought one was to be her betrothed. Now another one has appeared.

It's as if her concerns for not finding a romantic partner had been answered.

"It is as if a wish granting entity from the lamp of magic deserts has heard me!" She says as she turns away and holds her clenched hands close to her face. "I must meet this one!" She sees Silkie looking a bit concerned. "Do not worry, small one. I will only be gone for a moment." She turns to the sudden object of her affections, only for her to notice what she is wearing. "Oh dear. I am currently not looking, as the Earth boys usually call me, pretty and hot at the moment. I must get changed!"

In a complete rush, Starfire races to her room. There she takes off both towels and grabs a clean copy of her usual attire. Once the top, skirt and boots were on, next came her fingerless gloves and sole arm band. Not satisfied, she takes a comb and starts fixing her hair, then takes out a bottle of what appears to be perfume and sprays herself with it.

"This was a gift of the males from the city who send me the mail of fans. I was told it was to make women smell nicer to men. I never actually needed this until now." Seeing herself now looking her usual pretty self in the mirror, Starfire felt ready. "I believe the appropriate term is "looking good"!" Her arms extended out in an excited fashion, she flew out of her room. If one were to imagine her as a cartoon character, hearts would be following her. "Do not go far, new visitor! I am here!"

Reaching the door exit at the rooftop, Starfire looks out. The person she thinks is a Tamaranian is gone.

"Hmm, where did he go?" She asks, then sees a figure looking like him flying into the city. "Away I go!" She flies after him.

* * *

Danny couldn't believe it, it happened again. Last time, he was slowly losing his abilities while being unable to return to human form. Wondering if that's what's happening to him, once he's in this city, he finds a small alley that he lands in. He tries to turn back to human form. However, the rings dissolve as soon as they appear.

"Great… I'd like something to go_ right_ tonight…"

"Hello there, handsome one."

A female voice catches his attention. Turning to where the actual street is, Danny sees a slim female with her left arm on the building, pressed on it as she leans. Her right hand on her hip while she makes what looks like bedroom eyes.

A blush immediately formed on his face, and a small smile.

* * *

**Really glad so many people faved and reviewed this already. Could use them for my other fanfic right now.**

**So, to answer The Brod Road, it will be a one-sided romance... but that's subject to change. And yeah, why are so many Danny Phantom and Teen Titans crossovers about him losing his family? It's another reason I wanted to do something more light-hearted.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Amorous Alien

**Chapter 3: An Amorous Alien**

The both looked at each other for about a few seconds, both smiling.

Danny sheepishly pointed at himself. "Is it me you're talking to?"

"Indeed, it is you I am currently conversing with. I saw you fly in and wish to form conversation."

"Oh… uh… I'm…" Danny thinks that maybe he should be careful with what he says next. He's not from this universe, so anything he says might be tricky. But for all he knew, this isn't one of those parallel universes where a version of him exists, so he decides to say it. "Phantom. Da-"

"Phantom?" The lovely young lady says in a way that sounds like she's heard the greatest name ever. "Such a simple yet simply ideal name that it's brilliant. I am Starfire." She says while bowing so elegantly. "Would you like a tour while performing that which is known as "the date"?"

"A date?" Danny asks.

_Wow, I just met this pretty girl who wants to go out with me right here and now. I don't know what Frostbite was worried about. I don't see the Tam-thing anywhere and just got a date while I checkout the town. I must have entered heaven!_

"Sure!" Instantly, Danny reached into where he usually carries the Fenton Thermos, pulling out a spray instead. Tucker gave him a spare breath spray in case someone like Paulina or Star want to make out with Danny Phantom. It looks like he's getting a chance to actually use it. He does so, before putting it away and flying to Starfire with arms open wide.

"At last, I have found one like me!" Starfire said excitedly as she wraps her arms around Danny, holding him tightly as she dipped him and kept her face near his. "I shall perform the lip action known as the kissing!"

Starfire immediately does so, kissing Danny's face all over except for his lips. Danny can't help but smile at this, but something is bugging him about her that's causing said smile to falter.

_Her eyes are green, not just the part that's supposed to be. And why is she talking like that? Oh well, don't wanna ruin this._

He goes back to smiling as Starfire rubs her cheek on his. The feeling of it is nice that he closes his eyes and enjoys it. He opened, his eyes, hoping she'll continue showering him with kisses, and maybe one on his lips. Once his eyes open does Danny finally notice something else is off.

They're floating in the air.

"I cannot tell you how fortunate it is!" Starfire now holding his shoulders and looking to his eyes with absolute joy. "Another Tamaranian like myself on Earth! Perhaps here you will find solace from the prejudice for your lovely hair!"

"Tamarnian?" Danny asks. Realizing that's the word he's having trouble remembering and that this girl is that thing Frostbite warned him of.

"Oh! Excuse me! I am Princess of Tamaran. Perhaps you were born off-world, but I believe being affiliated with me will help you find some peace back home, if we chose to. But for now, tell me. Where do you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend… or more?!" She asks rather excitedly, Danny realizes she's developed a quick crush on him. He reluctantly answers.

"Um… out of town. Flew. Red. Sure?" That last one he's not sure, especially with the "or more" part and her obvious interest in him.

"Glorious!" Starfire said as she hugs him tightly. "Hello new friend who I've developed the first sight love!"

"Huh?"

"I realize you must not interact with others like us, for we are a very emotional race!" Danny thinks that maybe they're not so different after all. "But I believe I may have found that which the Earth people call a mating soul."

"Soulmate?"

"That! How wonderful!" She hugs him tightly.

With a quick look of shock and minor dread, Danny's head was filled with questions on how to react to this.

_On one hand, she's hot, nice and having some alien that other ghosts are afraid of as a girlfriend would be cool. On the other hand, she thinks I'm a member of her race and Frostbite says the more she's around me… _That part got his thoughts to change. _Wait, he said my presence would make her emotions towards me stronger. Maybe her quick thinking I'm cute is turning to Pepe Le Pew level interest. That's both a good and bad thing, but right now bad._

With that, he tries to break free, but her grip is stronger than his, stronger than him. He tries to turn intangible, but nothing happens.

"My new little future prince! You feel like the teddy bear in my arms, only much the cuter!"

She kisses him on the cheek two more times. This hasn't stopped feeling good, but Danny realizes he can't stay. Once her grip loosens after that last kiss, he manages to break free and fly off. He makes a sharp turn right into the street and bolts down. Starfire flies out into the street and, rather than look disheartened, she giggles and has a blush on her face.

"I recall the small human girl mentioning a crush on her friend I met at the part the other day. They play the game of "hiding and to seek" together. It seems my Phantom wishes to play this game as well as a courting ritual." Starfire then flies after him, albeit at a slower pace. "I will find you my snow-haired angel!"

* * *

Danny flies for what felt like 10 city blocks before turning left into another street. He flew another 5 blocks before turning right and then left at another block before landing. Resting at a streetlight, where he grabs on with one hand, he leans and gasps for air.

"What… just happened?"

An alien, a very attractive alien, has the hots for him. He couldn't get why at first, but looking at his reflection in the window of the ice cream parlor he sees causes him to realize why.

"She and I have green eyes and tan skin. I must look similar to how her people look." Once he catches his breath, Danny looks around and sees Starfire is nowhere nearby. "I better get higher so that she can't get the drop on me." Danny the ascends, he continues until he's above the buildings. Once that is so, he notices it's a clear night, with stars and a full moon. "Okay… I don't see her anywhere."

At this moment, Danny feels a hand grabbing his left one. Curious, Danny looks slightly to his left. He sees Starfire, with a big smile and her half-closed eyes, holding his left hand with her right. All of a sudden, she pulls him in, wrapping her left arm around him as she tries to kiss his cheek again. Danny turns his head in an attempt to tell her to stop.

Before can say anything, her lips touch his.

It takes her a good second to recognize what just happened and she immediately looks like she's even more interested.

"You have performed the lip contact known as the kiss. It is a form of romantic affection in many worlds, including this one. I see you share my growing interest."

"Uh…"

"I was aiming for the cheek again, but clearly we're both growing more and more fonder of one another."

Her smile widened, she looked into the semi-terrified eyes of her Phantom.

Danny didn't hate the kiss, even if it was accidental. For the brief moment, it actually felt nice. He didn't deny this girl was pretty and had a good heart, but his presence was making her come on stronger, as strong as she is. Perhaps if they weren't who they are or in the predicament they were in, they'd have spoken to someone about what's going on between them, but that's not likely.

All of the sudden, Starfire kisses him on the mouth again. Danny doesn't kiss her back, instead he watches, both terrified but also admitting she actually a good kisser. If anything, he's still in shock from the first kiss. Both the good and bad kind.

"Hold me…" Stafire says as she kisses him a third time. Now the two are blushing in each other's presence. "I can sense a growing love between us. My love you is growing faster with each passing moment." Her left leg wraps around Danny's right as she tightens her hug, bringing their faces closer without kissing again. She starts rubbing her forehead on his with her big smile. "Your love for me is most certainly clear from the look in your eyes."

_Uh oh, she's getting worse!_

Danny wouldn't mind this girl being into him if she weren't coming off too strong, but that's what his presence as a half-ghost is doing to her. He's grateful he's not a full ghost, she'd probably go further than kiss him, which is something even he wouldn't want her to do. At this moment, looking into her eyes, even he can't deny she's having an effect on him. Two effects actually. One; he admits she's very pretty and her kisses felt nice. The other; she's an alien from another universe, even though technically he's the alien, and she's coming off so strong she's doing things only character in fiction can get away with if only because she's an alien.

With both attraction and fear in his mind, Danny tries to break free from Starfire's grip. She's actually surprised enough that her grip loosens, though not enough. Danny thinks quickly on how to get her to let go. It has to be something even more surprising.

_Crud. I'm going to have to give her the wrong idea._

Danny aims for her left cheek and kisses her.

Starfire gasps.

He has touched my face with his mouth, though not on my own mouth. This is a sign of affection.

This thought causes her to let go. Danny takes advantage of this and bolts.

Starfire looks in his direction, she doesn't register this as him wanting to get away.

_He is the shy type._

She smiles warmly.

"It seems all teenage boys play the game of being the hard to get." She raises her fist in eagerness. "The challenge has been accepted!"

* * *

_Seriously?! Why turn something I've always wanted to have happen to me just go South so fast?!_

Danny flies as fast as he possibly can. He can't turn invisible so this is the best he can do. Once he has enough distance, he makes a turn to the beach. He collapses on the beach. He's on his knees and using his hands to remain up.

"Okay, she's pretty. I'll give her that. Unfortunately, she's crazy, and me being around her makes her crazier."

Getting up slowly, he sees the ocean, looking out.

_Maybe I can hide in the water, like I did with Johnny. Then when I know it's clear, I can go looking for him._

Looking up, Danny doesn't see Starfire, but decides to try anyway. He dives in, managing to get several feet away from the beach. Thankfully, the current wasn't very strong, so he makes it far enough from the beach that he gets a good view of the city, so that she can't sneak up on him like last time.

"Of course, I'd have to deal with someone who can't trigger my ghost sense."

He now notices a rocky platform to his left. He swims to it, resting on the side.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure is in the water on the other side. It reaches the rock, jumping out. It's Starfire, in purple swimwear instead of her superhero outfit. She rests her head on her arm, looking at the currently oblivious Danny with bedroom eyes.

"The people of Earth say…" Danny hears her voice. "The sea has many fish…" He looks at her, taking a moment to register. "It seems I have my catch!" She extends her arms in an attempt to hug him.

_Uh oh!_

A terrified Danny submerges, avoiding her arms. Starfire is momentarily surprised before her smile returns.

"He wishes to do the swimming. Many of Earth's movies portray the couples swimming together. Perhaps he wishes to do this!"

Believing this, Starfire dives in.

Danny goes through the water as fast as he can. Looking out, he resumes with his body partially underwater. He looks back and doesn't see her. He lets out a breath before looking forward, seeing Starfire waiting for him with her arms open wide. He tries to stop, but he's too late as she wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly as she rises into the air with him.

"You're… a pretty strong hugger…" Danny admits despite the sudden pain in his body.

"I am the _pretty_ and the _strong_?! I thank you!" Starfire says happily as her grip tightens.

"No! I mean…" Danny can't finish his sentence as the grip is too strong.

Suddenly, Starfire takes Danny by his hands and starts swinging him while spinning in a clockwise manner.

Danny has a look of horror, her being very attractive doesn't detract from how much he wants to get away.

Starfire is happy beyond belief, her eyes closed so that she can't notice this. Then again, she's so happy she's oblivious to how he's actually feeling.

After some time, she inadvertently lets him go, holding her hands near her head in bliss. She just now realizes she accidentally threw him into the city.

"Oh dear. Forgive me, my shy little shooting star!" She calls out as she flies back into the city.

* * *

**This just went downhill for Danny pretty fast, didn't it? His ghostly energy is having an effect on her that makes Starfire's emotions stronger. Right now her emotion has gone from attraction to lovestruck pretty fast. After all, it would be unlikely for Star to go this crazy for someone so quickly even if she was yearning for a romantic partner.**

**For now, Danny just wants to keep away from her. However, there will be a point where Danny does start to see somethings about Starfire that he actually likes.**

**And yeah, so far the other Titans are going to be out for now, since I feel it works best with just these two. But who knows, we'll see.**


	4. Chapter 4: Spiritually Out of this World

**Chapter 4: Spiritually Out of this World**

Now feeling desperate to hide, Danny looks around for some place to hide. He lands near another alley and takes a knee to breathe. Looking back, he doesn't see Starfire.

"Gotta hide!" He looks around and, to his relief, he sees a dumpster. "Well, beggars can't be choosers." He walks over and lift the lid of the dumpster with enough force that it remains leaning on the wall.

Looking around, Danny slowly starts to climb into the dumpster. Unbeknownst to him, someone else flies in. A certain alien admirer managed to do so without him noticing, because he's too busy looking around. He almost closes it, peeking out, when he feels something on his left cheek that widens his eyes. Turning in that direction, he sees a pair of green eyes looking into his own.

"You have found the proper hiding spot, for most do not enjoy seeing a couple performing acts of affection."

She closes her eyes and kisses him on the lips.

In response, Danny opens the lid again with the force needed to hit the wall and flies upwards, breaking the kiss. Starfire, undeterred, follows him.

"Come here, cute one! Return to my arms!" She shouts happily as her arms open for him.

"Ah, that's fine!" Danny responds.

"Don't be shy!" She says in what he assumes is a flirting manner.

This only makes Danny fly faster. It takes him a moment to notice his legs haven't turned into the ghostly tail it normally becomes when he's at full speed. He realizes the blast from the gadget has weakened him more than he thought.

His moment of thinking distracts him as Starfire tackles into him, making them both land in the park that she and her friends usually visit.

"Hello, my darling!" Starfire says as she hugs Danny tightly while rubbing her cheek on his own. This stops when she notices one of the stores, a grocery store, is still open. This causes her to smile and drop him. "Wait here, for there is a delicious beverage on this planet called mustard. You must try it!"

Once she goes, Danny can only exhale once before he gets up.

"She drinks mustard?"

This curiosity ends when he realizes he's alone and sees another store open on the opposite side of the park. A store for formal wear. Shrugging, Danny flies towards it for hiding.

"I have returned!" Starfire calls out. When she arrives, she notices that he's missing. "Darling?" She notices the store that is open on the opposite side. Once she sees what's sold there, she has a large open-mouthed smile on her face. "He wishes to make the date more of the romantic!"

* * *

After about a half hour, the last employee in the store finally turns off the lights and leaves, locking the door and setting an alarm.

Unbeknownst to him, Danny has been inside the entire time. He's wearing a suit, acting like a mannequin that the admittedly old looking employee barely notices. Once the lights are off, Danny exhales and walks to the window. Looking out, he notices Starfire is gone. He sighs in relief but quickly notices someone is coming. Panicking, he notices a female mannequin and decides to act like the two are set up to be a couple. He gets on the stand and holds hands with it with his left hand. Putting on a smile, he poses as the couple walks by.

"That's adorable." The man said to his wife.

"The outfits would look nice for when our daughter goes to prom someday. And props to whoever made those things, they look like a cute couple." She says.

Once they're gone, Danny sighs with relief and gets off the stand, hoping to leave via the back door even if he has to blast it off. Once he's off, he notices that the hand he was holding is still in his, actually holding him. Turning to look, he sees the figure is looking at him. The headlights of a car that passes by reveals it is Starfire, in an admittedly beautiful pink dress with white gloves that go past her elbows.

Danny blushes for a moment before remembering who this is. He tries to fly away, but her grip is too strong.

"You needn't be shy with me, Phantom. For I am very open and loving! And I enjoy the actions of dancing!"

"Wait, what?!"

Before he can get an answer, Starfire tosses Danny into the middle of the store, which has much space open for dancing like in a ballroom. He notices Starfire near what he assumes is the sound system, which is proven right as it begins playing a slow, romantic dance song.

_Uh oh._

Starfire grabs his arm and wraps one around her waist and the other in her arm as she wraps her own arm around his back and pulls him in.

"Come, let us dance!"

Without warning, Starfire begins moving, spinning Danny in a circle. Recognizing he needs to play along until he can get out, he starts to dance with her.

"I should warn you!" Danny says. "I'm not a great dancer!"

"That is fine! I too am inexperienced in this!" Starfire says happily.

They continue the dance and as this goes on, Danny looks into her eyes. He sees her looking lovingly at him and this is both terrifying but also flattering. She's not hideous at all, and she's clearly being nice. But his presence causes her to be a sort of stalker thanks to the energy coming off of him.

Danny decided he's just going to act like he's just as into her as she is to him, so that he can find a chance to make a break for it. He decides to dip down it her in his arms, but it goes too well. They look into each other's eyes and blush. Without thinking, Danny kisses her on the lips, one she returns. Once it's done, he realizes his mistake.

_What did I just do?!_

As he's horrified by this moment of impulse, Starfire is grinning. Her face is almost as red as her hair. If she wasn't interested in him before, she's definitely into him now.

"I_ knew_ it! I knew you shared my affections!"

Starfire wraps her arms around him and kisses him deeply. This sudden action causes Danny to let go of her, causing her to fall and take Danny with him. While on the floor, Starfire holds him tightly as she continues her kiss. Danny struggles to get up and get off of her, while getting his mouth off of hers as well. Once it's done, Danny moves quickly and lands on his rear, slowly trying to crawl away.

Unfortunately, Starfire won't let him. She then jumps onto him and proceeds smothering his face with small kisses.

_My effect on her is getting worse!_

Having gotten desperate enough, Danny manages to get Starfire off and flies through the window, breaking it and setting off the alarm. She follows him soon afterward.

"Wait for me, my starstruck sweetheart!"

* * *

Danny finds himself in the park again, hiding behind a tree. He peeks out to see if Starfire is still looking for him.

"I don't see her."

He flies into the trees, sitting on a branch. He sighs.

Suddenly he's tackled off and lands on the ground. Getting up, he sees his pretty stalker.

_It's her!_

"I have found you!"

Danny panics, but as he tries to get away, Starfire grabs him by both sides of his head and kisses him deeply. Outright afraid of her, Danny tries to run away, but she tackles into him.

They land in the bushes nearby. The sounds of kissing can be heard as she kisses his face all over. Her arms wrapped around him, Danny panics and tries to escape. Danny attempts to fly upward, but her grip is too strong. Struggling, Danny breaks free, the force causes him to lose the pants. Not seeing any point, he quickly takes off the rest of the suit and leave in his usual jumpsuit.

"I gotta hide!" Danny looks and sees what looks like a boardwalk and smiles. "There!"

From there, Danny sees a Ferris wheel. Thankfully, it's one of those boardwalks that seem to continue late at night. He flies into a gondola near the ground. Seeing Starfire nowhere, he sighs in relief.

"Finally…"

He relaxes and sits down.

_She was pretty, but also pretty crazy. Maybe now I can focus on finding that thing. But first, I need to take a break from my "date"._

After a while, he notices now the gondola has almost made it to the top. That's when he heard it.

"Sorry I am late, my little mate of the soul!"

Panicking, Danny looks around and realizes the voice came from above. Looking up, he sees Starfire, in her purple superhero outfit, on the top gondola, looking down and waving innocently. The color on his face draining, Danny steps back as she comes in, sitting next to him.

"Whoa, wait!"

"I know, my love!" The lovestruck alien girl says as she grabs his arms and brings him closer. "I too believe we are going the bit too fast!" Danny pulls out of her grip. She grabs both of his arms again, this time by the wrists and pulling them down. "That is why I think we must take our time go a bit slower…" Her head inches closer as she makes her bedroom eyes again. "Starting now." Puckering up, she moves in.

* * *

From the ground level, the gondola at the top can be seen rocking slowly as the sounds of kissing can barely be heard.

The couple from outside the store earlier walks by, looks up and figures it is a very affectionate couple.

"Heh, I guess they couldn't find a room." Says the husband.

"I hear this thing is popular for teenage couples." The wife says. "Ah, to be young and in love."

* * *

Starfire holds Danny closely, rubbing her cheek on his again.

Danny has a massive blush on his face from all of the physical contact he's had with her just now. He's breathing heavily.

_I have got to go!_

"I believe at this rate, you must meet my friends! And later, you must come back to Tamaran with me!" She looks into his eyes. "It is time to take this to the level that is the next in a relationship, no?"

His eyes widen.

"No!"

Danny breaks free and flies out.

Starfire rests her elbows on the side as she uses her hands to rest her head.

"Oh dear… perhaps we are going too fast again."

* * *

**Poor Danny. This is just not his night, is it?**

**And for a brief moment, Danny let himself act without thinking and now Starfire has confirmation that he's also falling for her.**

**What will he do next?**


	5. Chapter 5: Starstruck and Heartbreak

**Chapter 5: Starstruck and Heartbreak**

Danny looks down and notices something on ground level he's been looking for. It's Johnny 13, on his bike, flirting with some girls.

"Johnny! _Finally!_"

He dives down, tackling into his motorcyclist foe. This causes the girls to run off. The two ghostly guys knock into a stand, causing its host and some customers to run off.

"What the heck?!" Johnny yells, before he notices Danny, standing above him. He glares. "You!"

Before Johnny can do anything else, Danny punches him out.

With his foe out cold, Danny walks to the motorcycle and sees the stolen Fenton technology.

"Finally!" Danny says as he pulls it off the bike.

_Now, how does this work?_

"Hello?!" A female voice calls out, in a romantically longing tone.

Oh no…

_Danny starts to panic._

"Where are you, my little handsome space traveler?" Starfire calls out.

He doesn't see her, but he still chooses to run in the opposite direction he heard it from. He goes behind a nearby stand and aims the device at himself.

"Your princess of Tamaran is looking for you!"

"Sorry Starfire…" Danny whispers. "But this date's over."

Danny fires at himself.

_Did it work?_

Danny concentrates and, thankfully, he returns to human form. He smiles.

"Excuse me, Earth boy."

_She's here!_

Danny turns quickly, hiding the device behind his back.

"Yes?!"

"Have you seen a cute boy of my world nearby?"

_She thinks I'm cute?_ He thinks. _Maybe I should… no, I gotta get out of here._

"No." He says. "I'm sorry, I didn't… he must have left."

Starfire only stares at him for a moment before she speaks.

"I see…"

She turns away. Danny sighs in relief.

Sniff…

Danny hears this coming from her.

"He has left me…" Starfire says sadly. This caught his attention, especially when she lands on the ground. "My handsome Phantom has gone and left…" She sniffs again, this time rubbing her eyes with her arm. She then starts walking away.

"You're not going to fly away?" Danny asks, concerned for her.

"I do not feel joy at the moment, therefore I do not feel like flying." She says without turning away. "I fear my heart felt the brokenness earlier and this has made it more of the brokenness."

She walks away.

Danny looked to her, feeling guilt.

_I just broke her heart. I really didn't think this through._

He had to deal with his current problem though. He walked over to where Johnny 13 was left.

* * *

Starfire chose to walk back into the pier, wanting to think as she walks through the rides and attractions. She sees someone coming out of a damaged stand, someone with greasy blonde hair. Somehow, this person has some kind of attraction to her. So attractive that a smile comes back to her face and she flies him, hearts appearing in her eyes. She hugs him tightly.

"You are quite attractive!"

Danny, coming for Johnny, sees Starfire squeezing him. He questions why, but realized that since Johnny is a full ghost, he must be having a stronger effect on her. With the added time she spent being around him likely still in her system, Johnny is the one feeling the bad luck right now.

"Whoa! Let me go, doll! Kitty would clobber me if she saw me with you!" Johnny panicked. He phased through her arms and ran to his bike, hopping on it and taking off.

Starfire just stares confused.

"How did he escape my grip?" She shrugs. "I will just reclaim him!" She flies in his direction.

Danny sighs. On one hand, he could leave Johnny to deal with an overly affectionate alien. On the other hand, he couldn't just let him cause a mess in another world.

Johnny sped as fast as he could to the portal that led him and Danny to this world. He looked back in absolute fear at the redhead chasing him.

"Normally, I'd want a chick to come after me like this. But Kitty would break me if she saw this babe…" He says concerned.

Starfire, with a big smile on her face, giggles at this man's apparent shyness.

"Stop!" Danny Phantom called out. Looking over her right shoulder, Starfire sees this young boy she's encountered earlier. "Starfire! Stop!"

Starfire looked to him, then to Johnny, then to Danny again. She then smiles.

"There are two handsome ones who show an interest in me?!"

Danny sighs. He just wants to get away from this pretty little insane girl and get home. With that, he decides to use his restored power and speed up to go past her, which is helpful as the portal is not that far.

"Here we go!" Danny yells as he tackles into Johnny, knocking him and the motorcycle into the portal.

The two disappear, causing Starfire to stop and stare at where the two young men disappeared.

"What has occurred to them?"

* * *

**The date's over.**

**But these two are going to be having a second date soon enough.**

**Danny realizes breaking her heart was a bad idea, but how will things go differently.**

**Hint, she's coming to his world.**

**Also, I was questioning what to do with Johnny. Since he's not a proper villain like Skulker or Technus, hitting on girls made more sense.**

**By the way, do you think this was too short? I wanted to make it longer, but I couldn't figure out how with more gags and I wanted to move the story to Danny's world.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Love

**Chapter 7: Finding Love**

It was morning at Titans' Tower. Starfire fell asleep on the couch, unsure of what she saw last night. Her eyes open and she gets up. She looked out the window.

"Where did they go?"

_Where did my Phantom and that oddly attractive greasy man go?_

She could ask for help, but Beast Boy and Cyborg called and said they'd be gone a bit longer. No word about Robin with his supposed friend. As for Raven, she's still in her room. She once spent an entire week in there, though she was being manipulated by an evil dragon. She was all alone.

_I must find out for myself._

* * *

Hours ago.

Danny and Johnny returned to the Ghost Zone. Danny managed to destroy Johnny's bike and leave him at his girlfriend's doorstep before returning home. He still had his father's odd gadget, but for now he just wanted some sleep.

Reaching the lab, Danny had to find out for himself if it worked. So, he decides to try morphing back into a human.

"Here goes everything…" Closing his eyes, he makes his attempt. A flash later and, once his eyes open, he sees he is Danny Fenton again. He sighs in relief. "Finally…"

He walks towards the stairway, looking to the Ghost Portal. There's a brief hint of regret as he looks back.

_Sorry, Starfire, but I'm not a member of your race, I'm not even from your universe. You're pretty and you seem like a nice girl, when you're not going crazy because of me, but I can't stay with you._

He walks up the stairs, feeling a bit guilty for likely breaking her heart.

Come morning, Danny debated about how to go through this Saturday. He hasn't seen Sam or Tucker, nor has he talked to his sister about what happened last night. He's not sure how they'd handle a lovely alien from another universe spent more than hour stalking him.

He just wants to relax and not half to deal with any trouble.

* * *

Starfire flew to the strange area where her new beloved disappeared to. She flew back and forth in the spot where he was last seen.

"What exactly had occurred here?" She asks.

She looks in the spot, stroking her chin in thought when someone speaks to her.

"Starfire?" She turns around to see her friend, Raven, coming in. "Were you aware of what happened here last night?"

"I saw two people go into a portal in this location."

Raven flies in and hold her hand up where something is likely meant to be.

"It's more like they came from it and only returned."

"Phantom came from it?"

Raven turns around, looking rather puzzled by that name.

"Who's Phantom?"

"A Tamaranian! A _male_. He disappeared with another into where your hand currently is."

"Huh…" A male from her race is pretty rare for this world. This got Raven curious as she senses something from her hand. "I can sense some powerful spiritual energy from here… Maybe I can open the portal to find your friend." Raven hovered back and held both hands up. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" From her hands, a dark energy appears that causes the portal that Danny and Johnny entered last night to open up.

"Phantom!" Starfire yells as she flies into the portal.

"Starfire, no!" Raven calls out. She's too late as Starfire enters and the portal closes. "Oh no… I could only have kept it open for a short time. It'll be hours before I have the power to open it again."

* * *

"What is this?" Starfire asks, now floating through the Ghost Zone. "It resembles the world Raven showed me on her crystal ball." She sees what looks like a portal inside a replica of the Eiffel Tower. "Perhaps I can find Phantom there."

She flies in the direction of the portal, her thoughts going back to Phantom.

_I will find you… my Phantom._

The energies of the Ghost Zone are affecting her as Danny's very presence did.

She's not aware that a certain ghost of time is observing her through one of his monitors.

"It looks like his day off has been cancelled."

* * *

Danny heard that Sam and Tucker have plans, and his sister is off to the library, so he's choosing to take the day to himself. He thought of nothing better than just kicking back and watching television.

"Well, guess I can just kick back." He reaches the couch and sits on it. "Time to check out what's on." He grabs the remote and pushes the "on" button. It does nothing. "Huh. Do I need new batteries?" He looks to the remote after it fails to turn on again.

"Danny…"

Danny's eyes widen as he looks behind and sees a familiar old ghost with a long, grey beard.

"Clockwork?" Danny asks, it's now he notices a time medallion on him before he asks more. "What's going on?"

"We have a problem… it's about your date from last night."

* * *

**Another short chapter.**

**The next one is going to be longer.**

**And yeah, we're not only moving to Danny's Earth, we're also going to France, where Pepe Le Pew cartoons are usually set.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Romantic Rendevouz in Paris

**Chapter 7: A Romantic Rendezvous in Paris**

Danny Phantom finds himself in Clockwork's tower. With them is Frostbite and Pandora. They're among the few ghosts Danny is actually friends with.

"We heard that you encountered a Tamaranian last night." Pandora says.

"Yeah, what about her?" Danny asks.

"I fear she's followed you here, Great One."

"Wait… what?!"

_She's here?!_ Danny thought in panic.

"It would seem she still believes you are a member of her race, so she had help in following you here." Clockwork answered as he takes on his middle-aged form and showed Danny one of his monitors. "She entered a portal that led her to 1990's Paris. She's there right now, searching for you."

The monitor begins to display Starfire, in a store.

* * *

Outside, people are running away in fear of this odd girl with inhuman powers, floating around and entering different stores. She's searching for her Phantom.

"Phantom?" Starfire asks as she enters a perfume store. She recognizes the bottles surrounding her. "Perhaps I can use these fluids of good fragrances, for I believe they can attract males. It may attract _him_!" With that, Starfire flies to the counter, where a young woman is slightly cowering in fear. "Please tell me, which of these do you recommend?"

The French woman only screams as she runs out of the store. "Ils ne me paient pas assez pour ça!" Which translates roughly to "They Don't Pay Me Enough For this!"

"Hmm…" Starfire wonders aloud. "Perhaps France is grateful for the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil? So much so they're allowing me to use as many of these fluids."

With that, Starfire begins spraying herself with one perfume at this moment.

* * *

"So, what do you want me to do?" Danny asks, hoping he doesn't have to confront Starfire.

"We need you to lure her back to the Ghost Zone. Try to tire her out somehow, then I will bring her here so that we can send her home." Clockwork says.

"And Frostbite and Pandora are here to help me?"

"Oh no, Great One!" Frostbite answered. "We are here for… um…"

"Back up, in case we think you can't handle it." Pandora quickly answers.

"Well, alright then." Danny says. "It's technically my fault she's here anyway, so I'll try and get her home." Danny nods. "Clockwork, open a portal."

Clockwork aims his staff at the monitor, opening the portal that Danny prepares to enter.

"Remember…" Clockwork says. "Once she's tired enough, I'll step in." Clockwork turns into his child form. "Try your best."

Danny nods and enters the portal.

The mood in the room suddenly lightens.

"Ah, I thought he'd never leave!" Pandora says as she and Frostbite sit in front of what is once again the monitor.

"Did you bring snacks?" Frostbite asks the ghost of time himself.

"Of course, I did…" Clockwork makes two large bowls of popcorn appear.

"_Stop!_" The commanding voice of an Observant called out. On cue, two Observants arrive. "I know what you're doing!"

"And you have a problem with this?" Clockwork asks.

"That girl is not from this plane of existence!" The other Observant says. "You're letting her stick around just for some mild entertainment?"

"Well, I have plans for this girl and Danny Phantom. I just figured we should have a little fun for now."

"Clockwork assured us he would be alright, otherwise I'd be against this." Frostbite adds in.

"I don't suppose you two would like to join us?" Pandora asks.

* * *

Danny arrives in 90's Paris. He sees the store that Starfire entered last.

"This time, I've got all my powers. I can take her on in case something happens."

Confidently, Danny floats in, only for the voice of a French man calling out to him.

"Un autre monstre!" He calls out. He throws a rock at Danny from behind. Danny barely felt it, but didn't question why at first.

"I'm not a monster!" Danny calls out. He took enough French to know what the man said. He ignored the man and flew into the perfume store. There, he sees Starfire, trying another perfume. "Okay, time to-" Suddenly, Danny notices sparks from behind. It zaps him and causes him to fall to the floor. Getting up, Danny looks and takes out what was causing the sparks. It was his father's device; the one Johnny stole. It's gone off, and it's damaged on the side. Hoping the worst didn't happen, Danny looks to his arm and tries to make it go invisible. It remains the same. "_Uh oh…_"

Hearing the sounds, Starfire looks back.

"What is this?" She perks up and gasps. "My darling Phantom! The perfumes have done their scent spell and brought you to me!"

With a look of horror, Danny gets up and tries to fly to the door. Quickly reacting, Starfire flies faster, she reaches the door and closes it as she opens her arms.

_Oh crud!_

Danny is too late to stop as he's in Starfire's embrace.

"Ah, my beloved, I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you!" She rubs her cheek on his. "It was the _well_ worth arriving here!" She kisses his cheek twice. "It is rather appropriate we have met again in the Earth city of Paris, known as the city of love!" She hovers and tilts downward as she kisses his cheek again. "Perhaps we should have the grand tour together!" Danny now tries to squirm his way out. "Perhaps we can also travel to the tower of Eiffel or a café to practice the lip and tongue contact the French are known for!" Danny squirms harder now before finally breaking free and flying away from her. "Hmm?"

Danny presses the gadget again, hoping to make it work. It doesn't.

"Come on! Work!" He says desperately.

"So! You wish to make yourself more appealing to the sense of smell as well!" Starfire says as she flies next to him. She mistakes the device for some kind of cologne. "You needn't worry! I do not have any problem with scent and you already smell well!" Stafire hugs him again. "So, we can resume!"

Starfire covers his face with kisses again. At one point, Danny manages to break free and tries to fly to the window, but Starfire grabs one of his feet and pulls him back in to resume kissing.

_Why is this not as great as it should be?_

"Need to go!" Danny screams.

"You are the right!" Starfire stops kissing his face as she looks into his eyes. "We must see more of this lovely city!"

Starfire then blasts the window open as she flies out with Danny in her arms. Danny tries to grabs the sides of the window to pull himself out of her arms. Unfortunately, her strength is too much for him and he fails to get a grip.

"Uh, Starfire?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Where are we going?"

"Hmm…" Starfire looks around as sees something of interest. "There!" She flies down to a table, where she places Danny in a seat. It takes the ghost boy a moment to recognize they are at a café, where Starfire takes two glasses and a bottle. "Do not worry, it is apple cider!" She says.

"Oh… okay." Danny says, worried about what she's thinking.

Starfire pours the drink into the two glasses as she quickly takes her seat and rests both her elbows on the table as she uses her fists to rest her chin as she looks longingly at Danny. Danny only looks away for a moment before he decides to take his drink. Starfire quickly wraps her arm around his as she sips her own drink at the same time. That sip ends up sucking the entire drink into her mouth as she swallows quickly.

"What a lovely drink!" She grabs the unsettled Phantom by the shoulders. "Now for the French lip and tongue contact!"

Danny barely has time to react as she pulls him in and French kisses him.

He drops the drink, spilling it on the table as his eyes widen. Starfire wraps her arms around his neck, holding him in place as the kiss deepens.

Danny makes a muffled sound, trying to tell her to stop.

Starfire does so, but only so she can take a deep breath.

"That was… the amazing!" She has a large grin on her face. Danny has a nervous look on his face. She moves in to kiss him again, but Danny has time to say something.

"Wait!" Danny says. "I'm… hungry." He hopes stuffing their faces with food will make Starfire stop kissing him.

"I came prepared!" Starfire says. "Behold!" She takes out a large baguette.

"Oh… cool…" Danny says.

Nervously, Danny holds the long bread to his face and bites of the tip. He smiles as it actually tastes good. As he moves in for another bite, Starfire quickly devours the other side until her mouth and Danny's end up kissing again.

"MUAH!" Starfire goes as she ends the kiss and swoons into her seat. "It's as if each time our mouths come into contact, a surge goes through me." Starfire sits up and notices Danny is missing. "Phantom?" She gets up and sees Danny trying to sneak away. "You are being the silly!" She says playfully as she flies to him. "If you wish to begin a romantic stroll, you should have informed me previously." She takes his arm as she lands and takes him on a walk. Danny tries to get out, but Starfire's arm is too strong.

* * *

**And so begins their day together in Paris. So it looks like Danny has plans after all.**

**The poor guy is stuck with her again. All he has to do is tire her out somehow.**

**How can I he do that?**


	8. Chapter 8: I Louvre You

**Chapter 8: I Louvre You**

The two spend their time strolling through the streets. Starfire smiles at the sights as her beloved tries to escape.

"Do you also enjoy the sights of Paris, Phantom?" She asks.

"Uh… yeah?" Danny responds, not trying to look like he wants to get away. "So… where do we go next?"

Starfire sees something further away that catches her attention. "Look!" She points.

Danny looks in the direction she points, it happens to be a place of importance to France.

"The Louvre?"

"So, _that_ is the Louvre!" Starfire says happily. "We must see the inside!" Starfire then drags Danny by the arm as they fly past the glass pyramid and land nearby. "It's already beautiful!" She finally lets him go as she links her hands together with her fingers. "Can you not feel the feeling of romance?"

As Starfire rambles on, Danny takes advantage of the situation and flies away.

"I gotta get this thing fixed, then deal with her." He says once he's out of hearing distance of her. Looking back, he sees Starfire still talking, not noticing his absence, looking very happy. Suddenly, Danny stops and looks to her, feeling guilty. "It's not her fault she thinks I'm like her… and she does clearly like me." Danny lowers a bit, landing on the side of the glass pyramid. "Maybe I should-" Danny loses his footing as he starts sliding down. "Whoa!"

Danny is too distracted to even try to fly away. He just now notices he's sliding to Starfire, back to where he just escaped.

"It is glorious! Is it not, Phantom?" She finally notices how quiet he is. "Phantom?"

Danny slides to the ground, where he loses his footing again and walks towards Starfire without control. Only now does she turn to her left to look at him. He's too late as the momentum causes him to accidentally kiss her on the lips.

_Uh oh._

Once he realizes what's happening, Danny looks horrified. Starfire smiles as she breaks the kiss to speak.

"I see you are experiencing the love feeling the city of love grants others!" Starfire takes his hand as he's still in shock over his accident. "Let us observe the art of France!" She pulls him.

* * *

Even in this state he's in now, Danny actually had to admire how nice this place was. The architecture, the paintings, the monument, he knew Jazz and Sam would love being here. It was now he noticed how empty the museum was. He realizes that the people of Paris must be avoiding them, thinking these two flying teens were some kind of monsters and trying to get out of harm's way.

He looks outside and notices the crowd outside, looking concerned. He also notices what looks like a SWAT truck with the initials GIGN on the side.

"Uh, Starfire?"

"Look!" She pays no attention to what's outside, she looks to a painting. "This is the painting I've heard of. The Mona Lisa!" Danny hears her and looks to what she's talking about.

It is exactly as she said, the Mona Lisa. The painting of the woman with the half-smile that is said to be the most beautiful woman in art. Danny and Starfire look at it with some level of question.

"I don't see why this painting is so famous. I mean, it's nicely made, but she's not that pretty."

"I agree. There is nothing remotely wrong with her outer appearance, she's not as ugly as a Gordanian, but not as lovely as X'Hal." Danny figures she's using alien terminology and just goes along with it. "Perhaps she is only as lovely as the standards back then?"

"Maybe." Danny answers.

"Do you suppose… by today's standards, _I_ would be like the Mona Lisa?"

"Sure." Danny answers. His eyes open wider when he realizes what she meant and notices she's looking longingly at him. "Uh… so… Look over there!" Danny points away.

Starfire looks away and sees nothing.

"What? I do not see-" She looks back and sees Danny missing. "Phantom?" She looks around and shrugs. "Perhaps there is more art he wishes for us to see?"

* * *

Danny flew as fast as he could, away from Starfire. Once he's made it as far enough down the hall as he can, he takes a quick left.

"Gotta hide!" He stops when he sees 5 men in SWAT gear, holding large guns in his direction. "Ugh, hi guys!" They raise their weapons higher. "Look, would it help if I say I'm on a date?"

"Phantom?!" Starfire calls out in a sing-song tone.

Danny panics. "A date I'm _trying_ to end right now!" He notices they don't lower their weapons. "Okay, I'm not sure if this will work, but…" Danny raises his arms and tries make ice. He struggles at first but then it flashes and the men are frozen solid. "Really glad that worked…" Danny takes a knee. "Good thing ghostly ice isn't as bad as normal ice. They wouldn't make it." He gets up. "Now, to get away from her…"

Danny flies off.

Starfire flies in, and notices the men in ice.

"Ah, modern art." She walks past them. "Now, where is my Phantom?"

* * *

"They're going to be alright, aren't they?" One of the Observants asks as they all sit in front of the large monitor.

"The teens or the men?" Pandora asks.

"Both." The same Observant says.

"They'll be fine." Clockwork assures.

"I'm actually liking this girl." Frostbite says as he shoves from popcorn in his mouth. "She might make for a good _Mrs._ Great One." He starts chewing loudly.

The other Observant looks to Frostbite.

"Are you even going to share those?"

* * *

Danny hides behind the statue of the Venus de Milo. He looks around, making sure Starfire can't see him. Danny sighs in relief.

"Phantom!" Starfire calls out. Danny looks around. He feels two arms wrap around him from her his armpits. They lift him up, above the statue. Looking back, he sees Starfire hugging him. "I found you behind the statue with no arms! Now you are with the girl with the arms around you!" Danny screams and flies out of her arms. Starfire smiles warmly. "He is the very cute."

Starfire goes down, past more sculptures. She passes by Danny, who is behind the statue of The Thinker. Once she's gone, he sighs in relief.

"That was close."

"I think…" Danny hears Starfire's voice and looks up, seeing her sitting similarly to the statue she sits on. "I may be falling for you."

She immediately tackles into him, knocking him to floor and the smothers him in kisses.

"Wait! _Stop!_" Danny pleads.

Starfire gets up. "You are the correct, this is too public a location." She stands up and looks around. Her hands are on her hips as she looks around. "Perhaps I can locate a place more of the private?"

Danny takes advantage of the situation and crawls away.

"Arrêtez!" A man's voice calls as more of the armed men arrive. They aim their weapons at Starfire.

Starfire quickly raises her arms.

"Oh dear, have we been causing much of the ruckus?" Starfire asks. "I could learn their tongue through lip contact, but I fear they wouldn't let me." She closes her eyes. "Please forgive us. We are just enjoying our time together here."

Danny looks back and sees about 7 men aiming their guns at Starfire. Despite everything, his hero instinct kicks in and he fires a ghost ray at each gun. Each blast fries the guns, causing the men to drop them and run away.

"Good, now to get away." He continues crawling.

"Please, allow us to leave and we will not be anymore trouble." She opens here eyes. She notices they're gone. "Hello?" She looks around. "It seems the have accepted the apology." She shrugs. "Then that means my Phantom and I can be together here longer!" She flies off, excitedly.

* * *

Danny finds his way to a closet, one that is no doubt used by the janitor. He opens the door and enters it. He then leans on the wall and slides down a bit, as the closet is not very spacious. It is in fact small enough only for two people.

"Least I have time to think…"

The door opens wide. Starfire walks in and closes the door behind her.

"Perfect. You have found the ideal location for us!" She says happily. She then gets on her knees in front of Danny, who crawls back a bit but has no room left as his back is to the wall. Her hands resting on the wall as her arms are around his chest. Her face comes in closer with a loving smile. "Now, to which part of the affections were we?"

* * *

**Looks like Danny's found himself in a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Though he might not fully consider it Heaven at the moment.**

**And Clockwork and the others are just watching it. They're enjoying it too.**

**But what happens next? Find out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Eiffel In Love

**Chapter 8: Eiffel in Love**

For the past few hours, Starfire has been covering the object of her affections with smothering kisses and nuzzling.

At one point, Danny managed to sit up, only for Starfire to kiss him again on the mouth. This knocked him down and she spent about 2 minutes in full lip contact. One that was done, she went back to nuzzling his cheek.

_How the heck do I get out of this? It's been so long that I wish I locked myself in the bathroom instead._

That's when it hit him

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"I need to use the restroom; do you mind if I go?"

She gets up. "I do not wish to prevent you from unloading the waste from your body."

The way she said it, he had to admit was kind of cute. Still, he gets up and leaves the room. He could just bolt out of there, but he had been reluctantly playing 7 Minutes in Heaven for about 2 hours. He really did need to use the restroom.

Once he was finished, he tried to figure out what would be next, that's when he heard the sounds of stomping. He can hear angry French men shouting and realizes what's going on. Crazy girl or not, Danny couldn't leave Starfire to these men, so he rushes back to the closet.

"Starfire! We have to get out of here, the French police are hunting us!"

Starfire gets up. "Oh dear. Perhaps we can offer an apology?"

"No time! We'll have to separate! You go one way and I'll head in the opposite."

"What?"

"It'll be harder to catch us if we're apart for now."

Starfire looks concerned, but nods.

"Intimacy would have to wait, I do not wish for harm on either of us."

* * *

Both teens escape the Louvre through opposite sides of the building.

Even with his weakened power, Danny can still avoid being normal humans. He now notices its already night.

"How long was she making out with me?" He wondered out loud. He now looks around and sees a park below. "Could use a break!"

Danny flies down and heads to a bench. He sits and sees there is no lovesick alien or armed policeman around. He sighs in relief. He finally manages to relax for about 10 minutes.

"Beloved?!"

Starfire's voice calls out to him. This causes Danny to get up and look around in horror. Looking around, he sees the Eiffel tower.

"Good a place as any to hide."

Danny flies to the Eiffel Tower, reaching one of its four legs before making a quick turn as he rises up, going to the very top.

_Is she behind me?_ Danny looks back and sees no one. _Good._

Danny finally makes it the top, the very top floor of the tower. At this point, he finally gets tired of the constant flying and getting away. He grabs hold of the railing and pulls himself up. Danny then crawls on the floor while looking back to make sure his admirer isn't following him. Out of breath, he reaches out for something to grab on to. He does, and he lifts himself up.

He's too busy looking back to see that he grabbed Starfire's hand. She beat him to the top, leaning on the side of the tower with one hand. She rests her hand that helped him up on her hip as she stands cross legged. Danny rests his hands on her shoulders as he pants and looks back. Starfire simply rolls her eyes away with a bright blush before she kisses his cheek. This snaps Danny out of it and he looks to where that kiss came from.

_Was that… oh no._

Starfire smiles and closes her eyes for a brief moment before kissing the dumbfounded boy on the lips again. Once the kiss ends, Danny bolts upwards with enough force that Starfire's hair raises up.

Once it goes down, Starfire keeps looking in Danny's direction with a lovestruck smile. "He is so the adorable…"

Danny hurries, but Starfire quickly catches up to him. She grabs his arms and takes him higher, above the clouds.

"Starfire! Stop!"

"As you wish!" She says. She lets him go.

"Great." Danny rubs his wrists, where she grabbed him. He's had enough and decides he must say something. "Look, I-"

He stops and notices where they are. They're above the clouds, where the moon is full and shining all over them.

His jaw drops.

"Is it not the beautiful?" She asks.

"Yeah… it is." He's not lying. Once he looks to her, he sees Starfire holding her hand out. He realizes she wants to dance with him. "You want to dance again?" She nods. After a moment of consideration, he shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

Danny takes her hand. They wrap their other hands around each other as they start to dance above the clouds.

_What am I even doing?_ He wonders in his head._ I can't seem to decide whether I like this girl or I'm afraid of her. Pretty sure it's the first one right now._

As he thinks this, Starfire rests her head on his shoulder. It's a good thing they're floating, as he is about a few inches shorter than her, therefore it wouldn't work if they were indeed on the ground. This action causes a brief flush on his face.

During this, they float down, reaching the second floor of the Eiffel Tower. As this happened, Danny questioned why he wasn't afraid. He figured Starfire might do something, like hug him tightly, but for now he felt comfortable.

They finally reach the floor. Starfire lifts her head and looks into his eyes. Up to this point, Danny isn't afraid of her. Instead, he looks into her lovely emeralds and cracks a smile. Starfire closes his eyes and moves her head closer for a kiss. Danny looks concerned as their mouths almost touch.

CRASH!

This caught their attention. They let go of each other and look down. One of the SWAT trucks that's been looking for them crashed into a tour bus, knocking it down.

"Innocents!" They both shouted.

They immediately look at each other. Both surprised to hear the other show a sense of heroism.

They ignore this in favor of flying down and helping the tour bus patrons. They land.

"Okay." Danny says. "I think that if we can-" He doesn't finish as Starfire lifts the entire bus with ease, pushing it upright as Danny stares with a smile. "Wow." He shakes his head to snap himself out of it. He walks to the bus, forcing the door open. At least his super strength remained. He steps in. "Is anyone hurt?"

"My mom!" A little boy says near where the crash happened. Danny looks to him. "My mom's arm is broken!" Danny sees the woman, injured where the boy said.

"My mother is harmed as well!" Danny sees a woman behind the boy, pointing at a much older lady, her leg injured.

Danny looks to Starfire. "I'll take the old woman; can you handle the other one?" Starfire nods. He looks to the bus driver. "Which was is the hospital?"

* * *

Danny and Starfire bring the two injured people to the hospital after they make an ambulance was on its way. After leaving them with the staff the two fly off.

"That was most glorious! You helped those people!" Starfire commends him.

"Ah, it's nothing." He blushes, completely forgetting how suffocating she is. "I just don't like seeing people in danger."

"I too do not enjoy the innocents harmed!" She says.

They fly back to the Eiffel Tower, landing at the floor they were when they were alerted to harm.

"Starfire, that was awesome. They way you lifted that bus! Then you carried that woman without hesitating!"

"Well, I am a member of the Teen Titans." She blushes. "We save people every day."

"You're with a team of superheroes?!" Danny says, actually impressed. "You never told me that!"

"Oh…" She looks embarrassed. "I fear I was too busy smothering you with my lips to… say anything." Starfire immediately looks a bit tired.

"Are you okay?"

"Indeed. I am just…" Yawns. "A bit of the tired. Actually, I am _very much_ the tired. I have been with you all day and the sleepiness has been coming to me and I've been ignoring it to be with you."

Danny relaxes. He realizes she's getting worn out. That's exactly what Clockwork needed for him to take her home. Yet still, Danny started to have second thoughts with a hint of guilt. This girl liked him and she clearly trusted him. But he felt he should at least finish this right.

"If you want to fall asleep, that's alright. I'll take you home while you rest."

Starfire smiles. "That would be the good idea…" She starts to get drowsy, falling a bit in Danny's way and leans on him.

Blushing hard, Danny holds on to her as he lifts her up. He looks into her eyes.

They take a moment, the lights of the Eiffel Tower lighting up, adding to the romantic atmosphere that Paris is known for.

They both blush and smile. Danny then lifts Starfire's head up with his thumb and trigger finger to get a better look at her.

There was no fear.

There was no hesitation.

There was no reluctance.

The two kiss.

Danny doesn't even think about her getting the wrong idea, he wanted to do it and was actually thinking this time.

Their lips part and they smile.

"Koriand'r."

"Huh?"

"My name… Starfire, in our tongue is_ Koriand'r_. I believe you are… not that familiar with our tongue since.. you're…" Her eyes get heavier. "Though I am fine with Kori for short…" She smiles and sleep finally hits her.

Danny holds the sleeping alien girl in his arms in a bridal fashion as he flies up. He looks to her, admiring how peaceful she is and that she is genuinely asleep. He then looks up.

"Okay, she's asleep… Beam me up or whatever…"

A portal opens up and Danny flies in.

Without talking to anyone, Danny hands Starfire to Frostbite. He then gives hands the gadget to Clockwork.

"I can use my powers to reverse time for this object to before it was damaged, but don't come to me if your game console gets stepped on or anything." Clockwork says as he aims his staff at the device. It a flash, it's back to normal.

Danny presses it and it hits him. He sees his arm as it goes invisible. He should smile, but instead he looks back to the sleeping alien girl and looks feeling a sense of sadness.

"Are you not going to take her to the portal that will send her home, Great One?"

"No." Danny tuns back. "I'm still feeling conflicted about being around her. I'm hoping one of you can do it for me." He flies off.

"It is my honor to do this for Danny Phantom." Frostbite says. He then heads off to the portal Starfire came from.

One of the Observants looks to Pandora.

"Is there anymore popcorn?"

"How do you eat with no mouth?"

* * *

Danny arrives home. He's been gone for the same amount of time he'd been gone. It was about 10 hours. He left at 9 in the morning. It was now 5. He hears a knock at the door and answers. It's Tucker and Sam.

"Hey Danny!" They both greet.

"Hey guys…" Danny says with a half-smile.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asks.

* * *

"An alien girl?!" Sam asks loudly.

They've been in his room for the past 10 minutes as Danny explained everything that happened since Johnny 13 raided the lab again.

"Was she hot?" Tucker asks before Sam elbows him.

Danny chuckles. "As tiring as it was and as scary as her clinginess was, yeah. When you get past how my energies were making her more obsessive, when she got her emotions in check, she's a cool girl."

"Where is she now?" Sam asks concerned and a bit jealous.

"Frostbite is probably already at the portal to send her home." Danny says, looking a bit sad.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Tucker asks.

Sam looks concerned. "Danny, do you… _like_ her?"

Danny's eyes widen and he looks to them.

"I… don't know. Maybe?"

* * *

**Maybe?**

**Well, seeing Starfire save some people despite the effect he has on her is a good way to get his interest. He never denied she's pretty, and seeing her heroism is a good way to get his mind off her being obsessive.**

**But now he's feeling guilty and realizing he's probably into her.**

**What now?**


	10. Chapter 10: A Fling in the Forest

**Chapter 10: A Fling in the Forest**

Frostbite takes Starfire to the location of the T-shaped portal.

"Here we go." Frostbite is ready to toss her in, when he notices something wrong with the portal. "Hmm… that's odd." He notices something is coming out. "What in the Ghost Zone?"

Suddenly, the object from the portal flies out and knocks Frostbite away, causing him to let go of Starfire.

"So,_ this_ is where she was?" A female voice, deeper than Starfire's, spoke. Frostbite finally notices that it's another Tamaranian, one with black hair, violet eyes and a costume in a black and silver color scheme. "I'm here for my sister, got it Fuzzball?"

"Who are you?" Frostbite demanded to know.

"Name's Blackfire, and I'm here for my useless little sister."

"To bring her home?"

"No!" She scoffs. "To get payback. I had to make a deal with some sorcerers to get to her. The prison I found myself stuck in made it difficult to reach her." She looks around. "Where am I?"

Recognizing Blackfire is a threat, Frostbite answers. "You will not be around for long to know!"

Frostbite fires a blast of freezing energy towards her. Blackfire fires her purple starbolt in response, blocking the energy.

At this moment, both Frostbite and Blackfire notice Starfire, still unconscious, drifting away.

"Excuse me!" Blackfire quickly says. "This is a family matter!"

Blackfire flies down to get her hands on her little sister, only for Frostbite to respond.

"Stop, villainess!" Frostbite creates a large snowball and throws it at Blackfire.

By the time Blackfire finds her sister, the snowball hits them, sending them both careening towards a portal not too far from them.

Frostbite is too late to react.

This isn't good…

* * *

Danny and his friends have decided to call it a night. He gets back to his room after seeing them off and only sits on his bed.

He thinks back to her… Starfire.

"I hope she's home and safe…"

Danny thinks of how she was pretty and her rather broken way of speaking was rather adorable. She did make him uncomfortable, but he blamed that mostly on his ghostly energy affecting her.

_I still kissed her._

He kissed her at the Eiffel Tower. Why, he wasn't sure. All he knew is that at that moment, he wasn't afraid to be around her anymore. She did help him save civilians, so maybe that was him thanking her? He wasn't sure.

Suddenly his ghost sense went off, alarming Danny.

"Great One!" Frostibite phases through Danny's floor.

"Frostbite?!" Danny says after he was surprised by his friend's appearance.

"We… have a problem."

* * *

Somewhere in the world is a forest. What isn't known at the time they arrived, all they know is that it's midday and Starfire and Blackfire ended up here; Danny and Frostbite must find them.

"So, how do we find them?"

"I believe they will find us." Frostbite answers.

Both of them look around and start flying.

"So, what do we-"

"Demons!" They both look behind at the ground and see an archer. "More demons like the last two!" He aims his bow and arrow at them.

"Whoa, wait!" Danny calls out before the arrow is launched. Thanks to his quick senses, Danny manages to avoid the arrow. "Just stop! We're not-" Suddenly, a shock from behind goes off, zapping him. Once it's done, he scowls. "Don't tell me, the arrow hit my dad's gadget?"

Frostbite looks back and winces. "Okay, I won't… even though that's what happened." Danny groans. "Why do you even still have that thing?"

"I have no idea!" Danny says defensively. "Forget about that, let's just get away from that guy." They both fly away.

"Away with you, monsters!" They hear him calling out.

"He said there were two others. Perhaps the sisters are here?"

"I guess we will be seeing them sooner than we thought."

* * *

Starfire has been awake for the past hour. She has no idea where she is, only that this is not Titans' Tower.

"Hello?" She calls out. "Phantom?" She hears nothing. After scratching her head, she remembers something. "Perhaps my fellow Titans can aid me?" She reaches for her communicator, only to find it missing. "Oh, did I not remember to take it with me? Perhaps I was the too impulsive?"

It looks like Danny's energy is starting to wear off on her, she's thinking clearly again.

_Perhaps I must find my own way home._

She flies.

* * *

Blackfire, having been knocked out by the snowball, has been roaming the forest since waking up.

"I didn't bust out of prison for this!" She screams as she knocks down a tree in rage.

* * *

Danny and Frostbite have been flying for 10 minutes, looking for the alien girls.

"We gotta find Starfire and get her home!" Danny says with a concerned look.

"And her sister."

"Y-yeah…" Danny says.

"You seem fixated on just the first one for some reason."

"Huh?" Danny asks.

"We were watching you from Clockwork's lair. We saw it all… _including_ the kiss on the Eiffel Tower."

Danny halts suddenly.

"What?!"

"I am getting the feeling…" Frostbite says with a smirk as he pauses to speak. "You are growing fond of her."

"N-no!" Danny is defensive. "I mean… sure, she's pretty and cool… but she has no sense of personal space!"

"So why kiss her like that?" Frostbite's smirk became a grin.

"Uh…" Danny blushes. "I was just… thanking her for helping me save those people!" Danny says more to convince himself than Frostbite. "Yeah, that's it!" Frostbite's grin shows he's unconvinced. Danny gets annoyed. "Let's just find them." Danny flies on ahead.

Frostbite smiles and shakes his head.

"Teenagers." He follows.

Danny crosses his arms and mutters in an annoyed tone.

"Hmph… nosy yeti. What does he know?" Danny looks around, now concerned. "Where are you, Starfire?" He worries more. "Maybe I should tell her I'm not like her."

Danny flies into the trees, looking into the branches, hoping she's possibly sitting in them or resting at the ground level.

As he continues, Starfire is flying in his direction.

They both stop once they're about 2 feet apart.

"Phantom!" She greeted with a smile.

"Starfire!" Danny says. He smiles, but then looks concerned. "I am so sorry, a friend offered to take you home for me but… obviously you're not home."

"I forgive you and this friend you speak of!" She answered.

Danny sighs in relief. He then looks behind Starfire, only for her to move her head in his field of view. He tries looking back from the other side, only for her to do it again.

"Um… I was told your sister got involved."

"My sister?!" Starfire says worried. She then gets angry. "Blackfire is_ not_ the nice! She is the mean!" Her eyes glow a bright green. Danny is genuinely startled, as he's never seen her angry before. "She is not nice at all!" Her fists start to glow as well.

"Whoa! Starfire!" Danny calls out. "Don't worry, we'll deal with her later! Let's just get out of this forest!"

Starfire's bright fury fades as her smile returns. "Okay!"

Danny is startled to say the least, since her sudden mood swing implies his presence is affecting her again.

"Great One! You found her!" Frostbite arrives.

"Monster!" Starfire calls out as she raises her arm and charges a starbolt.

"Wait!" Danny calls out and blocks her. "That's Frostbite, the friend I was talking about!"

Starfire lowers her arm and smiles. "Ah, I apologize."

"We should go before your sister arrives and attacks us." Frostbite says.

The three then begin flying, but before they go past the trees, Danny notices how close Starfire is and stops.

"Okay… you want to go in the front?" Danny asks, motioning to the front. "Go ahead."

"Oh no…" Starfire then gets closer. "I wish to be close to you."

Danny blushes as Frostbite chuckles.

"It seems she wishes to close to you, Great One."

Danny looks back at Frostbite, but when he faces Starfire again, she's in his face. Reacting to this, Danny lightly pushes her back with his hands on her shoulders. Starfire then grabs his shoulders in response.

"Is this more of the dancing?" She asks. Danny immediately lets go and gets Starfire's arms off of him. Starfire smiles at this. "Oh, you are still the shy?" Starfire puts her hands on his face. "You do not need to be this, though I admit it is the cute."

Danny tries to get her hands off him, but Starfire immediately grabs his hands and places them on her own face.

"Any chance you want to step in, Frostbite?"

Frostbite chuckles. "I fear that would not be a good move, Great One."

"Why?!" Danny asks, only for Starfire to hug him tightly.

Though unable to go intangible, Danny does break free of her grasp as he flies behind Frostbite for cover. He looks behind Frostbite's right shoulder, but Starfire goes to face him.

"Well, would that not be a moment killer?" Frostbite smiles. Danny moves to the yeti's left, but Starfire goes to him again. "It would appear there is some level of affection going on?" Starfire then chases Danny, the two of them circle around the yeti ghost, who chuckles. "I believe I should stay out of this."

Once Frostbite flies out from between the two, Starfire pauses and turns. She hugs her Phantom tightly once more. She flies to a tree branch, she keeps hugging him until he breaks free.

"Wait for me!" Danny calls. He tries to fly away before Starfire grabs his leg and pulls him in. "Frostbite!" Starfire, now standing, hugs Danny around the neck, her arm blocking his mouth. "Frostbite! Help!"

Frostbite is standing on a different branch, leaning into the tree as he takes an apple.

"I am sorry, Great One." He smiles. "I fear even _my_ powers can't save you from this." He chuckles.

Starfire hums happily as she nuzzles Danny's cheek. Danny finally is able to get out of her grip and look to her.

"Look, I'm not really a-" Danny remembers the look of rage she had earlier and pauses.

"What is it, Phantom?" She asks as her hand comes to his face again.

"I'm not…" He thought of a good response as he takes her hand away from his face. "I'm not sure I'm good boyfriend material."

"I disagree…" She smiles as she moves in closer and places the hand back.

"No, seriously!" Danny moves back while holding her back by the shoulders again. "I'm not-"

"Allow me…" Starfire then takes Danny's face in both her hands and looks into his eyes. "To share with you my opinion of the boyfriend status."

A quick pause.

Starfire quickly kisses Danny on the lips, causing his eyes to widen. After that, she kisses him again, now Danny closes his eyes. She then kisses him a third time, this time longer than the others. Once it's done, the two blush and smile. After a second, Danny realizes what he's doing and rubs his mouth, trying to get this out of his system.

"I…" Danny tries to say something as Starfire then bats her eyes in a flirtatious manner. "I gotta go!" Danny flies away, the force of his sudden burst of speed causes Starfire's hair to fly in her face.

Starfire chuckles as she moves her hair out of her face. "So the adorable…"

Frostbite finishes his apple as Danny comes to his ally for help.

"Frostbite! You gotta help me! I think she's-" He fails to finish as Starfire flies into him and causes him to go off his feet. "Whoa!" Danny's hovering allows him to avoid falling off the branch as he notices Starfire is in his face.

"I am the into you!" She answers happily.

Frostbite chuckles.

"I'm afraid you're on your own with her, Great One."

"Why do you call my Phantom "Great One", Mr. the Frostbite?" Starfire asks.

"He saved our realm from a terrible enemy, my dear."

Danny gets up, scratching his head in slight embarrassment and concern for Frostbite trying to make him more impressive to his alien admirer.

"Is that true?!" Starfire asks giddily.

"Um… yes." He answers.

"Glorious!"

Starfire hugs him tight again. Danny barely manages to squirm out as he whispers in Frostbite's ear.

"You know that I'm not what she thinks." He says in a concerned tone.

Frostbite takes his non-ice arm and whispers back. "Yes, but she doesn't know that. All she knows is you're a boy and she likes you."

Starfire pulls him back in and hugs him again. After Danny squirms out again and looks to Frostbite, thought Starfire quickly nuzzles into him again. Danny blushes and tries to push her away, only for Starfire to turn and lean her back into him, taking her arms and wrapping them around her.

"Is this not the nice?" She asks. Danny has difficulty speaking, as he's flustered. He tries to get away again, but Starfire then grabs him by the face and smiles. "Wait here! I must locate a place for water! I am the thirsty!" She flies off.

Danny looks in her direction before panicking and hiding behind Frostbite.

"I gotta hide!" He then curls up and hides into Frostbite's cape.

Frostbite chuckles. "I fear that is not the proper reaction, Great One. Why not tell her you are not a Tamaranian, like herself?"

"I saw her get mad when I mentioned her sister. Plus, you yourself said her emotions are stronger when I'm around."

"I have found a stream!" Starfire says as she flies in. "I am no longer the dehydrated." She looks for Danny. "Where is Phantom?" Frostbite points to his cape with his thumb. Starfire giggles. "Your hiding is most adorable!"

Starfire pulls Danny out and nuzzles him again. Danny manages to get out of her grip and hold her back. He smiles, but Starfire quickly gets out of her grip and kisses him on the lips twice. Danny barely had time to react before she did so. He blushes and attempts to fly away. Starfire outflies him and blocks his escape. Danny tries to go the opposite direction, but Starfire blocks his way again, this time with a hug.

Frostbite laughs. "If you two lovebirds need me, I will be taking a nap." He flies off.

Danny tries to get away from Starfire, but she yanks his leg to pull him back into her embrace. This time Danny is able to pull his leg out and manages to fly away. Unbeknownst to him, Starfire is flying above him. He looks back and sees her gone, he then pauses. Looking forward again, Starfire is in his face with her smile.

"Playing the game of being difficult to have again? I am liking this game!"

"Uh…" Danny barely has time to answer properly as Starfire's bone-crushing hug happens again. "Not again!" Danny flies out of her release and flies away again.

Danny looks around and sees the stream he heard Starfire speak of. Eager for cover, Danny flies into the river. Seconds later, Danny bursts out, something in the water scaring him. He flies away and Starfire comes out, looking longingly at him.

"He found me and now he panics? Perhaps he has plans of some kind?"

Danny finds an old tree with an opening big enough for him. Flying into it, Danny looks out and pants. He doesn't notice a second pair of green eyes are in the trunk, now looking at him.

"You know, on Tamaran, we are of the legal age for you to marry me…" Hearing her voice, Danny looks to the eyes and panics before leaving the tree. Starfire comes out and rests her elbows on the opening as she questions Danny's actions with her chin resting on one of her hands. "Perhaps he feels the pressure of such an idea. Very well, I will let him know there is no rush for the actions of that."

Danny flies and looks back.

"She wants me to _marry_ her?!" He says concerned.

"Darling…" This catches Danny's attention. "I apologize for the sudden information." Danny looks ahead and sees Starfire in front of him again. "I do like you the very much…" Danny panics and flies around her. "But marriage is too sudden, I did not mean to make you the nervous!"

"Good to know!" Danny says, still looking at her.

"Watch out!" Starfire calls out as Danny looks ahead.

He is too late as he collides with a branch and he falls into the stream. There, a bear is trying to catch a fish as Danny's sudden splash distracts the bear and lets its meal escape. Angry, the bear tries to attack Danny, but he is able to fly away and heads into the trees on the other side of the stream. After flying as fast as he can, Danny sees another large tree and hides in the hole on it. Once the bear is nowhere in sight, Danny remembers Starfire and looks around.

"Where did she go?"

"I am here!" Starfire says, coming in right next to him in the tree.

Surprised, Danny tries to get out, but Starfire pulls him back in as they go deeper in the tree where she smothers him in kisses again. After a moment, Danny finally gets free and gets out, though Starfire is still holding onto his foot. Danny notices she's hanging on when he looks back. Starfire tries to hug him again when they hear something.

"Oh, sister!"

* * *

**Anyone remember the part with the squirrels in The Sword in the Stone? **

**Who doesn't love that part? When I was deciding where the story goes next, I remembered that part and decided to have them in a forest.**

**Also, Blackfire is here. What will she bring to the story?**


	11. Chapter 11: Loathsome Lover

**Chapter 10: Loathsome Lover**

"Blackfire!" Starfire shouts in fury. She looks around. "Do no worry, Phantom, I will deal with her!"

Danny looks concerned. He doesn't like seeing Starfire upset like this. But before he could say anything, a purple energy bolt knocks Starfire down to the ground.

"Starfire!" He calls out.

Before Danny could do anything after he landed, another figure appeared in front of him. This figure was a Tamaranian, just like Starfire, only somewhat taller. Starfire was already slightly taller than Danny, so this girl was taller. She also had a hair style similar to Starfire, only it was black instead of her rose-like red. Her outfit looked like Starfire's as well, only black in place of purple. She also showed no skin beneath the head, safe for her hands. There was silver armor covering those areas.

She then walked to her sister with her starbolts ready to fire. Suddenly, a ghost ray hits her in the back, knocking her down.

Getting up, Blackfire's violet eyes brighten furiously. "Who struck me?!"

"_I_ did!" Danny calls out, with his eyes glowing and his fists brighten.

Blackfire's glare ends as she sees Danny and she gasps.

"A _male_ Tamaranian?!" She smiles. "Where did she find you?"

"Doesn't matter." Danny says as Blackfire walks to him. "All you need to know is that I don't like bullies. I saw what you did and I know what you're trying to do." At this point, Blackfire reaches Danny and, with her hand at her chin, she starts eyeing up and down at Danny repeatedly. "How could you do that to your own sister?! There is no way what you did was okay, and I'm not gonna-" Danny stops when he notices what Blackfire is doing. His eyes stop glowing and he lowers his now non-glowing fists. "_Why_ are you looking at me like that?"

He notices now her face is very similar to Starfire's. She had violet eyes, but they aren't the entire eye color like with her sister. She had a more human skin-tone compared to Starfire's more orange-tan look.

"What's your name, cutie?" She asks.

Danny shutters. Starfire might be suffocating, but she's at least a nice person when he's not bent on getting Danny in her arms. This Blackfire feels… wrong. So much wrong.

"Stay away from Phantom!" Starfire, who is still in a weakened state on the ground, shouts while trying to get up.

"Stay down, little sis!" Blackfire barks before resuming her more flirty tone towards Danny. "_Phantom_, eh? Sounds so simple that it's simply… _nice_." She comes in closer and strokes a finger on his face.

Danny flinches and slaps her hand out of the way.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in bullies. So, I'm going to take Starfire home." Danny tries to walk to Starfire, but Blackfire grabs his arm and pulls him in. "Whoa! No! Stop that!" Danny yells as he pulls his arm back.

Blackfire giggles. It isn't the cute giggle Starfire has, but something more possessive towards him.

"Someone's a little shy."

"I'm not shy! I'm not a Ta-" Danny looks to Starfire quickly, who is worried for her darling's sake. He's worried about her reaction to him not being a Tamaranian so he quickly changes his wording. "I'm not interested!" He says when he looks back at Blackfire.

"So, you're with my sister?"

"Yes!" Danny widens his eyes. "I mean _no_! I mean…" Danny rubs the back of his head and blushes. He gets serious. "Look, I just don't like how you pick on her!" Blackfire giggles and walks up to him, caressing his chest. "So don-" Danny is startled and grabs her arms. "Stop that! Go away!"

Blackfire does her creepy giggle again. "Has she kissed you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Let me show you how much better I am than my sister."

She closes her eyes and kisses him. This reaction causes a shudder to go through Danny's body and his widen from the shock. Once the kiss ends, Danny makes disgusted noises as he wipes his mouth with his arm.

Blackfire is undaunted and brings her face into his. Danny notices and is not flattered at all.

"Go away!" He demands as he pushes her a bit.

"Ooh, tough guy?" Blackfire playfully quips as she pushes Danny harder and into a tree. She giggles. "I _like_ you."

Danny whispers to himself. "Suddenly, Starfire chasing me across two cities isn't as stressful." He gets off the tree. "Get lost!" He shouts at Blackfire.

"Playing hard to get?" She says playfully. Then her eyes glow. "I like it… too bad I always get what I want!" Her grin becomes both possessive and malicious. "Just so you know, I play rough!"

Gritting his teeth, Danny flies to Blackfire, throwing a punch. She catches it without issue and punches him in the stomach. After that, Blackfire slams Danny into the ground. He gets up.

"Not done yet!" Danny says as he fires a blast at her.

"Oof!" Blackfire lands into a tree. This doesn't make her drop her smile, instead she looks even more into him. "Nice shot… I've been thinking of finding someone to take on my side." She starts flying to him.

"What?!" Danny questions.

"I was banished from our homeworld. Just because I took over Tamaran for kicks, that meant after Starfire defeated me, everyone kicked me off." She huffs. "It was all her fault!" She regains her smile. "I've been interested in having another Tamaranian join me in my plan to reclaim the throne, preferably a male, so I can provide an heir to have under my wing. But I don't want anyone, just someone strong… and cute would be nice too." She says as she makes bedroom eyes to Danny. "You're not as tough as I hope, but I can tell you're stronger than you look… and you look very cute." She comes face-to-face, literally, to Danny. "So, you'll do."

"_Tempting…_" Danny says sarcastically. "I'm going to have to decline."

Blackfire puts her hands on his face. "What makes you think you have a say? Besides… I'm way better than my little waste of a sister."

Danny's eyes glow as he pushes Blackfire away.

"Don't! Don't _ever_ say that! That's your sister! My older sister and I don't always get along, but we still care for each other. How could you say stuff like that about your own flesh and blood?!"

Blackfire scoffs. "You're going to be fun to play with." Blackfire then sucker punches Danny, knocking him back. "I don't mind bruising that cute face of yours."

"Too bad I mind bruising you!" Danny shouts as he gets up and throws another punch.

Blackfire catches it with ease, then crushes his fist in her hand. Despite the pain, Danny sucker punches her. She lets go of his hand, letting him rub it to soothe it.

Blackfire cups her chin and smiles. "You _are_ strong. I _so_ want you." Blackfire's eyes glow and the two begin their fist fight.

Despite Blackfire's clearly superior strength, Danny does manage to cause some pain with a few punches that make contact. Blackfire realizes Danny is more durable than she thought, as he's still standing despite the pain.

Danny then fires with both hands together in her belly. It launches her away.

"Just stop this fight and leave, Blackfire!" Danny shouts.

Blackfire grins and flies towards him.

"Oh, we're going to do so much more than _fight!_"

She rams into him, knocking him through the trees, breaking several of them. This whole time, she has a sadistically playful laugh as he's grunting in pain. Once it's done, she throws him upward, then flies into his back and flies higher.

Danny finally has a chance to react and manages to roll off. He then throws a punch that she doesn't have to time react to. With her off guard, Danny throws more punches that make their way to her. After the fifth punch, Blackfire's face gives a wicked smirk.

_My energy is making her emotions stronger. Her emotions are clearly not good._

"Had enough?" Danny asks, hoping to end the fight.

"I had enough of you rejecting me… but _not_ of the rush!" Blackfire declares as she grabs Danny by the collar and punches him with enough force that he loses focus of his flight and starts to descend. Blackfire then tackles him as they head downward. "I'm not gonna stop until you're mine, whether you want it or not. And after that… we'll, you get the idea."

The two then fall into the ground, making a small crater.

Once Danny opens his eyes, he sees Blackfire sitting on his stomach, with her hands on his chest and her legs to his sides.

"What… what are you doing _now?_"

Blackfire responds by grabbing his wrists and holding them up. Her legs then slide downwards, her feet now her knees.

"We're gonna have ourselves a little make out session. I'm not satisfied with just one kiss." She says.

Danny manages to free his right hand gives Blackfire a hook to the face. "I don't want this! I don't want _you!_"

Blackfire, in response, elbows him in the neck to pin him down.

She starts to yell angrily. "I don't care whether you want this or not! _I_ want this!" She then smiles. "And besides…" She grabs his free hand and then lowers both to his sides. "I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy this _even more_ than me!"

Blackfire puckers up and tries to kiss him. Danny, in response, grits his teeth and moves his face away.

Suddenly, before her lips can reach his, Blackfire gasps as something pulls her away from Danny. Looking up, Danny sees a certain alien girl in orange, pulling her big sister by the hair, with a look of fury.

"Get away from my Phantom!"

"Starfire!" Danny shouts in relief and smiles.

Starfire quickly looks to him playfully. "Hello dear. Please wait, for my sister and I have something to discuss." She looks to her sister and regains her fury. "You are not to attempt the actions of affection on him!"

"How dare you!" Blackfire shouts as she pulls her hair out and faces Starfire. "_I_ am your sister!"

"You are also not a _nice_ sister!" Starfire declares as the two begin throwing punches.

Danny, despite how terrifying these two are, can't help but stare. He's of course, rooting for Starfire. She's nowhere near as violent as Blackfire. He smiles when she lands a few blows. However, Blackfire sucker punches her little sister, landing her on the ground.

"You should've just stayed with your little Titan friends, Starfire. Then again, I'll be coming for them too!" She says as she charges a blast.

She's unable to fire it as Danny hits her with an ectoplasmic ray.

"Get away from her!" Danny shouts.

Starfire looks to him and smiles.

"Thank you!" She then gets up and flies towards Blackfire.

Blackfire is getting up when Starfire starts firing a barrage of blasts that knocks her off guard. Then, Starfire throws one punch to Blackfire that knocks her into a tree.

Danny stares.

_Did she win?_

Blackfire gets up, looking ready to keep fighting. Instead, she falls to her knees, then hits the ground facedown.

Danny lets out a breath in relief and sits on the ground.

"And _stay_ down!" Starfire shouts to her sister with her eyes aglow. She then turns to see Danny, now her glow fades and a warm smile comes to her face. She then runs to him and jumps on top of him before he has time to notice her. "Phantom!" She shouts as she wraps her arms around him in a hug.

"Ack!" Danny yelps as her hug hurts him. "Starfire!" He whimpers.

"Oh!" Starfire loosens her grip. "Forgive me, my darling!"

She looks up and into his eyes. She then started to nuzzle in his cheek again.

Despite the pain he's in and how tired he is of aliens being into him, he can't help but smile. Starfire is still a genuinely nice girl despite her obsessiveness around him.

He then puts and arm around her back in a light hug back.

This caught her attention, she looks up in surprise at his smiling face. She then smiles again.

The two begin to close their eyes and start moving their faces closer together.

Suddenly, a powder comes out and it causes Starfire to fall asleep.

"Huh?" Danny asks as Starfire sleeps on his chest.

"Sorry, Great One." Frostbite's voice says. Turning back, Danny sees his icy friend behind him. "After my nap, I decided to make a sleeping powder from fresh ingredients in the area. I decided to test it out on your new girlfriend in case her sister…" He looks to see the unconscious Blackfire away. "Oh, never mind."

"You sure took your time!" Danny says in a slightly annoyed tone. He then points to Starfire. "Also, _not_ my girlfriend."

"Well, I suppose we should return these two to their home." Frostbite says as he walks to Blackfire.

"Yeah…" Danny says, looking a bit reluctant as he looks to the sleeping alien girl on his chest.

_She'll be home and never bother me again… I'll never see her again. That's good… right?_

Frostbite comes back in, carrying Blackfire over his shoulder, he then pulls out the Infi-Map.

"Take us to the portal to their world."

* * *

**It looks Danny has another admirer alien... the awful and abhorrent kind.**

**And Danny is feeling upset at the idea of never seeing Starfire again. Will this lead to him losing whatever discomfort he has around her?**


	12. Chapter 12: Literally Worlds' Apart

**Chapter 11: Literally Worlds Apart**

Danny and Frostbite arrive at the T-portal.

"Let us send them home, Great One."

Frostbite tosses Blackfire carelessly into the T.

Danny flies up to the portal and more gently puts her through the portal.

"Well, that's that." Danny says, sounding a bit down.

"Are you alright, Great One?" Frostbite asks concerned.

"Yeah… I guess so." Danny says, though he's clearly lying.

* * *

A week has passed.

In her world, Starfire awoke in the ocean. There, Raven, who arrived when she sensed her friend's return, came for her. When they noticed Blackfire, they were able to subdue her.

The rest of the Teen Titans returned, though Starfire hasn't told them everything. Namely, the boy she had grown fond of so quickly.

Although her life went back to normal, Starfire would still look out at sea to where she was found. She recognizes it as the same spot where Phantom disappeared, but could never figure out how he did so. She wanted to ask Raven to open the portal again, but knew it was a terrible idea.

During this time, they kept her sister contained in a special cell designed for her. They managed to make contact with the Centauri, the race that held her captive for her crimes against the galaxy. Now that the week passed, the Centauri arrived. They handed Blackfire, who swore revenge as always.

It's now the day after and Starfire, though her usual self, still has a sense of longing for the boy she met. Not only was he cute, he stood up for her against Blackfire in spite of her superior strength. Not to mention, they saved people in France together. It was the afternoon and Starfire stood atop Titans' Tower, watching the sunset.

"What are you doing here?" She heard a familiar voice. Turning around, she saw Robin. The leader of the Teen Titans and someone she's always been secretly fond of.

"Robin." She answers with a smile. "I am… admiring the sunset."

"So, are you okay?" He asks as he walks next to her.

"I am… alright." She says.

"Raven mentioned you met another Tamaranean? Someone called Phantom?"

"Yes, a new… _friend_." Starfire worded what she said carefully. She's not sure if she should mention how she felt about him yet, especially around Robin. "How was the visit with your friend?" She asked, realizing she never asked Robin.

"Barbara's fine, I was just giving her a hand with something."

"Barbara?" She asks.

"Let's just say… she's the daughter of a family friend."

"So, she is like family?" She asks, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Yeah… I think she sort of sees me as a little brother…" Robin says, looking a bit annoyed.

Starfire smiles. She thinks that maybe there is hope for her and Robin after all.

* * *

A week has passed and life returned to normal for Danny.

He finally returned his dad's device to the laboratory. He gave a brief explanation of his adventures with the alien girl from the other universe with his friends and his sister. He left out how he kissed her and started to stop being scared of her.

Tucker, of course, thought the idea of an alien girlfriend was awesome. Jazz was curious about studying how alien and human/ghost relationships would be fascinating. Sam, however, felt like Starfire was a threat in some way.

Danny would sometimes look at the Fenton Portal, thinking about going to the T-portal. He would walk away, realizing it was a bad idea.

It was the night of that very week since, Danny got out of bed and decided to fly in the Ghost Zone, heading to the portal. After some time, Danny arrived. He looked at the portal and thought of entering just to see how she's doing.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." The voice of Clockwork called out behind him.

Danny turned around and saw the ghost of time.

"I just want to check on her!" Danny says defensively.

"_Sure_ you do…." Clockwork says sarcastically. "You're 14."

"I don't like her like that!" Danny shouted. He then looks away. "What do you know?"

"I know everything!" Clockwork answered with a smirk. "You will see her again, very soon."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Again, I know everything. Now head home, it's almost midnight."

Danny tries to say something, but he doesn't. Instead, he nods and flies away.

Upon returning home and to his bed, Danny got in his bed and looked up at his ceiling.

"I'll be seeing her again?" He whispers to himself. He then shook his head. "Why do I even _care?_"

He gets to his side and tries to fall asleep. Instead, the charming alien girl filled his head.

* * *

Morning, Starfire woke up and, after saving the city with her friends from Johnny Rancid and Control Freak, she requested some time to herself as she flies over the ocean. She spent an hour before giving up and flying away to the same rocky island she once left Silkie on when he grew too big. She sat there for some time.

"Perhaps I should go to Paris, where we last saw each other?" She thinks out loud. She shakes her head. "No, it may have been just the luck that allowed our second of the date."

She looks out at the sea. It's beautiful, but it wasn't enough to get her mind off him.

_He came for me in the forest, so maybe he will find me?_

"Where are you, Phantom?" She questioned. Suddenly, a burst of wind blows behind her. Looking back, she recognized what it was. A spaceship, though not just any spaceship. One that caused her to become furious. "Gordanians!"

The front of the ship opened up and something fires at her. It hits her arm. Looking quickly, Starfire sees some kind of device that wraps around her arm. It shocks her unconsciously.

Once she hit the ground, two Gordanians come out and carry her in.

"We have the other one!" One said. "Let's head back to the mothership."

The ship heads into orbit. Behind the moon was their mothership. Inside, they take the unconscious Starfire to a cell, one that was barred with lasers.

* * *

In his world, Danny returned home from school. He rejected the notion of patrol with his friends, as he wasn't feeling well. He wasn't sick, he just felt depressed. He didn't want to admit it, but he was thinking of Starfire. Why, he wasn't sure. She was pretty and he started to see aspects of her that were admirable, but he couldn't get why she commanded his thoughts so much. It's almost like she had an effect on him with her powers that drew him in.

Since that incident last night, he wondered when he's seeing her again.

"It's time." Clockwork called out.

Danny is startled and looks to Clockwork in his bedroom.

"W-What?"

"It's time, because she needs your help."

* * *

Starfire woke up a few minutes ago. She realized what has happened and is being taken back to the Gordanian homeworld. She couldn't believe it. She leaned on the wall to figure out what do when she remembered she still had her communicator.

She pulls it out. "Robin? Cyborg? Fellow Titans, I am in need!" No answers. She realizes she's too far away from Earth.

"Troqie?" A familiar voice calls out. Starfire listens in on the wall she leans on.

"That voice… Val-Yor?"

This was a space hero she and her friends once considered a friend, at least until it turned out he was extremely bigoted towards Tamaraneans and considered them beneath him despite Starfire saving his life.

"Tro-I mean, Starfire?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was captured by Gordanians on Earth. Why are _you_ present here?" She asked, sounding annoyed. She did not want to be around this man even with a wall between them.

"I was dealing with some beasties when I got captured."

"Where are they taking us?"

"My guess? Their homeworld for experimenting or gladiator games. And your Troq-loving friends?"

"We are too far away for a signal." She slides down and enters a fetal position. "They do not know where I am…"

* * *

Danny enters the T-portal. Once Clockwork told him Starfire was kidnapped and her friends didn't know about it, he knew what he had to do. On the way, he borrowed the Infi-Map as his way to her and to get home. This time, he knew his father's device was nowhere around.

Danny took out the map. "Take me to Starfire."

The map activates and it does what he asked for. Within a second, Danny finds himself inside the Gordanian mothership.

It took a moment for the large lizards to notice and stare at him.

"What?" One asked.

"Is that a _male_ Tamaranean?" Another asked.

"Where's Starfire?!" Danny demanded.

They aimed their weapons and fired. Danny flew out of the way and started firing blasts that knock his opponents down. One of them dropped their weapons and raised his fists.

"Face me in hand-to-hand!"

Danny lands and puts his hands up.

The two then begin throwing punches. Each one hit each other, knuckles hitting knuckles. Eventually, Danny instead grabbed a first and flipped the Gordanian on the floor.

"I wasn't asking! Where is she?!" Danny demanded.

"Are you her mate?" The weakened alien asks.

Danny's response is to slam a foot into its chest.

"Where is she?!"

Danny feels something wrap around his arm. It shocks him unconscious.

* * *

Once waking up, Danny sees the Gordanians are dragging him by his arms.

While moving his head around, he notices something is on him, around his arm from earlier.

Before he can do anything, he is thrown into a cell.

"Once we return home…" A Gordanian says. "You will be among the first to take part in the games." Danny runs up to throw a punch, but the laser bars come up, knocking him back. The Gordanians chuckle. "You can try to fight back… but that strap we gave you isn't just for decoration. It's designed to sap your power." Danny looks to the device. He looks up as the Gordanians walk away.

Danny looks around and sees someone on the floor. It's a sleeping Starfire. Danny steps back, but looks closer and realizes she's not aware of his presence. Danny sighs and tries to turn human to relax, but finds he can't. Danny glares at the arm device.

"I'm guessing this thing is messing with my powers like that scale creep said…" Danny says. He gets on his bottom and sits cross-legged. "Now what? Some rescue attempt this was."

As he sits fuming, a quiet yawn is heard behind him.

Starfire gets up and walks to her right, stretching her arms. As she looks away, she sees him.

"Phantom?" Danny looks to where he heard her. Her mouth cracks into a smile. "_Phantom!_" Danny barely has time to react as Starfire runs to him and picks him up with a hug. "My Phantom! You are here"!

She then kisses him on the side of his face a few times before nuzzling his cheek.

Danny tries to break out, but stops when he notices how happy she is and only smiles.

* * *

**Danny doesn't want to admit he may be into her.**

**To answer a question, that part of Starfire and Blackfire's backstory isn't present in the cartoon, so that's probably not a thing in this universe. For all we know, that's not exclusive to them.**

**So, I'm not including the gadget here. There's going to be another device that ****suppresses**** his powers.**

**But now Val-Yor is here and I got plans for him.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Romantic Rescuer

**Chapter 12: A Romantic Rescuer**

Once he had the strength to, Danny was able to get out of Starfire's grip. He stands up and hugs her back.

"You came for me…" Starfire says.

"Someone I know has been keeping an eye on you, he told me you need help." Danny says. "Where are your friends?"

"They do not know I am here." She says sadly. Suddenly she hugs him tighter and smiles. "But you are here!"

"No… problem…" Danny says while struggling to breathe.

"What's that sound?" Val-Yor shouts from the other side. "Is someone else in there?"

Starfire lets Danny go and glares at the wall. "It is a Tamaranian named Phantom! You will not disrespect him, you zarbnarf!"

Danny steps back, cautious at how angry Starfire is.

"Um, Starfire? Who is that and why are you so angry?" He asked nervously.

"That is Val-Yor, a self-proclaimed hero of the stars who refers to those who are Tamaranian like us as the "troq"." She says whiles till glaring at the wall.

"I'm guessing that's not a nice word?"

"It is not!" She shouts.

"Ugh… another Tamaranian?" He says in an annoyed tone.

When Starfire starts to growl at the wall, Danny gets in her way.

"Maybe, we should focus on getting out?" He suggests.

Starfire calms down, Danny lets out a breath in relief.

Clearly, being around me is making her emotions stronger again.

"We must do the breaking out!" Starfire suggests.

"But how?" Danny asks before pointing at the device strapped around her arm. "As long as we wear those things, our powers are weakened."

"Indeed…" Stafire recognizes.

"Let's just figure out what to do." Danny says before looking away and holds his own chin in thought. "There's gotta be something we can do to get out. Maybe we can trick them?"

"But until the plan is formed…" Starfire then hugs Danny and lifting him off the floor. "We have the time together!"

Starfire begins nuzzling his cheek again before she smothers him in kisses, much to Danny's discomfort.

"Ugh!" Val-Yor shouts. "I do not want to hear troqs kissing!"

Starfire lets Danny go and shouts at the wall again.

"Then do not listen in on us!" She angrily shouts.

"Then don't be so loud!" He shouts back. "You'll make me lose my lunch!"

Starfire storms to the wall, continuing to glare at it.

Danny thinks to what he just said. "Lunch?" An idea forms. "Wait!" Starfire snaps out of it. "Obviously, we're still alive for a reason, so that means they need us. Have either of you guys gotten food?"

"I have not." Starfire answers. Val-Yor doesn't speak up. Starfire knocks on the wall. "Speak!"

"I haven't eaten since yesterday!"

"Then maybe that's our ticket out of here."

* * *

One hour later, two Gordanians come to Danny and Starfire's cell. They bring a tray of some kind, covered in a bizarre alien food resembling blue tentacles in a bowl.

"We've brought you cretins food, so be grateful. You'll have to share." One takes out a remote of some kind that turns off the laser bars.

Inside, Starfire has her back turned as she lies in a fetal position, Danny has his hand on her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"My friend, she's unconscious. I think she needs medical help!" The Gordanians don't move. "Obviously, if you wanted her dead then you wouldn't have put her in a cell. So, until then you clearly need her alive!"

The two Gordanians look to each other. The one holding the tray puts it down and goes to observe Starfire. Danny walks away, coming into contact with the other Gordanian before looking to its belt. He sees some kind of blaster there and grabs it while its back is turned. He then aims the weapon at the Gordanian.

"Now let us go!" Danny demands.

The Gordanian checking on Starfire looks back before she gets up and, once he looks back to her, punches him in the face. This knocks him down.

The Gordanian whose weapon he took chuckles. "Do you even know how to use that?"

"Yeah. It goes like this!" Danny throws the blaster in its face. This distracts it long enough for Danny to run in punch it in the gut. Despite his diminished power, he still has enough super strength to knock his enemy out. "Wow, can't believe that work."

"Indeed! And behold!" Starfire takes the remotes from the Gordanian she knocked out. She puts one of them near her arm and, after she pushes a button, the device lets go of her arm, falling to the ground. "I am free to use my powers to my full extent!" She smiled.

"Can you free me?" Danny asks.

"It is not the problem!" She shouts.

Suddenly, a scaly arm knocks the device out of her hand. The other Gordanian got up and pushes her out of the way before grabbing Danny by the neck.

"Starfire!" Danny calls out.

Starfire tries to grab the remote again, but the Gordanian stomps on it, smashing it.

"Let's see you get your powers back _now!_"

"Mine are still free for usage!" Stafire shouts as she charges a starbolt. "Release him!"

The Gordanian recognizes he is in danger and drops Danny.

In response, Danny kicks the Gordanian in the shin. This causes it to react by holding on and snarls in pain. Starfire then fires a starbolt in the face, lnocking it out.

"Nice!" Danny congratulates Starfire, who blushes in response.

The joy is short lived as she notices the damaged device.

"Phantom, the remote to remove the power dampener. It is no longer functional."

"We'll worry later. Let's just focus on getting off this thing."

Starfire nods, taking the other remote to open the bars to let them out.

"What about me?!" Val-Yor shouts.

Starfire only glares in his direction before Danny speaks up.

"He's a total jerk, but we can't really leave him here."

Starfire nods.

The two walk outside to his cell, pressing the button on the remote to let him go.

Out comes a silver looking man that Danny assumes is Val-Yor.

"It's about time!" He snapped. He and Starfire glare at each other. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"You have not changed at all either." She snapped.

Val-Yor finally notices Danny. He looks to the boy suspiciously.

"I take it this is your little boyfriend?"

"You will not refer to Phantom by the awful word!" Starfire declares.

Val-Yor shrugs.

"Fine by me." He walks up to Danny. "So, Snowflake, think you can handle it with that dampener on your arm? Your troq girlfriend can't protect you forever."

Danny only glares at Val-Yor.

"For your sake, I hope it doesn't come off." He snapped. He already doesn't like this guy.

"We must find out where we are how to return to Earth." Starfire says.

"I think the main bridge is that way." Val-Yor points down the hall.

"I guess it's as good as any place to start." Danny says.

* * *

The two of them walk down the hall as Starfire glares at Val-Yor, who is front of them. Worried for her, Danny puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks to him and smiles.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks.

"I believe I will." She says.

"Why did these guys kidnap you, anyway?"

"I was originally a prize for them, meant to be a slave before I came to Earth and formed the Teen Titans with my new friends. Someone alerted them to my aloneness somehow."

"I get the feeling it's your sister." Danny suggests.

Starfire huffs. "It would not surprise me that Blackfire would do such a thing."

"Heh, Tamaranians not getting along?" Val-Yor remarks. "Not surprising."

"You shut up!" Danny barks.

As they kept walking, Danny hears a grumbling sound from Starfire.

"Forgive me, I am the hungry and the food of prison did not look the appetizing." Starfire says as she holds her arms to her stomach.

"I guess we should find something for you to eat." Danny says. Starfire sniffs in the air. "Smell something?"

"Yes!" Starfire says happily. "Something edible!"

Starfire runs down a hall to their left that Danny follows. Val-Yor groans.

"Come back! You're my back up!" He shouts before following.

Starfire finds her way into a door that leads to jars of odd- looking objects. Danny winces at the sight of them. Starfire, instead, drools at them.

"Food!" Starfire runs to the jars, pulling them open and devouring the insides ferociously. She stops to look at Danny. "Do you also require the sustenance?" She asks happily.

"N-not hungry." Danny responds.

Starfire returns to her feasting as Val-Yor notices how grossed out Danny is. Something he finds interesting.

"So, Snowflake, care to give me hand finding some blasters?" He asks.

Danny only glares from the corner of his eye before nodding.

"Starfire, I'll be back. I gotta make sure this chrome creep over here has some protection." Danny snarks.

Starfire quickly stops eating and giggles. "Chrome creep. That is the hilarious!"

Danny smiles. He likes that she laughed at his joke that the scowling creep in question didn't like.

Danny and Val-Yor walk down the aisle and he finds a doorway that Val-Yor knocks down. It's a weapons' vault. He walks over to some nearby blasters.

"You seem to know where these are pretty easily." Danny says.

"That's because unlike you and your troqie girlfriend, I wasn't knocked out. I saw them take these things."

"Then why'd you ask me to come?"

"Because I'm curious about something." Val-Yor says as he faces Danny with a smug smile.

"Curious as to why someone hasn't spit in your face?" Danny snarks with a smile.

Val-Yor glares at him.

"I get the feeling you're just going to make snarky comments at my expense this whole trip. I'm right, aren't I?" Val-Yor guesses.

"Yup." Danny answers with his arms crossed.

Val-Yor walks to Danny.

"No, I want to know something else."

"What's that?"

Val-Yor bends down and looks Danny in the eye.

"Why are you tricking that girl into thinking you're a Tamaranian?"

* * *

**Val-Yor just realized something Starfire couldn't. But what's going to happen now?**

**Will Danny avoid breaking her heart and deal with Val-Yor?**


	14. Chapter 14: Dealing with Val-Yor

**Chapter 13: Dealing with Val-Yor**

"W-What?"

"You heard me." Val-Yor smugly replies. "I don't know what you are, but I know you're not what Troqie thinks."

Danny was worried now. This man knew he's not what Starfire thinks of him. He does not want her to know, not just because her heartbreak mixed with the effect his power causes her.

"But… _how_?"

"You may have some similar features, but there's a new key differences. For starters, you don't have the right physical features. Tamaraneans are closer to cats, you clearly look closer to an ape. Your face doesn't have the same structure. More importantly, you were clearly grossed out by her troq eating habits." Danny glares at him for that last part. "That's gotta be pretty awful for you, using that girl's affection for you." He says in a tone that shows he's not sympathetic to her at all.

"You're one to talk about being awful to Starfire." Danny snaps. "Why didn't you say anything? And why not expose me?"

Val-Yor chuckles. "Mostly because it's kind of hilarious to think she's obsessed with someone who isn't like her at all." Danny's glare intensifies. "Plus, I'm hoping you'll crack and I see you break her heart." He bends over to look Danny in the eye, with his smug smile. "Showing how much love a _troq_ gets."

PUNCH!

Danny throws his fist right into Val-Yor's stomach.

The force of the punch causes Val-Yor to grunt in pain. Once Danny pulls his fist back in, Val-Yor falls to the floor, clutching to his stomach as he continues groaning.

"I get the feeling Starfire doesn't clobber you for talking like that is because it'd prove you right… but since I'm _not_ a Tamaranean, I don't have to worry about that." Danny remarks.

Val-Yor manages to get on his feet, glaring at Danny.

"Troq lover." He says scathingly.

"Considering how you are… I take that as a compliment. So, _thanks._" Danny says with a condescending smile.

Val-Yor's scowl shows more bitterness, his insult not angering Danny.

"How did you even hurt me?" Val-Yor says.

"This thing only _dampens_ my power, not take them away." Danny corrects him. "Now, stop calling Starfire that or the next one goes in the face."

* * *

Starfire leaves the room filled with meats. She gives a brief belch before wiping her mouth with her arm. She sees Val-Yor looking uncomfortable as Danny is walking behind him. She doesn't care for him, only for her Phantom.

"I see you are successful in locating the weapons."

"We did indeed." Danny says. His right fist on his waist, his left arm concealed by Val-Yor. "Had enough?" He asks.

"I am the full!" Starfire says cheerfully.

"I see you've been eating like a tr-" Val-Yor doesn't finish his sentence. A sudden shudder goes through his body as Danny gives a slight glare in his direction. "_True lady!_ A nice lady!" Whatever caused his sudden change ends as his face relaxes.

"Are you… feeling the alright?" Starfire asks.

"He's fine, just realizing he shouldn't be a total pain." Danny says.

"I would hope so, for I rescued him the last we encountered one another."

"Really?" Danny asks before the discomfort returns to Val-Yor, who Danny glares at with his smile not leaving him. "She saved your life and yet you _still_ call her slurs?"

The reason Val-Yor is visibly uncomfortable is because Danny pinches his back and twists it painfully whenever he does something wrong.

"Well…" He says, struggling with the pain. "I recognize that was not a good thing, so… I'm sorry…" Danny loosens his grip.

"Good for you!" Danny says, hiding his growing anger with a smile. He looks to Starfire. "So, how do we get off this thing?"

"Perhaps we could find an escape pod?" She suggests.

"I think I saw some earlier." Val-Yor says. "They're on the other side of the ship."

Danny lets go.

"Then we'll go that way." Danny says.

* * *

The three walk down the hallways, looking around to see if there are any Gordanians about. There are none.

"This isn't right…" Val-Yor says as he looks up and down a hall. "Where is everyone?"

"Indeed." Starfire says. "Gordanians are warriors, there should be more of them."

"Then they must be up to something." Danny says. "Should we keep going? It might be a trap."

"Perhaps we should find a different route to the pods?" Starfire suggests.

"You two can find whatever route you can, I'm getting off this thing!" Val-Yor declares before he keeps going.

Danny and Starfire exchange looks before following him.

Danny runs up to Val-Yor's left, glaring at him.

"Perhaps we will be able to repel whatever sinister plans they have." Starfire says. "You have not seen my Phantom in action. He will surprise you!"

Val-Yor scoffs. "I bet there's _plenty_ about him that'll surprise you too."

Danny realizes what he's suggesting and takes action.

"Val-Yor! Look out!"

Danny immediately slams his hand into Val-Yor, shoving the large man into the wall and hitting his face into the metal. Danny's hand is painfully digging into his side.

"What are you doing?!" He says with his face in the wall and his anger showing in one eye looking at Danny.

"Sorry!" Danny lies with a smile. "Thought I saw a sneak attack. False alarm!" He steps away, letting Val-Yor go. Danny looks to Starfire with a smile. "Since you've got your powers and you're clearly the strongest on this ship, ladies first!"

"I thank you, darling!" Starfire says as she takes the lead.

Once she passes, Danny and Val-Yor glare at each other before continuing their walk.

"So…" Val-Yor says. "Where did you two lovely kids meet?"

"On Earth!" Starfire says. "As I felt the heart that is broken, I saw a male of my race arrive and we have grown close since!" Starfire says, reminiscing of that night with a loving smile.

She quickly looks over her shoulder and sends Danny a flirtations smile. Danny blushes and waves before she looks forward. He remembers that night, it was mostly stressful getting away from an overly affectionate girl. Looking back, he realizes Starfire wasn't as terrifying as he thought, just very lacking in personal space. Sure, it was more affection than he could handle, but he's lost much of his fear of her since then.

"Huh… who woulda thunk it?" Val-Yor says in a suggestive tone. "What are the odds another of _your_ kind came to Earth?" He says while glancing at Danny.

In response, Danny stomps his foot on Val-Yor's, causing the silver man to grunt as he lifts his foot and holds onto it quickly.

"Whoa! Careful there, Val-Pal. You should watch where you step!" Danny says with a smile, but a glare in his eyes. "You never know where I'll _stomp_ my feet!" He says this through his teeth, which are in a fake grin.

Val-Yor gives Danny a dirty look before he continues walking.

"So, what had become of you since we last saw each other, Val-Yor?" Starfire asks.

"Well… after we dealt with the Locrix, the people of my world stopped hiring me to deal with threats. When word got out that I had disrespected Earth's Teen Titans… they started to turn on me."

"Really? People have heard of us?"

"Apparently, even the Centauri police have grown to respect you. So, people started turning on me." He then speaks under his breath. "All because of some troq…"

Danny makes a fake yawn as he stretches his arms out, punching Val-Yor in the shoulder.

"Oops!" Danny lies. "Sorry!"

Val-Yor glares at Danny before he whispers.

"You're lucky I got one of these diminishing gadgets on my arm, otherwise you'd be sorry for real." He makes sure to sound threatening.

"Dude, _you're_ lucky my powers are diminished." Danny responds.

Both continue to glare hatefully before looking away.

"Anyway, now I'm just wandering by and doing what I can, when I can." Val-Yor says.

Starfire, who is oblivious to what has been happening behind her, looks back and nods.

She then sees something ahead that she shows interest in.

"We have found the bay of docking!" She shouts. "We can escape!"

The three of them run ahead.

"Stop!" A man's voice calls out.

To their sides, Gordanians are aiming their weapons at them.

"Told you it'd be a trap." Val-Yor says in a condescending tone.

"You're the only one who _didn't_ think that, you silver turd!" Danny shouts.

Val-Yor only stares. "What is a… turd?"

"I believe…" Starfire speaks. "that it is another word for excrement."

Val-Yor then shouts at Danny. "You dare compare me to feces?!"

"You're right…" Danny says before giving a cocky smile. "Totally unfair to poop."

Before the angry Val-Yor can answer, another voice calls out.

"What a naughty boy!" This time a female voice calls out.

All to where the ships are, seeing a familiar face. A familiar face with black hair and purple eyes, along with a cocky smile as she stands confidently at them.

"Blackfire!" Starfire shouts.

"Lucky for you, Phantom… I like 'em naughty!" She says in a flirtatious tone.

"What are you doing here?" Danny says, ignoring her sultry tone.

"Oh… I made a deal with the Gordanians." She says sounding like she's just been chatting with some old friends. "Promised them they'd get their prize and I'd also get mine. Guess which you are, pretty boy?"

"And what about the shiny turd over here?" Danny says as he gestures his thumb to Val-Yor.

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!_" Val-Yor shouts at Danny.

"Oh, well, I didn't like how he calls us "troq". I may be willing to snuff out my sister, but I'm not a racist." Blackfire says, sounding annoyed by his presence.

"Oh, look who has a moral compass after all!" Danny says sarcastically.

"Deal with my sister and the shiny one!" Blackfire shouts. She gives Danny a smile. "The cute one is all mine!"

Blackfire quickly flies into Danny, knocking him back into the hallway.

Starfire manages to use her flight to avoid being shot at. Val-Yor manages evade and fire at Gordanians all while Starfire shoots her bolts to knock some of their weapons out of their hands.

* * *

Danny contends with Blackfire, who lifts him off the floor.

"Look at what I caught!" She says.

"Put me down!" Danny says. "Why not get this thing off?" He looks to the dampening device on his arm. "Wouldn't you rather take me down at full power?"

Scoffs. "_No!_ I like my men where they belong… _beneath_ me." She then acts playfully. "Well, right now you're _above_ me, but you get the idea."

She throws him onto the floor.

"Look, I thought I made it clear before… I'm not into being your Tamaranean baby-daddy or whatever you want me to be." Danny says.

"Oh, I know." Blackfire says. "Because I know you're not a Tamaranean…"

Danny's eyes widen as he stands up.

"Wait, what?"

"It took me a while, but it was the blasts you hit me with that got me suspicious. Starbolts are extremely rare for my people, and even then, it's usually the women who develop it." Blackfire casually strolls up to Danny. "Plus, you're too scrawny to be one of us." She now stands in front of him. "But you're still too cute to let go and plenty of potential for me." She smiles.

"I would say I'm flattered… but I'm not. And I'm _still_ not interested." Danny says.

"And I'm _still_ not asking for permission." Blackfire says. "But I'll give you a chance to join me willingly." Blackfire opens her arms up as though showing something to him. "Join me, and the universe is ours. We will conquer it and no world is beyond our reach. Our children will be the leaders of the universe, raised to bend it to our will!" She says with a wicked smile.

"Hmm…" Danny says, thinking. "Any world?"

"You heard me."

"That is very tempting… Let's see, the whole universe as my playground, an admittedly attractive wife and living in luxury… there's like more pros than cons here." Blackfire smiles and comes in to kiss Danny. "There's just one con I can't live with." She stops before reaching his mouth and opens her eyes, no longer puckering up. "I do not want to father _your_ kids."

Blackfire only smiles, one that is clearly not good for Danny.

"Well, I gave you a chance… don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

**I never did like how Val-Yor was never actually dealt with for his actions. So here, Danny is giving him some physical punishment whenever he gets a chance.**

**But now two people know that Danny isn't what Starfire thinks he is. Will Starfire find out? Will it break her heart?**

**And don't worry, there's more of Val-Yor getting some much needed karma for his actions soon.**


	15. Chapter 15: Fear of the Truth

**Chapter 14: Fear of the Truth**

Starfire manages to do well against the Gordanians firing at her, avoiding blasts and making her hits.

Despite his own powers being inaccessible, Val-Yor manages to avoid enemy fire and make a shot. This ends when one Gordanian manages to make their shot, hitting him on the back. This knocks him down.

Starfire sees this and flies down. She extends a hand, but Val-Yor knocks it away.

"Don't touch me!" He snaps.

"Why do you persist in your attitude towards me?!" She snaps in response.

"It's _your_ fault Vernathia's turned on me!"

"That was because of _you_ calling me the awful word despite saving your life and world from the Locrix!" She says. "Is your dislike of me so strong that you'd rather accept guaranteed destruction?"

Val-Yor looks away before, begrudgingly, taking her hand.

Once Starfire picks him up, she resumes her fight, worrying for her beloved dealing with her sister.

* * *

Blackfire uppercuts Danny. She's been assaulting him with punches after he rejected her advances. Danny finds Starfire's stalking him preferable since she doesn't intentionally hurt him.

He struggles to get up.

"That all you got?" He asks weakly.

Blackfire gives Danny a wicked smirk before she tackles into him. Danny ends up hitting the wall, Blackfire putting her right hand on his neck to keep him from getting away.

"You have amazing potential, lover." She says before kissing him again. Danny makes a muffled shout to express how he doesn't want her mouth on his. Blackfire slides her mouth of his, still giving her smile. "But sadly, I don't have time to play for long. So, let's make this quick."

Blackfire picks him up by the collar and throws him away, Danny slides on the floor. Struggling to get up, Danny looks to where the docking bay is, where Starfire is.

"Starfire…" He says, sounding out of breath.

He attempts to crawl away, but he's grabbed by the foot and pulled away. Blackfire, who pulled him, walks around and kneels down.

"My sister isn't as impressive as me." Blackfire grabs his arm, squeezing it to make him grunt in pain. "See? I can make things more interesting. I'm more handsy." Danny only glares at her. "But before I break you some more, I guess we should see how she's doing."

She takes him by the collar and drags him as she speeds towards the docking bay.

There, despite the greater numbers, Starfire and Val-Yor manage to shoot down their opponents. Blackfire gives a scowl.

"Guess your sister is tougher than you give her credit for…" Danny snarks.

Blackfire growls at him before a smile reaches her face.

"Let's test that, shall we?" Blackfire aims her arm at Starfire. "Hey! Sister!"

Starfire turns, but before she completes, she is hit in the side by Blackfire's purple starbolt. This blast distracts her, allowing the Gordanians blasts to hit her. Each blow is a blast of electricity that shocks her, and it causes her to fall on the floor.

Danny, despite having a black eye from one of Blackfire's punches, stares as Starfire falls.

Val-Yor, despite his bigotry, glares disgustedly at Blackfire for assaulting her own sister.

Blackfire lets go of Danny, walking a few feet away before turning around and showing Starfire, unconscious on the floor, as the Gordanians come and grab her by the arms, lifting her up.

"See?" She says smugly. "Told you."

Slowly, Danny glares at Blackfire. His fists clenched and his teeth gritting, he gets up. His eyes glow.

The device on his arm starts sparking.

Blackfire laughs mockingly.

"Are you forgetting that thing dampens your powers? Do you think you can somehow overpower it? Even _I_ can't do that."

Danny ignores her. Suddenly, his body starts to glow a brighter white that it usually does. The arm dampener starts sparking louder and brighter than usual. Blackfire starts to look rather worried.

"That's not supposed to happen!" One Gordanian shouts.

"What?!" Blackfire shouts as he looks back at him.

"You never told us what he is! We don't know how powerful he could be!"

Blackfire looks back at Danny.

"I'm only going to ask this once." Danny says, in a tone that suggests he's ready to take everyone down here and now. "Put Starfire down and let us go." Blackfire only shakes her head with her cocky smile. "Have it your way."

"Fine by me!" Blackfire shouts. She then grabs Danny the collar again and throws him to the floor behind her. She then lands on top of him, holding him down with her left arm while her right grabs the top of his head. "Just remember, _you_ said I could have it my way!"

Danny struggles to as Blackfire pulls his head closer to hers. She then opens her mouth wide and seals it in a kiss that fills Danny's. Struggling to get out, Danny is unable to shake her mouth off of his. The anger at Blackfire and desire to make her pay for hurting Starfire coursing through him, it causes a spike in his energy, one so powerful that the sparking on the arm dampener stops.

Suddenly, smoke comes from the gadget. It suddenly falls off him in two pieces.

With that, Danny fires from both his hands, getting Blackfire off him and managing to hurt her in the process.

Danny gets on his feet, kneeling in Blackfire's direction.

"Do _**NOT**_ kiss me ever again!" Danny shouts.

"Ooh…" Blackfire says. "I think you need a reminder who is in charge. Fire!"

The Gordanians aim their blasters at Danny and they fire. In response, Danny creates an energy shield, blocking the oncoming fire.

Annoyed by this, Blackfire charges at Danny. Thinking quick, Danny goes intangible. This causes her to go right through Danny and fly into the Gordanians. This knocks all of them on the floor.

Danny sees Starfire on the floor and Val-Yor closest to her.

"Val-Yor! Get her to safety!"

"I'm not touching her!" Danny glares with his eyes glowing. Val-Yor looks to Starfire, looking a bit hesitant to anger Danny anymore. "But… I can see the need to keep her safe."

Reluctantly, Val-Yor takes Starfire from under her arms and carries her out of the way.

Danny readies himself as some of the Gordanians get up.

"If I remember, lizards don't like the cold!" Since Starfire is unconscious, he doesn't have to worry about using his real powers. So, Danny fires a wave icy energy, freezing many of the Gordanians in their place. Danny notices Blackfire is absent. "Now… where's wicked sister?"

"Right here!" Danny looks up, seeing Blackfire in the air. "Let's see how tough you are now that you aren't being forced to hold back."

Danny floats up and readies himself.

The two throw punches that collide with each other. They then grab hold of each other's hands, trying to push the other back. Danny glares with his teeth clench, Blackfire just has a lustful grin on her face. Not wanting to see her smile any longer, Danny smirks and goes intangible. This causes Blackfire to fall forward as Danny goes behind her and kicks her into the floor. Blackfire pushes herself up and glares at him.

"What's wrong?" It's Danny's turn to give a smug smile. "I thought you _liked_ to play rough?"

In response, Blackfire shoots blasts from her eyes that manage to hit Danny, sending him into the ceiling. Blackfire charges at him, but Danny's immediate response is to go through the ceiling with intangibility. Blackfire crashes into it, looking around furiously.

"Where are you?!" She shouts furiously.

Suddenly, Danny grabs her by the leg and throws her into the floor. She lands facedown, causing her to growl with her eyes aglow. Danny lands on the floor.

"Last chance, leave me and Starfire alone and let us go." Danny says. He hears Blackfire chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Well…" She gets up. "For one, this proves beyond any doubt you'd make a worthy mate for me, but you clearly prefer my sister, who doesn't even _know_ you're not Tamaranian." Danny's glare starts to falter. "Granted, I have no idea what you are. Still, I bet I'm more accepting than she could be." She gets up and walks to him. "How do you think she'd react? How long have you known each other? How long has she liked you? Do you think she'd think you've been lying to her?" She's now standing in front of his, her hands on her hips. "Do you think it'd just break her little heart?" Danny looks away. "I wonder, do you think she'd reject you? Do you think this would break her heart so badly to realize she was wrong that she'd be upset forever over it?" Blackfire says with a wicked smirk.

Danny just froze and kept to his thoughts.

_She's… right. How would Starfire react? Would she be accepting or would she think I've been lying to her. I still haven't even tried to tell her the truth… how would she react to it?_

He feels Blackfire's hand on his cheek and she makes him look at her again.

"Join me. I won't reject you. Join me and nothing can stop us."

* * *

Val-Yor had brought Starfire around the corner, barely seeing what's been going on as they've been hiding behind some ships. It's only now, once he takes a moment to breathe, does he see something. It's his ship, hiding behind a few Gordanian scouts.

"My ship!" He says. He tries to get up, but the pain from his back returns. "Perfect, now I gotta play babysitter for the princess of troqs while her little boyfriend fights and I can't."

As he groans his predicament, he fails to recognize Starfire waking up.

* * *

"What do you say, Phantom?" Blackfire says. "Join me?"

Danny pauses for a moment before his glare returns and he slaps Blackfire's hand away.

"No. Even if what you say is true, you're evil and a jerk."

Blackfire sighs. "I'm not angry… just disappointed. Well, okay, I am angry." She then lunges at Danny. In response, he grabs her hands and they once again start pushing at each other. Her smirk returns, only it's less playful and more sadistic. "I gave you choice, now I'll make you mine!"

"You will _not_!" Starfire's voice calls out.

The two look to the direction of the voice and in comes Starfire, who flies right into her evil older sister. The sudden rush causes them to collide with a wall, and Blackfire takes the full impact.

"Starfire!" Danny says happily.

Starfire hold her sister to the wall, her hand on her shoulder as she pushes her into it.

"You will not harm Phantom any longer!"

"You little fool…" Blackfire says weakly. "You're so lovesick that you can't see it. He's not-"

She fails to finish her sentence, as Starfire knocks her out with a punch to the face.

She lets go of her sister, letting Blackfire land facedown on the floor again.

Once that is done, Starfire looks at Danny. She walks to him as opposed to fly. Once she arrives, she hugs him.

Danny is taken aback, as it isn't her usual bone-crushing hugs. Whether it's because she's tired or realizes he must be in pain, he doesn't know. Granted, his healing has made most of his wounds, including his blackened eye, healed by now.

"I am… happy you are unharmed." She says softly.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Starbolts." He says.

"Starbolts?" Starfire asks as she looks up at him.

"W-well…" Danny rubs the back of his head. He briefly glances at Starfire before looking away, a blush forms on his face. "You're always calling me stuff like darling, so I figured a nickname would be a good idea. I just remembered the starbolts so… Starbolts."

Starfire smiles. "I am liking the Starbolts nickname."

Once she lets go, Danny and Starfire look at each other, smiling.

"So… now that I've found you…" Danny reaches back for the Infi-Map, only to realize he can't feel it. "Uh oh…"

"What is it?" She asks, her smile replaced with worry.

"I used something to get out here to find you. I think the space geckos took it!"

"I might have an idea where it might be." Val-Yor, despite his pain, comes walking in and says.

"First off, let's take these losers someplace where they can't fight back." Danny says.

"Perhaps we can place them in the cells we were in." Starfire says.

"Good thinking." Danny commends her.

"Before that." Val-Yor interrupts. "I need a word with you, Snowy." He says to Danny.

With an eyebrow raised, Danny nods. Val-Yor walks off, Danny following. Starfire remains behind as she lifts her sister over her shoulder. Once they pass behind a ship, Val-Yor stops.

"What do you want?" Danny asks.

"I'll make you deal." Val-Yor stage whispers at him. "I won't tell her you're not a Tamaranian if you get this thing off my arm. I saw you go through her sister, so I figure you could make this thing do the same."

Danny glares at him at first, but sighs. "Fine, but at least help us get these creeps to the cells."

* * *

Once it was all done, Danny and Starfire take her evil sister and the unconscious Gordanians into the cells they were trapped in. Val-Yor turns on the energy bars to keep them inside. True to his word, at least, Val-Yor doesn't say a word to Starfire.

"Now, to find my map."

"Map?" Starfire asks.

"It's how I got here." Danny answers.

"How did a map get you out here?" Val-Yor questions.

"Long story." Danny says. "Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

Val-Yor takes a hint. He's not fond of Danny either.

"Fine."

"But where will we locate your map?" Starfire asks Danny.

"Might be in that weapon's vault we found."

Once Danny pointed to where the vault was, Starfire went to look for the map.

Danny notices Val-Yor heading to the docking bay and decides to follow him.

Once the reach the corner leading to the bay, Val-Yor turns around.

"Shouldn't you be with your troq girlfriend?" He asks.

"Shouldn't you be getting your teeth knocked out?" Danny asks back.

Val-Yor turns around and walks up to Danny. He smiles.

"Why don't we bury the hatchet?" Val-Yor gives Danny a hand. "Put 'er there." Danny only gives Val-Yor a dirty look. "I admit, your girlfriend is one of the good Tamaranians."

"That doesn't exactly sound like a compliment." Danny point out.

Val-Yor just shrugs. Just to make the situation go faster, Danny reaches out.

PUNCH!

Val-Yor punches Danny in the stomach, causing the ghost boy to fall on his knees.

"Sorry…. My hand slipped." Val-Yor claims. He looks down at Danny with a condescending smile. "Been wanting to do that since you did it to me. Your little Starfire caused me nothing but trouble on my homeworld. Apparently, some ridiculous movement is making it wrong for me or anyone else to treat troqs as they should be. Despite that I'm a war hero, they're giving me trouble because of her." He then kneels down to keep looking at the injured boy. "I gave you a fist at full strength, just to show you how I feel about troqs and their sympathizers. This is where you and her belong, with the di-"

Without warning, a white first flies up into Val-Yor's face. It sends the silver man into the ceiling, causing an indent. Once he lands, he cups his chin before putting his hand where the ceiling hit him. Looking up, with a snarling look, he sees Danny standing up as though he was never harmed, with his first up.

"Oops…" Danny says. "Sorry, didn't hold back at much as I thought I did."

Angry, Val-Yor got up and glared at him before he smiles.

"Blackfire has a point you know. Starfire doesn't know what you really are. Do you really think she won't be upset about you hiding what you are from her?"

Danny's glare intensifies. Val-Yor only scoffs as he turns around and heads to his ship.

"Troq lover!"

Danny's fist clenches as he decides to go give the bigot another punch.

"Phantom?!"

Danny looks behind. Realizing Starfire is coming, Danny wanted to do something without her noticing. Remembering he has his full powers, Danny creates a duplicate. Nodding the duplicate flies to Val-Yor's ship. Danny then looks back and speaks up.

"I'm here, Starfire!" She flies in, Danny notices he has the Infi-Map in her hand. "You found it!"

"I had hoped so!" Starfire responds. "Has Val-Yor left?"

Danny gestured to where the aforementioned man went. "Already heading to his ship."

"Perhaps…" She walks past him. "I shall give him my own mind piece!" She says with an annoyed tone.

Realizing she will see another Phantom there, Danny grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Whoa! Wait!"

"Please do not stop me! I wish to express that I do not wish him any true harm so that you will stop hurting him."

Danny's jaw drops.

"Wait… you knew I was hitting him?"

"Not at first, but I saw the animosity growing." Starfire rubs her arm with the hand not holding the map. "I am the most grateful you choose to defend me, but Val-Yor will not change no matter what you say or do. It is those who do not judge others for what they are that truly matter to me." Danny's look softens, though he notices his duplicate is coming in around the corner, who freezes at the sight of Starfire. "So, I will speak to him and inform him you will no longer cause him pain."

She is about to turn around when Danny speaks up.

"Starfire!" She stops and looks to him. Thinking quickly, he speaks. "I… didn't just do it for you. I did because… well, that's still wrong." Danny looks serious to her. "He needs to know, even if his words mean nothing to you, that doesn't mean it's okay for him or anyone else to say stuff like that." Danny lets go of her. "If you do, it'll just encourage guys like that to say and do stuff even worse. He needs to see the consequences of his actions and that the universe is growing past the narrow minded ways he's so neck-deep in. And besides… your feelings matter to me."

Danny wasn't sure why he said that, but he had to.

Starfire just looks at him. Not sure at first what to say.

"Thank you…" She manages to say. She gives a wide, very loving smile. "I don't think there is any Tamaranian like you."

That got to him. He didn't want to admit it, but Blackfire and Val-Yor were right to point out how much Starfire thinks he's a Tamaranian, so if she learned he wasn't, her heart might break.

_What do I do now?_

He looks away, feeling a bit hurt by his actions.

"Are you the okay?" She asks.

"Starfire…" Danny says. "There's something I should t-"

Val-Yor's rockets go off.

"Oh, he is leaving!" Starfire says as she starts to turn around. Danny knew one thing that could distract her. "I should perhaps-"

He pulls her back to face him.

He kisses her.

She is surprised at first, but accepts it, putting her arms around his neck to pull him in. Danny puts her hands on her shoulder as he waits for the duplicate to make his move.

The duplicate Danny flies into the original, making the two one again.

He was about to end the kiss when Danny looks to Starfire's face. Despite her eyes closed, he could tell she was happy.

Several thoughts went through his head right there in that one second. He should stop, she should tell her what he is, he should just take her home.

He closes his eyes and deepens the kiss.

He was afraid of the truth.

He was afraid of her learning he's not like her. She'd either be so furious as to go on a near unstoppable rage, or her heart would be in pieces, all thanks to the ghostly energies of his body.

But there was another truth he feared, one he didn't want to accept.

That he has indeed grown fond of her.

He has lost almost all fear of her presence. Her constant hugs and kisses can get discomforting, but he disliked people who harm and disrespected her. He was happy to see her alive and well. Not to mention, he has willingly kissed her already.

During the kiss deepening, Danny's hands go from her shoulders to Starfire's back, pulling her in. Starfire's head tilts to her right, making the kiss complete.

Once they part, they smile in each other's faces. They're both blushing.

"Phantom…"

"Kory…"

"You remember?" Starfire asks.

"Well, yeah. I just wasn't sure when was a good time to call you buy your real name." Danny says.

Starfire smiles again and cups Danny's check with her hand.

She looks at the map. "So how will a parchment meant to inform our location aid us?"

"Huh?" Danny says, too lost in her eyes to pay attention. He then realizes what she said. "Oh…" Danny shows her the Infi-Map. "First, I need you to hold on to me." He takes his other hand out. Starfire holds it. "Take us to Titans' Tower!"

The map glows green and suddenly, without warning, it pulls the two at near lightspeed.

As they are forced through space, Starfire, who is in disbelief in what's happening, holds Danny's hand tighter. In response, he pulls her in and wraps his arm around her. This calms her down.

Within 10 seconds, the two arrive atop Titans' Tower. Landing on the rooftop, Danny and Starfire look to each other and smile. Realizing his arm is around her waist, Danny let's go, blushing and smiling as he scratches the back of his head. Smiling, Starfire kisses him on the cheek. Danny doesn't react with surprise, instead his blush gets brighter and he now looks at her. As they look to each other, Starfire gasps.

"I have now realized, you have not met my friends!" Starfire said. "You must meet them."

Danny's smile drops.

"Wait…" Starfire starts to head to the door that leads downstairs, when Danny grabs her arm. "Wait! Don't!"

"Why not?" She asks.

Danny looks away, feeling upset, before letting go and speaking to her.

"I… _can't stay_."

"Perhaps, another time?" She asks.

"No." Danny says. "I… I can't come back."

"What?" Starfire asks, sounding saddened.

"I can't keep coming to see you… even though I _want_ to."

Danny didn't want to, but he knew him coming back was a bad idea.

"Why?" She asks, sounding hurt.

"Starfire…"

"Do you not like me?" She asks, sounding hurt.

Danny sighs.

"I do like you. A lot more than I thought I would. " She smiles. "But where I come from, I can't keep coming here." He looks away. "I wish I could tell you more… but I don't know if I can."

Starfire raises her arm and reaches out to Danny.

"Phantom?"

"Starfire?!"

A boy's voice calls out from the door.

As Starfire looks back, Danny takes this moment to turn invisible and fly away from her. Once she looks to him again, Starfire gasps at his disappearance. She looks around and Danny can see worry on her face.

"Phantom?"

He sees a boy roughly his age come out of the doorway. He wears a domino mask and a red and green outfit.

"Starfire!" He shouts as he runs to her.

Starfire looks to him and smiles.

"Robin!"

The two hug.

Danny felt a twinge, seeing her hug another boy, but he knew he can't say or do anything even if he wanted to.

Three more arrive. A large African-American cyborg, a green kid with pointy ears, and a goth girl in a leotard with pale skin. They all look happy to see Starfire. Danny realizes these are the friends she loves to bring up.

"Cyborg! Raven! Beast Boy!"

Danny almost snorted that someone who is a cyborg is called Cyborg.

"Dude! Where have you been?" The green kid Danny assumed was Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, Star. You've been gone for like 5 hours." Cyborg said.

"It is the long story!" Starfire said with a smile. Despite Danny's disappearance, she was happy to see her friends.

As the rest talk, the girl named Raven looks up. She's looking up with a scowl in Danny's direction. He now notices this and panics.

_Can she see me?_

He doesn't want to think about it as he flies away as fast as he can.

Raven still looks at him, curious as to who or what he was.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouts, catching her attention. "We're going to celebrate Starfire coming back! You coming?"

Raven looks to where the odd entity that looked like a teenage boy went to. Whatever it was, she could sense it wasn't a threat, so she shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Once he returned home, Danny only had 2 hours to finish his homework. He managed to do it fast before bed.

As he laid in bed, all he could think of was how he shouldn't go back. He knew he shouldn't see her anymore. They literally come from two different worlds. He figured if they never saw each other again, she might one day get over him. He'd never have to reveal he's not an alien like her, but a human from another universe who has ectoplasmic energy in his body that gave him ghostly superpowers. He didn't want to, but he remembered Blackfire's words.

_"How do you think she'd react? How long have you known each other? How long has she liked you? Do you think she'd think you've been lying to her? Do you think it'd just break her little heart? I wonder, do you think she'd reject you? Do you think this would break her heart so badly to realize she was wrong that she'd be upset forever over it?"_

As much as he doesn't like her, he knew she was right.

As for Val-Yor.

_"Blackfire has a point you know. Starfire doesn't know what you really are. Do you really think she won't be upset about you hiding what you are from her?"_

Danny sighed and turned around, trying to get some sleep.

Fortunately, he managed to get his mind off his issues with remembering how his duplicate dealt with Val-Yor. It brought a smile to his face.

"At least _I_ gave him a piece of my mind."

* * *

In his ship, Val-Yor flies his ship in space, with a black eye, a swollen cheek, and a scowl from how even with his powers restored and a copy with only half his full power, Danny was still stronger than him.

"Troq lover." He says bitterly.

* * *

**It's not something from the show, but the Shadow Clones of Naruto will give the original ninja the memories of something they experienced once they disappear, so I figured that might be a thing for Danny's duplicates.**

**As for Vernathia turning on Val-Yor, since we don't know what his race is like, I feel it's easier to assume not all of his race think lowly of Tamaranians. (You'll notice the spelling is getting inconsistent right now, that's because I keep finding it spelled either Tamaranian or Tamaranean)**

**Plus, we don't really know if he was a great hero. For all we knew, he was just that jerk they put up with because he's too useful.**

**Anyway, Danny is going to try and keep his distance from Starfire... because that's worked out before, right?**


	16. Chapter 16: Distances

_**Chapter 16: Distances**_

Danny has spent the rest of the week away from the T-portal. He's trying to move on and forget the charming alien girl. He barely talks about it with his friends or his sister. They know of it, but that's it. He's not exactly sure how to describe his time with Starfire, let alone how he feels for her. As he heads to class, he does his best to get his mind off her. It's easier said than done.

"Star! Fire!"

This caught Danny's attention. Looking back, where the sound came from, he saw Star, a pretty but unpleasant girl, holding a paper volcano that's on fire. The person who yelled was her partner, Paulina.

"How did this thing catch fire?! It's supposed to shoot tomato sauce!" Star yelled.

"I don't know! I'm not a science geek! It's the one time _not_ being one is a bad thing!" Paulina shouted back.

This does make Danny give a small laugh before he goes on heading to class.

"Kory!"

This makes him stop in his tracks. He looks ahead to see two female classmates, Mia and Hannah, talking. What they say next makes Danny realize they said a word that just sounds like what he thought.

"Corey asked you out?!" The girl named Hannah asked. "That awesome."

"I know!" Mia responded.

Danny shakes his head and keeps going, trying to get her off his mind.

* * *

Starfire questioned why Phantom said he can't see her again. It's been days and she's sad but understands he must have some reason for not seeing her again. After days, she's not influenced by Danny's presence anymore, allowing her to not be so emotional anymore. Even then, her mind would drift to concern for him.

She ate her breakfast when the alarm went off.

"Titans! It's Gizmo!" Robin shouted.

Starfire finished her pancakes fast as she follows them.

On their way, Starfire would fly past the alley she realizes was the same one she first spoke to Phantom. This causes her a moment to slow down before shaking her head and resumed going to where Gizmo causes a catastrophe. She stopped when she saw it was the boardwalk where her first date with Phantom ended.

She saw the little villain on his spider-leg backpack firing a laser from a gun he held in his hand, destroying several attractions. This does not make her happy.

"Titans!" Gizmo shouted. "You snot munchers aren't getting in the way of _my_ fun today!"

The Titans make their attack. Cyborg shoots one of the spider legs, Raven uses her power to remove another, Beast Boy goes gorilla and grabs the other remaining two and Robin kicks the gun out of Gizmo's hand. Starfire grabs it and smashes it before speaking to Gizmo in a scolding manner.

"You are a bad child! You will not be getting your toy back!"

Gizmo just mutters insultingly under his breath.

As he does this, Starfire looks to the Ferris wheel. She ignores him and stares. She looks at the very top carriage, where she recalls having Phantom in her arms.

"Starfire?"

Robin asks. Starfire realizes that Gizmo is now in cuffs and being escorted by the other Titans. She's been standing in place for a minute.

"Y-Yes, Robin?"

"Are you alright?" He asks concerned.

"I… believe so." Starfire says, though more to convince herself than Robin.

As Robin walks away, Starfire takes one more look at the wheel before following him.

* * *

"And that's when I told her I can't see her anymore."

After school, Danny told his friends and sister about more on Starfire. At Nasty Burger, Dany kept the tone as quiet as possible. He's even told them about Blackfire and Val-Yor.

"Wow… what a jerk." Sam said in regard to Val-Yor.

"Yeah. She saves his life and he's still a bigot?" Tucker asks in a disgusted tone.

"How could her own sister do that to her?" Jazz asks in regard to Blackfire.

Danny remains quiet. He's left out calling Starfire by her real name, or kissing her willingly. Not to mention, he doesn't say a word about his feelings for her.

"So…" Sam says. "You're not going back?"

"Can't." Danny says. "If she knew I wasn't an alien like her, it'd break her heart."

"Well… I think it's a bad move, but I respect your decision to avoid hurting her." Jazz says.

"So… does she have any superheroine friends?" Tucker smiles.

Sam slaps him in the back of his head.

"He just said he can't go see her anymore." She says. "He's keeping distance between him and her!"

"Yeah…" Danny says. "I… have to get a refill." He takes his cup and goes to get his drink.

As he reaches and places his cup where he gets his drink of choice, he thinks of what Sam said. Distance. He thinks of how he's universes away from her on the Earth she's on right now.

_Wait._

It hits him.

_She's an alien in that universe… if there's an Earth on that universe… maybe her world exists in this one!_

A smile forms on his face.

_Maybe she's here too._

"Hey, Fenton?" Danny snaps out of it when he notices Star, the pretty but mean girl standing next to him, looking at him with mild concern. "I think your cup is full."

Danny notices his cup is overflowing and pulls it out.

* * *

Starfire spent that night looking out at the sky. The stars were beautiful, but she really wanted to get her mind of him.

She found someone joining her.

"Starfire?" The voice of Raven calls out.

Starfire, sitting on the side of the tower, turns to see her friend. Starfire puts on a smile.

"Hello, Raven."

With her hood down, Raven walks to Starfire before sitting down to her right.

"Still thinking of that boy?"

Starfire's smile drops as she looks down.

"Indeed… it is strange. Whenever I am around him, I am unable to stop thinking of showering him with the actions of affection. At first, when we are not together, I was able to think straight. Now, I do not seem capable of stopping." She says, worried.

"It's called a crush." Raven says flatly.

"And yet he would either be afraid to show affection or be very affectionate."

"Typical boy crush…" Raven says flatly again.

"When we last saw each other, he says he cannot see me again. He says he wishes to tell me, but cannot." Starfire says worryingly.

Raven's flat look is replaced with one of sympathy.

"Why do you think he'd do that?"

"I do not know… perhaps a fear of the commitment of the boyfriend and girlfriend?" Starfire suggests. "Or maybe there is another female who he has the attraction towards?"

"What do you think you should do?" Raven asks.

"I do not know…" Starfire says. "I would like to see him again to know why."

Raven thought about it. She remembered something.

"You know… last night, when we saw you on the rooftop… I felt a presence."

Starfire looks back to her and smiles.

"Was it Phantom?"

"I… don't know." Raven admits. "I felt someone looking at us from above. I didn't actually _see_ him, but I could feel a presence. However, I didn't sense anything to imply it was a threat." She looks up. "Maybe it was looking for him? Anyway, I bring this because I was wondering… did you ever see anything around that implies it was a threat?"

"I have not."

"I see." Raven looks back to her alien friend. "Maybe I can help you find him?"

Starfire smiles.

"You _can_?"

"It's just going to take a while… but you have to find out why, whenever it comes to him, I keep sensing this odd energy and that presence last night. Ever since that morning after you met him, I sense this odd energy coming from that portal."

"I will!" Starfire says as she hugs her friend tightly. "I thank you, Raven!"

"Okay… please let go."

* * *

That night, Danny does some star gazing. He wonders if his universe has a Tamaran, with a pretty alien girl named Kory, or Starfire. He's alone, so he's free to think out loud.

"I wonder if she's out there in this universe…"

His ghost sense goes off.

"Not likely."

A familiar voice says that catches his attention. Danny turns quickly to see the master of time in his old man form. He also notices he's wearing a time medallion around his neck, likely given to him by the ghost.

"Clockwork?" He asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Informing you that your plan isn't going to work."

"Plan?" Danny shakes his head and gives a fake smile. "What plan?"

"To see if your girlfriend has a doppelganger in this universe." He says.

"She's not my-"

"While it's possible there's a parallel version of you in different universes… this is not that case. The two universes in this example are the equivalent of two separate cities." He holds up his two hands, with the trigger finger lifted on each one. "Imagine my hands are two different universes. Imagine my fingers are parallel versions of the same people. You're thinking the universes may have versions the same person. It's more like this." His left finger lowers, his thumb sticks out instead. "It's more like the universes have their own different people living inside them. There's a chance her world may have a counterpart in this universe, but it's unlikely there's a Starfire in this universe."

"Are… you sure?" Danny asks, sounding hopeful the ghost of time is wrong.

"Positive… besides, even if I'm wrong, and you know I'm not, it wouldn't be the same girl… just someone who _looks_ like her."

Danny becomes saddened to hear this.

"I see." Danny takes his telescope and starts putting it away.

"I understand you may miss her more than you care to admit… but trust me when I tell you that you won't be upset for long."

This caught Danny's attention and looks up.

"What do you mean?" Danny notices Clockwork is gone. He groans. "Really?" Danny takes the medallion off, figuring Clockwork will just take it back. He resumes putting his telescope away.

He thinks of the distance of him and this alien girl again, and how it makes him upset.

"Do I really like her _that_ much?"

* * *

"Thank you, Raven!" Starfire says as the two girls reach the caped one's room.

"Just promise me you'll find out why when you're not trying to cuddle with him…" She says as she goes through her door.

"How will this spell work?" Starfire asks.

"It's going to take a few things… so you'll find out either tomorrow night or the morning after." Raven looks over her shoulder. "Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like this boy that much?"

"I… believe I do." Starfire says with a smile.

Raven sighs. "Then promise me you'll be patient for now."

"I will!" Starfire says before her friend returns to her room.

Grinning, Starfire flies to her room. There, just spent a good deal of time flying back and forth with a small squeal of joy.

_I will see him soon!_

"Glorious!" She says as she notices Silkie on her bed. She picks the little one up and holds him in her hands as she spins around. "Silkie! I will see Phantom soon. The distance between us shall be shortened and I will find him! I will show him I have no issues with whatever the problems he hides are, he has no need to fear as we will be together soon!"

* * *

**She's going the distance! She's going for speed!**

**But now, she's coming back to his universe. She's going to be looking for him. How will things go?**

**Also, sorry for the long wait. Had other stuff, like my other fanfiction.**


	17. Chapter 17: Snow Chance at Romance

_**Chapter 17: Snow Chance of Romance**_

It was the morning of the Saturday that followed and Danny got up.

He thought of Starfire again, but shook his head and got up.

"I gotta stop thinking about her." He said to himself. He heads to the bathroom, where he brushes his teeth and thinks back to her. "At least now she won't get her heart broken… then again, I kinda did that when I said I can't see her anymore…"

_I didn't think this through, did I?_

Still, he continued on and went about his day.

* * *

In the universe she lives in, Starfire has waited for days for Raven to complete their secret project. Robin and the boys were taking some time off to visit the Titans East. She waited outside Raven's door since 8. It was noon now and her door finally opened, with Raven floating out.

"Is it ready?!" Starfire asks, getting up quickly.

"Just getting water…" Raven says as she flies past the alien girl, who just freezes.

Raven floats back in with a glass of water and drinks from it. She returns to her room. Starfire remains still.

Raven opens up again. "It's ready."

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered as she flies into Raven's room. "How does it work?!"

Raven hands Starfire what looks like a wooden marble.

"I'll teleport you to near his location. Once you get the answer that you're looking for from him, crush that thing and it'll bring you back here." Raven says. "Now stand still, I'll teleport you after a finish the incantation." Raven then sits cross-legged on the floor as she begins to meditate. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos…"

* * *

It was supposed to be a full day. However, thanks to a ghost attack and a prank by Dash Baxter gone wrong, the school caught fire. Nobody was harmed, but it was decided to let the students go home early. Danny and friends were supposed to attend 6th period, but now they're free to go home.

"Since we got free time, I wanna finish this Literature assignment before anything else. I'm heading home." Sam says before running off. "See you tomorrow!"

"I'm off to get the new game release!" Tucker says as he runs off. "Later!"

Danny, now alone, heads home.

Danny thinks to himself on how to get his mind off Starfire. He thinks maybe a change of scenery, going somewhere he doesn't normally go to get his mind off her.

When he heads upstairs, he lies on his bed and thinks before he closes his eyes.

* * *

_"Hello, Darling!"_

_Danny feels Starfire wraps her arms around him, picking him off the ground._

_"Huh?" Danny looks around. "How did I-" Danny looks down and notices he's in ghost form. "When did I-"_

_His questions are cut short when Starfire's hug tightens._

_"It is time for our wedding!"_

_"Wedding?!" Danny questions. She turns around to show him a church. She lets him go, and Danny sees her now not in her purple outfit, but in a white wedding dress and with a bouquet. "What? Wait!"_

_"It is time, my Phantom!" She says as she raises her arms up._

_"I'm not a Tamaranian!"_

_She stops._

_"What?" She asks quietly._

_Danny then turns human in front of her._

_"I'm human! When I transform with my powers, I just conveniently look similar to your people."_

_Starfire just stare at him, the bouquet in her hand dropping._

_Second pass._

_Starfire immediately glares._

_"You tricked me?!"_

_"What?! No! I-"_

_Her eyes glow green._

_"You tricked me!"_

_Her voice no longer sounded lovely, but angry and somewhat demonic._

_Suddenly, the area around them turned red and caught fire._

_"Starfire! Wait!" Danny shouted, holding his hands up._

_"You tricked me! You will pay!"_

_Danny flies away, but hits something. When he looks, it's Blackfire._

_"Told you she'd be upset…" Looking down, Danny sees she's also in a wedding dress. "But I'll be more than happy to marry you!"_

_She reaches out for him with a smile, one that is rather terrifying._

_Danny looks behind him, seeing an angry Starfire. He looks to the sinister Blackfire. Danny goes ghost and tries to fly up, but finds something holding him down. It's a ball and chain._

_"Oh no…"_

_He sees the two alien girls coming closer. Danny curls and wraps his head with his arms, worrying for harm coming from either one._

* * *

He wakes up. He looks and sees he's been out for 10 minutes.

"What _was_ that?" He asks.

He looks up and figures it's his guilt messing with him. He thinks of the fire in that and realizes how warm things have been getting. He pulls his shirt collar and fans himself with his other hand. He decides to go someplace cooler.

_Maybe I can go to those mountains Sam mentioned._

"Danny!" He heard his father calling. "Can you help me?"

"Sure, Dad!"

Heading downstairs, Danny goes to the basement. There, he sees his father working on the "ecto-stoppo-power-erfier", the original device that once cancelled out his powers. He was hesitant to go near it.

"Uh… what's up, Dad?" He asks without trying to step any closer.

"So… turns out this thing takes up too much power. Your mom had me replace the power source." He says as he walks to his son. "So, I need someone here to hold this." He gives Danny what looks like a high-tech meat thermometer. "Use this to register the energy."

Hesitantly, Danny holds it up as his father activates the machine. After a brief flash of light. Danny looks at the reading.

"Is this good?" Danny asks, showing his father as he walks up to him.

"Huh… only half as powerful as before."

"Uh… what does that mean if, say, Danny Phantom were holding this thing?"

"Well, his powers would be weakened for about two hours or so. Not as much as before and it would at least be temporary." Jack says.

"I see…" Danny feels somewhat relieved as this means he would have to worry. "So… can I go now, Dad? Since I'm off school early, I want to at least have some time to myself."

"Sure thing, Son." Danny nods and heads upstairs. Jack just shakes his head. "He must have met a girl who isn't that Sam person. Must be trying to get his mind off her. Ah, young love!"

Going ghost, Danny leaves and flies towards the North. One advantage of his power and speed is that he could go to places most boys at 14 can't on their own. Since he's got a few hours of freedom, he decides the snowy mountains about 100 miles North of Amity Park would be a good place to cool off. Since his powers have grown in months, he can now fly faster than his original 112 mph and makes it to the mountains in 40 minutes. It's there, in ghost form, he lays in the snow and decides to kick back.

"Maybe here, I can relax a little…"

Not too far, atop a hill, a portal opens up and out comes Starfire. Once the portal closes, she looks around and sees a forest covered in snow.

"Where on Earth am I?" She asks. "Where is Phantom?" She looks around the snowy environment and sees a small town nearby. "Perhaps someone there can aid me?" She starts to fly in that direction. She observes the area around her.

_This is quite a beautiful place._

She loved the scenery, like something out of an animated movie. She sees small animals like rabbits and deer around when she notices she's heading to a cliff. Just as she was about leave, she spots something at the bottom. Something that catches her attention, it's the boy she's looking for.

"My Phantom!" She says cheerily. "I found him!" Without hesitation, she flies downwards.

Danny has fallen into a small nap. It was then he felt two warm arms hug him tightly. It managed to wake him up, but just barely. He opens his eyes a bit and sees Starfire is hugging him.

_Huh, I'm dreaming of her again._ He thinks drowsily as his eyes blink a bit.

"Hello again, my handsome Phantom!" She says. "I have come all this way for you." She lets him go, allowing him to sit up. She uses her flight to rotate herself until she was looking down at him. "I wanted to show you nothing would get between us and I do not fear whatever secrets you hide." She then kisses him on the side of his forehead.

It was the feeling of her lips on his forehead that Danny became wide awake. He realizes this is no dream.

_Uh oh._

In that exact second, he tries to crawl away. However, Starfire wraps her arms around him again and holds him close.

"We are together once more!" She kisses him on the forehead a few times.

Danny tries to go intangible to get away, but finds he can't. He remembers why.

"Great… Dad's gadget is working…" He mutters quietly.

"What is wrong, darling?" Starfire asks.

"Uh… nothing, Starfire!" He says with a smile he puts on to reassure her. "So… um, how did you get here?"

Starfire giggles. "My friend, Raven, is a user of magic. She used her powers to help me find you!"

Danny thinks back to her friends. He remembered the only other girl looked in his direction as though she could see him. He thinks this is her.

"So… why are you here?" Danny asks.

"For you!" She says.

Instantly, she lets go of him. Even quicker, she grabs both sides of his head and pulls him in for a long kiss on the lips.

Once she lets go, both teens blush hard. Her smile never left her, Danny is still concerned.

"Uh… listen, Starfire?"

"I am here to know why you wish to avoid seeing me any longer…" She asks, looking a bit concerned. "You do not wish to see me again?"

She puts on a concerned look.

Danny starts to feel guilt.

"Um…" He rubs the back of his head with his hand. "It's not that I don't want to see you anymore… I just can't." Starfire looks concerned. "I mean…" Danny thought of something quick. "I'm not sure how my parents would react."

"Oh… that is alright!" Starfire said, putting her hands together with a smile. "I will inform them I am the princess of Tamaran! Surely a princess and a heroine in her own right would be worthy of their son."

Danny mentally slap himself.

_I shouldn't have mentioned them._

"But… I don't know…" Danny says. "I don't think they want me dating, period." He tries to convince her not to pursue him.

"Yet…" She smiles. "You have performed the lip contact with me."

Danny is stunned silent, he has no response to that.

_What do I say now?_

"You are silent." Starfire says. She then wraps her arms around him again. "Perhaps our being affectionate can convince you."

Struggling, Danny manages to break free and fly into the forest.

"I gotta get some distance between us!" After some time, Danny flies behind a tree and looks behind the show-covered branches. "I don't see her."

Suddenly, he feels two hands around his face pulling him to his left. There, Starfire kisses him, much to his shock.

"You wish to play the hide and seek again? She asks cheerily. Danny bolts away, causing her to chuckle. "His reaction is adorable!"

Danny flies as fast as he can.

"Of course, missing her would bring her here." He thinks to himself. "What do I do now?" He stops and notices a large snowman. "Huh… I didn't see anyone around. I guess this works." Danny flies inside the snowman, using it for cover. Pushing out a hole around its face, Danny peeks with his eyes. "Okay, where is she?"

Another pair of eyes, much greener than his, appears inside the snowman and to his left.

"I am here!"

This catches Danny's attention. However, his shock ends when he remembers something.

"Aren't you cold in an outfit that revealing?" He asks.

"I am not as affected as the cold… although…" Danny feels her arms wrapping around him, causing him to blush hard. "I am feeling the warmth now."

Starfire kisses Danny. In a cartoonish fashion, the heat they produce from this kiss causes the snowman to immediately melt. If one of them were to look down, the puddle would be in the shape of a heart.

Once she ends the kiss, she once again looks longingly into his eyes with a big smile. Danny, despite his predicament, blushes.

"U-Umm…" He stutters. "What are you going to do now?"

"I have brought something from my friend, Raven!" She takes out the wooden marble Raven gave her. "This will allow us to return to Titans' Tower." Danny starts to worry. "But I will not until I learn something." She looks to him, worried. "Why do you not wish to resume our relationship?"

"It's not that I don't! I just can't!" He says.

"Why not?" Starfire asks, concerned.

Danny looks left and right, trying to think of something.

"It's a long story… one I can't even say at the moment…" He says.

"You are concerned?" She asks.

"Yeah." Danny says.

"Do not fret!" She says before hugging him tightly. "Perhaps if we spend more of the time together, you will see nothing is wrong!"

"What?!" He says, struggling to stay conscious.

"Perhaps more of the romantic rendezvous will convince you that I will be accepting of your issues!" She says with a big grin.

"Uh…" Danny freezes up after that. Not because of the cold, but because he can't think of how to get out of there.

"We must enjoy our time together!" Starfire shouts. She then takes his hand and starts flying towards the direction of the town she saw. "I had seen a town, perhaps we can spend our time together there!" She starts to rise a bit. "Perhaps there we can have chocolate that is hot, or the sled of Bob!"

She continues her flight as Danny tries to break free from her grip. He stops when he realizes she won't let go. Looking into the town, he thinks of finding some way of getting away from her until his powers can be turned off.

_Let's see… it was like 2 when I left. So, I should be good to go around 4._

Danny and Starfire arrive at the town.

There, his attempts to get away will begin.

"So, Starfire?"

"Yes, Phantom?"

"What do you want to do, exactly?" He wants to find a way to kill time.

"Hmm." She folds her arms then scratches her chin in thought. Looking around, she sees a chubby photographer with glasses taking photos of couples. "Look!" She says to him, pointing at the photographer. "That man is taking the photos of the couples! Perhaps he can take our photos?" She suggests.

"I… don't know, Kory. I mean, I don't have any money. Do you?"

"I do not." She looks crestfallen.

Danny had to admit, he didn't like seeing her saddened.

"Stop!"

They look to see the photographer getting robbed by another man, taking his wallet.

"Later, loser!" He shouts.

Not wanting this crime to go unpunished, both teens step in his path. Danny on his right with Starfire on his left.

"Stop!" They shout.

"Wha?" He says in surprise at these two teens.

Both the half-ghost boy and the alien princess throw a set of punches in the face. Danny uses his left fist, Starfire with her right. They knock the robber out cold. Danny walks to take the wallet out of the man's hand and returns it to the owner.

"Here you go, Sir."

"Thanks!" He says. He looks closer to Danny. "Wait… aren't you-"

"Nope!" Danny says quickly, not wanting Starfire to know his identity this way. "Just a cosplayer and his… date… going out together." Danny says as a way to convince the man.

"Oh… well anyway! You two stopped that mugger, so I owe you. I normally charge 15 for photos." He holds up his camera. "As a thanks, I'll take your photo free of charge."

"Glorious!" Starfire says, walking to the man.

"Alright. Let me set up my photo."

As the man walks to where he wishes to take the photo, Danny takes Starfire aside to whisper to her. Realizing the man recognized him as Danny Phantom, he feared both Starfire learning who he is and causing a panic at a ghost and alien in this small town.

"Starfire, not everyone is going to be accepting of people who fly or shoot blasts out of their hands, so I think we should avoid using our powers in town." He whispers.

"That is a good idea." She says.

"Okay you two!" The photographer says. "I'm ready."

The two walk to where the photographer pointed. They stand in front of a brick wall, painted with images of lovely sunflowers. The two pose, Danny giving a smile even as Starfire wraps and arm around his shoulder. Quick thinking, Danny wraps his arm around her waist to hold her close. They smile at the camera as the photos are taken. After about a minute, the photographer gives each one a copy.

"There you go! Thanks again."

Starfire takes her photo and skips away, giggling happily. Danny is slower as he walks because he looks to the photo. There, he and Starfire are smiling. He can see how happy she is and it causes him to feel guilty.

* * *

**I'm back!**

**Sorry about that folks.**

**But anyway, I was debating where to go next. I mean, I know how this ends, but how to get there?**

**I decided for a change of scenery, and figured something snowy had interesting ideas. Or, I just want them kissing inside a snowman.**

**But now, Danny's got to kill time with her. Can he do it?**

**Next time though, things get more action packed.**


	18. Chapter 18: Ice Cold

_**Chapter 18: Ice Cold**_

As Starfire dragged Danny around the town, seeing sights and watching the local birds singing in the trees, the ghost boy was concerned with what he's going to have to do. Seeing the nearby town clock, he realized that it's 3:40.

_20 minutes to go. What do I do when that happens?_

He had a conundrum. He had no idea what to do, if he reveals what he really is or continue the lie. It was not easy at all. Not helping is that he has feelings for her.

"What will we do next, Phantom?" She asks while being perky.

This snaps Danny out of it. Looking around, he sees a phone booth. Despite what year it is, he decides it's worth a try.

"Maybe, a game of hide and seek? This time, _I_ look for _you_?" He asks.

Starfire hums in thought as her hands are behind her back and she looks up. "I do not recall ever being the one who does the hiding while you are the seeker. I believe that will be glorious!"

"Tell you what, that phone booth? I'll go in there and count to 100. That's plenty of time to hide from me."

Starfire nods and heads to a hiding spot. Once she's gone, he takes a breath and bolts for the booth. Once he gets inside, he reaches his pocket for change, then realizes he has no pockets. Reluctant, he presses some buttons and tries something.

In Amity Park, Sam is at her bed, writing something down before closing her book and sighing in relief.

"Glad that's done. Wonder what Danny and Tucker are up to." He cellphone rings, she answers. "Hello?"

"YOU HAVE A COLLECT CALL FROM: Danny-Fenton-Totally-Real-Because-I-Go-Ghost."

Sam raises her brow, but responds. "I accept the charges. Hello?"

"Sam! It's me! _Real_ me!"

"I figured…" She asks, confused. "Why are you giving me a collect call?"

"Because I'm not home. I'm at a town North of Amity Park. That alien girl I mentioned? She's back and she's kind of dragged me on another date!"

"What?!" Sam shouts, annoyed at this girl stalking Danny.

"Get Tucker, use the Boooo-merang and find me! I need help!"

"Got it!" Sam is about to hang up before she speaks into the phone again. "By the way, you owe me for this call." She hangs up properly.

Danny hangs up as well. Looking out, he sees Starfire gone.

"Right… I guess I should at least make it _look_ like I'm looking for her." Stepping out, he walks around. "Star? Starbolts?" He asks out loud. He doesn't see her. He hears her giggle coming from the trees. He was about to walk away, but then he hears the giggling again and decides to go in. He gives a smile. "Can't hide forever, you know." He says.

Starfire peeks out from behind a tree near Danny. She hides her giggle, but not her grin. Danny looks behind a tree away from her.

Danny is actually smiling. Starfire has the body of a teenager, but the mind of a little girl. It was actually endearing. He then walks to the tree Starfire hides behind. Once he looks around, Starfire quickly kisses him, surprising him.

"You have done the seeking me out!" She says.

"Yeah." Danny says. "I guess I win?"

"Do you wish to find another activity for us on the date?" She asks.

"Um…" Danny thought quickly on how to kill time. "Why don't we just… walk around?"

"Okay!" She says.

* * *

Sam and Tucker sneaks their way into FentonWorks thanks to the back door. As Danny's parents work in the Ops Center, they reach the basement with ease.

"Tucker, find the stupidly named tracking device."

Tucker does so, looking at the table covered in tech as Sam goes to the Specter Speeder.

"Found it!" Tucker says, taking it in his hand. "You sure Danny is in trouble? I mean, if it were someone like Ember or Spectra then I could see the danger. But this alien chick sounds like she likes him."

"She thinks he's an alien like her, Tucker! Besides, you want Danny to get abducted or whatever?!" Sam responds.

"Alright already!" Tucker shouts.

"Grab some tech to fight with!"

Once they board the Specter Speeder, they go through the secret exit. It leads them out, where they throw the Boooo-merang and make their way.

* * *

In the other universe, Blackfire is locked away with the Gordanians as the Centauri police take their ship and are flying it to their world, where she and her allies are to face imprisonment. She snarls in anger with her eyes glowing.

"I'll make my sister pay for this." She says. She's in a cell with her arms in cuffs, the same kind her sister was once in when she came to Earth.

As she does this, she hears someone walking to her cell. It's a Centauri officer. He opens her cell, causing the electrical bars to retract.

"It's time."

"For what?" She asks grumpily. He takes out a remote and presses a button that causes her cuffs to open and fall to the floor. "What? Why?"

"Your ugly friend, the one covered in those gassy noodle things, paid me." He gives her what looked like a gem. "He wanted me to give you this. Just use it and go."

Blackfire takes it. She knew what it was, she used it find her sister last time and figured it would help her get to her sister again.

* * *

In the world of Danny Phantom, it's now 10 minutes to 4. Danny still needed to decided how to deal with Starfire. Would he tell her the truth or continue to hide what he is to her? He figured Sam and Tucker can help him.

He and Starfire walked a bit and noticed a couple kissing under a tree. As Danny stood and stared as Starfire, who also stared, looked to him and had a small smile. Instantly, she came to his front and kissed him. This causes a blush on their faces, though Starfire just has a smile while Danny just has his stunned look. Once Starfire turns and walks away happily, Danny starts to rub his mouth with his arm. He stops and lowers his arm, looking Starfire briefly and smiles a bit.

His smile drops as he thinks to himself. "What do I do now?"

He looks to the couple, seeing how happy they are. He thinks back to Starfire assuring him she's not afraid of what he's hiding. He takes a deep breath and walks to her. He takes her arm, causing her to turn around.

"Yes? What is the matter?" She asks.

"Starfire…" He says. He pauses before regaining his strength. "I need to admit something to you." She looks to him, somewhat worried. "It's why I'm afraid I can't see you anymore." He looks away for a moment before taking one more breath. "The truth is-"

A purple starbolt appears out of nowhere. It hits the ground between the two and sends them flying apart. Nearby civilians are terrified by what they see and run away.

Looking up, the two see a familiar figure, one they don't want to see again. A figure who looks scornfully at Starfire.

"Hello, Sister." She notices Danny and gives a lustful grin. "Hello, Handsome."

"Blackfire?!" Danny asks. "Why are you here?"

"Indeed!" Starfire calls out. "You are to be imprisoned… _again_!"

"Oh, you know… broke out again after… seeking vengeance… the usual." Once again, she speaks nonchalantly.

"You will not succeed!" Starfire shouts. She looks to Danny. "I will deal with my sister, locate safety! She desires you!"

Reluctantly, Danny nods. He flies into the trees and watches as Starfire takes on her evil sister.

"You think you can actually protect him?" Blacfire asks in a condescending tone.

"I will do what I can for Phantom!" Starfire declares.

"You're willing to protect him even though he's got a secret from you?" Blackfire asks.

"I wish to prove to him he need not hide his secret from me."

Blackfire scoffs. "You're so simple-minded, Starfire. I figured it out already… it'll break your little heart. I'd tell you, but I want him to say it to your face so I can watch."

Glaring at her, Starfire throws starbolts at Blackfire, who fires her own starbolts to counter each one.

Now deciding this isn't enough, both sisters fly to each other, throwing punches that land on each other's faces. This sends them both falling a bit, but they manage to snap out of it and begins fist fighting.

As far as Danny can see, while Starfire is doing her best, Blackfire appears to be winning. He clenched his fists, he had to do something. He looked around and hoped he could see the time somewhere. If it was time, he could use his powers to help Starfire. Even though he didn't want to, he had to run off to figure out what time it was. He managed to get away from the trees and reach the town clock. There it read 7 minutes left.

"Seriously?" He asks annoyed. He hears a crashing sound. He worries. "Oh no…" He sees a dark figure rise up, looking around. "I gotta hide…" He runs to behind a building. Once he reaches, he presses against the wall, out of Blackfire's view. "Maybe I can use my powers after all?" He tries to go invisible, but nothing happens. "Maybe not…"

"Hello?" Blackfire can be heard calling out. "I won against the little loser!" Danny glares as he looks up, hearing that the voice calling out is getting closer. "Time for my prize!" Concerned, Danny tries to run, but, out of nowhere, Blackfire speeds in front of him. "Hey there!"

Before Danny could get away, Blackfire grabs him by the collar and punches him out.

* * *

Danny awakens to find himself in a room of some kind. Getting up, he sees on a bed. As he looks to his right, he sees a digital clock. It read 4:30.

"What?" He gets up. He gets off the bed and walks around. As he does, he sees his feet and notices they aren't his white boots. It's his red shoes. "Uh oh…" Now looking at the rest of him, he realizes he's human again. "Starfire and Blackfire… did they see me change?"

Now looking around, he recognizes he's in some kind of hotel room suite. He figures it's one in this town. He walks to the room's balcony door. Moving the curtain, he can see snow and, based on the height, he must be on the ninth floor.

_What do I do now?_

He leaves the curtain. He's about to walk to the door that will lead him out when he hears another door open. To his right, he walks to the opened door. He sees a familiar shadow on the floor. He sees a purple boot stepping in view as the rest of the figure is blocked by the door. He realizes, based on the color of the boot, it's Starfire. He's seen him in human form.

"Starfire?" He asks. There's no answer. Danny looks away, worried she's hurt by him keeping a secret. "I guess… you saw me transform when I was knocked out." He turns his back and walks away. "I've been wanting to tell you… but I couldn't figure out how." As he walks, he notices a small stand with a rose in a vase. He walks to it and pokes the flower a bit. "When I first met you, I thought you were pretty. You thought I was a Tamaranian, but I'm not. I mean, that should be obvious by now." He hears the figure step out of the bathroom. "I'm human with his body infused with ghostly energy. At first… I was pretty afraid of you even though you're very pretty. But I felt bad about hurting you because you're a nice person. Honestly, the more I got to know you, the more I grew to like you. Sure, your being so ignorant of personal space can get suffocating, but you have a good heart that's just as pretty as you are." He starts to smile. "Honestly, I do like you. I like you a lot. So… I guess I should be honest with you." He takes a deep breath and lets it go. "My name is Danny Fenton. When I morph, my name is Danny Phantom. The reason you tend to get emotional around me is because my body is emitting an energy that makes your emotions stronger. But I think we can work through that, or I can be human more often. Either way, I like you a lot and I am very sorry for hiding this from you." He stands there, waiting for a response. Nothing happens. "Well? What do you say?"

He waits to hear her voice, her lovely voice. What he heard next… wasn't that voice. It was one deeper and more terrifying.

"I forgive you."

Snapping back, he sees not Starfire, but Blackfire. She's wearing Starfire's clothes. She stands, her hands on her hips, looking seductive with a wicked smirk.

"You?!"

"Like what you see?" She says.

"W-Where's Starfire?" He asks, backing into the wall.

"Still in that crater… thankfully, before I came, I had a copy of her clothes made for me. Gotta admit, I like it, much more… _revealing_, don't you think?" She asks as she poses like a swimsuit model to make herself look more attractive.

"Not bad… let me show you my suit! I'm Going Ghost!" Danny creates the circles that would morph him, but they disappear as soon as they form. He tries again, but it doesn't happen. "That's not good… I must be low on power thanks to Dad's gizmo."

"So… you can't fight back?" She stops posing and raises her hands with a wicked smile. "Good… makes this easier. Let's play… _Danny_."

Her hands glow purple. Terrified, Danny barely manages to avoid her blasts. He makes a break for the door, but Blackfire's right arm gets in his way. When he backs up, he finds her other arm there. She's cornered him to the wall. She closes in on him

"What do you want, Blackfire?" He demands, trying not to look scared.

"Right now? Some fun." She smiles. "I gotta admit, I like the black hair more. Plus, you're so much weaker now… so easy to play with."

Thinking fast, Danny ducks as Blackfire comes in for a kiss. He goes under her arm and makes a break for it to the door.

He tries to unlock the door, but he feels a hand grab him in the back of his shirt.

"No!" He shouts.

"Come closer, cutie." She says.

She then grabs Danny by one arm. He tries to break free, but Blackfire's grip is too much and not as loving as Starfire's. He's pulled away from the door as she brings him back to the main room, where the large king-sized bed is. Lifting him up a bit, she turns him around and holds him close. Danny grabs her by her arms. It looks almost like the two are hugging.

Blackfire gives Danny a wicked smile as she looks in his eyes.

"No! Let me go!"

"Sorry, not sorry. I want this."

She tilts her head to her left and kisses him.

Thanks to her strength, he hugs him tightly and keeps his feet from barely touching the floor to prevent him from getting away. Danny makes muffled sounds of rejection and he feels her deepen the kiss against his wishes. He does try to shake his head, but this doesn't make Blackfire stop. She loosens her mouth a bit only to tilt her head to her right, deepening again. Danny tries to push her off and even grab her shoulders, trying hard to activate his powers to make her intangible. His powers are still not working at the moment.

Blackfire stops the kiss to give him a smug smile.

"So, still like my sister more?"

Despite the predicament he's in, Danny stays firm in his rejection of this girl.

"Do I need to answer that?"

Her smile drops and a look of irritation appears.

"Let me _subtly_ suggest you change your mind."

She throws him to near the window. He lands on the floor. Desperate, he crawls to the window, moving the curtain out of his way, and looks out. There, he sees something he was hoping for.

The Specter Speeder.

His friends are in the cockpit, looking around.

"The tracking device landed around here. Can you track it?" Sam asks.

Tucker looks into the scanner. "It landed in this street. He must be around here somewhere."

Danny starts hitting the window.

"Hey! Guys!" He shouts, looking down as his friends don't notice him. "I'm here! I need help!" He even waves in hopes they see him.

He sees Tucker about to look in his direction. Unfortunately, something pulls him away. Only then does Tucker look up at the 9th floor window, but sees nothing.

In the hotel room, Blackfire has Danny in her grasp. Her right arm around his waist, keeping his arms locked at the same time. Her left is around his neck. She smiles as she whispers seductively in his ear.

"It's just you and me, lover boy."

* * *

**Blackfire's back!**

**She just won't take no for an answer. But now she knows his real name.**

**And where is poor Starfire?**

**Can Danny figure a way out of this even though his powers are weakened?**


	19. Chapter 19: The Cold Truth

_**Chapter 19: The Cold Truth**_

10 minutes ago

She woke up not too long ago. Starfire climbed out of the crater her sister caused when she knocked her into the ground. She saw neither her sister nor her beloved were present. "Oh dear… Phantom?!" She gets no answer. "This is most terrible…" She says, holding her hands to the sides of her head. "I must locate him!"

She would look around the town, seeing that most of the civilians have run away. She figured it was the work of her and her sister fighting above the sky. She felt it was safe for them to no longer be present, fearing for their safety.

She thought of her Phantom.

He was going to tell me the truth.

She wanted to know what he was so afraid of telling her.

She decided, even if people saw her and was afraid that she'd scare them away, she had to find Danny by flight.

For about 5 minutes, she looked around until landing. She leaned on a street lamp's pole to think.

"Where would Blackfire and Phantom have gone?" She thought. She looked up and saw something odd flying towards the town. She tried to squint her eyes to get a better look. "What is that object?" Once it got closer, she realized what it was. "A boomerang? Why is there a boomerang in the sky?" She saw it fly past where she stood and head towards a building. She saw it hit the side of it and watch it fall to the ground. Curious, she flew to where it fell, about 2 blocks away from her. She picked it up. "Strange, is this a toy of someone?" She looked into the building. "Perhaps someone there is the owner of the boomerang?" She walked through the doors.

Inside, she saw the lobby of a small hotel. Looking around, she saw a man hiding behind the front desk. She flew towards the desk.

"Go away! Please!" He begged.

"Do not feel threatened. I am not here to cause harm, for I only seek my sister. She has kidnapped one I am the enamored with." She says.

The effect Danny had on her is gone. Likely due to being knocked out by her sister.

The man looks up at her from the desk. He sees her smiling face and believes she's being sincere. He gets up.

"Well… there was a girl who looked like you. She took an unconscious boy with her."

"She kidnapped him. Where my I find them?" She asks.

"I don't know… she broke in and took most of our keys. I don't know which room she's in."

"Then I will find them while opening the one room at a time."

* * *

Now.

"It's just you and me, lover boy."

Her words terrify him.

She spun him around and then pushed him to the wall. There, she pinned him with both her hands on his chest and one knee between his legs.

Danny thought of something quick.

"Look, Blackfire." Danny starts to plead with her. "I get you don't take no for an answer. So instead, promise me you won't hurt anyone, including your sister, and I'll do what you ask."

"Where's the fun in that?" She asks.

In an instant, she pulls him from the wall and throws him on the bed. Danny lands facedown, though he tries to get up. As he does, Blackfire hovers above him. She turns him faceup and lands on tops of him. She sits on his lap, her knees on the sides under his ribs. She kneels down and rests her hands between his head.

_I gotta get outta here._ He thinks.

"I think you and I should spend a little quality time together." Her face moves closer. "I'm curious that if you were in human form, would our offspring inherit your powers or would it have to be that Phantom form of yours?" Danny's eyes widen. She chuckles. "Don't worry, I'm in no hurry to ruin this figure. Although…" Her nose is now rubbing on his. "Doesn't mean we can't cuddle."

After a quick peck on his lips, Blackfire wraps her arms around the terrified human boy. She nuzzles his cheek as he squirms in her grasp. This doesn't make her stop. If anything, she seems more ecstatic to have him in her arms. She then starts planting kisses on his face. This made him even more uncomfortable than when it was Starfire. At least she was genuinely affectionate and not possessive. At least she thought she had found someone who liked her back, which in a sense she did, and not an apparent sociopath who didn't care for her partner's feelings unless they jelled with her own.

* * *

"Tucker, where is it?" Sam asks without any patience.

"According to the scanner… it should be here!" Tucker says, looking at the monitor. "Maybe it's buried in the snow?" He suggests.

"Or… maybe it went into the building?" Sam suggests. "Maybe someone picked it up?"

"I guess? Let's land somewhere and find out." Sam says.

The two land the Specter Speeder near the hotel. Grabbing wrist blasters, they run in.

Meanwhile, Starfire is on the fifth floor, knocking on door to door.

"Hello? Is my sister in there? Or my beloved Phantom?" She asks after knocking on a door. No answer. "I will assume there is no danger for I hear nothing." She goes to the next door, knocking on it. "Hello? Is my sister in there?"

* * *

Upstairs on the ninth floor, Blackfire has taken a chair and wrapped Danny to it with pieces of the curtains acting as rope. She stands in front of him, confident of his fate.

"So, anything you'd like to say?" She muses.

"Just that I'm totally not all for being some psycho-chick's literal boy toy." Danny says, looking nonchalant despite the danger he's in. "I can't wait to tell my kids how their mom basically kidnapped me."

"Kids? Sounds like _you're_ more eager than I am." She snarks.

"I gotta question for ya."

"Shoot."

"Are you jealous of your sister? Because I get the feeling, she can get a boyfriend faster than you without stealing them from someone."

Blackfire glares and grabs Danny by his collar before kneeling in.

"As my prisoner, you should know better than to open your mouth like that!" She calms down. "But to answer your question, no. I'm not jealous, I just dislike how, despite being the oldest and the strongest, our parents always doted on her more. It annoyed me, so I sold her out to the Gordanians after the attacked our world."

"What about your parents?" Danny asks.

"Oh, they died in the attack." She answers without any emotion.

"What?!" Danny shouted, upset at how uninterested she sounded. "You made a deal with the aliens who _killed your parents?!_"

She shrugged. "Eh, made things easier to claim the throne." Danny glared daggers at her. "But it doesn't matter, what matters is thanks to Starfire and her little friends, I've been banished from my world and my crimes were exposed."

"So in other words, you are jealous that people like her for not being evil? Good to know." Danny snarks.

Blackfire walks to him and, despite what Danny figured she'd do, sits on his lap. She wraps her arms around him and has her legs around his waist.

"I gotta say, Danny, I kind of admire how tough you're acting." Her playful tone quickly shifts to a menacing and sadistic one. Her legs and arms start to squeeze him a bit. "I could crush you right now if you weren't so cute." Danny grunts in pain before she loosens her grip and she resumed her playfulness. "But I like what I see and what I got right now."

"Someday…" Danny says, trying to sound dangerous despite his predicament. He leans in a bit to her face. "You'll find yourself cornered. You've messed with people for the last time." Ignoring his words, Blackfire presses her forehead into his and looks at him in an almost loving manner. "Your sister or someone else will be too much for you to handle. You'll find yourself unable to fight back, because it finally caught up to you that you can't bully people anymore."

She ignores his words.

"You are a weakling, Danny. What could you possibly do to fight me?" She gets up, and steps away from him. She then lies in front of him, resting her head on her left hand. "I got your right where I want you. I just wanna see you squirm." Danny remains still, only glaring at her.

"Sooner or later, Kory will be too much for you."

"Kory? As in Koriand'r?" She laughs. "My sister told you her real name? That's a laugh. Mine is much better, Komand'r. Like_ commander_, which is what I'll be to everyone someday." Seconds pass and nothing happens. "Well, this is boring." She gets up and places her hands on her hips. "I could just take you with me, but I'm not ready just yet to go back to space. What can we do to kill time?" She asks. An idea hits. "I know… let's make out."

Danny rose one eyebrow. "Yeah… that's gonna happen. Sorry, but even if I'm not charmed by your sister, I'd have to decline. You see, I'm a superhero, you're a villainess. Not the kind where they flirt, the kind where they don't make out willingly."

"You seem to think you have a choice here." She walks up to him and sits on his lap again. "You'll learn to appreciate this."

"Doubt it. There's no way I'm kissing you back."

Blackfire sneers. "Wanna bet?"

She grabs the back his head and kisses him. She starts pulling on his hair, causing him pain. Danny knew what she wanted and tried his best to ignore the pain. However, she then uses her other hand to pinch his abdomen painfully. Unable to ignore it for long, Danny kisses her back.

**MUAH!**

Blackfire ends the kiss, letting his hair and gut go to look at him, quite satisfied. She then goes to his right ear to whisper to him.

"See, that wasn't so hard." She smiled. "You sure you don't want this?" She goes back to kissing him again. After pressing on his mouth hard, she pulls back. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you so long as you let me have some fun. Now pucker up."

She kisses him again. Reluctantly, Danny kisses her back.

A knock happens at their door.

"Hello?" A familiar voice calls out from behind. "Is anyone in there? I had heard speaking from behind your door."

Annoyed, Blackfire grabs the wrapping that keeps Danny in place and rips it off. She whispers to him.

"Make her leave!"

Taking a deep breath, Danny walks to the door. He noticed Blackfire hid from the doorway so she can't be seen. He thought of telling Starfire the truth then and there, but knew it was a bad idea. His friends were in the area and didn't want them or anyone else harmed.

He opens the door and sees Starfire there.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes." She says with a smile. "You are the first person to answer my knocking for assistance. My sister and a young male were seen coming in here. Have you not seen them? She has long dark hair and he has most lovely white hair." She then notices something about Danny that seems odd and squints her eyes. "Also, have we not met before? You look the most familiar."

Danny pauses. Either she recognized him from the pier on the night they met or he looks too familiar as Danny Phantom. He clears his throat.

"I'm afraid no on both counts, miss."

Starfire looks saddened. "Oh… I see."

She walks away.

Danny felt himself want to punch himself for daring to say something like that to her. He closes the door at stares for a moment before clenching his fist. It was then he noticed it glowed green before he opened his fist and it went away.

_Duh, I forgot. My powers must be kicking in now!_

"Well, that was annoying." He turns around and sees Blackfire with her left hand on her hip, looking happy to see Starfire gone. "Part of me wanted you to tell the truth, so she'd run off crying. Still, she's gone. Let's get back to what we were doing."

With his powers back, Danny had an idea. He walked up to Blackfire and places a hand on her shoulder. He closes his eyes and puckers up before leaning in. Realizing what he's doing, Blackfire closes her eyes and waits for a kiss. Instead, Danny turned ghost, much to her surprise.

"Chill!" He says before his ice powers kicked in. Blackfire finds herself frozen solid in ice. With her incapacitated, Danny phased through the door and started looking for Starfire. He sees her down the hall, entering the fire escape. He flies to her, going through the door. "Starfire!"

Hearing his voice, Starfire turns from the stairway she descends to see her beloved there. She smiles widely.

"Phantom!" Happily, she flew to him with her arms out. Normally, he'd be afraid, but Danny opens his own arms and returns the embrace of her hug once she reaches him. "I am the happy you are the feeling well!" Her hugs tightens and squeezes him, although Danny finds it comforting compared to her sister. She lets go to look him in the eye. "Where is Blackfire?"

"Out cold." He snarks. "Let's get out of here. I'll tell you whatever you want as soon as we're far away."

She nods and the two fly down the fire escape and into the main lobby.

"Stop!" Sam calls out.

The two pause and see Danny's two best friends, Sam and Tucker, aiming wrist blasters at Starfire.

"What is this?" Starfire asks.

"Get away from him!" Sam demands.

"We got you, bud!" Tucker says.

"Whoa! Stop!" Danny says, getting in front Starfire to shield her from the blasters.

Starfire looks to Danny. "Do you know them, Phantom?"

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sam says as she and Tucker lower their weapons.

"Yeah, you called us for help, remember?" Tucker asks.

"Not that kind of help!" Danny says.

Suddenly, the sounds of crashing can be heard from above them. The ceiling then breaks a hole above them and out comes an angry Blackfire.

"You!" She shouted at the two teens floating.

"Okay, for _her_, I can use that kind of help."

Blackfire immediately tackles Danny into the floor, causing them to create cracks on it.

"I don't need you to have functional limbs!" Blackfire shouted as she presses Danny hard.

"Release him!" Starfire exclaimed.

She then tackles her sister and they are sent flying out the building. The three teens of Amity Park head out and see the two alien girls duking it out with their fists.

"Whoa!" Tucker says before smiling. "Alien cat fight!" Sam slaps him in the back of his head. "Hey!" He responded, annoyed.

"Danny, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"That's her sister, Blackfire. She's crazy evil."

"And crazy for you!" Tucker says.

"That's not a good thing…" Danny says.

"Neither is the other one being here." Sam says.

"That's why I need your help. We gotta get them back to their world without Starfire learning I'm not like her."

Both Sam and Tucker pause at this.

"You're serious?" Tucker asks.

"Yes!"

"Danny… you should just tell her!" Sam snaps. "The sooner she gets it, the sooner she'll leave you alone!"

"Yeah!" Tucker says, sounding like he agrees with Sam. However, he whispers to Danny, hoping for some help. "While you're at it, make me sound cool." Sam slaps him in the back of the head again. "Hey!"

Before Danny could respond to either of them, he sees Blackfire sucker punch Starfire.

The sight of her getting hit and falling caused something inside to snap.

Without a word, he flew to Starfire at full speed and caught her. He quickly placed her on a nearby bench. He noticed she was knocked out.

This caused him to glare at Blackfire.

"Let's play!" She says, sounding inviting with a fake innocent smile. Not even bothering with a quip, Danny flew to Blackfire. She gets ready. "Okay! Let's-"

Danny threw a punch before she even finished her sentence. The blow causes her to be knocked back several feet higher. Once the shock of the attack ended, she had a smile on her face, one that was sadistic and eager. She then fired her starbolts at him, though Danny quickly dodged them as he flew to her. Once he reached her, Danny threw another punch. Getting impatient, Blackfire grabbed hold of Danny by his collar. In that moment, he used his intangibility to phase through her. The shock of tis distracts her as Danny kicked Blackfire in the back, sending her into the ground. Blackfire's impact create a small crater.

At this point, Starfire wakes up. She sits up and sees where her sister is.

Blackfire manages to get back on her feet, but Danny fires a barrage of ghost rays. He kept going until the blasts create smoke that completely blocks her from sight.

"Stop!" Danny stops firing when he looks back to see Starfire, up on her feet. "My sister is defeated! Please, do not cross the line!" She begs.

Sam and Tucker stare. They can't believe this girl who could break them limb from limb wishes to spare the sister who caused her nothing but harm.

This causes Danny to calm down. He lowers his arms and looks at the smoke.

It finally clears and Blackfire remains standing. However, a second later, she collapses.

Afraid, Starfire runs to her. She checks her sister's pulse. Danny gets to the ground and looks concerned. Fortunately, Starfire smiles in relief and nods. This causes him to let out a breath.

Starfire gets up and walks to him, hugging him and lifting him off the ground.

"I thank you! You have shown her mercy in spite of her cruelty! I believe you are indeed an ideal choice of the boyfriend!" She said with a smile.

"_Boyfriend?!_" Sam and Tucker shout, though both for different reasons.

_That space case can't take him from me!_ Sam thought.

_How does he get a girlfriend from another planet! That's my fantasy!_

Starfire starts to swing Danny left and right, giggling happily.

As this happens, Danny looks to his friends exchanging looks of disapproval. Then he thinks to everything he's gone through with her.

Meeting her.

The kisses.

The chasing.

The Eiffel Tower.

Fighting Blackfire.

Dealing with Val-Yor.

His nightmare.

Admitting he liked her.

Now.

Danny knew that he can't hide what he is anymore. He did like this girl, like he said when he thought she found out his secret. He shouldn't hide it. Whether or not she liked him back isn't something he should concern himself with, but rather the fact that hiding this from her is a bad thing, even if she herself thought he was a Tamaranian to begin with.

"Starfire?"

"Yes, darling?" Reluctantly, Danny uses his intangibility to phase out of her arms. This catches her attention instantly. "W-what?" She asks, her tone quiet.

"I've been trying to tell you this since we met, but… I'm _not_ a Tamaranian." He says. Starfire only stares, she doesn't say anything. "Just watch." Closing his eyes, he morphs back into a human, causing a gasp to come from her. "My name is actually Danny, but when I morph, I go by Danny Phantom. The Phantom part is because my body was infused with ghostly energy, so I can turn into a ghost and I use my powers to fight bad guys. At first, I was afraid of you because of how… up close and personal you were with your affection, but aside from that, the more I got to know you, the more I… didn't like hiding what I am from you. But… I have to be honest with you. I'm not a Tamaranian, I'm a human with powers. It's just a coincidence I resemble a Tamaranian."

Starfire only stares, standing perfectly still.

Danny gulps.

_This was probably a bad idea._

Sam and Tucker both watch, though one looks more eager than the other.

_Now take a hint and get lost, space girl!_ Sam thought.

Starfire still does not move.

"Now… would be a good time to say something…" Danny says.

Starfire turns around and walks a few steps away from him.

What happened next, none of them expected.

"I had… _suspected_ for a bit… but now I have the confirmation." Her voice said with no emotion. This caught them by surprise, though not as much as what happened next. She looks back to Danny. Her face had a smile, one that looked broken and fake. Her eyes had tears in them. Tears that were now falling off her face. "Thank you for your honesty." She looks away, wiping her tears off with an arm as she takes out her wooden marble.

"Starfire?" Danny asks.

"I will leave!" She says quickly as she crushes the marble, causing a flash of light to happen and she disappears.

The three teens stare at where she just was, none of them unaffected by what they saw.

Tucker looked sympathetic. "That was heartbreaking…"

Sam, despite her earlier jealousy, just felt a large blow of guilt, realizing her desire to make Starfire leave Danny alone worked too well. The tears in Starfire's eyes still in her mind. "Why do I feel even _worse_ than Paulina?"

Danny remains staring at where the alien girl just was. Heartbroken at what he did. "What did I just do?"

* * *

**It finally happened. She knows the truth, or at least she suspected he wasn't what she thought he was.**

**But is this the end? I know some were thinking she'd love him even after learning the truth. But the truth is that her feelings for him weren't real love. They were a very strong attraction.**

**But this isn't the end of it. No! There's more in store for them.**


	20. Chapter 20: Guilt

_**Chapter 20: Guilt**_

A week has passed since that day. Sam and Tucker have agreed to not talk about what happened. Normally, she'd be happy a girl has stopped being into Danny and then she'd sigh about him being clueless, but Sam can't bring herself to. She saw the tears on Starfire's face. This wasn't some vapid girl or someone who has been a jerk to them in the past, this was a genuine nice person who had her heart broken. Sam can't bring herself to feel any relief.

During that week at Casper High, people noticed that Danny Fenton was more down than usual. It all started on that Monday when Dash came to do his usual harassment of Danny Fenton. He grabbed Danny by the collar and lifted him up.

"Hey, Fenton!" He said in his usual mocking tone. Danny doesn't answer, looking as disinterested as possible. "Don't ignore me!" He shouted. "Imma about to send you to Locker Town!"

"Just get it over with…" Danny muttered without any hint of caring.

"Fine!" Dash opens the locker and throws Danny into it. He slams the door closed. "How do you like that?!" He shouted and gave his signature mocking laugh.

"Whatever…" Danny said.

This causes Dash to snap, losing his bullying attitude and getting angry.

"Hey! I'm bullying here!" He shouted to the locker. "The least you can do is act like you care about your day being ruined!" Danny doesn't respond. His face turning red with rage, Dash opens the locker and pulls Danny out, putting him back on his feet. "You know what?! You don't _deserve_ my usual bullying! Get lost!"

Rolling his eyes, Danny walks away.

Sam and Tucker look concerned for him as they see him walking up to them. He's getting worse.

The rest of the week went about the same, Danny would spend the day as Danny Fenton just disinterested in everything. When he's Danny Phantom, he takes his frustrations out on the ghosts he fought. It helped him feel a little better, but just barely. It wouldn't be until Wednesday when they spoke with his sister in the hallways.

"What do you think, Jazz?" Sam asks.

"Well, it looks like he's too filled with guilt over what happened." Jazz says. "Maybe he should say something."

"What? Go ask her out on a date after revealing he's not an alien?" Tucker asks.

"No. Clearly he's upset over breaking her heart and probably wants to make up for what he did. He's probably fighting more ghosts than usual because he's finding an outlet for his aggression." Jazz says. "Maybe he should go talk to her?"

"Yeah. Then she can tear him apart with her alien strength." Sam responds with sarcasm.

Tucker sees someone down the hall. "He's coming!"

The three of them act unsuspicious with inconspicuous whistling to avoid him noticing. Danny is too upset to notice as he walks past them. Once he's past them, they look concerned.

"He's getting worse." Jazz says.

* * *

_Why did I do that?_

Danny was thinking. He scolded himself. All he could think about what the look of tears in her eyes. He did grow to like her. He thinks that maybe he started since the night he met her, when he unintentionally kissed her at that store in her universe. Despite how boisterous and odd she was, she had a good heart, she was brave, she showed real loyalty and had no malicious intent with him. Starfire was… a great girl. Her lack of personal space not withstanding though, but Danny figured he could've told her so.

The saddened look in her eyes when she found out what he was etched into his mind. She had a smile to hide how heartbroken she was. If he could, he'd throw a punch in his own face. He grew to dislike seeing her upset.

He's tried to get her out of his mind, doing his homework and fighting ghosts. He was actually doing well in both, something that seemed unlikely given he's usually a C student. Still, he was doing very well that Mr. Lancer pulls him aside during their last class for school.

"Danny, is something the matter?"

"I don't understand. I'm doing good, aren't I?" Danny asked, wanting to leave.

"It's just… is something wrong?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"It's kind of a long story." Danny said as he heads for the door. "I need to go."

"Do you have a date or something?" Mr. Lancer asks, suspicious.

"Something like that…"

* * *

Since her return, Starfire hasn't really said a thing. Her friends noticed her saddened demeanor. Only Raven could figure it out, though she didn't speak up out of respect. It wouldn't be until a week later, during a battle with Plasmus, did something finally come out.

Plasmus broke out of prison and went about a rampage. The Teen Titans made their arrival.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted.

The Titans made their attack, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. It blasts an arm off, but Plasmus regenerated it. Beast Boy transforms into a Triceratops and tackles into him, but Plasmus picks him up and throws him. Raven uses her magic to launch an I-beam into the blobby monster while Robin throws a bomb. These do nothing as Plasmus just breathes and launches the I-beam out. The I-beam is sent flying towards a couple walking by.

Noticing quick, Starfire flies to them. She takes the two to safety before the I-beam could hit them.

"Thank you!" The man says.

"You need not thank me!" Starfire says as she lands and lets them down.

"Let's go, darling!" The woman says as the two run. "Thank you!"

Starfire doesn't react. She shut down when she heard the woman call her boyfriend "darling".

It is what I was calling Phantom… or whatever it was he said he was named.

"Starfire!"

She heard Robin call out to her. Looking back, she saw Plasmus lauch some of his slimy body at her. This sticks her to the ground. The other Titans try to fight back when, moments later, Starfire bursts out.

Angered, Starfire's glowing eyes glares at the monster and then launches her starbolts. Within seconds, the monster blob is reduced to a puddle, one with a sleeping man in the center. Once she finishes, she manages to take deep breaths to calm down.

The other Titans just stare in shock at this.

"Starfire?" Robin's concern caught her attention. "Are you alright?"

Calming down, Starfire's eyes stop glowing and she looks about ready to break down as she lands on the ground.

She decided to tell her friends everything.

"No, I am _not_ the alright."

* * *

After Starfire left, Danny and his friends decided to take care of Blackfire. They found her usual dark clothes in the hotel she kept Danny in and decided to put her somewhere no one can find her. It was a cell of some kind, made of Titanium alloy walls with bars of the same material. Danny enters the door, as Danny Phantom. He walks to her.

"Care to talk now?" Danny asks with his arms crossed.

Blackfire, back in her black outfit, gives Danny an innocent smile with her arms behind her back.

"I'm more than ready to talk with you." Blackfire says. She walks to the bars. "What's on the agenda tonight?"

Danny walks to the bars, still with crossed arms.

"How did you escape? And how were you planning to get home?"

Blackfire smiles at the shorter boy that she still lusts for.

"I'll tell you after we have ourselves a second date." Blackfire takes a hand through the empty spot between bars. "For now." She places a hand on his face. "Why not just come in and relax?" She pulls him in and tries to kiss him. Danny uses intangibility to get out of her grip. She gives a huff and a small smile. "Playing hard to get?"

"Not interested in your game, Blackfire." Danny says. "You should at least be grateful we're feeding you."

"Oh yeah…" She says sarcastically. "I'm enjoying the weird blubbery meats they serve. Don't suppose they have cake?"

"This is a prison, not a hotel." Danny snapped. "And holding me captive in one isn't a date."

"It is in _my_ book." She smiles smugly.

Losing patience, Danny turns around walks to the door.

"This was a waste of time!"

"Nice butt!" She shouts.

Fuming mad, Danny opened the door and stepped out. He looks up.

"Okay! Use it on me!"

"Of course, Great One." Frostbite says.

He aims a blaster on Danny that causes him to regrow to his normal size.

Danny was grateful to have shown Frostbite some of his dad's technology. He and his tribe have made their own improvements. For example, he brought them the Fenton Crammer and they managed to make a better version that so Danny doesn't lose his powers when he shrinks.

They designed a prison in case if a Tamaranian ever attacked the Ghost Zone. Being able to shrink it helped make it better.

"She won't talk." Danny says.

"So, you wish for us to keep your girlfriend's evil sister here?"

"She's not my-" Danny started to snap, but stops himself before taking a breath. "For now, yeah." He flies off.

* * *

"And that's when I returned home."

Starfire explained to her friends what happened between her and Danny Phantom. She told them once they returned to Titans' Tower. She's left out a few things, like them kissing. Her friends were on the couch, jaw dropped.

"Whoa…" Raven is the first to say.

"So… he wasn't a Tamarian?" Robin asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"No… it was _my_ mistake." Starfire said, sounding guilty. "I ignored the signs and just pressed on. I no doubt made him feel uncomfortable!" She isn't made at Danny in the slightest, she blames herself for stalking him and giving him trouble. "I had to leave."

"Starfire…" Cyborg says, sympathetic to her for fooling herself and causing another boy trouble.

"Are you going to be alright?" Beast Boy asks.

"I… do not know." Starfire says. She walks towards the hallway. "I… feel like I must be alone for now."

As the other Titans look to her, feeling nothing but sympathy, she makes her way out the door.

Alone, she enters her room and lies on her bed. She looks up to the ceiling. She left out the kissing for a reason, she still couldn't fully rap her head around it. He would willingly kiss her and she didn't understand why. Was it to fool her? If so, why did he reveal himself to her? Was he finally feeling guilty? But thinking back, he was rather afraid of her before. Perhaps he feared her and kissed her to keep her happy? She just wasn't so sure.

All she knew is that he did help her save people in Paris. He also called out Val-Yor's poor treatment of her and Blackfire being a very bad sister. Him saying the nice things to her was also something she couldn't stop thinking about.

That and his good looks. Despite realizing his non-Tamaranian features, he was still a rather attractive male. Especially his smile whenever he looked genuinely happy.

Thinking back on this made a smile form on her face, even though she feels bad for putting him through trouble. It seems she still has feelings for him.

* * *

It would be days later, Danny tried a different method. Returning to Blackfire's cell, he brought flowers and a box of chocolates.

She got up off her bench of a bed and clapped her hands together at the sight of what he brought her.

"For me?!" She smiled. "You shouldn't have!" She gives a light laugh. "I kid, of course!"

"You win, Blackfire. Tell me how you get back home and I'll let you out of this cell, I'll even come with you."

"Oh, a proper date?" She asks. "Alright then." She walks to the bars and holds them as she leans in to speak to him. "You know what I want right now."

Danny sighs.

_I guess if this is how I get her to help me._

Reluctantly, Danny leans in his face hovers in front of hers before she reaches out and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Danny tries to move out of her grip and it would take a moment before she finally lets him go.

Blackfire looks at him with bedroom eyes and a big smile. "Perfect."

Danny wipes his mouth with his arm. "So, tell me."

Blackfire straightens up, though the look in her face doesn't go away.

"That jewel your hairy friends took from when I was brought here? I'm supposed to use it and the magic would return me home." She says as her arms cross.

"I'm guessing it works if you had someone with you?" Danny asks.

"I was gonna take my sister or you back." She says. "Either to finish her off or to keep you." Danny gives her a dirty look for admitting what she plotted to do to him or Starfire. "So, I guess you want to come with me?" She asks.

"I'll come along, and I promise you'll be let out of this cell." Danny says.

"So… finally decided who you're meant for? Okay, you got a deal Danny." She says.

Danny nods. "Alright, let me tell Frostbite and his tribe."

He turns around and walks to the door.

Blackfire leans and the bars and smiles.

Soon, I'll be out of here. My dear sister won't be so happy now since it looks like she knows he's not what she thought. He's all mine now anyway.

Danny is regrown and walks to Frostbite.

"I got what I needed." Frostbite nods and walks away, causing Danny to smile and look up. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I owe Mr. Lancer."

He though back to what he heard from Mr. Lancer earlier than day.

* * *

Hours Ago

Casper High's students were let go for the day. Mr. Lancer noticed Danny was still upset.

"Danny?" He calls out to the boy. "May I ask what I think is your problem?" Danny turns and shrugs. "It's girl trouble?"

Danny blinked before looking to his feet.

"More like a girl who liked me that I met some time ago."

"So, _not_ Sam?"

"What?" Danny asks.

"Nothing!" Mr. Lancer says defensively. "Proceed."

"Anyway, she misunderstood something about me and liked me for it, when I had to tell her the truth, I think I broke her heart." Danny says.

"So, you feel bad for it. I get the feeling her interest in you wasn't one-sided?" Danny just looks away. This told Mr. Lancer what he needed to hear.

Showing sympathy, Mr. Lancer got off his desk and walks to Danny. He places a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Danny, my advice to you is to try and make things right with her. There's a book I once read called Daggerspell, where a prince fails the woman he loved and vows to set things right with her. Granted that was fantasy novel and had aspects that a teenager like you shouldn't read about… but I think you should follow this mindset. Make amends with her."

Hearing this, Danny realized what he must do and only one person can help him do that.

* * *

Present

It would be an hour later, Blackfire's cell is regrown and her is let out. She doesn't try to escape, because she's been informed that Danny is from a different universe and the Ghost Zone was the link to that world. She didn't know how she'd get home, so this was necessary.

Danny brings her the jewel she was given as a means of returning to her world.

"How does it work?"

"You hold my hand, then I think of where I want to go with it."

"That's it?" Danny asks.

"Just about." Blackfire answers. She holds out her hand. "Ready?"

Danny takes a deep breath.

_This is for Starfire._

He nods and takes her hand.

"Let's do it."

Blackfire smiles. She squeezes the gem in her hand.

"Take us to the Earth of my universe, outside Jump City."

* * *

**Confession, I never read the Deverry books. However, I knew of the main character (who I assume is the main character) wanting to make amends for hurting someone he loved.**

**I decided Mr. Lancer, who knows nothing about Danny's secret life of fighting ghosts, being a literature nut, would be a good inspiration for his desire to make amends.**

**Now Danny is going to find some way to make amends for breaking Starfire's heart.**

**As for Starfire, she's not over him.**

**But now, he's going to meet the Teen Titans. What will they do when they see him?**


	21. Chapter 21: Must Apologize

_**Chapter 21: Must Apologize**_

In a green flash, Danny and Blackfire find themselves outside Jump City's limits.

Danny blinked his eyes for a moment just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't, he was back in her world. He let go of Blackfire's had so that he can take a moment to register his surroundings by turning around. He recognized some of the buildings from the night he came to this world the first time. It was the same place.

Memories of that night came flooding to him. A pretty but overly excited alien girl falling for him and following him. He was afraid of her, yet didn't deny she was very pretty.

His fist clenched and he new he had to find some way to make it up to her for breaking her heart.

First, he had to deal with the other pretty alien, the one he's not interested in making amends with.

"So?" Blackfire asks. "What now? Wanna cause some mayhem for fun?"

Danny looks to her.

"Actually…" Danny walks up to Blackfire. "I gotta better idea." Danny then uses his powers to overshadow Blackfire. Holding the jewel in her hand, Danny makes a command. "Take me to the prison Blackfire escaped from in this world."

In that split second, they end up in the prison she used the jewel to escape from. Danny then leaves her body and takes the jewel with him.

"W-what?!" Blackfire shouts. She realizes where she is and Danny has the jewel. Her eyes glow in rage. "You promised me!"

"I promised you I'd break you free from the cell in the Ghost Zone… I never said I'd keep from _another_ one!" He pointed out with a smile.

Her glow dies down and a brief smile shows up.

"You got me…" Blackfire admits.

"Take me to Jump City!" Danny shouts.

In that brief moment, he disappears in a flash.

Blackfire shakes her head, smiling at where he just was.

"He's lucky he's too cute to maim… at least _that_ much."

* * *

Danny finds himself back outside Jump City. From there, he breaks Blackfire's jewel. He figured since he knew a portal he could use to go home, it was better than risking someone using this thing for something bad. Looking out, he sees the ocean, and a certain island with a T-shaped building.

_Okay, she's probably there now._ Danny takes a breath. _What do I say when I get there? "Hi, sorry I never told you what I am sooner and by the time I did I broke your heart?"_

Danny shook his head. He realizes he didn't think this through. Still, he had to try.

He floats into the air and heads in the direction of Titans' Tower.

Unfortunately, some local civilians take notice and run away from the flying by they don't recognize.

"Huh, I guess since it's like almost afternoon, there's more people to notice me than last time."

This panic caused someone to be alerted from their island home.

* * *

In Titans' Tower, the Titans were in the living room. All except Starfire. They choose to let her have some alone time until she was ready. They were eating pizza when the alarm went off.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

"What about Star?" Beast Boy asks.

"If she's feeling it, she'll join us." Cyborg states. "Let her heal first."

* * *

Danny would float towards the tower. He chose to go slow as he thought of how he'd talk to Starfire. He decided, since he was about a city block's length into the air and no one could hear him, he would practice talking to her. He takes a deep breath and places his hands on his hips.

"Hey! Starfire!" He says, trying to sound happy. "How've you been?" His smile drops when he figures what her response was. "Probably crying your eyes out…" His hands leave his hips and cross, though he strokes his chin too. "That won't work." He lowers that hand and tries to make a suave look and tone. "Hey Babe." His smile drops again and he looks disgusted with himself. "And now I'm Tucker and Dash…" He shudders, comparing himself to his dateless best friend and obnoxious bully. "Okay… let me try again." He takes another deep breath and tries to adopt a saddened look. "I'm so sorry that I never told you the truth." He blinks and looks away. He speaks in his normal tone again. "I may need more time to think about this…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, what appears to be a disk hits him in the shoulder. This causes him to fall onto the ground. Thanks to his powers, he wasn't harmed grievously as if he were a normal human. Getting up, Danny could see four oddly familiar figures facing him. One a kid with green skin, one a girl in a black leotard and bluish cloak, one a cyborg and the other a normal looking guy in a domino mask.

"You'll have plenty of time to think about what you're up to… behind bars!" The domino guy said. "Titans, go!"

The other three make their move.

Danny suddenly remembered where he saw these guys. They're Starfire's friends, the Teen Titans.

"Wait!" Danny said, holding his hands out in defense.

It's too late, Cyborg comes jumping at him, ready to punch him. In response, Danny manages to fly backwards to avoid impact. He then sees the green kid turn into a T-Rex and come charging. In response, Danny braced himself. The T-Rex tackles him, though Danny's superior strength lets him grapple with the dinosaur and knock it to the ground.

"He's stronger than he looks!" Robin shouted.

"Let's see _how_ strong!" Cyborg says.

He runs towards the ghost boy, throwing a punch again. This time, Danny catches the fist in his hand.

"Look, I'm not the enemy!" Danny says.

"_Sure_, you're not." Cyborg said with sarcasm. He then points his other arm at Danny. "And _this_ isn't a sonic cannon!"

He fires at the ghost boy, sending him skidding down the street.

As Danny gets up, he sees the girl in the leotard floating about him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted. Suddenly, the ground around Danny turned black and encased him in a gravel bubble. "That should hold him!" She says.

"Or not!" Danny's voice called out. To their surprise, he appears out of nowhere, on top of the bubble.

The Titans all have their jaws drop at this sudden out of nowhere appearance.

"Dude! How did he do that?!" Beast Boy asks.

"Stop him!" Robin shouted.

Danny groans. "This again?!"

"Yes! This again!" Raven says. Now, her dark aura takes the form of the bird she's named after and flies towards Danny.

Though surprised by this, Danny manages to stand his ground and fires a ghost ray. It's strong enough to block the bird-like construct from attacking him. Once it breaks through the blast, Danny phases into the ground. The impact causes a small crater where Danny was. This causes the Titans to stare at where the monochrome boy just was.

"Did he… disintegrate?" Cyborg asks, somewhat concerned they went too far.

Beast Boy looks to Raven, who lands nearby.

"I don't suppose you went too far there?" He asks.

"Unlikely…" She says in her usual deadpan tone. "My magic can't go _that_ far."

"He somehow got out of that trap earlier." Robin points out. "Maybe he'll do it again?"

As they stare at the crater, Danny peek out from behind them using his intangibility.

_Whoa, Starfire's friends are pretty tough._

He looks at them briefly, taking the time to examine each member.

The cyborg appears to be the oldest and physically the strongest.

The green kid was a shapeshifter. He saw Beast Boy tun into a dog and started sniffing inside the crater. He figures this boy must do animals.

The only normal looking member appears to be the leader. Danny figured he must be the best fighter, that would explain why he would be the leader.

Then there's the girl. Danny looked up and noticed that she's looking in his direction. She looks down at his exact spot and glares.

_Oh no… I forgot she can see me!_

"There!" Raven said, pointing at where Danny was.

The boys look in that spot.

"Uh, Raven?" Robin asks.

"There's nothing there." Beast Boy stated.

"I can sense him." She raises a hand and fires a blast of dark energy.

Reacting fast, Danny flew out and regained tangibility before the blast could hit him.

"Wait!" Danny shouted.

Robin took out a staff and started swinging at Danny. In response, Danny manages to react in time with each attack. Each swing, Danny barely had time to avoid the attack.

"I'm on it!" Cyborg shouted as he rushed the ghost boy.

In response, Danny flew up, avoid the larger hero.

Seeing that Cyborg and Robin can't fly, Danny used to his advantage and flew up.

"Raven! Beast Boy! After him!" Robin said, pointing at Danny.

Raven flew to Danny, while Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and followed suit.

Looking back, Danny groaned.

"Well, 2 out of 4 is still better."

Danny would fly as fast as he could and finds he can outfly them both once he reached the clouds. Once he looked back and saw them gone, he took a breath and saw Titans Tower. He smiled and decided he can go find Starfire. However, a dark portal appears in front of him. Out comes Raven.

"Going somewhere?" She asks.

"Yes, actually." Danny says. "And I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't get in the way."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm here for Starfire."

Raven looks surprised, but then gets serious.

"She's not taking any visitors at the moment, so whatever you plan to do to her, it's not happening!" She declared.

"Wait! I'm not-"

Before Danny could speak up, she fires another blast of energy. In response, Danny takes a dive downward. Raven follows.

"Come back!" She shouts.

"Great, I ditched one dark babe for another… at least _this one_ isn't kidnapping me." He snarks to himself.

He speeds up as best as he can, but as he does, he sees a school bus going out of control, speeding up. Reacting to this, Danny flew towards it. Once he reaches the front, Danny holds his arms out and braces for the bus. It collides with him as he props his feet to the ground. Within seconds, he's able to make the bus stop.

Seeing this, Raven stops and stares at the boy who just saved a bus full of kids. She loses her original scowl and comes to a realization that he's not a villain.

Danny takes a breath and, once he sees Raven staring at him, phases into the ground and goes away.

Raven lands, noticing the kids and bus driver are safe.

* * *

Danny phases out from a nearby street and resumes his flight to Titans' Tower. However, a large green elephant drops in a few feet away from him.

"Boo-ya!" Danny hears someone call out. Looking back, he sees Cyborg, aiming his sonic cannon.

"Seriously?" He asks, annoyed.

"Fraid so! Now Cyborg and Beast Boy are gonna take you down."

Danny makes a bemused face.

"Seriously? Beast Boy is an okay name, I guess, but you're a cyborg called _Cyborg_?"

Annoyed, Cyborg fires his blast and Danny responds with a ghost ray.

The two blasts collide and the brief explosion knocks both away.

As Danny gets up, he sees the elephant Beast Boy above him. He gets the trunk wrapped around him, picking him up. He finds himself slammed into the ground, though he's not so harmed as to not recognize what is going on. He then manages to plant his feet on the ground after the elephant raises him again to do another slam. Danny phases through and grabs the elephant's trunk. With his strength, Danny pulls the elephant and throws him into a thankfully empty street.

It was then, Danny heard a cry for help. Looking around, he saw a little girl crying.

His heroism kicking in, he flies to her.

"What's wrong?" He asks her.

"My mommy! I can't find her!"

Seeing the Titans getting up, Danny decided to help her.

"Maybe I can help you? Where did you last see her?" The little girl points down the street. "There? How'd you get lost?"

"After people started screaming and ran away from the Titans fighting a bad guy, we got separated." She said.

Danny realizes she must be inadvertently talking about him. Feeling guilty, Danny takes her hand.

"I can help you find her." He says.

Picking her up, Danny flies in the direction she pointed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy witness this and go after him on the ground. However, they stop when they see him land a few blocks away. The little girl gets put on the ground and runs to a woman in front of them.

"Mommy!" She shouted happily.

"Sweetheart! I thought I lost you!" She said as she hugged her daughter tightly. She looked at Danny and smiled. "Thank you for finding my little girl!"

Danny gives her a thumbs up.

"Not a problem!"

As the mother and daughter walk away, Danny nods and flies towards Titans Tower. This did not escape the two Titans who witnessed this, both glancing towards each other.

* * *

"Okay… now to find Starfire." Danny reaches the harbor, when a disk hits him and the shock stuns him into falling to the ground. "Seriously?! Again?!"

He sees Robin, walking up to him.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked, sounding threatening.

"I came for Starfire!" Danny says, getting up.

Robin looks angered by the sound of it.

"You're not hurting her!" He declared.

Danny looked away. "I already did, apparently."

Not liking the implication of those words, Robin performed a jump kick.

Danny barely had time to reach as he's kicked onto the ground.

As Robin points his staff at Danny's neck, the ghost boy phases into the ground. This causes Robin to step back in surprise.

"So, you can phase into the ground too? That explains a lot." He says.

Danny comes up from behind.

"And what's your power? Spiky hair?" Danny snarks.

"I've just been trained by some of the best fighters on the planet." Robin turns quickly and aims his staff threateningly. "Now, what do you want with Starfire?!"

"I just wanna talk to her!" Danny says, holding his hands out.

"And why should I believe that?!"

"Because he's not a villain." Raven's voice says.

Looking towards the city, both teens see the other Teen Titans arriving.

"Cool it, Robin!" Cyborg shouts. "He's not a threat like people thought he was when they saw him."

"Yeah, Cyborg and I saw him help a kid find her mom, and Raven says she saw him save a school bus!"

Robin lowers his staff a bit and he loses his intense glare.

"That true?" Danny nods. After a moment of contemplation, Robin puts his staff away. "Why do you need to talk with her?"

* * *

Danny has spent the last few minutes explaining who he is. He's Danny Phantom, a superhero from another universe. He accidentally followed one of his villains into this world. Thanks to his coincidental looks, Starfire mistook him for a Tamarnian and the energy from his body affected her emotions, causing her to go lovesick. By the time he revealed what he was, she had become enamored with him and her heart sank. He's come to apologize to her.

"Look…" Danny says, his arms up. "I'm not here to be forgiven… she doesn't have to forgive me. I just want her to know I'm sorry and if there's some way to make up for not telling her the truth sooner. If there isn't, I'll leave and not come back."

The four Titans look to each other.

"We could just tell her for you." Robin says.

"I'd rather do it myself. My sister would say that actions speak louder than words." Danny says.

They four look to each other.

"We're gonna need a moment." Cyborg says.

All four huddle up.

"I don't like him." Robin says bluntly.

"You don't like _anyone_ who gets close to Starfire." Cyborg points out.

"Yeah, besides, he wants to say that he's sorry." Beast Boy says.

"And he said he'd leave if there's no way to make things better." Raven says.

"Plus, you of all people know what it's like to make a huge mistake and want to fix it." Beast Boy points out.

Cyborg and Raven nod, noting the usually dim Teen Titan is right.

Robin takes a breath. On one hand, he doesn't like that this boy made Starfire feel sad, even if it was unintentional. On the other hand, he of all people knows what it's like to want to make amends for mistakes he's made. He once made a mistake that almost destroyed everyone's trust in him when he tried to find the villain Slade.

The four finish and look to Danny.

"You get a few minutes. She's at her room, but she won't open."

"I don't need her to see me, just hear me."

* * *

Reluctantly, the other Titans take him to the Tower. Inside, they guide him Starfire's room. Despite their suspicions, they let Danny walk up to the door alone.

After taking a deep breath, he knocks. Unsure of this, Danny looks to the other Titans and points to the door. He's unsure if she's even in there. They nod. Taking another breath, he speaks.

"Starfire? It's me… Phantom." He looks down. "Actually, my _real_ name is Danny. My full superhero name is Danny Phantom. I was just doing a James Bond style introduction when I met you and I realize that maybe-" He stops and shakes his head. "Never mind! I'm here to say… I'm sorry." He clenches his fist. "You don't need to open your door, you don't need to talk to me, I just need you to hear my words. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I still did. I was afraid you'd attack me, then I was afraid of you getting hurt by learning the truth. Either way is no excuse. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me… but if there is any way I can earn your forgiveness…" Danny chokes up. He looks to his feet, not sure what to say next. "Anyway… I'm going now. Like I said, you don't need to forgive me, I just want you to know I'm sorry and will do whatever you want to be forgiven." Danny stares at the door for a moment. There is no answer. Looking dejected, Danny looks to the other Titans. He notices they actually looks sympathetic to him. He nods with a sad smile. "Nice officially meeting you guys."

Going intangible, he phases through the floor.

Once he leaves, Starfire's door opens. She looks out into the hallway, looking surprised to have heard that voice.

* * *

**What's Starfire going to do?**

**What will become of them?**

**Also, my bad for taking a while. Like I say, life likes to rear its ugly head.**

**So, Danny met the Titans. How'd it go? Exactly as you hoped? I wondered what to do with Raven, since she's also paired with Danny in fanfiction.**

**I decided for now she's not interested in him. Might keep it that way.**

**But Blackfire's defeat... I couldn't think of a better way without them fighting. I wanted to avoid big fights for now.**

**But Starfire's response is next time.**


	22. Chapter 22: A Much-Needed Talk

**_Chapter 22: A Much-Needed Talk_**

Despite what he promised, Danny didn't go straight home.

Instead, he went to the boardwalk amusement park. Although he didn't go for fun, he went to find some place secluded enough for him to think.

Once he was sure no one saw him, he went into the gondola of the Ferris wheel at the very top. Since it seems the amusement park was closed, he returned to human form and just looked out at the sea.

It was sunset and Danny felt that some alone time in a world where even his closest friends can't find him is the perfect place to be.

_So, I said that I was sorry… I doubt she'll come looking for me. And even if she was, I doubt she's willing to forgive me._

This thought makes him feel even sadder.

Despite it all, he never wished her any harm and didn't like seeing her sad.

He wondered what would have happened if she did indeed choose to forgive him then and there. Would there have been a potential future for them as a couple? Would she have been willing to give him a chance even if the two of them are from completely different species? And would she have been willing to let him find some way to make up for not telling her the truth and letting her go along with thinking he was like her? He could've told her at any point even if he couldn't change form, granted there was the chance she wouldn't believe him though she's likely seen stranger things given who she lives with.

Danny sighs as he rests his head on his arm, looking out at the sunset.

"I see you are here."

A familiar female voice speaks to him. Looking to his side, he sees Starfire, floating outside and peeking in.

Danny just remained there, motionless.

She gives a small smile, though one less joyful and more to ease his concern, and hovers in, sitting next to Danny.

_This brings back memories. Mostly her suffocating me with kisses._

After blinking once, Danny scratches the back of his head, questioning what to say.

Starfire rubs the arm not featuring the bracelet strapped below the shoulder, not sure what to say either.

"So/How are-"

The Ghost Boy and Alien Girl say at the same time.

They pause and look away from each other, once again unsure of how to interact.

"How did you find me?" Danny asked.

"I did not." Starfire answered. "I felt the need to get out and came to the boardwalk for the walk of deep thinking with of the air of the fresh. Then I saw you enter this compartment called the gondola and felt the need to speak with you."

"Oh…" Danny said, rolling his eyes away from her.

"So…" Starfire stretched that word a bit, notably pulling a strand of her hair in thought of what to say next. "If you are not a Tamaranian, why do you look like that?"

Danny made a small smile.

"It's a long story."

Starfire makes a small smile of her own.

"I have the time for the long story."

For the next 20 minutes, Danny explained to Starfire his past. He told her that on his Earth, as well as explaining he's from a different universe, that his parents were obsessed with hunting ghosts. They built a portal to enter the dimension called the Ghost Zone. When it didn't work, Danny was convinced to take a look and, after pressing the on button while it was powered, turned on. He was blasted with energy that mixed his DNA with ectoplasm and granted him ghostly superpowers. His eyes turn green because of the green energy, at least that's what he figured. The tan skin was likely a side effect. As for his hair and clothes, he theorized that it inverted his colors for some reason.

He also included bits of his life as a superhero. He's fought a hunter who wanted to hang his pelt on his wall, an evil rock star, some buffoon who obsesses over boxes for no apparent reason, an evil ringmaster and his father's former friend who is also a supervillain out for world domination because he's got a huge ego. During this, he noticed Starfire had a smile on her face. He was hoping this meant she liked what she was hearing.

He didn't know it yet, but it's true. Starfire was impressed to learn more about this boy. She knew already he was a nice person due to what he said about Val-Yor's bigotry, hearing that he saves people without hesitation just added to that. As attractive as his ghostly form was, while admitting his human form does have a sort of cuteness to it, hearing this heroic side makes her feel somewhat relieved to learn more about him.

"And that's basically most of my life as a superhero." Danny said.

Starfire smiled and looked out at the setting sun.

"I see." She says. "Phan- I mean, Danny."

Danny's eyes widened.

_That's the first time she used my real name._

"I must tell you… I was never angry with you." She admits.

"What?"

"I realized now you were not the comfortable with my actions of affection most of the time we were spending around each other." She says, sounding regretful of her actions. "I was too into the attraction to notice how you actually feel." She looks away, not wanting him to see her face. "I assumed you were simply the shy and resumed my affections." She began pressing her thumbs together. "I am the sorry, not the angry."

Danny gets a closer look and realizes Starfire is upset with her own actions.

_She's not mad at me? She never was?_

"Learning the truth did give me the breaking of the heart feeling… but I _never_ blamed you."

He felt some level of relief that she's not angry with him, but he still hated that he broke her heart. Danny still felt like he should make it up to her for.

"Starfire?" Danny asks. She finally looks to him. "I am sorry I didn't tell you I'm not a Tamaranian, even if the scenario didn't give me a chance to." He clears his throat. "The reason you kept being so affectionate in an extremely cartoonish way is because the energy my body released affects a Tamaranian to be more emotional than they usually are. That's still no excuse, so I still feel like I should make it up to you. If there is any way I can do that, let me know. If not, I'll leave you alone." He says.

Starfire just stares at him.

Danny holds his breath, worried of what she'll say.

She doesn't answer right way, instead, she looks out at the sunset.

Danny decides to do the same.

They both look out.

While they do so, both let their thoughts wander.

Danny thought of the first time he met this girl. He was immediately into her; she was pretty and acted very nice to him. True, her turning out to be the alien that ghosts were afraid of made him concerned, her being overly affectionate made him uncomfortable, and her inability to stay away. His second meeting with her allowed him to see she cared for innocent people and recognize she had a genuine interest in him. He would later meet her sister, who is a bully and a horrible person. Her interest in him was far less flattering. He would encounter a cruel bigot who talked down to her, even though she still saved his life and wished him no harm. She was, in short, a good person. Not like the girls he likes on his world, she was a nice person and could kick major butt. Sam would never have Starfire's level of empathy for others, considering she wanted him to not hurt Val-Yor anymore. Sam would have let the guy get eaten alive instead.

Starfire thinks to the moment she first saw Danny. She saw a handsome young man. She was so fixated on her broken heart that she had to be near him. She assumed he was just shy but still liked her like she liked him. He did save her from her sister and called out Val-Yor for his crude comments to her. He did come all this way to seek forgiveness from her. This alone convinced her to do so, that and she never was angry with him.

"I was never angry with you… but to ease your mind, I forgive you." She says.

Danny looks to her and sees her smiling.

Feeling a weight lifted off of him, he smiled.

"Thank you."

The two went back to looking out at the sunset one more time, they remained silent.

* * *

Hours pass and it's now nightfall. They haven't said anything, though they occasionally glance at each other with a smile.

Danny takes a breath.

"Well, I guess I should go."

Danny morphs in front of her and gets up, but Starfire then grabs his arm.

"Wait." Starfire asks. "I wish to ask you of something."

Danny looks at her.

"Do you… have the interest in me?" She asks.

Danny just stared at her for a moment.

"W-what?"

"Do you like me?" She asks, her face concerned.

Danny blushed and looked away, not sure how to answer.

"I…" He was unsure for a moment, but thinking back to when he willingly kissed her, he decided to answer. "I think I do." He looks at her.

Starfire blushes.

"I see… I thank you for your honesty." Starfire says.

Both of them weren't sure what to say next.

"So… I guess I could go." Danny said, though one look at Starfire suggests he should stay a bit longer. "Unless, you don't want me to?" He asks her.

Looking up to him, she smiles.

"I would like to spend more of the time with you…" Her smile drops as she looks away. "But… learning what you are has made me realize… I do not actually know you."

Hearing this causes Danny to feel bad for breaking her heart again.

"Starfire-"

"That is why I would like to get to know you, the real you. The one I do not mistake for a cute Tamaranian boy, but a cute boy."

"You still think I'm cute?" He asks, looking hopeful.

"Indeed. I would like to get to know you, not as Phantom, but as Danny." She says.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" He asks.

"I believe you and I should do the activity known as "the date"." She says. "A proper one rather than you reluctantly coming with me."

This causes Danny to smile.

"Okay. But, where do we do it? Your universe or mine?"

"Perhaps we should go on the date twice? One in each world?" She suggests.

"So, you want us to go on two dates?" He asks.

"If that is the okay with you." She asks with a small, sheepish smile."

Danny thought for a moment.

Actually, he didn't take anytime, he knew what his answer was.

"Absolutely!"

Both of them had a smile on their faces.

Starfire got up and hugged Danny as tightly as she could. Once she heard him grunt, she let go.

"Oh dear! I am sorry!" She remembers, due to her alien strength, her hugs were rather painful for others. "I apologize!" She says, sounding regretful.

"It's okay!" He says, rubbing on of his arms. "I'm pretty durable in this form… _mostly_. I have a healing factor, so I'll be fine." He assures her. He then holds his arms out. "Let's try this again."

Smiling, Starfire holds her arms out and hugs him again.

Both teens hugged each other as best as they could without hurting each other. The remain that way for a moment because neither wants to let go. Once they finish, they let go and look into each other's green eyes.

They smile and blush.

"So, when do you want to have that date and which world?" He asks. He has a moment of realization at what he just said. "That's a question I never thought I'd ask in my life."

Starfire giggles, holding her hand near her mouth as she does it.

"I will let you decide when is the best to the going out." She says.

After a moment of silence, both teens looked to their feet.

"I guess… I'll see you later?" Danny asks.

"Before you go, I have one request."

"What?"

"May I see the human form you have?" Starfire asks, sounding curious and eager to see what he looks like again.

Danny took a moment to think, but shrugged when he figured there was no harm.

"Sure." He morphs in front of her.

Looking up and down, Starfire quickly thought of how he looked. He had black hair like Robin, though his physique was less athletic. Yet there was a sort of adorableness to it, to him. She smiled.

"Your being Danny Phantom makes you more attractive in a Tamaranian way…"

Danny looked unsure how to responds, so he does as best as he can.

"Uh… thanks?"

Suddenly, her lips were on his.

In that split second, Danny reacted automatically by kissing back despite the shock going through his body.

Once the kiss ended, she smiles to him.

"However, you are still the attractive in a cute boy way and your mouth during lip contact still feels nice." She says as she smiles with her hands behind her back, giving her an adorable look that causes Danny to stare.

The kiss alone made him blush, Starfire's actions caused him to blush harder.

Suddenly, his original weakness of acting nervous around cute girls started to catch up to him

"W-Uh! Y-you… you ju- I- We- Y-"

Starfire giggles at his stuttering.

Starfire hugs him again, only not as tightly. Instead, she did so lightly, treating him like a fragile piece of art. Feeling her arms causes the blush to remain on his face.

"Oh! I am the so happy you came to me! I am the very happy of the dating with you on a proper date!" She says as she laughs happily.

She let him go and Danny smiled at seeing her happy. He was about to phase through the wall, when he thought of something and looked to Starfire.

"Say? Do you want to know what it feels like to be intangible?"

Starfire looked surprised to hear that, but she thought a bit with a finger under her chin and smiled with a nod.

"I would like to know."

"Hands, please?" Danny asks as he holds his own hands out.

Once Starfire gave Danny her hands, he used his powers to make them both intangible and phase through the gondola's walls. Once it's done, he regains tangibility.

Starfire shivered. "That felt the cold, like cold shower." She then smiles once she stops shivering. "I liked it!"

"Great."

The two realize they're still holding hands and let go. Both teens look away with a blush.

"So… I guess I should go home now." He says. He looks to Starfire and smiles. "Unless…"

"Unless?"

"_Unless_ a certain alien girl wants to get hands on me and shower me with affection?" He suggests.

Starfire smiles before putting on a determined grin.

"You are mine!" She wraps her arms around him and smothers his face with kisses. "You cannot escape…" Danny phases out of her arms, much to her surprise. "Me?"

"My powers weren't working right during all of those times. They're working _now!_" He tells her.

This doesn't take away her determined smile.

"That will not deter me!"

She then flies after him, giggling. Danny, for once, actually laughs at Starfire coming for him. He's having some fun with her.

They would fly into the city, going around some buildings. Danny at one point hid behind a billboard and peeked out to look for Starfire, who makes her presence known by kissing his forehead. Still, they kept going until they reached past Titans' Tower, and where the portal is.

Once they reach it, Danny stops, causing Starfire to stop as well. She's confused as to why.

"This is where I go. The portal that takes me home is here, and apparently, because I'm from that other universe, only I can use it." Danny says.

"I see…" Starfire says, sounding a bit saddened by this.

"So… I'll see you next Saturday?" Danny asks.

Stafire gives an open-mouthed grin.

"Yes!" She realizes she sounds too excited and calms down. "I mean, I will be awaiting. I will remain patient and-"

Suddenly, Danny cups her face with both hands. He smiles into her face. Wanting to do more than just say bye, Danny kissed her quickly on the lips. This causes a jolt of joy to go through Starfire, it's the first time he willingly kissed her in a long time. He parts the lips and looks into her eyes.

"I'll see you then." He says with a smile.

"I will see you then." She responds.

The two kiss quickly and Danny lets go to enter the portal.

Once he disappears, Starfire raises her arms in victory.

Once Danny returned to the Ghost Zone, he gave a cheerful fist pump.

They both said the same thing at the same time despite being in two different worlds.

"I have a date! A real date!"

* * *

**Finally, a proper pairing.**

**From this point on, there will be focus on them as two people who genuinely like each other.**

**So, anyone wanna guess where their date takes place and what happens?**

**I have some plans for these two, those plans involve them becoming very close.**


	23. Chapter 23: The First Real Date

_**Chapter 23: The First Real Date**_

It's the day she was waiting for. The day Phantom… no, Danny… was coming to see her. To go on a proper date with him.

She did her hair, got clean clothes, and brushed her teeth repeatedly.

"Today is the day, I cannot await!" She said to herself in the mirror.

She informed the other Titans of what she's up to.

They all seemed very accepting of Starfire agreeing to go out with this boy, wanting to give him a proper chance. She noticed Robin did not seem so enthusiastic, though didn't spend much time trying to figure out why.

Still, it was 11 am and she decided she should go to the rooftop, as he'd be there any minute.

* * *

It's Saturday and Danny Fenton is feeling nervous for various reasons. He is going on a date today, a date with Starfire, the same girl who had chased him across two universes and who he now accepts he likes… quite a lot.

The plan is for him to be human during the date, so they can get to know each other without his ghostly energy making her crazy… again.

And her getting crazy like that made her kiss him and cuddle him and did things that made him so-

"Whoa there, Fenton! This is just a date…a real one…neither of us are going to do anything the other doesn't really want to do." Danny reminded as he dabbed some cologne on himself.

Starfire promised that she would just try and get to know him and he trusts her, there is no reason for him to think about the things she did to him that made him want to run away from her in the first place.

"It's just a simple, proper thing not to get crazy over…" Danny reminded as he fixed himself up.

"MADDIE! WHERE IS MY FUDGE WITH THOSE BIG CHERRIES IN IT?!"Jack's booming voice echoed throughout the house.

"You already at it as your post-breakfast snack, dear!" Maddie's voice echoed.

Danny tried to ignore his parents usual craziness, until a word caught into his mind.

"Cherry?" Danny whispered as a blush came on his face as he remembered an experienced associated with that word

In a closet in Paris in the 1990's…with a very amorous and beautiful alien girl.

* * *

_Back in 90's Paris_

"Now, to which part of the affections were we?"

Danny gulped as the pretty alien girl was now on top of him, having locked the door of the closet they were in.

Her bedroom eyes fluttering made him uncomfortable yet also flustered.

"I- I think we-"

"Ah, yes! I remember!" Starfire said. "We are at here!"

She then kisses him quickly on the lips, causing the ghost boy to squirm. Once he got his face away from hers, Starfire grabs his head and nuzzles his cheek. She then gets an idea and grabs his collar, allowing her to pull him in and kiss once again. Danny tries to crawl back, but finds he can't escape her amorous clutches.

MUAH!

She moves back to take a breath, leaving Danny in a stunned state.

A smile form on her face.

"Beloved male of Tamaran, tell me, do you like Earth fruit?"

Danny blinked a bit before answering.

"Uh… sure?"

He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Which do you consider your favorite?"

Danny blinked before answer.

"Cherries, I guess?" Starfire giggles at his answer, making Danny feel uncomfortable.

"Then I have the news that is good."

She reaches for something in her fingerless gauntlet. Pulling it out, she reveals what looks like a piece of candy.

"Is that… some kind of candy?" Danny asks.

"You must try, it is the flavor of the cherry!" She then uwraps it quickly and shoves it into his mouth.

"Hey! Yo-" Danny pauses and the taste finally hits him. He smiles. "Actually, this tastes pretty good."

"Cherry is also my favorite Earth fruit." Starfire says.

"Huh, neat." Danny admits.

"May I taste as well?" Starfire asks.

Danny looks to her suspiciously.

"Sure… but how are-" He realizes what she meant. "Uh oh…"

Starfire resumes kissing him, sticking her tongue in his mouth, licking both his own tongue and the candy piece.

Once the candy dissolved in Danny's mouth, Starfire giggles and resumes hugging him tightly and nuzzling before kissing more.

An experience he fond both traumatizing and almost comforting.

* * *

Danny shook his head, trying to get rid of that memory that was leaving his entire face red now, a memory of at the time, he wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but if Starfire were to try that again-

"Snap out of it!" Danny said as he slapped himself, trying to get rid of those thoughts and just focus on having a nice, slow, normal date and nothing extreme like that.

After taking one breath, he reaches for the jewel that could bring him to her world.

* * *

Atop Titans' Tower, Starfire stands and waits for her date to arrive.

Seeing no one around, she sniffs her own armpit to make sure it doesn't smell bad. However, a flash causes her to lower her arm. It was good timing, because in front of her was Danny Fenton. Smiling, she flew over and beamed with joy at his presence.

"You have arrived." She greeted.

"Like I said…" Danny responded. "So, I was thinking we take this to my universe. I'd like you to get to know me, the not floaty and green-eyed version you've seen so far."

Starfire nodded. She wanted to get to know the real boy rather than the one she thought was a Tamaranian.

"I take it we will go now?" She asks, eager to go.

"Sure. Your hand?" Starfire gives Danny her hand, he takes it and squeezes the jewel. "To my room."

In a flash, they arrive in Danny's room in his universe.

Starfire looks around.

"Is this the place you call home?" She asks.

"Well, yeah. I did say 'my room'." Danny points out, though without sounding rude.

"Wonderful." She says, holding her hands together near her face as she heads to the door. "Come, let us enjoy the day together!"

Danny runs and blocks her from going out the door.

"Whoa! Starfire, I should warn you." Danny says. "Most people don't know I'm Danny Phantom. Even my own parents don't. So, I need to set up some rules."

Starfire nods. "I am listening."

"First, you can't mention my powers… or the fact that you're from another universe." Starfire nods again. "Also…" Danny gives her a quick once over. "You need clothes less… likely to stand out."

Danny takes her to Jazz's bedroom door. There, he knocks.

"Coming!" Jazz answer the door and sees her brother. "Danny? Wha-" She sees Starfire next to him. She quickly notices how inhuman she looks with her eyes. "Who is that?"

"Starfire."

"Starfi-" She realizes who that is and jump in between Danny and Starfire, taking a protective stance. "Stay away from my brother, alien! You're not abducting him to probe him or use him to breed super soldiers or whatever alien things you do!"

"Jazz!" Danny shouts, getting between her and Starfire. "She and I are going on a date, a _real_ date. I agreed, _willingly_."

Jazz quickly adopts an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry."

Starfire smiles. "Do not be concerned, your apology is all that is needed."

"So… what do you need?" Jazz asks.

Dany gestures to Starfire. "We need clothes less… like that in order to avoid unneeded attention."

Jazz smiles.

* * *

Spending 10 minutes outside her door, Danny has been leaning on the wall. He hears them walking to her door and it opens. There, he sees Starfire in a large white turtleneck sweater. She also has large, baggy jeans. On her face is a comically large pair of glasses.

"Whoa…" Danny could barely recognize her.

Jazz walks out, looking pleased with her work.

"You two are ready for your date."

* * *

In minutes, Danny and Starfire walk out the front door. After they go down the steps, Danny takes Starfire's hand, causing her to blush.

"Let's go." Danny says.

The two walk, Starfire grinning as she feels Danny's hand clutching her own.

Danny notices her joy and starts to sweat.

"So, to where do we go first?" Starfire asks.

"I guess we ca-"

Suddenly, a football hits Danny on his back. It knocks him down to the ground.

"Danny!" A concerned Starfire says as she helps him up.

Suddenly, a mocking laughter can be heard coming from behind. Getting up, Danny sees Dash Baxter walking to them.

"What's wrong, loser?!"

"Dash! Not today!" Danny barked.

Starfire is shocked to say the least. She's never seen Danny angry with someone before who wasn't a villain.

She sees this person he called Dash and sees he looks like a stereotype of the high school jock. She didn't like this person already.

Dash finally notices Starfire. He scoffs at her.

"Who is this? Your dorky cousin?"

Starfire glares.

"How dare you! I am Sta-"

"Kory!" Danny got up. "Her name is Kory… Ander." It took him a moment to remember the rest of her real name. "She's not my cousin, she's my… pen pal… that I'm taking on a date."

Starfire realizes what he's doing and nods.

Dash scoffs. "Where is she even from? Loser Land?!"

Starfire glares.

"I am of Tamaran!"

"It's a European city… from… Taured!" Danny shouted.

Dash picks up his football.

"What are you two gonna do? Kiss like geeks?"

He makes another mocking laugh.

Angry, Starfire takes the football out of his hand. She then squeezes it hard enough that it quickly bursts and deflates in front of him.

"You are not the nice!" She growls.

Dash stares at what she just did in horror.

"H-How did you…?"

Danny then takes Starfire's arm and pulls her away.

"Well, we gotta run. See you hopefully never!" He shouts, leaving the dumbfounded Dash staring at the destroyed football left on the ground.

Unbeknownst to them, a ghostly figure is watching them from the nearby rooftops. A figure who is mostly metal.

"That girl… her readings suggest she's a Tamaranian." Skulker grins. "I've always wanted to add the pelt of one to my collection."

* * *

Danny takes Starfire to Nasty Burger.

There, they order their combos and find their table.

Starfire sees a mustard container.

"Ah, my preferred tangy beverage."

She takes the straw from her soda and tries to put it in the bottle, but Danny stops her.

"Uh, Starfire? Mustard isn't a beverage."

Starfire stares before giving an innocent smile.

"That must be why the people of my city are baffled by my drinking of it."

Danny smirks.

The two take their bites and think of what to say.

"So… uh…" Danny goes.

He realizes getting to know her might be harder than he thought.

"Tell me, what was all of those images of the shuttles from your room for?" Starfire asks.

Danny smiles.

"I want to be an astronaut, I've even taken the junior program when I was younger." Danny admits.

Starfire smiles.

"You wish to travel into space?" Danny nods. "Glorious. I hope space in your universe is as wonderful as mine."

Those words cause Danny to panic.

He looks around and, thankfully, sees no one nearby enough to hear her.

"Uh, Starfire?" He whispers. "Let's avoid any words to suggest you're an alien from another planet… or universe. Amity Park can barely accept ghosts are a thing."

Starfire places a hand on her mouth. "I apologize. Forgive me."

"It's fine…" Danny says. "Anyway, tell me a bit about your life? How'd you meet your friends? Why stick around?"

Starfire smiles.

As they kept eating, she explained about how she arrived on Earth from being on a Gordanian ship, then was saved by the teenage heroes who would later become her friends. Within time, she'd get Cyborg's help in constructing a device that lets her reach out to Tamaran, allowing her to let everyone know she's alright. She remained because she quickly grew to love Earth.

As she talks, Danny smiles, hearing how, despite her less than ideal life with alien invaders and a terrible sister, she found good friends.

He would go on to talk a bit about his own life. How he deals with ghosts and his archenemy, Vlad Plasmius. He tells her about how he became the mayor of Amity Park so that he could cause more trouble for Danny, potentially kill Jack and make Maddie his lover.

Starfire showed a distaste for this Vlad, more than she did for Dash. She also expressed sympathy to Danny for dealing with this and how people, including his own parents, thinking Danny Phantom is a menace. In her world, most superheroes are well liked.

Danny found it surprising to just talk with her like this. Before, he would barely get a word in because she's too busy smothering him. Without the influence of his powers, he found Starfire a very fun person. She was bubbly and had a funny way of talking, but he found it kind of adorable.

Starfire finds herself genuinely liking that she is getting to know Danny. He was a nice person; he was funny like Beast Boy but not annoying, he was approachable like Cyborg but not immature as Beast Boy at times, he was nice like Robin but did not obsess over his missions. She actually found him very nice to be around.

Once they finished their food, Starfire looked upset.

"So, is this where our date concludes?" She asks.

"It doesn't have to." Danny said, much to the alien girl's surprise. He gets up. "We can just go out walking for now."

Starfire grins.

As she gets up, Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Uh oh…" Danny goes.

"Danny?" Starfire asks, having never seen what just happened before. "What was that?"

"My ghost sense." He stage whispers. "It happens whenever there's a ghost nearby."

Suddenly, Skulker phases into the room, alerting all of the dining patrons and causing them to run away.

Danny takes Starfire's arm and takes her outside, where they go behind the dumpster, away from people's sight.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny morphs in front of Starfire, causing her to be stare in awe.

"Ooh!" She goes.

"Stay here." He says. "I'll deal with-"

"Danny?"

Danny turns around, he sees Starfire take off the glasses and pulling off her sweater and pants, showing her superhero garb underneath.

Danny blinks, remembering he's not the only superhero present.

"Oh yeah…" Danny goes. "Care to lend a hand?"

"I would be most delighted to!"

The restaurant is now empty, allowing Danny and Starfire to enter and deal with Skulker.

"Skulker, today is not the day to be hunting me!"

"You know of this specter?"

"Yeah, Skulker is a hunter, he wants to hang my pelt on his wall." Danny pointed out.

Starfire gives Skulker a dirty look.

"Normally, I would just be hunting for you, but I noticed your little friend. She's a Tamaranian! I have yet to add one to my collection!"

Hearing Skulker wanting his pelt was a weekly occurrence, but hearing that he'd do harm to Starfire got under Danny's skin.

"Not happening!" Danny shouted.

As if to prove him wrong, Skulker shoots a net from a gun he held. It wraps around Danny, then shocks him.

Starfire gasps in horror as her date falls to the floor.

Skulker grins at the weakened ghost boy.

"I never said I stopped hunting_ you_, ghost child!"

Suddenly, Skulker is hit with a starbolt powerful enough to send him flying out the window and crashing into a street light.

Starfire, who fired it, flies down and rips the net off Danny.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah…" Danny answered. "I think I will be."

Hearing that, Starfire glares in Skulker's direction and flies off.

Danny tries to reach for her, but is too late.

"Starfire!"

She flies out of the broken window and faces the evil hunter, who gets up.

"I will make you suffer for harming my date!" She called out.

"Date? Ha!" Skulker mocked. "The ghost child can't get a date from his own world?!"

Hearing this, Starfire's eyes glow brightly.

Clearly, Skulker's presence causes his ghostly energy to affect her mind.

"You will regret your actions, villain!"

She charged her starbolts in her hands.

Danny, meanwhile, reaches the window.

"Starfire! I better-"

He doesn't finish, seeing what Starfire does next.

She fires a stream of her starbolt energy, colliding with Skulker's wrist blaster. It causes a brief explosion and Skulker comes flying in, throwing a punch.

Once the smoke clears, he sees, much to his shock, Starfire is missing. He looks around before Starfire ascends from below, punching the ghost in the stomach.

"Ack!"

Skulker went.

"Whoa…" Danny said, his reaction going quickly from surprise to smiling. "That's… awesome."

He saw Starfire then throw a punch that sent Skulker flying into the air. Without hesitation, she flew up and grabbed the ghost by the leg, then throwing him with much force into the parking lot, leaving a small crater.

Observing all this, Danny gives Starfire's fighting prowess an approving smirk.

_She's awesome._

Starfire descends, hovering inches above the ground to speak with Skulker.

"Do you wish to continue, you metal menace?!" She said.

Skulker gets up, looking weakened as he is on all fours.

"Actually…" An evil smile reaches his face. "Yes, I do."

A blaster pops out on his shoulder, firing a net that wraps around her.

"Starfire!" A concerned Danny calls out.

Starfire tries to break free, but the metal is too strong.

"Struggle all you want, alien." Skulker says. "That metal is made from a material not from your universe. It's stronger than solid steel. You can't break free." The ghostly hunter proudly says as he stands above her. He then pulls out a glowing blade from his belt. "Now, which part of you would hang proudly on my wall?"

In that instant, Skulker is hit by a ghostly stream of energy. It's a surprisingly stronger stream than Danny usually fires. It sends Skulker into the wall of a building.

Getting up, Skulker reaches for his blade, but it's hit with a blast that incases it in ice.

"Hey, Bonehead!" Skulker looks in the direction he was shot from, seeing a very angry Danny flying towards him. "This is for interrupting my date!"

Danny sends a flurry of punches on the ghost in cybernetic armor, nearly flattening him. Once that's done, Danny turns to Starfire, who manages to break free. Danny smiles as she flies towards him.

Skulker looks disbelieving at this.

"You broke free?!"

"Indeed, I did." Starfire said with a playful smile.

She and Danny both looked to each other as he picks Skulker up by his collar. They smile.

"Say, Starbolts, wanna give Skulker here a reminder of how rude it is to try and waste someone on their date?" He asks.

"I do indeed, Darling, we shall give him the act of riot!" Starfire said.

BOOM!

Both teens uppercutted Skulker.

POW!

They both kick him in the stomach.

OUCH!

Both of them slam him by the head into the ground.

"And now to end this." Danny pulls out the Fenton Thermos. Starfire looks confused at the device, but Danny carries on. "Observe."

He presses the button that hits Skulker.

"No! Not again!"

He shouts before trapped inside the device.

Danny seals it quickly.

Starfire remains baffled by this.

"What happened? Where is the metal monster you refer to as Skulker?" She asks.

Danny rattles the thermos in his hand.

"He's in here. When I defeat a ghost, I seal them inside this."

Starfire stares at the gadget again.

"He is in there?" Danny nods. "Ooh…" She smiles. "Fascinating." Suddenly, she hugs Danny tightly. "Thank you, Danny. You saved from the becoming a pelt on a wall!"

She realizes what she's doing right now and lets him go, stepping back and looking a bit ashamed.

Danny, however, smiles and, after putting the Thermos away, hugs Starfire.

Realizing what is happening, she hugs him back, thankfully not as tightly.

"Anything you wanna do for now?" Danny asks.

"Perhaps a tour of your Park of Amity?"

Danny nods.

* * *

Once they got the clothes Starfire borrowed from Jazz, Danny started showing her around Amity Park. He showed her the school, the mall and even the local park. He brings up many battles he's had with ghosts, government agents and an evil ring master. Starfire was regaled by this, learning more about this boy and his fascinating adventures.

She learns that his world doesn't seem to have other superheroes. She found this saddening, since she was fortunate enough to live in a universe where Earth had many heroes that she and her friends could rely on. While Danny had his two best friends and his sister, it wasn't entirely the same.

In any case, once they were done, they noticed it was now 3 in the afternoon.

"Is there more we can do?" Starfire asks.

Danny thought for a moment.

"Wanna fly together?"

Starfire looked surprised.

"Really? You would require to "go the ghost" for flight, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I had assumed we would spend time together in your human form so that your energies do not make me have more of the swinging of moods."

Danny shrugged with a smile.

"I trust you."

Once they returned to FentonWorks, Starfire left the clothes folded neatly at Jazz's door and the two were off in the air.

From the skies, Danny would take a moment to admire Starfire, a smile on his face.

_I never really saw her from this range before… without her trying to make out with me, at least._

"Danny? Are you alright?" She asks, not noticing he's staring at her.

"Uh…" Danny thought for a moment before a smile hits him. "I was thinking… since we can both fly, how about a race?" Starfire looked puzzled by this. "We can see who is faster?"

Starfire smiled. "That sounds fun. You are on." She gets a confident look on her face. "But just because I have the affections for you, that does not mean that I will immediately forfeit to you!"

Danny nods.

"First to reach my school from here, wins."

The two stop and face the direction of the school. Once they were ready, the two flew as fast as they could.

Within seconds, Starfire makes it to Casper High's rooftop. She raises her arms and squeals in joy.

"I am the winner!" She looks and sees Danny fall on all four, gasping for air.

"Wow… you're fast." He said between gasps. "Then again… y- … you did chase… m-me across two… universes."

"Danny?!" She walks over, grabbing him from his arm pits and lift him up. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

Danny smiled. "You kidding? That was fun!" Starfire smiled.

Both teens laughed as she let him go once he got his footing.

From there, the two remained on the rooftop, watching the sunset soon. Danny, having been in human form since they arrived, would sit close to Starfire.

Without thinking, Starfire rests her head on his shoulder.

Before, he would have freaked out, but now he's accepting of it.

He felt Starfire's hand briefly go over his own. He did momentarily move it, but just kept it still, neither rejecting her hand nor holding it with his own.

After the sunset ended, Danny finally spoke up.

"So, tell me about your friends? I didn't really ask about them, did I?" Danny asked.

Starfire thought for a moment before answering.

"There is Raven, the one in the dark robe. She is my best friend of the same gender. She is the daughter of an evil demon who tried to conquer or universe." Danny winced at that. He did not want to think of how that Father's Day went. "Cyborg is… well, a cyborg. He is the technologically smart and likes to do the butt whoop with the "Boo-Yah!"

"Really? He's that buff and does tech stuff?" Starfire nods. "Wow… the people of my universe would definitely find that more impossible to believe than ghosts."

"Beast Boy is the green shapeshifter. He is funny… most of the time." She said that last part with a slightly smaller smile.

"What about the guy in the domino mask?"

"Robin? He is-" Starfire stopped. She wasn't sure what to say or think, since she rushed into a relationship with this boy. Robin, her best friend and leader, was someone she was close to, but his apparent relationship with this "Barbara" made her question things.

"Starfire?" Danny asks.

"Robin is the leader and a good friend." Starfire said.

Danny looked puzzle, but figured it out.

"Are you two more than friends?"

Starfire got her hand off Danny's and looked saddened by that once her head was off his shoulder.

"I… do not know." She looked away. "Our relationship tends to vary from friendship to… a possibility… one that doesn't seem so."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Before I met you, I learned he had the female friend known as Barbara. She is someone who regards him as a "kid" despite them being the old friends. So…"

Danny knew what she was talking about.

"So, you think that maybe he likes her? Or still does?"

She nodded.

"That is why I was so happy to have seen a Tamaranian male… I though the universe was giving me the soulmate." She admitted.

Danny looked sympathetic to her.

_So that's why she was so lovesick when I met her…_

Smiling, Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cheer up, Starfire." He said. "I promise, everything will go great for you."

"You are certain?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah…" He said. "I dealt with heartbreak before."

"You have?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Danny then went from Fenton to Phantom in front of her. "Believe it or not, these powers kind of made meeting women hard. One girl hates Danny Fenton by likes Danny Phantom, another is the opposite. That's why I'm totally cool with going out with you. You want to get to know_ both sides_ of me. You don't let one heartbreak get in your way of finding any kind of happiness."

She smiled brightly at this.

"We are not like those among us, are we?" She asks.

"No…" He says. "We're not that much like each other either… but that's what made this day together awesome, doesn't it?" He asks.

She blushes at this.

"It _is_ the awesome."

Both of them got closer together and kissed.

Danny cupped her face with his hands.

Starfire placed her hands on his shoulders.

Their feet hung from the top of the school they sat together on.

Both of them were too busy melting into each other that they only now does Danny notice that Starfire is floating. He uses his own power to hover to keep up with her. She snaps out of it and stops.

"Oh dear… I should go!" She says apologetically before trying to fly away.

"You're in another universe, remember?" Danny calls out.

Looking back, she blushed in embarrassment.

"Forgive me… Tamaranian flight occurs when the user experiences… joy."

Danny smiled.

"I guess you really liked that kiss?"

Starfire puts her hands behind her back in embarrassment before smiling back at him.

"It was… nice."

Danny takes out his hand.

"How about I take you home? My parents don't know I'm half ghost, not sure telling them I'm dating an alien from another universe is a good time to do it."

She smiled and took his hand.

* * *

In their universe, Robin finishes his drills of kicking on the rooftop before walking to the stairway entrance to the interior. Once he's inside, he notices a flash from outside. Stepping up the stairs a bit, he saw Starfire and Danny, floating together.

He also noticed they're holding hands.

"I guess I'll see you next week?" Danny asks.

"Indeed." Starfire said with a smile. "Next time, it will be my choice of the location."

The two then pressed their foreheads together.

Robin looked at this, horrified by what happened next.

The two floating teens briefly kissed on the lips and blushed.

"Bye." She says.

"Bye." He says.

Once she lets go, Danny pulled out the jewel he stole from her evil sister.

He stopped and remembered something.

"Starfire?"

"Yes?" She asks, looking back.

Danny pulls something out and tosses it to her.

"Something I forgot to give you. Wanted to share it."

Seeing it, she recognizes it as cherry candy.

Smiling, she put it in her mouth, even with the wrapper. Danny somehow found it gross and cute at the same time.

"Delicious, I thank you!"

Danny nodded, looking back to Blackfire's jewel. "To my house."

He disappears in a flash.

Robin pretends to go up the stairs to see Starfire.

"Hey, Star!" Robin said, trying to sound friendly. "How's it going?"

"Glorious!" She said, oblivious to his spying.

"I'll bet…" He said, speaking through gritted teeth.

He had a reason now to hit Danny with his staff.

* * *

In his universe, Danny returned to his room, where Jazz waits in front of his door. She had a smile on her face.

"So, how was your date? Out of this world?" She asked.

Danny nodded.

"Starfire… Kory, is definitely something."

* * *

**I'd like to thank Flower Princess 11 for the cherry candy idea. She also gave me ideas for other scenes, but I couldn't find a place for them here. Since this was about the two of them bonding, I felt it would undermine the idea.**

**I promise, when we get to them reminiscing and other stuff, I'll consider using your suggestions.**

**For now, they two are just getting to know each other and have a normal date... well, normal for them.**

**But anyway, I made this longer in hopes you guys would like it.**

**Next time, Danny and Starfire have their second date... on Tamaran!**


	24. Chapter 24: A Date out of this World

_**Chapter 24: A Date Out of this World**_

Danny was at school and he could hear everyone talking about Starfire. It seems some reporter got their battle on tape.

"Can you believe it? Danny Phantom has a new partner." Someone said.

"She is probably a ghost too..."Another said.

"Who cares if she is a ghost. She's a total hottie." Some guy said and Danny tried not to feel jealousy.

Even the popular kids were talking about her... and Paulina is not pleased.

"Who does that red-haired flying girl think she is?! Trying to get closed to _my_ ghost boy! "Paulina shouted one outrage and jealousy.

Danny blinked and then noticed the tabloids in her hand, which called him and Kory a couple. She crumpled them in her grip.

"Please Paulina, you got nothing on that super babe of his, she's smoking." Dash said as he drooled over the pic of Starfire.

Danny rolled his eyes at Dash's antics, remembering how rude he was to Kory and now he drools over her hero self...

"Idiot..."Danny muttered, feeling happy that his classmates saw her as a hero, but annoyed when boys made comments that were a little too flattering.

It was now he met up with Sam and Tucker. Sam looks displeased to see him while Tucker has a big smile.

"Oh! Here he is! It can begin." He drapes an arm around Danny. "So, how'd it go? Clearly, fighting Skulker was a thing, but what else? Give me the details."

Sam pulls Tucker off Danny and points a finger at him.

"Did she try anything?" Sam asked, sounding like she wants to find an excuse to fight Starfire.

Danny raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing I didn't want." He said.

"Good, because if she tried anything-"

"What could you do, Sam?" Danny pointed out. "We're talking about an alien who could break every bone in your body with minimal effort. The only reason she doesn't is because she's too bubbly and adorable to want to hurt anyone. Do you really want to get under her skin?"

Sam is about to speak up, but stops and has a moment of realization. One that makes her realize she's picking a fight she cannot win.

Danny just shrugs and smiles.

"So, I'm seeing her again this weekend. This time in her universe."

"Any idea where?" Tucker asks.

"I'm letting her decide."

* * *

It was Saturday and Danny arrived early.

There, he saw Starfire sitting on the building edge, looking out at the sunrise.

"Hey! Starbolts!" He greeted happily.

Looking back, Starfire smiles and flies to him, hugging him tightly.

"You have arrived." She said.

Once she lets him go, Danny rubbed his arm.

"I should let you know that you're famous now on my Earth."

"I am?"

"Yeah, the tabloids are calling you "The Redhead" and "Danny Phantom's girlfriend"."

Starfire blushes at that last one.

"Those are not very creative names." She admits.

"It beats the name they once gave me."

"What did they name you?"

Danny groans. "Inviso-Bill."

A brief pause. Starfire then giggles. Danny just shook his head and smiled.

"So, where are we going today? Since it's your universe, you make the call."

Starfire puts a finger to her chin and thinks.

"I would like for you to see Tamaran." Starfire admits. "To learn of where I call home."

Danny smiled. "Sure."

He takes out his hand. Starfire giggles once more and takes his hand as he holds the jewel. He then hands it Starfire. Realizing what it means, she smiles.

"To Tamaran."

* * *

In a flash, Danny and Starfire find themselves atop a cliff. Looking up, Danny sees the sky is completely different, with violet clouds, and he starts to get excited.

"Am I… on another planet?" Starfire nods with a smile. "AWESOME!"

Starfire giggles at his excitement, remembering his expressed desire to be an astronaut. She then walks to the edge of the cliff and motions Danny to look.

"Behold! My home world of Tamaran. Is it not the most beautiful place your eyes have observed?"

Danny walks to where she is facing and looks. His smile drops a bit when he sees a barren desert with odd rock formations.

"Um… yes?" He says, not wanting to sound disrespectful.

Starfire takes his hand.

"Come, I will show you the capital."

They fly. After some time, Danny speaks up.

"So, are you really a princess?"

"Indeed. Although, I gave the title of grand ruler to my k'norfka, Galfore. He said he would give it back to me if I choose to return home."

"What's a k'norfka?"

"In earth terms, he is essentially my godfather." She smiles as she looks forward. "We are here."

Danny looks and sees a city. And a palace atop a cliff. He smiles and notices what looks like fireflies floating beneath them. Though they glow brighter than on Earth.

"Fireflies?"

"_Flanorgla_ Flies." Starfire corrected. She stops, causing Danny to stop with her. "Danny, though I abdicated the throne, I am still the princess. Outsiders are forbidden to touch me here."

Danny smiled. "What if they think I'm a Tamaranean like you and your sister did at first?" He pulls out his father's gadget. "This thing's blasts are why I couldn't return to human form, so I think this could help for once. I was gonna use it on ghosts I see, but this works."

Aiming at himself, Danny fires at is left glowing a bit.

Starfire smiles that he's going this far for her when the sounds of horns are heard. A loud, unpleasant sound that causes Danny to wince in pain.

Starfire smiles sheepishly at him. "Those are Glorka Pipes. It is music?" She looks to the city. "Strange to be hearing it on a day where there is no celebration."

"Is it supposed to be a holiday thing?" Danny says, lowering his hands from his ears.

"Perhaps… have I forgotten?"

Still, she takes Danny by the hand and flies to the palace.

* * *

Galfore, the current grand ruler, is at the throne. There, he sees someone fly in, someone who makes him smile.

"Galfore!" Starfire shouts with joy.

"Princess Starfire!" He gets off his throne and races to her.

The two hug.

Galfore notices Danny floating nearby and looks surprised.

"You brought a silver-haired Tamaranean?"

Starfire lets go and introduces Danny formally.

"Galfore, I wish to introduce you to Da-" She realizes she can't use his real name, as it's too human. "Phantom."

"Phantom?" He says. "Such a simple name."

Danny shrugs. Still, he gives his arm.

"Nice to meet you."

Galfore only stares at Dany's hand. Starfire whispers what it means, prompting him to grab Danny by the arm and shake the boy up and down with a hearty laugh.

"A pleasure, young one. It is rare to see one of your type on our world." He says, letting Danny go.

Dizzy, Danny puts a hand on his head to snap himself out of it.

"Don't mention it." He says with a friendly tone.

Starfire takes Danny by the arm.

"I wish to show him around Tamaran if that is the alright?"

"Of course." He says.

"Glorious!" She pulls her date with her. "I am jubilant to show you Tamaranean cooking."

As she takes her date with her, Galfore is left scratching his chin.

"Strange… I feel as though I forgot to mention something…"

* * *

In the dining room, Danny sits at the table as Starfire comes flying in with a dish that has a comically large pan on it to conceal its contents. Danny sniffs and actually likes the scent of the food.

"Darling." Starfire says. "I wish to present to you…" She pulls off the pan.

Danny's smile drops.

"Incinerated glorkaroaches, spudlings, glorg, pudding of joy, stewed grudthmec and zorkaberries!"

Danny just stared at the food as Starfire sits next to him, her hands keeping her head up and she beams at him.

Not wanting to upset her, Danny reaches for what looks like a cockroach. He takes a bite and a look of disgust hits his face.

"That is the glorkaroach! You have made the good call. They are burnt on the outside, yet runny on the inside." She said with a smile.

Danny struggles but manages to swallow it. Smiling, he puts it down and grabs a spudling.

"Uh… is this an animal or a vegetable?" Starfire is about to answer, but Danny cuts her off. "Actually, I'm not sure I want to know."

He places the odd thing in his mouth. He tries to chew, but it just squirms around in his mouth.

_I don't want to know if it's alive or just very bouncy._

He does manage to swallow it. He sees the glorg and decides to take some in his mouth. He tastes it.

"Tastes like sushi mixed with ice cream." He says with a small smile.

Starfire blinks her eyes to show she's liking that he's enjoying his meal.

He looks to the pudding and looks around for utensils.

"Where are the spoons?"

"We have none present." She says.

Shrugging, he takes a small amount in his hand and puts int in his mouth.

The taste surprises him

"Pretty… overly sweet." He says.

"Indeed. The taste is the opposite of the pudding of sadness, where it is intentionally unpleasant."

Danny looks a bit surprised to hear that before he reaches for the stewed whatever she called it. However, one look of the insect legs sticking out causes him to shake his head and move on. He sees the berries and smiles.

"Something I recognize."

He takes a berry and puts it in his mouth. However, the taste is unpleasant.

"No being can resist the delicious bitterness of the zorkaberries!" She says with a smile.

_I think I like the glorg more._ He thinks.

Once she sees his reaction, Starfire gets sad.

"You do not like the food."

Danny realizes she's upset and straightens up.

"No! I do! It's just… hard to get accustomed to it."

"You need not lie to me." She says, still sad.

Danny looks away before figuring out what to say.

He puts a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"I just wanna make you happy, I don't like seeing you sad."

This did it.

She smiles warmly at him. She then saw the unfinished food.

"May I?" Danny nods. "Wonderful, I too am the starving."

Much to his surprise, she devours it all rather quickly. Within seconds, he saw it all gone, with Starfire licking the remaining food off her face with her tongue.

"Ah!" Danny says. "You ate my glorg."

Starfire looks to the empty plate before looking at Danny.

The two then laugh.

Once they stop laughing, they look at each other and smile.

They both inch closer, their faces ready to come close.

"Koriand'r!" A young woman's voice calls out.

Both of them look behind and see another Tamaranean female.

One who looks like an older Starfire. Starfire herself appears to be about 15-16, Blackfire appeared to 17, this woman looks around 20. Her hair was bigger than Starfire's and a darker shade of red. She wore a top similar to Starfire's, only it was green and had long silver shoulder pads. She had long bots like Stafire's, only her had pointed sides and her thighs rather than the silver folds. She also had a green loincloth-like garment at her waist. Her gloves were similar to Starfire's, only green with red jewels instead of the dark emeralds. She also had a circular window on her chest, showing some cleavage.

Do all Tamaraneans dress like they want to show off? Danny thought.

"Alisand'r!" Starfire says happily as she gets up and waves happily. "How are you cousin?"

"Fine. The Corps gave me some time off. Just in time for-"

She sees Danny, who gets up.

"Oh, um… hi." He waves.

"Cousin, this is Phantom."

Alisand'r just stares at Danny for a bit before a blush hits her face. She smiles and flies in for a closer look.

"Uh…" The uncomfortable ghost boy says. "What is she doing?"

Alisand'r kneels down with an interested look on her face.

"He's young, but that's not a deal breaker. He's a bit on the scrawny side but a good diet and exercise can fix that. Even without factoring in future growth he's still cute." She then hugs Danny tightly. "You'll do just fine!"

She nuzzles her cheek on his with a euphoric smile as Starfire stares, jealousy growing.

As Alisand'r continues hugging him, his father's device falls out. Nobody notices this.

"Um, cousin?" She asks, trying to be polite.

"Quiet!" She snaps. She then returns to happily nuzzling Danny. "Can't you see how happy I am?"

"I do not think he likes that." She says, noticing Danny how uncomfortable he is.

"Do not be silly, clearly he's shy."

Starfire shakes her head.

"Was I like this when we met?" She asks Danny.

"Somewhat…" He says, very eager to get out of the older woman's grasp.

Starfire pulls him out of her cousin's grasp.

"Forgive us! We must be going!"

She flies and pulls Danny by the arm.

Alisand'r just stares before a smirk comes to her face.

"Okay them… game on."

* * *

Danny and Starfire find themselves in the middle of town. Danny notices the houses look very stone-like, so he figures they were carved.

"Who was that?"

"My cousin from my father's side, Alisand'r." She says. "That was still strange."

She lets go of Danny's arm as they sit by the nearby fountain.

"Well, you said I'm attractive by Tamaran's standards, and my powers make Tamaranean emotions stronger."

"That still does not make the sense. Even if Alisand'r does find you cute, she is not normally this level of the boy crazy. Unless…" She cups her chin in thought. She gasps. "Is this the date?!"

"Uh, yeah? We're on a date." Danny pointed out.

"No, I mean the date as in the specific day on a calendar." She looks around. "Wait here." She flies off.

Danny felt worried when he didn't Starfire after she flew into the crowd, but he still smiled when found himself in the middle of the capitol. He took the time admire his surroundings. He was still in awe, this is the first time he was on another planet, an inhabited one.

"Well, this is one lifelong dream came true..."Danny said, still marveling over this whole thing as he sat down at the fountain.

He saw so many Tamaraneans, most of them in red, black and brown hair colors. He noticed even the men dressed like they want to attract someone. Still, he notices one other thing.

_So many females._

Suddenly, he noticed two little Tameranean girls, both very small and looking about 5 or 6, staring at him. Both had red hair like Starfire, but violet eyes like Blackfire.

"Um...hi?" Danny said, as they continued to look at him, until suddenly.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME!"

The two kids said as they leaped on him.

"AH!" Danny shouted as the two little tameranean girls held onto his arms.

"Marry me, please?!"One shouted.

"No, pick me! I'll be the best wife ever! "The other shouted.

"Hey, get off!" Danny shouted as the two strong little girls started playing tug a war with his arms.

"He's mine!" One shouted.

"No, mine! Go find your own!" The other said.

Danny finally pulled his arms out of their grasps.

"What is with you two?" He asked before noticing something else.

This got attention from the others, especially the female side of the population.

"What's going on?" One female asked.

"Is that a silver haired tameranean?"

"It's a male one..."

Danny looked confused. "What's wrong with them?"Danny said before seeing his reflection in the water and saw that he is in his ghost form. "Oh, right…" he tried to change back but couldn't. "Duh, I used the gadget so they don't think I'm an outsider." He reaches for the device, but finds it missing. "Uh oh… I must have dropped it."

He felt dread when he finally noticed the other female tamaraneans looking at him.

They were doing more than just looking.

"It really is a silver haired tamaranean..."

"And a male one too!"

"And what a male!"

"I just love that baby face."

"Are you still single?"

"You are currently unmarried, right?"

"So handsome…"

"Oh, I want him..."

"Will you marry me?"

"Please father my children!"

Danny couldn't change back or become intangible or invisible, so he did what he always did when faced with a lovestruck alien girl.

He ran.

The females however, refused to be denied.

"He is not getting away that easily."

"Let us get him ladies..."

Soon they started chasing him.

Danny ran as fast as he could as what appeared to be a hundred females started chasing him. He turns a corner and sees another small crowd of females blocking his path.

"Why is this not as fun as I always hoped it was?" He asked.

Suddenly, a small Tamaranian child wraps her arms around his leg.

"Mawwy me!" She says.

Danny tries to shake her off, but then a taller girl pulls the child off him.

She speaks to him in Tamaranean. He looks perplexed. Suddenly, the grabs him by the collar and kisses him. Shocked, Danny pulls out and the young woman smiles.

"Apologies, I am K'li. My sister K'tten is very young… though _I_ am _not_." She says, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Danny blushes before flying into the air.

Once he looks down, he sees all of the females are flying with him.

"Right… they can _all_ do that." He reminds himself.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabs him by the arms and pulls him away.

"She's stealing him!" One female shouted.

"No fair!" Another exclaimed.

Danny finds himself back on the ground as he and the Tamaranean hide in what looks like a bar. Once she lets go, Danny can see it was Starfire.

"Are you unharmed?" She asked.

"Yeah, but one of them kissed me!" He said.

"Tamaraneans learn other languages through the action of lip contact." She said. "Though we have become aware it also a sign of affection on other worlds."

"Why exactly are they all chasing me?! I mean, yeah, I'm apparently a stud by alien standards, but that doesn't totally explain it!"

"I believe I know why." She says as she walks to the wall and tears off a large parchment from it. She brings it to Danny, a look of concern. "Behold!"

Danny just looks at the alien writing and adopts a faux-horrified tone.

"Oh no! It's… squiggly drawn letter Q day!" He drops it and just speaks flatly. "You know I can't read this, right?"

Starfire blushes in embarrassment.

"Forgive me, I keep forgetting when you look like this that you are not a tamaranean…" She points to eh mentioned Q shape. "Today is the Courting by X'Hal. She is the goddess of Tamaran. Today is when females look for a male they wish to have as their partner."

"I'm afraid to ask but… partner in what?"

"Companionship, romantic companionship. They seek a male with potential to be their beloved and possible father of their children. In a sense, it is the mixture of mating season and our version of Valentine's Day."

Danny has a horrified realization by this.

"So…" He points outside. "Those girls want me… for more than just being their boyfriend?" She nods. Danny buries his face in his hands. "This has so turned my biggest fantasy into my worst nightmare."

"Perhaps if you returned to human form?" Starfire suggests.

"I think I dropped by dad's doohickey somewhere. I know I had it before I sat to eat, so maybe your cousin made me drop it?"

"We must return to the palace!" She says.

"But how? I'm pretty sure the planet's female population won't just ignore us. Is there any way to make them stop?"

"One way." She says, looking concerned.

"And that way is … ?" He asks.

"You must tell them you have a companion."

"So, lie about having a girlfriend?"

She nods.

"You will require the girl to be the girlfriend… namely me." She says, sounding a bit sad. "However, I will not lie on this holiday. Such a thing is disrespectful to Tamaran."

Danny frowns, not liking the idea either.

"Then we'll find another way to-"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Looking back to the entrance, Alisand'r is there, pointing at him. Several females are behind her.

"Uh oh…" Danny goes.

"Though you could escape me?!" She says.

Both Danny and Starfire look to each other before running into the back entrance. The other women soon follow.

"How long is this crazy holiday anyway?!" He asks.

"It is an entire day on Tamaran!" She says.

"Okay, how long is a day on this planet?"

"40 Earth hours!"

Danny looks at her unbelieving.

"Great, that's another, what?" 38 hours?"

* * *

**Danny's life has turned every straight teenage boy's fantasy into a nightmare.**

**Now this date has turned into him running for his life.**

**Can he and Starfire get off Tamaran?**

**Also, the names I used for the named female Tamaraneans are from DC comics.**

**Arisand'r wearing green is because she was a member of the Green Lantern Corps before being killed by Darkseid.**

**K'li and K'tten appear to be more recent names from DC though.**

**I wanted to go the extra mile.**

**But next time is more of them on Tamaran.**

**How will they get these girls to stop chasing him?**

**(Also, thank you FlowerPrincess11 for suggesting scenes from Girls Bravo)**


	25. Chapter 25: Start of Something New

_**Chapter 25: Start of Something New**_

For the past Earth hour, the females of Tamaran search high and low for the attractive boy they assume was a silver-haired tamaranean.

They searched each house they could find, each alleyway, and still nothing.

"I believe I heard he went this way!" One shouted.

The women in one such alley left when they heard and flew off.

Once they were gone, a voice can be heard from a large canister.

"I believe they are no longer here…" Starfire said.

"Yeah, it sounds like it." Danny said.

Lifting the canister, both Danny Phantom and Starfire look around, relieved to see no one present.

"Good thing this trash can was here."

"Um… Danny? That is the not the can of trash. We use it for the excrement of our pets…"

Danny shudders.

He looks around. He then looks up, seeing the palace.

"Okay… how do we get from here to there?" He asks with his fists at his waist.

Starfire looks around and sees a large greenish robe that's been discarded. She takes it and gives it to Danny.

"Wear this. It may conceal your black and white."

Danny shrugs and puts it on.

"Okay… but what about my hair?"

Starfire sees something poking out of what Danny assumed is a dumpster. She takes it, looking like a red clump of hair, and puts it on his head.

"This will help you assume the appearance of a different tamaranean." She says with a smile.

"And this is…?" He asks, unsure if he wants the answer.

"Hair from a large, red flarnop!" She says as though it were obvious.

Danny just stared at her, unsure what to think.

"I have so many questions… but clearly I have no time for an answer."

* * *

The two walk down the streets, passing by several tamaraneans. Many of the females just ignore him as they keep going. Danny lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding back.

"So far, so good… never thought I'd be so happy to have girls _ignore_ me."

"They ignore you back home?" She asks.

"Yeah… before I became… as you know me, I didn't have that many friends. A lot of people just saw me as the nobody who had the weirdo parents. Most girls only want Danny Phantom… but Fenton? I'm lucky if someone gives me the time of day."

Starfire frowned at hearing this.

"I assume the one you call Dash is like this?"

"He's usually the guy who causes it!"

Starfire looked saddened.

"I am sorry you had to deal with such abuse. Clearly, the overwhelming affections of an alien girl only added those stresses of your life." She said.

Danny looked at her, realizing how upset she is with herself, still for her earlier interactions with him from when she thought he was like her.

She put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know I don't hold that against you, right? I technically never did, it was more my fault for my body's power affecting you."

"That is not a proper excuse…" She says. "Seeing these women chase after you reminded me of how uncomfortable you were and I was too much in the false love to notice."

She looked saddened.

Danny suddenly stopped being afraid for his safety and only noticed Starfire.

He had to cheer her up, somehow.

He looked around and saw what looked like ships.

"Starfire? What are those ships for?"

She looked.

"They are like the autobuses of Earth. Those in particular are for fast travel to the palace for tamaraneans who are too much of the tiredness for flight."

Danny smiles.

"There's our ticket to get back quicker."

* * *

Sneaking in, Danny and Starfire find their seats, giving them a chance to relax.

The ship takes off and flies up.

Danny looks out the window and sees the expansive desert. He sees Starfire looking and smile, though it was a sad one.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes… and no. I am remembering how Tamaran once was."

"Once was?"

"Tamaran was once a planet of lovely greens, forests and jungles." Her smiles became a sad frown. "Then… the Gordanians arrived…"

"Oh…" Danny realized what she was implying.

"I know when you saw Tamaran, it wasn't the kind of world you expected… but I can't let go of what it once was…" She says.

"Is there any way to… I don't know, restore it? Like, your magic friend Raven using a spell? Or any other heroes?"

"I do not know… and yet I do not think I should. This world is ours, my friends and my home on Earth is their home to care for…"

Danny puts a hand on Starfire's.

"That doesn't mean you can't ask." He says. "They care for you, Starfire. I'm sure if you told them, they'd help you in any way they can."

Starfire smiles.

_There's the smile I like._ Danny thought.

"I suppose my world is, as the saying goes, a diamond in the rough."

Danny chuckled.

"That's not what the-" Danny stops and gets up. "Wait a minute!"

This catches everyone's attention in the ship.

But what caught their attention more is his sudden getting up causes the fake hair to fall off.

"What is it?" She asks.

"The jewel!" He says. "I completely forgot! You still have it!"

"No… I left it in my room. I did not know we would be chased."

"Oh…" He says, sounding embarrassed.

Because Starfire's head was down, looking at the window, she notices once she turns her head something red on the floor. Looking up, she gasps.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Your fake hair! It is off!"

Looking at the floor, Danny slowly looks up and sees many females staring at him, looking like they have pink heart eyes and big open-mouth smiles.

"Uh oh…"

Danny and Starfire burst through the wall of the ship, flying out. The dozens of females follow suit.

"Starfire!" He calls out, lagging behind. "I'm too weakened! I can't keep up!"

Starfire comes in and grabs his arm.

"I have you!"

She speeds up.

Danny does take a moment to admire Starfire, smiling at her helping him out.

"There's the palace!" He shouts.

Unfortunately, tamaranean women rise and block their way.

"We must take the long way!" Starfire says.

She dives downward. The sudden speed causes the coat to fall of Danny.

They head into an alley, where she sees a large crack in the wall and stuffs herself and Danny in it.

Due to how tight it is, Danny and Starfire are pressing into each other. He blushes.

"Kind of crowded… isn't it?" He asks.

"Apologies." She says, realizing how uncomfortable it is. Suddenly, she flinches. "Eep! Something pokes me below!"

"Not me!" He says defensively.

Struggling to move, Danny feels something between him and Starfire. He pulls it out. It resembles a small fish.

"Huh?"

"Aww!" Starfire says. "It is an infant Space Dolphin!"

Danny just stares at her before letting the small thing go flying away.

"I'm not sure if I should think it's cool or weird… probably both."

Seconds pass. They hear no one.

It took them a while, but Danny's eyes darted to Starfire. She notices, causing him to look away. He looks back at her, causing her to look away.

Both of their faces turn red.

"This is not how I wished for you to enjoy your time on Tamaran." She says.

"It's okay." He says. "Being Valentine's Mating Season not withstanding… I like this world."

Starfire smiles warmly at him. Then, she looks away and her smile becomes a frown.

"I am sorry… I think your energy is affecting me again." Starfire says.

Danny looks worried.

He tries to say something to assure her it'll be fine, but finds he can't say anything.

"Starfire…" He still manages to say.

This caused her to look up anyway.

"Yes?"

He doesn't say anything, instead he starts sweating and tries to make a smile.

Looking at him does cause her to start smiling, blinking once as if to get his attention.

They stare at each other for a moment before the wall they're inside of starts shaking.

"Is that an earthquake?"

"Not during this season."

"Please tell that's the space dolphins at work."

She shakes her head.

Danny's eyes widen, realizing what's about to happen.

The wall bursts open, seeing it by Alisand'r, hovering from above and using her hands.

"There you are!"

Starfire grabs Danny's hand, flying as fast as she can.

It's not fast enough, as her cousin and several other females are catching up to them.

"Are we almost there?" Danny asked.

"I believe so." She answers

"Looking for this?!" Alisand'r asks.

The two stop and see, much to their shock, she's holding his father's device.

"How did you get that?!" Danny asks.

"I saw it fall out and I figure it must be important in some way…" She says with a smile. "Come to me and I'll hand it over."

Looking to each other, Danny nods.

"Let's land."

Reluctantly, Starfire does so, as does Alisand'r and all of the women chasing him.

Danny walks to the older woman in green. He takes his hand out.

"Just let me have it."

"Promise you'll be mine?" She asks.

"I'll be your tamaranean male…" He says, with a smile and wink at Starfire.

"Perfect!"

She gives Danny the device. Before she could hug him, he uses the machine on himself and turns human in front of the entire population.

Everyone gasps.

"Ha! I'm not a tamaranean! I just look like one when I use my powers. They were just locked, but now I'm free. So…" He says with a smile. "I guess I can't be your tamaranean love. So… I guess I'll leave now."

He smiles, assured he's free.

He's not.

Alisand'r kneels down and smiles.

"Do you really think your species is _that_ important?" Danny's smile drops. "I've dated men from Bolovax Vik… you're still cuter than them."

"Besides!" Another tamaranean woman shouts. "I still think you'd be a great husband!"

"I still want you!"

"I still love you!"

"I WANT YOUR BABIES!"

Danny's eyes widen.

"Oh no…"

He steps back, returning to ghost form as he turns invisible.

Alisand'r sniffs the air.

"I can smell your sweat." She flies towards Danny's current location and hugs him with enough force to make him lose invisibility. "You're mine now, Phantom."

"Actually… it's Danny Phantom." He phases through her arms. "And I'm on a date with Starfire." He says as he hides behind the princess herself.

"Y-Yes!" She speaks up. "Danny is my date!"

Alisand'r smiles.

"But that doesn't mean your exclusive to each other…" She points out. "So…"

The start walking towards the two, slowly and almost menacingly.

Danny shivers in fear as Starfire raises her fists and makes them glow.

Seeing this, Danny reaches out for her shoulder.

"Don't! Don't do this for me. Let's just get the jewel and leave."

"No." She says. "I wish to protect you, to make up for the trouble I caused you before learning your identity."

Danny stops shivering and looks touched.

_She's doing this for me? To make it up to me?_

He went on these two dates to make up for not telling her his true species sooner, and here she is, doing the same thing. Making it up to him for what she did.

This causes Danny to think and realize something.

Something that made him smile.

"Starfire and I are a couple!"

This causes everyone to stop, with Starfire looking shocked by what he said.

"Danny!" She looks to him, concerned as he stood there, with his arms crossed. "Please, do not lie on this day. It is disrespectful."

"Who said I'm lying?" He says.

This causes a gasp to come from her and a blush to form.

"Y-You…" A smile forms. "You are the serious?"

"Yeah…" Danny smiles back. "I like you. I really do. I totally forgive you for before, I was never mad at you. Uncomfortable and slightly afraid, but I know you never meant me harm and never tried to hurt me." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "I like you and want to keep doing this with you."

Slowly, Starfire's eyes widen with joy and her smile becomes big and warmer.

Without thinking, she hugs him and lifts him off the ground.

"GLORIOUS!"

The females express disappointment that this handsome young man is now taken and walk away. All but Alisand'r, who just smiled and shook her head.

"I figured…"

She then flew away.

Starfire lets Danny go and the two hold hands.

They kiss.

* * *

Danny returns Starfire to Titans' Tower. The two kiss one more time before Danny flies back.

"I'll see you later." He says.

"Indeed!" She responds with her big grin.

"To FentonWorks."

* * *

Danny returned home. In time, he went on the computer to tell his friends what happened. He already told Jazz and she voiced her approval of what's become of her brother and the alien girl.

"So? Tucker asked. "How'd it go?"

"Tell me you're finished and will never see that girl again!" Sam asks.

Danny smiles.

Meanwhile, in Titans' Tower, Starfire returns and sees her friends in the living room.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy says.

"You're back!" Cyborg greets as he eats a large sandwich.

"How'd it go?" Raven asks as she reads a book.

"Is it over?!" Robin asks, hoping to never see Danny again.

Starfire smiles.

The new couple has no idea they say the exact same thing in their respective universes.

"We're a couple now!"

Both said with a smile.

_**"WHAT?!"**_

Their friends shout.

* * *

**Finally, am I right?**

**Now Danny has the most unique long distance relationship outside of Arrowverse's Wally West... or wait... they broke up.**

**Now he's dating a cool and attractive alien girl from another universe. Let's explore that idea. Also, for those who miss the romantic chases, they'll be back... only much more playful.**

**Like and follow and please add to the TV Tropes page.**

**Also, Space Dolphins are an actual thing in DC Comics... look them up.**


	26. Chapter 26: Memories

_**Chapter 26: Memories**_

Starfire hadn't seen her beloved in days.

Things went back to normal for her. Villains, friends goofing off, experimenting with making homemade version of her favorite dishes from Tamaran.

For the most part, her friends weren't bothered by her new relationship. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg knew he was a good guy, which made him good enough for any friend of theirs. Robin was pretty unhappy. She knew why, but Starfire had begun to feel she and Robin would drift apart in a way than anything other than friends. He was always dedicated to being a hero, while Danny was but also took the time to be just a guy. That's why she enjoyed being around him

Starfire just flew in the air, looking out at the city she called home.

She smiled at how lovely it was right now.

"It is a wonderful day for flying."

"I agree, want some company?"

She turned around when she heard that voice. She saw him, and gasped with joy.

"Danny!" She hugged him tightly. "You are here? Even though it is Thursday? A night of school?"

Danny, being used to her hugs, smiled. He would have tried to wiggle out before, but he's in a relationship with her now, so he was okay with it… even though it was a bit bone-crushing.

"I thought, since I haven't seen you in a while, I'd pay you a visit. I wanted it to be a surprise." He admitted.

"I am! I am the surprised!" She says.

Once she let go of her new boyfriend, she flew back a bit.

"What activity are we to do now?" She asked.

"Why not just fly together?" Danny suggested.

Starfire nodded.

* * *

They flew together, looking down at the city from their height.

Danny chuckled. This caught Starfire's attention.

"Is something funny?" She asked.

"Remember that town we were in? The snowy one?"

Starfire smiled. "Yes, I recall many things from that town. Including the igloo incident."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

It didn't take long for Starfire to pin him against an old oak tree and even less time for her to start making out with him again after they walked through the town.

Danny was caught between liking it and feeling smothered, and when Starfire separated for a breath, he managed to squirm his way out of her clutches and escaped.

"I got to hide..." Danny said as he looked around for something...anything to hide in.

He eventually saw something.

"An igloo?" Danny questioned. It was probably made by the same person who made that snow man. Before Danny could think about it more, he heard Starfire calling for him.

"Phantom... Darling, come back...your future matrioglif is missing you..." Starfire's sing song voice called.

Danny then quickly hid inside the igloo. He doesn't know what a" matrio-whatever" is but judging from the context, he'd rather not find out.

Once inside, he saw it was pretty spacious for one person, there was enough room for two people.

"Finally..." Danny muttered, however, his back was turned from the entrance and he didn't notice that someone crawled inside the igloo until he suddenly felt to arms around him. He then turned his head and saw Starfire giving him bedroom eyes.

"I found you, my little future habioglif..."Starfire said before stealing a kiss.

It was then that Danny freaked out.

"Starfire!" Danny s voice shouted and sound of kissing and light sighing could be heard.

Suddenly an elderly couple were passing by, saw the igloo, could hear what was happening on the inside and smiled.

"Must be teenagers." The old man said to his wife, who giggled.

"How sweet, reminds me of us when we first started dating, Abe..."The old woman said while her husband took her hand.

"Heh-heh... if they keep it up, they'll probably end up like us too, Aggie..."Abe said before kissing his wife's cheek.

The old couple soon walked away.

After the old couple left, Danny managed to break free from Starfire's amorous clutches and tried to escape the igloo.

"I got to- AH!"

Danny didn't even make it half way out the igloo before Starfire grabbed him by the foot and pulled him back inside for more kissing and cuddling. He tried to get out again, but Starfire grabbed him again and pulled him back for more. She's just too strong when she's like this.

"Please Darling, let Starfire shower you with all of the love feeling she has for you..."Starfire said before kissing him on the cheek three times.

Danny however tried to escape again but Starfire grabbed him by his suit and pulled him back to her...Danny tried to pull away from the opposite direction and due to her super strength, Danny's top of his suit came off, leaving him bare in the chest.

"My shirt..."Danny muttered in surprise.

Due to his ice powers, he wasn't bothered by the extreme cold, but this was a little uncomfortable.

Suddenly, he heard a light gasp and was reminded of Starfire's presence. Starfire was blushing as she eyed him and he then realized he was shirtless in front of a super lovesick alien girl... who is now grinning.

"Oh no..." Danny said as he had a feeling where this is going.

Before Danny could even try and make a break for it, Starfire pounced on him, pinned him to the ground, and is once again on top of him as she started kissing every inch of his face, before she gives him a very long kiss on the lips. Once she separated, she sent him those bedroom eyes that both terrified him and made him feel flattered, especially as she eyed his chest almost hungrily.

"It seems X'hal has blessed you with more than just a face that is nice to look at...you are...as the humans say... looking hot." Starfire said as Danny kept squirming under her.

However, he briefly stopped his attempts to escape and looked surprised by what Starfire just said.

"Do you mean it?"Danny asked in an insecure sounding voice.

Okay, after everything that has happened he had more important stuff to focus on, like regaining his freedom but when you get down to it, Starfire is a really beautiful, hot girl and deep down, he is still insecure Danny Fenton who had to deal with being ignored by most females on a daily basis, and energy affecting moods or not, he knows that Starfire, to an extent, is genuine about all of this. So to hear Starfire, the one girl he knows that is hotter than Paulina say this, gave him a rare ego boost that left him blushing a bit. Which he forgot about when he saw the funny look in her eye.

"May this be my way of answering your question, Darling..." Starfire said before kissing him on the lips again. She started kissing his face, nuzzling his cheeks and now is resorting to touching his now bare chest, making him shiver, and not from the cold.

"St-Starfire..."Danny barely managed to squeak out, while Starfire now started kissing him on his chest, making Danny go redder and try to struggle out but she is too strong and too into this that he can't.

"Oh Phantom, you have no idea of how this makes me feel..." Starfire whispered as she started a trail of little kisses on his torso, from his stomach, all the last way to where his heart is supposed to be and Danny gasped and shivered with each little kiss...she kissed him where she could feel his now rapid heart beating, then up his neck, jaw, before she found her way to his lips.

And Danny was torn between going back to escaping or just giving up and giving into his hormones...

"Geez, what do I do? If she keeps this up...we might end up passed first, second base..." Danny thought, trying not to give in to his teen boy hormones.

* * *

_**Present**_

"So, what were matri- whatever you said?" Danny asked.

"The matriogilf means bride and patriogilf means groom." She said. "Forgive me… I was very much the… hormonal." She said ashamed.

Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's cool. We're a couple now."

She smiled and give him a quick peck on the lips. This caused another flashback.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Oh darling, hold me..."Starfire whispered and Danny.

He didn't know why, maybe it was accepting the fact that she wasn't going to let him go, maybe if was his own hormones and feelings acting up but Danny used his strength, pinned Starfire down and surprised her with a kiss himself. She embraced it and kissed him back.

They continued this for about 10 minutes until they got caught and shooed out of the igloo by the guy who built it.

While Starfire apologized, Danny snapped out of whatever he was in, grabbed him and top, and ran away before Starfire was done before his hormones causes him to have another lapse in judgement and ends up doing something really dangerous with her again.

* * *

_**PRESENT**_

"You still kissed me before." Starfire pointed out.

"I was… hormonal." Danny said.

She giggled at this.

"Remember the gondola, when we met that night?" He asked.

Starfire nodded.

"I recall what I said…"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Starfire is in the middle of nuzzling Danny, who is still trapped in her arms.

"You know, on Tamaran, if mates were to conceive during the cold season, it is believed that the offspring will be born healthy." Starfire said.

"WHAT?!" Danny shouted as he tried to move out of her grasp but nothing.

"Do not feel so shy and nervous, Darling. I do not intend to do more than just kiss and touch you until after we get married." Starfire reassured.

Danny momentarily calmed down...until his eyes widen when he registered what she just said.  
She didn't say if they get married...she said AFTER.

"I'm too young!" Danny shouted, freaking out again.

* * *

_**PRESENT**_

Starfire looked embarrassed remembering that.

"I was too emotional even without your powers affecting me. Heartbreak causes one to… not think properly." She said bashfully.

"Well… is what you said to me before true? That we're of legal age for marriage on your world?" He asked, he had to be sure. "I'm not asking because I want to get married at 14, I just want to know.

"Indeed." She said. "On Earth, we are both the underaged. On Tamaran, we are technically of proper age. I am still going through what you would consider puberty."

Danny rose an eyebrow.

"How old are you?" He asked. "I guess I should have asked _before_ all this."

"On Earth, I am about 15 years old. On Tamaran, I am 156."

Danny whistled at that.

"You look good for your age." He said with a smile.

This caused a small blush on her face with a cute little smile.

It was now they realize they were no longer above the city, they were miles away, near a farm.

"I recognize this location!" Starfire said. "This is where we set a trap for aliens capturing Earth cows."

"Really?" Danny asked, incredulous to that statement.

"Yes." She said.

"Huh…"

They landed outside the farm, looking at the pigs in the mud.

A smile formed Starfire's face.

"Do you recall our time on your universe's Paris?"

"How could I not?"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Starfire dragged her beloved through the streets of this lovely city of France.

Danny muttered to himself on how much he wants to go, but knew he had to get her home somehow. He tried to think of a way when he heard an accordion.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It is music!" Starfire said happily. She dragged Danny along to where it came from.

They saw, on a street corner, an accordion player, playing something romantic.

Starfire was so entranced by it that she let him go and held her hands close to her head.

"So wonderful!" She said.

Danny noticed this and slowly started to slide away. Once Starfire looked to him, she saw something past him. She flew past him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Starfire went to a young French man, pointing at his hat. He gave her his hat, a beret, and she wore it. She came back.

"I saw this lovely hear wear and wished to try it on!" She said. "Does it not look the good on me?"

"Um… sure?" He said.

Starfire giggled as she took Danny's hands and started to dance with him in a French Apache.

Danny cursed himself in his head, wishing he just ran instead of slide away from this alien girl.

Once he looked to her face, he blushed, seeing a smile that somehow looked… pleasant. One that wasn't a malicious stalker, but one of a girl who was genuinely in love.

The thought ended when she dipped him and kissed him deeply.

* * *

_**PRESENT**_

Both teens laughed.

Danny looked back at his fear of her, realizing in hindsight she was no threat, she just really liked him.

Starfire scratched her arm, feeling a bit embarrassed by her behavior from before.

Danny then put a hand on her shoulder and looked up at the girl who slightly taller than her.

"Well, glad to see we've moved past that." He said. "Come to think of it, you haven't tries to smother me as much as usual."

"That is true."

"Frostbite thinks it's because you're developing an immunity due to being around me so much."

"Then, I will not try and make contact on your mouth with my mouth?" She asked.

Danny smiled and shook his head.

"It means… we can both do it willingly."

Starfire smiled.

"Who would have thought? A human with ectoplasm flowing through his body would date an alien cat girl?" He asked with a smile.

"We are the odd couple." She said with a laugh. "Not is most definitely not a bad thing."

Danny hovers a bit so that he's slightly higher than Starfire.

They kiss.

Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck as Danny wrapped his around her back.

Their kiss deepened.

They started to hover higher.

Neither of them cared what was going on in the world right now, despite being superheroes.

Because of this, neither of them knew someone was watching them from a monitor in Titans' Tower.

Robin has been watching thanks to a satellite from a benefactor to Titans' Tower that only he knows.

He looks at the monitor, Danny in particular, with a glare.

* * *

**Robin is jealous!**

**Thank you FlowerPrincess11 for the suggestions for scenes.**

**So yeah, this one is just a bit of fluff. I want to explore more of superheroes dating because I like the idea. (I still want Peter Parker and Carol Danvers to hook up... after undoing Mephisto's deal... and she wears her black leotard again because I don't like most of what she's done since becoming Captain Marvel) But that's my opinion.**


	27. Chapter 27: Jealous Rising

_**Chapter 27: Jealousy Rising**_

It was Saturday in the town known as Amity Park and Danny is excited, since his new girlfriend Starfire has come with him here for a date. She is currently wearing the clothes that Jazz loaned her, along with those kooky glasses that did well to hide her true form.

Now, here they are together, holding hands as they walked and talked about what they want to do today on their date.

"So Starbolts, what do you want to do? I am completely at your service." Danny asked the female alien, who was deep in thought.

Suddenly a loud, rumbling noise was heard and Danny looked at Starfire, who now has a sheepish look on her face.

"It seems that I am experiencing the hungry feeling, may we please stop someplace to eat?" Starfire asked.

"Sure." Danny said.

Danny took her to the closest place that was also within his budget for the lunch portion of their date.

The Nasty Burger, just like their first date.

Danny and Starfire went to the counter and to Danny's surprise, he saw that it was Valerie who was the cashier.

"Danny?" Valerie said in surprise upon seeing him.

"Val?" Danny exclaimed at the sight of her. The last time they had lunch here was on Valerie's day off, looks like she is on duty again.

"Danny, is she one of your friends?" Starfire asked Danny, who flinched at being addressed, before nodding.

"Uh...yeah...friends. Kory... this is Valerie... a...close friend of mine. Valerie, this is Kory Ander." Danny introduced the two girls, feeling all sorts of awkward right now.

Valerie is technically his ex-girlfriend and Starfire is also technically his new girlfriend so... this just feels awkward.

"Hello there." Valerie said, with some edge in her tone, that anyone could tell she is jealous.

Starfire however, didn't notice it, she just kept smiling merrily as she leaned forward, surprising Val over the lack of boundaries.

"Hello, it is a great pleasure to meet one of Danny's good friends. I wish to know. Where do you live? What is your favorite color? Most importantly, do you wish to be friends?" Starfire asked, in an all too eager voice that stunned Valerie and Danny looked away, hoping that she wouldn't freak Valerie out on top of all of this.

"Um...In that order, here in Amity Park, yellow and... uh... maybe?" Valerie said, totally weirded out by this girl and noticed that she was a little too happy and perky.

It can't be natural.

"Anyway Val, mind taking our order?" Danny asked, hoping to stop something before Valerie noticed something off about Kory.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Valerie said.

"I'll have the usual." Danny said and Valerie took his order.

"And I will have the same...but with extra of the mustard please." Starfire said, wanting to taste her favorite earth condiment in her food.

"Coming right up." Valerie muttered as she took their order and then handed it to the fry cook.

Soon Danny and Starfire went to their table, and Valerie kept sending glances at Danny's supposed new girlfriend, all the while thinking.

What a weirdo... Valerie thought, though she still can't help but feel a twinge of longing and sadness when she saw her and Danny laughing at something, while still holding hands.

If it wasn't for her job, that probably could have been her.

"Stupid Phantom..." Valerie muttered before going back to the job that she hates with a passion but has to work due to not having a choice here.

Yeah, that would be Valerie's first meeting with Starfire, since she could only get jealous if it was towards Danny Fenton's new girlfriend and she probably would be taken back by Starfire's eccentricities and perkiness...

Danny and Starfire would take more about their hero lives, while talking quietly so that no one overhears them.

When they got their orders, Valerie saw how oddly gross Kory ate while Danny seemed unfazed by it. She wanted to say something until she saw a certain other person walk up to the two on their date.

"Hey, Fenturd!" Dash said in his usual mocking tone.

Danny groaned.

Dash grabbed Danny by the collar. But before he could do anything, Starfire grabs Dash by the wrist.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted.

This caught the attention of everyone in the restaurant, surprised some nobody is standing up to Dash.

Dash only scoffs.

"I'm already dealing with one loser right now, wait your turn!"

This causes Starfire's eyes to briefly flash with anger as she throws Dash several feet away, causing a collective of gasps as he slides on the floor.

Getting up, Dash got angry and marched to her.

"Hey! You can't do that to me! I'm Dash Baxter, king of Casper High!"

"You are the _fool!_ Your position in high school means nothing to me!" She shouted.

This causes Dash to growl in anger as he prepares to throw a punch.

However, Starfire caught it. She squeezed with a small amount of force to hurt him, but only a bit. She then grabbed him by the collar, pulling him in with enough force to get him off his feet.

As he looked into her eyes, Dash noticed they were glowing. This caught him off guard.

"You will leave us alone…" Starfire said in a tone that suggested bodily harm.

Dash, baffled by her eyes and her inhuman strength, whimpered.

"Okay…" He said weakly.

With that, Starfire returned to her usual perky behavior and let him go.

As she returned to her seat to happily eat with her beloved, Dash crawled away on all fours, causing everyone from Casper High present to laugh at him.

Valerie, despite her jealousy, actually laughed along.

_Anyone who think Dash is a jerk can't be **that** bad._

* * *

After their burgers, Danny and Starfire decided to go for a romantic sun set flight, and the two were playfully chasing each other through the clouds.

"Try and catch me, darling." Starfire said in between her giggles as she flew faster, trying to playfully avoid Danny, who was chasing her in a flirtatious game of tag.

"I'm gonna get you, Starbolts." Danny laughed as he nearly grabbed her, only for the beautiful alien to playfully elude him, enticing Danny more with this chase.

It was kind of ironic that after all the times he was chased by her when they first met, now he is the one chasing after her, with an eager look on his face.

"You must try harder than that if you wish to claim your prize, handsome one." Starfire said as she winked at him before going back to flying away from him.

Danny panted, before he grinned in determination and flew as fast as he could.

"Now I know why she kept chasing me at first...this is kind of fun... it helps that I know she _wants_ me to catch her." Danny said he grinned in determination as he made a grab for her once more, only for Starfire to dodge him.

Danny kept following her and after another five minutes of chasing, he managed to fly in front of her and she ended up in his arms, where he quickly embraced her.

'Got you!" Danny said and Starfire blushed and giggled.

"It seems… that you are champion of this chase." Starfire said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It seems that I am." Danny said as he placed his hand across her waist.

"Time for your prize." Starfire giggled as she leaned in with her lips puckered.

Danny closed his eyes and puckered his lips as he waited for her kiss... however, before their lips could meet, something happened.

Someone shot a blast at them, which they barely managed to dodge thanks to Danny reacting on instincts and going intangible.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Danny asked in concern.

"We are under attack!" Starfire said as her arms were still around her darling.

Suddenly they saw the culprit and Danny looked dismayed at who it was.

The Red Huntress, A.K.A. Valerie, A.K.A his ex-girlfriend who likes only half of him and hates the other half.

Right now, he is the half that she hates.

"YUCK! Ghost love!" Valerie said in disgust as she charged her weapon and shot again and the two of them managed to dodge.

"I am not a ghost!" Starfire shouted.

Valerie ignored her, she just kept firing.

One blast hit Starfire, but found it didn't hurt as much as it should.

"WHAT?!" Valerie shouted in shock.

"Your weapons are designed to hurt ghosts." Danny said. "Starfire here is an alien."

"AN ALIEN?!" Valerie shouted in disbelief.

With this, Starfire flew to Valerie and grabbed her, preventing the hunter from leaving.

"I will only ask nicely… leave us alone." Starfire said, trying to maintain a friendly composure as Valerie tries to break free.

"No chance, ghost lover!" She shouted as the aimed her wrist blaster.

Instincts kicking in, Danny fires a short blast that destroys the weapon.

With no chance of fighting back, Valerie panics.

"Will you heed my words now?!" Starfire asks, her eyes glowing in anger.

"OKAY!" Valerie shouts, panicking. "I'll go!"

Starfire smiles and lets her go, making Valerie fly away.

Danny whistled, impressed with Starfire, and smiles once Valerie is out of sight.

"Never though Valerie would be that scared."

Starfire gasps. "That was Valerie?"

* * *

After explaining everything about his ex-girlfriend to his current one, the couple resume their flight together.

Danny and Starfire, still in their hero forms, landed in a nice valley that still had a good view of the sunset.

"Man, what a date." Danny muttered and Starfire sent him a loving smile once more.

"Unless I am in error, it is not over yet... and you have yet to claim your prize." Starfire said and Danny sent her a flirtatious smirk at that.

Suddenly Danny found himself laying on the grass, and Starfire was now on top of him, not unlike many times before. However, this time, the beautiful alien princess had an uncertain look on her face as her face was only inches away from his.

"Are you… comfortable with this?" Starfire asked, wanting to be safe and not make him uncomfortable.

Danny sent her a warm smile, full of trust.

"I am...I trust you." Danny said and Starfire started smiling, feeling the feelings only he could make her feel.

Starfire leaned in and in no time, the two were making out, with the beautiful alien taking the initiative and Danny finally comfortable enough to enjoy being with her like this, even more so when she started using her tongue once she was certain that he was comfortable enough for it.

Why did I keep trying to run away from this again? Danny thought, before he gasped and let out sigh of pleasure as he and Starfire continued to kiss and hug each other like this, feeling that nothing could ruin the happiness that he is feeling now like this.

_I like her, a lot… maybe even-_

"AHHHHHH!"

A scream was heard and Danny and Starfire pulled away from each other and Danny groaned when he saw who it was who disturbed them.

A very angry and jealous looking Paulina Sanchez.

Seriously?! Why now?! Danny thought, not wanting to deal with this.

Paulina was red in the face from pure anger and she was glaring daggers at Starfire.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING?!" Paulina shouted at Starfire, who blinked at the sudden hostility, before answering, though her arms were still around Danny.

"I am merely experiencing lip and tongue contact with my beloved, as most couples do in this world." Starfire said and Paulina looked even madder than before.

"HE'S NOT YOUR GHOST BOY! HE'S MINE!" Paulina screamed and Danny groaned, while Starfire blinked and Danny could swear to see a hunt of... jealousy in her eyes.

"I do believe that you are the confused right now...Phantom darling and I are a couple and we are in the middle of the date." Starfire said as her grip on Danny tightened a little, not enough to crush him but enough to make him wince.

_Geez, I better stop this before this gets even more out of hand. _Danny thought as he got up, though Starfire was still holding onto him as she kept glaring daggers at Paulina.

He whispered to Starfire.

"This is Paulina, she hates Danny Fenton but has an obsessive crush on Danny Phantom." Starfire's look of jealousy starts to fade. "She's not a fighter like Valerie, let's just fly away."

Starfire, recognizing this girl is of no threat to her, decides to look away as she and Danny fly off.

"NO!" Paulina shouted as she ran to catch up with them, only to stop once they fly away faster. "Come back, Ghost Boy! Come back! PLEASE!" She cried out. Once they were gone, she began snarling. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I LOVE HIM! HOW COULD HE IGNORE MY FEELINGS?!"

* * *

Once they reached the top of FentonWorks, the couple lands.

"I'm sorry for this, Starfire. I didn't think we'd get interrupted by them." Danny said, apologetic to her.

"It is alright, Danny." She assured. "You did not invite them."

"Well… maybe next time I can spend some time with that prize?" He asked.

Starfire smiles and nods.

"Perhaps the next time we can find a place of solitude."

"Like the closet in Paris?" He asks cheekily. She laughs at this.

Danny squeezed her hand light as they quickly kiss and he uses the gem to teleport.

"To Titans' Tower."

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching from the stairway that leads downstairs.

That being an upset Sam Manson.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Clockwork observes at the two leave Danny's dimension to Starfire's. However, he's oddly sad to see the two together.

"If they only knew what is to come…"

* * *

**What's he talking about?!**

**He knows something is meant to happen... something they're going to have to deal with.**

**Also, sorry this took so long. You'll notice I have a lot of other stories. I'll try and finish "After Many Dates" first before the rest... though I'm planning on another with another girl, probably Gwen Tennyson.**

**But now, I'm thinking next time Danny should work with the Teen Titans. What do you think?**

**Thank you, FlowerPrincess 11 for the scene suggestions.**


	28. Chapter 28: Phantom and the Titans

_**Chapter 28: Phantom and the Titans**_

It was Friday in the evening in Amity Park and Danny had just finished his ten thousandth "fight" with the Box Ghost, which ended as soon as it started.

"Geez, detention and dealing with the Box Ghost, Klemper and the Lunch Lady... Not how I wanted to spend my Friday night..." Danny complained to himself as he kept flying.

He didn't realize that someone appeared behind him and heard every word...

"Then perhaps you would find_ this_ to be a more enjoyable activity in comparison..." A familiar voice said.

Danny turned his head and soon found himself in a surprise kiss by a mischievous Starfire.

Once Danny moved back from the feeling on his lips, he saw his dimension hopping girlfriend.

"Kory!" Danny exclaimed happily upon seeing her and hugged her.

"Hello, Danny!" Starfire said, before kissing him on the cheek a couple of times.

"I'm happy to see you, but what brings you here, I thought Saturday was our official day? And how did you get here?" Danny asked his girlfriend.

"I asked my good friend Raven to help open the portal again." Starfire answered.

"There a reason you couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"That's why I had come to talk to you, Darling... let us land first and then I shall explain the reasons for my visit." Starfire said in her usual way.

Danny nodded and the two teen heroes soon went to find a private place where they could talk. That place is Fenton Works.

Danny and Starfire arrived to his home, his parents were currently out chasing some D list ghosts that Danny didn't consider a threat and Jazz was doing an extra credit assignment just to add to her already fat list of extracurricular activities, leaving Danny alone with his girlfriend, who made a rather special request.

"You want me to spend tomorrow with you and your friends in Jump City?" Danny repeated, after Starfire asked.

"Yes, darling... My friends wish to get to know you better...I am aware that during your first encounter with my friends... there was a misunderstanding and while things have been resolved but I do wish you would come to properly get to know them." Starfire explained.

Danny thought about it, before nodding.

"Okay, Starbolts... I'll hang with you and your friends tomorrow if you insist." Danny said and Starfire squealed.

"Wonderful Darling! It would really mean the a lot to me to have you and my friends become friends as well! They are important to me as you are, and I want us all to get along." Starfire said to him.

"I get it, they are your friends and I do want to get to know them better... so what time?" Danny asked.

"I was hoping tomorrow... perhaps around 10 in the time of morning... I would properly introduce you to each of my friends and you would join us in our usual places of "hanging out" and even our daily patrol if you are willing." Starfire said.

"Okay, I'll be there." Danny said.

"Splendid..." Starfire said, before kissing him on the lips. "Can you give me the ride home?"

Danny smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Today was an attempt to make Danny closer to her friends, her second family. Starfire wanted her boyfriend to get along with them. He told his friends about what he was up to over the phone. Naturally, Tucker was jealous because he wanted to meet superhero teenagers. Sam came off as indifferent, though Danny couldn't understand why. Jazz made sure he brushed is teeth and combed before leaving.

In her world, Starfire bathed and got ready for her darling boyfriend. Her friends, the fellow Titans, wanted to meet this boy from another universe who caught her heart.

"I will wait for him on the rooftop! Please remain here!" Starfire said as she flew to where Danny usually meets up.

The rest of the Titans remained on the couch. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven noticed how silent Robin is. Not to mentioned, he did not look happy.

"Dude, you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Fine…" Robin muttered.

"You sure about that?" Raven asked hesitantly.

Cyborg spoke up. "Yeah… sure you don't wanna-"

"I'm_ fine_…" Robin muttered louder.

The three of them recognized that asking him about his feelings was a bad idea and moved away from him.

Starfire stood patiently at the rooftop. She didn't have to wait too long, as he appeared in a flash. Danny had arrived to Titans Tower and as always l, Starfire was waiting for him. She flew to him and hugged him tightly.

"Welcome, Darling..." Starfire greeted before kissing him on the cheek a bit.

"Hey Starbolts..."Danny said as he did his best to withstand her bone-crushing hug.

Starfire let go of him.

"Come inside, my friends are inside the room of living and they are all excited to officially meet you!" Starfire said as she grabbed Danny's hand and lead him inside the tower.

Once inside, Danny found himself back inside the unique T shaped building and saw four people in the spacious living room. He recognized these four from that one time he came to apologize to Starfire. They were Starfire's friends and the local heroes, The Teen Titans.

"Hi." Danny said. One the ones he recalled as Cyborg and Beast Boy waved at him. Raven looked disinterested while Robin looked eager to hit him again. "I'm Danny, Danny Phantom."

"So…" Robin spoke up, looking unpleased at Danny's presence. "How'd you two even meet?"

"Well, I was following a villain of mine named Johnny 13. Well, he isn't really a villain as he is more of an occasional trouble maker. Anyway, I followed him into a portal that led to your universe in the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zone?" Beast Boy asked, looking creeped out.

"It's another dimension my world is connected to." Danny explained. "Anyway, it turns out my presence causes Tamaranean emotions to be more extreme. I look kind of like a Tamaranean, so Starfire saw me, got a crush and… one thing led to another." Danny said before scratching the back of his head. "Well, to be completely honest...when I first met Starfire...I was kind of... scared of her..." Danny admitted in an embaressed tone.

Robin raised a brow at that...

"Her strength too much for you?" Robin shot at him. His tone was clearly meant to be disrespectful.

"Not her strength... just her...eagerness..." Danny explained. "It was stupid and I'm over it now. I know she never meant me harm and long since apologized for it." Danny admitted.

Starfire blushed at him admitting he's over his fear of her. Robin noticed this and looked annoyed, though no one else but one noticed.

"So, Danny? Tell us more about yourself. We didn't really get to ask the last time you were here." Raven said, trying to ease the tension she sensed from Robin.

"Well, my real name is Danny Fenton, I am 14, I go to a school called Casper High and I am... sort of the superhero to my own home town, Danny Phantom." Danny said.

To his surprise, both Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed their heads off

"Dude, are you serious?! Danny Fenton?! Danny Phantom?!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Well, no one has noticed back home." Danny said with a shrug. Robin and Raven raised an eyebrow at that. "Probably helps that…" Danny morphs in front of them for a moment, causing a gasp from everyone but Starfire. "As Danny Fenton, my eyes, hair and even my skin are different colors." He morphs back into ghost form.

The other four Titans looks wide-eyed at what Danny just did.

"How did you do that?!" Cyborg asks.

"Well, my parents built a portal to the Ghost Zone, I tried to turn in back on while they were out. I got hit with ectoplasmic radiation that fused ghostly energy into my DNA. I'm something called a halfa...a half ghost..." Danny said.

"Half-ghost?" Robin questioned with his arms still crossed.

"Um... basically I am... half a ghost and half a human. I have all sorts of ghost powers but I am still alive." He explained, though even he knew that sounded strange.

"So, what powers do you have exactly?" Raven asked.

"Quite a few... actually." Danny said. "I can fly." He hovers off the floor for a moment before returning to it. "I can turn invisible." He does so for a moment. "I can also phase through the wall, shoot energy out of my hands and punch really hard."

"Punch really hard?" Cyborg asked. "So.. super strength?"

"Yeah… I guess I should have described it better." Danny admitted with a small smile.

"So how much can you bench press?" Cyborg asked, curious about how strong he really is.

"I don't know, I'm not really that good at math..." Danny admitted.

"Let's find out!" Cyborg shouted with a smile.

* * *

In their workout area, Cyborg had his large weight piled up on Danny, each one was pretty heavy, but soon, Danny phased into the floor when it got too much. Once he rose up, he saw Cyborg looking at the monitor.

"It looks like you can lift around 24 tons." Cyborg admitted. "Dang, that's a third of like what I can do." He gives Danny a friendly pat on the back. "You're tough."

"Thanks." Danny said with a smile.

"I was hoping if Danny would join us for the usual daily activity known as "hanging out" today." Starfire asked with her hands balled up near her face.

Robin looks more than uncomfortable as the rest of the Titans spoke up.

"Sure." Beast Boy said.

"Alright!" Cyborg cheered.

"Whatever…" Raven muttered.

Robin tried to put a friendly smile on his face. "Sure…"

"Glorious!" Starfire said.

* * *

Last time Danny spent any time in Jump City, it was Starfire relentlessly following him around. Now, he's getting a good look at the city. He's now at the pizza restaurant the Titans love to hang out at.

"So, what's ya favorite topping Danny?" Cyborg asks.

"Pepperoni, I guess." Danny answered.

"Just make sure my half has no meat on it!" Beast Boy says.

"Vegetarian?" Danny asks.

"He is." Cyborg says. "Always making things difficult for me when I want the all meat special."

"Dude! I've been most of those animals!" Beast Boy shouted.

Danny smirked at this and shook his head. They reminded him of his best friends to a degree. Thankfully, being superheroes made them less likely to get into a petty argument like Sam and Tucker would.

"So… Danny?" Raven asked, wanting to move on from their little issue. "What kind of bad guys do you normally deal with?"

"Mostly ghosts." Danny said. "There's my archenemy, Vlad Plasmius, he's half ghost too. There's Skulker, a hunter who wants my pelt. I've fought Ember McLain, a rocker who wants to take over the world. There's like one human bad guy named Freakshow, who used a crystal ball who controlled my mind then tried to use a magic gauntlet to rewrite reality."

"Huh, sounds a lot like some of our bad guys." Beast Boy admits.

"Any other crazy experiences?" Cyborg asks.

"I've traveled through time one." Danny said before his smile dropped. "But I'd rather not share that experience… let's just say it's something most people would go crazy from."

"My I take your order?" The waitress arrives, ready to jot down what they ask for.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, something was making its way into downtown. It leaned on a brick wall, watching people walk by as it crawled the wall and reached the rooftop.

There, its true white appearance was revealed.

It escaped the Titans before Beast Boy arrived and has laid low since then.

Now, it's making its move, looking for its targets. Those being the Teen Titans, with its intent to capture one in particular.

* * *

Danny took a bite of the pizza and hummed in how good it tasted. Starfire smiled warmly as it looks like Cyborg and Beast Boy are very much accepting him.

Robin barely at his slice, glaring at Danny the whole time as Starfire has a loving look towards the ghost boy.

"So, how do you keep coming from your universe constantly? It's not like you just took a cab." Raven asked.

"I stole a little magic jewel from Blackfire, it has near limitless teleporting abilities." Danny said. "From what Starfire could gather from her own research, it teleports you to a place as long as someone you know personally is there." Danny said.

"Hmm… interesting." Raven said.

She had a puzzled look on her face.

_That's weird, it shouldn't have the power to transport from one universe to another so often. Usually, something like that is risky… I wonder if-_

A scream from downtown is heard, it caught all of the teen heroes' attention.

Especially when they see the large, white monster walking to them.

"That thing is back?!" Cyborg shouted.

"Back?" Danny asked, noticing even his girlfriend looking ready for combat.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted as he and the four others drop down and rush the monster.

Danny, after a moment of thought, decided to fly to the battle.

There, the five Titans surround the beast.

"Raven, hold it down! Starfire! Cyborg! Blast it when you get the chance!"

"Azerath, Metroin, Zinthos!"

Raven released her magic, holding the creature down. Starfire and Cyborg blast the creature.

"Beast Boy! Go above and flatten it!"

Shapeshifting into a bird, Beast Boy got above the creature before turning into an elephant and seemingly flattened the creature. However, to their surprise, it lifted Beast Boy and tossed him away. The creature touched the concrete and absorbed the properties of its surroundings. It then created concrete spikes from its arms and rushed to Robin.

However, Cyborg ran in and punched the creature in the stomach. Robin threw his bird-a-rangs at it fact, exploding on impact. This did little to the creature, which seemingly healed from the injuries and tosses Cyborg to its left. Robin leaped to it and whacked its face with his staff, but this did little.

Starfire started firing starbolts at its back while Raven fired her magic to push the creature away.

It landed into a car, though it touches the steel in the underside and created a blade and readied itself for more.

The five Titans readied for more, but Danny flew in between them and the creature.

"Hold on!" He said, holding a hand to them. "Let me thank you guys for letting me hang by taking care of this loser."

Everyone but Starfire looked confused by his apparent overconfidence, with Robin in particular looking insulted.

"You're kidding, right? You saw what we can do. You saw what that thing can do."

"But you haven't seen what_ I_ can do." Danny clarified.

Scoffing, Robin put his staff away.

"Okay, be my guest." Robin said, crossing his arms.

Everyone else, save for Starfire, looked surprised by this.

"Uh… Robin? Beast Boy asked.

"You sure about that?" Raven asked.

"Let's see what he can do." Robin stated.

The creature readied to stab Danny Phantom, but the ghost boy reacted by going intangible as the blade went into the ground. There, he floated up, regained tangibility and kicked the creature in the face, causing it to fall back, the blade coming out of the ground. Danny grabbed the creature by the face and flipped it up before slamming it back in the ground.

Everyone not the jealous leader and the lovesick alien, who had hearts in her eyes and a big smile, look amazed by what just happened.

"Cool…" Beast Boy and Cyborg go.

The creature got up and, with touch, turned its left arm into concrete and created a shield. It then readied its cement shield and steel blade like a knight.

In responses, Danny shut his eyes and created three copies.

All four Phantoms flew around the monster, firing ghost rays that it only managed to block a few of them. It swung its sword arm, taking out one Phantom on impact. The other three punch the creature in the back. It turned around and raised its shield, but the three Phantoms punched the shield, breaking it to pieces.

"Dude! Did you see that?!" Beast Boy said in awe.

"This guy's awesome!" Cyborg declared. "Boo-Yah!"

"Impressive…" Raven said with some level of being genuine.

Robin only muttered incoherently, though clearly annoyed.

The three Danny fire streams of energy at the creature, which managed to walk to the Dannys and stab one, causing it to disappear. The two Danny continue their stream as it stabs one more.

The remaining Danny, the real one, grabs the blade after ending the stream.

"Here's a shock! Ghost Stinger!"

Danny sent a shock of electricity through the metal blade.

The jolt went up the arm, causing the white creature to start shaking violently as smoke began coming out of the face. Soon, the arm returned to normal as the creature fell on its back.

This left the five Titans and Danny looking at the creature in anticipation for movement. Danny walked up to it and tapped his foot into its chest. Everyone else stepped back and took a fighting stance in anticipation. Instead, it just remained still.

Danny walked up the creature and grabbed the face, trying to pull of what he assumes is some kind of mask. What he pulled off revealed not face.

But circuity and loosed wires that spark.

"A robot?" Danny asked.

The Teen Titans walked around the monster.

"It's a robot?" Beast Boy asked.

"I never saw anything like this." Cyborg said. "We should take it back to Titans' Tower for analysis."

"I can help with that." Raven casted a spell, sending the creature's lifeless body back to the Tower. "I put it in a cell, just in case it was still alive."

* * *

As they sent the creature to a cell, its vision showed nothing but static. Whoever was watching from the other side groaned in irritation.

"We almost had them! We were to eliminate the Tamaranean's allies and bring her to us! Who was that?!" One voice shouted.

"I do not know." Another said. "We have no data on any Earth hero by that appearance. Or, for that matter, any being on any world we are aware of who matches his description."

"Can we make upgrade another stolen android from the humans?" A third spoke.

"The one called Ivo has upgraded his security, it will be too difficult to even try again. The second said.

"We will need to try again…" The first called out. "It looks like we will need to be more direct with her and her allies. Especially that one… how soon will we arrive to their world?"

"Unknown, given how damaged our ship is… but we will arrive on Earth soon." The third said.

* * *

Plugging his systems into the monster machine, Cyborg checks his arm computer. The readings are not what he expected.

"Well, based on design and programming, this used to be a prototype android that belonged to professor Anthony Ivo that went stolen about a year ago." Cyborg explains. "But something, or someone, upgraded it."

"Upgraded it? How? Robin asked.

"All I can say is the upgrades aren't like anything I've seen. Even Gizmo and Slade couldn't make something like this."

"So, it is not of Earthly origin?" Starfire asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Cyborg says. "I'll look into it later. For now…" He looks at Danny and smiles. "I think we got ourselves a new Titan!"

"Huh?" Danny asks.

"What?" Robin asked, flatly.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy "You were awesome, dude!"

"Pretty impressive." Raven said, with a notable smile.

"Glorious! My friend who is the boy is to be a Teen Titan!" Starfire said with a big smile.

Robin looked to reject the idea, but everyone's approval was too loud. He mulled over with himself and decided to speak up.

"Hold on! Taking down that thing isn't exactly enough to really suggest he's Titan material." Robin pointed out.

"He's right…" Cyborg said with a smile. "The fact that he saved people last time he saw us while we mistook him for a bad guy does."

The rest agree, though Danny is the only one to notice how unpleased with the idea Ron was.

After taking a breath, Robin pulled out a communicator.

"Here." He said flatly.

Danny took the device and smiled.

"So… I guess I'm part of a superhero team in this universe? Neat." Danny said.

In that instant, Starfire flew in and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Glorious! Today is the day that is my life's best!"

She started kissing his cheek repeatedly as the Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed at him blushing with a smile.

Robin turns around and walks off, looking very bitter.

* * *

**Thanks again for the scene suggestions Flower Princess11.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was trying to come up with what DC villain to choose. I was gonna think the Anti-Monitor, since he's all about assimilating other worlds, but he's too big a deal. I won't say who for now.**

**But that white monster from the last episode of Teen Titans. I wanted to show it actually defeated. Based on fan theories, I decided to make the creature a sort of prototype for AMAZO, a Justice League villain.**

**And it looks like Danny defeating it impressed all but one Titan in particular. So now Danny's a Teen Titan. How will this affect his and Starfire's relationships with others, including two certain ones?**


	29. Chapter 29: Control Freak

_**Chapter 29: Control Freak**_

After Danny was made a teen Titan, Starfire and her friends celebrated with some sodas and had been very congratulatory to him... Everyone but Robin that is.

To celebrate him becoming a Titan, Danny and Starfire took their private flight and flew around the town together.

"So Danny... how is the way that you are thinking about my friends?" Starfire asked after they flew while watching the sunset together.

Danny thought about her friends. Beast Boy and Cyborg were okay, Raven was pretty serious but she was nice once you got to know her... Danny was okay with them but the only one he didn't seem to impress was that Robin guy.

Danny didn't get why he seemed so hostile all day. Still Danny sent Starfire a smile, not wanting her upset.

"Your friends seem cool and they are cool heroes... I can see why you care so much about them." Danny said

"Oh darling, I am so happy to hear you say that!" Starfire said.

He smiled, not only has his girlfriend's friends and family accepted him, but he's part of a superhero team. He snickered to himself.

"Can't wait to tell Tucker about this."

Starfire smiled.

"I am the jubilant!" Starfire said. "You are now a sixth Titan!"

Suddenly, the communicator Danny was given goes off.

"What do I do?" Danny asks.

"You must open the device."

Danny does so.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Yo, Danny!" Cyborg answered. "There's a robbery near where you and Star are, can you guys check it out?"

"Sure."

"We will stop the crime in progress!" Starfire said proudly.

Both of them flew in the direction the communicator's map function showed them to go. Once they arrived, they find out, to their surprise, it's the mall. The specific location is a movie store.

"AND YET YOU DON'T HAVE THE SAME PROP?!" A male voice called out. "HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU'RE THE BEST STORE IN THE TRI-COUNTY AREA!"

Danny and Starfire flew in and reached the store.

"Please!" The woman at the counter begged. "I just work here!"

"AND THAT IS POOR HIRING!" The chubby man said. He looked and noticed Danny and Starfire. "Titans! Well… one of them. Who are you?"

"Danny Phantom."

"Ah, Danny Phantom... we meet again..." Control Freak said dramatically.

Danny blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry but have we met?" Danny said.

He's faced a lot of weirdos in both his home world and even here in Starfire's universe, but he doesn't remember this guy.

"Do not mind him, he says that to every hero he faces..." Starfire said to Danny.

"Who the heck are you?" Danny asked.

The Control Freak put a hand on his chest, proudly introducing himself.

"The greatest criminal the Teen Titans have ever faced!" Danny looked to Starfire, unconvinced. She gave a shake, with a clear look of annoyance. "I happen to be a dangerous villain!" Danny looked to Starfire again, who just used her hand in a so-so gesture.

Danny snorted.

"Starfire, who is this dork?" Danny asked.

"He goes by the name Control Freak, he is a man who wishes to be our enemy, but he is not that threatening..." Starfire explained.

Danny's eyes landed in on the way bad guy and he raised a brow. He saw some short, overweight, greasy haired guy who looked more like one of those guys who collect comic books in his parents basement than a supervillain.

"So, a human version of the box ghost." Danny muttered. "So, what's your power? Eating every tortilla chip in the area?"

"I can do this!" Control Freak pointed his remote at the cardboard cut-out of a zombie, which then comes to life. "Now! Watch are you are-"

Danny blasts the head off the creature, returning it to cardboard form as it falls down.

"Sorry, I interrupted you. Can you repeat that?" He asks, unenthusiastically.

Control Freak just stares at him.

"Let me try that again…" Control Freak aims his remote at various objects, causing what includes prop swords and chocolate bars to come to life. "Now, fear the wrath of Control Freak!"

Clearly unimpressed, Danny spoke to Starfire.

"So, how do I deal with this guy?"

"You must confiscate his remote."

Danny went intangible and flew past the odd monsters and made it to Control Freak. He regained tangibility and grabbed the would-be villain by the collar, lifting him up.

"Now, undo this before you lose weight in the worst way possible." Danny threatened, albeit with a flat tone.

Afraid, Control Freak pressed the button that caused his creatures to return to normal.

"So… who are you?" Control Freak asked. "You don't look like you belong in our universe."

"And _you_ look like you need a long walk… a _100 mile_ walk." Danny said. He looked to Starfire. "So, what do we do with this guy?"

"We should take him to the authorities." Starfire stated.

"Alright then." Danny held onto Control Freak from the back of his coat. "Let's take this idiot."

* * *

With his arms crossed, Control Freak huffed as Danny carried him while flying alongside Starfire.

While the two seemed distracted by the flight, Control Freak glances at Starfire with an interested smirk, only for Danny to notice and shake the villain a bit.

"Eyes ahead, Control Geek!" Danny said.

"Danny, it is Control _Freak_." Starfire corrected.

"I know, I'm being disrespectful to the worst depiction of the geek stereotype."

"By the way." Control Freak spoke up. "I don't know of any superhero named Danny."

"He is new." Starfire said. She smiled at her boyfriend. "Our newest hero."

She gave Danny a happy grin while Danny smiled and blushed as he kept flying.

Recognizing what's going on, Control Freak gasps and becomes annoyed.

"Are you two- No way!" Control Freak gets angry. "You're not even a Teen Titan!"

"Am now, Potato Bug." Danny said.

"I was so gonna make her marry me when I take over the world!"

Danny looked to him, unconvinced.

"You? Some nerdy moron who obsesses over movies and dresses less like a supervillain and more like you're going to a convention, would take over the world?"

"Also, you are the dork." Starfire said. "Not in the cute way Danny can be. More of the negative depiction of one."

Danny blushed when she called him cute.

Control Freak grumbled angrily.

"You don't belong with them… you don't have Robin's martial arts skill, Cyborg's genius and tech, or Raven's-"

"Are you their villain, or the president of their fanclub?" Danny asked, one eyebrow raised.

Control Freak looks away, not wanting to properly answer.

"Danny." Starfire speaks up. "Next week, do you wish for my friends to come with me to visit you?"

"That sounds cool Starfire, but aren't you guys busy protecting a whole city?"

"It will only be for a few hours. I do not think it will be too hard…"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to plan this with the 200+ I'm carrying right now?" Danny asked.

"HEY! I happen to be_ proud_ of my physique!" Control Freak said.

"That's the problem… you're encouraging diabetes and obesity." Danny said flatly. "Eat a salad… for the rest of your life."

"Do not look down on me! I'm the number one super villain in Jump City, do you know how long I have practiced my evil laugh?" Control Freak shouted, angry over Danny's disrespect and dismissal of him.

"No and I don't care... do yourself a favor and get a cat... or a therapist..."Danny said to the wanna-be bad guy.

"How _dare_ you?!"

As Control Freak kept yelling his head off, Danny paid no attention to it. In the middle of it all, Danny sent a look at Starfire that basically read _'This dude is a villain?'_ to her. Starfire only shrugged in response.

Control Freak notices this and snaps.

"Just what is this?!" Control Freak shouted in anger as he pointed to Starfire's expression.

Danny knew he meant their non-verbal exchange, but continued to mock him, even as he pointed to Starfire.

"This is a _girl_..." Danny said as he gestures to Starfire. "Ever seen one up close before?" He mocked, while Starfire giggled.

"Yes!" Control Freak said indignantly.

"Your mom doesn't count and neither do the girls who no doubt pepper sprayed you..." Danny quipped and Starfire laughed at that.

This causes Control Freak to turn red with rage.

"The other Titans, even Titans East, aren't this grating…" Control Freak muttered.

"Not in the out loud." Starfire pointed out.

She and Danny both laughed, irritating Control Freak further.

"What jokes do you guys make?" Danny asks.

"Cyborg once said the knock-knock joke involving Control Freak." She said.

"How'd that go?"

"Knock, knock!"

"Control Freak."

"Control Freak who?"

"_Exactly!_"

Both of them erupt into laughter.

Control Freak pulled out something from his coat. It was his lightsaber-like weapon. He aimed the "blade" at Danny's face.

"Now put me down!" He demanded.

"Or what?" Danny asked, unafraid.

"Or this goes in your face!" Control Freak said, complete with a smile.

"Really? With the alien powerhouse you tried to hit on ready to hit you? And even then, you're like over 50 stories in the air." Control Freak looked down, seeing that, as Danny pointed out, he's too high. "Didn't think this through, did you?"

Giving Danny a dirty look, Control Freak turned his weapon off and put it away.

"Stupid punk…" He muttered.

"Me stupid? You built a remote that brings stuff to life and a laser weapon like that and your first idea was to be a supervillain and not make money legally with this stuff?" Danny pointed out. "Like, patent this stuff and sell that sword thing to the Government? How lame a villain are you?"

Danny took back what he said before.

Even the Box Ghost isn't this lame.

Control Freak huffed in anger, before he had an idea and smiled.

"So, if I shouldn't be a villain… I had a great idea for cartoon about the Teen Titans!"

Danny and Starfire looked confused by that line.

"Why would you want to make a show about your enemies? You sure you aren't a fan who just their attention?" Danny asked.

"My point is… I got a premise!"

"What is your premise of the cartoon you wish to make of us?" Starfire asked.

"So, how does this sound?" Control Freak clears his throat. "It's a comedy, with simplified designs. I was gonna go for an anime approach, but to save money to afford to pay for celebrity actors it'd be flash animated. I was thinking, to market to little kids, there'd be a lot of fart jokes with the characters being goofy. One episode is two of them saying nothing but waffles for until the end, another is them ending up in the future after staring at a slice of pizza where everyone has responsibilities that they go back in time to prevent, or one where it's a generic boys vs girls story where Robin infects the girls with a virus named after the cooties! Also, a marathon of the entire show once every month!"

Both Danny and Starfire stare at him.

"Why would _any_ of that happen at all?" Danny asked.

"Hmph... you may think you might be hot stuff but I have been studying my enemies the titans since the beginning... I know all about them!" Control Freak said.

"Yeah, that's not totally creepy _at all_." Danny said sarcastically.

"It's true... heck, if I felt like it, I could even use my powers to make the cartoon of them... not that I am planning to, but if I did, what do you think?"

Danny took a deep breath.

"I think, it'd be funny… for like a portion of the time. Because they're superheroes and aren't meant to be just comedy only. Plus, saying waffles like a million times isn't funny, it get annoying very fast. Just like how whatever humor you have in mind could get annoying very fast. It sounds very poorly thought out and something only meant for like once in a while, not a long time or even a marathon a month. I'm assuming you marathoning it means it would need like a buttload of episodes, otherwise you'd be replaying episodes, which would be a terrible thing to do as it shows you shouldn't make a long marathon if you don't have enough material to do it. Also, fart jokes are like bottom of the barrel and only funny like once in a while, not every minute. And why would staring at pizza involve time travel? It's like you choose to not think this through because you don't really respect your target audience enough. I'm sure you think they'd think it'd be funny… until they get tired of the same stupid thing over and over again and at best it's only an occasional laugh and nothing more."

"But… I'd have Raven in a clown suit." Control Freak defended.

"That'd be funny with the real Raven, because of how serious she is." Danny pointed out. "But it sounds to me like your show wouldn't have her as the straight man but just as joke."

Control Freak get upset and remained silent, crossing his arms.

"Noob…" Control Freak muttered.

"Controlling Nerd…" Danny muttered back.

"There!" Starfire pointed to the police station. "Glorious! We can finally lose him!"

"My thoughts exactly, babe!" Danny said as he flew to the station and dropped Control Freak on his rear. "Have fun in your cell, and try spend more time in the exercise lounge!"

Once Danny flew off with his girlfriend, Control Freak got up as the police ran out of the doors and held him down.

"This isn't over, Danny Phantom! YOU WILL PAY!" He shouted.

"I already did, I had to carry your smelly hide the whole time! Shower! I'm sure nobody will come near you!"

Starfire giggled at that. So did the police, angering Control Freak even more.

Once they were as far away as possible, Danny and Starfire landed atop a building. The sat at the edge and held hands.

Once the sun finished setting, they kissed touched their foreheads together.

"I guess I should go." Danny said. "See you next week, Starfire?"

"Indeed, Danny Phantom." Starfire says with a smile.

Danny got up and held the jewel he uses.

"To my room!"

He disappears in a flash.

Starfire got up and flew back to her home.

* * *

"So, Danny and I would like for you to join us in his world!" Starfire said with a smile to her friends.

Cyborg and Beast Boy both look at each other with grins, though Raven looked less interested.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Raven said. "Even if we were gone for one hour, that's one hour for Johnny Rancid, Cinderblock or Killer Moth to cause havoc."

"Raven's right." Robin said, looking displeased with this.

"But next week is _his_ world's turn for our time together." Starfire said.

"Beast Boy and I can go. It won't be too long." Cyborg said.

"Yeah! It's not like us being gone for a while is gonna end the world." Beast Boy said.

"We'll go!" Cyborg tells the happy princess alien.

"Wonderful!"

Starfire hugged Beast Boy and Cyborg in gratitude.

Robin looked away, clearly upset.

* * *

**A comical chapter where Danny mocks Control Freak and a Take That at Teen Titans Go.**

**So next time, when I get to work on it, Cyborg and Beast Boy come to Danny's world.**

**Let's see how Sam and Tucker get along with these guys.**

**So, still trying to figure out who those villains were? Keep guessing, we'll get another hint of them later. Just now it took me a while to figure out who to use. Also, Blackfire and Val-Yor will make comebacks.**

**Thank you for the help, Flower Princess11.**


	30. Chapter 30: Titans in Amity Park

_**Chapter 30: Titans in Amity Park**_

Danny told his two best friends ahead of time they were getting visitors. Usually, they kept their distance from Danny when it came to Starfire. They knew how he clearly cared for her. However, this time he needed help keeping all of them in check. He recalled how it went.

"So, do you guys wanna hang with us?" Danny asked.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other for a minute before looking rather surprised by that.

"You want us to hang out with your girlfriend and her buds?" Tucker said.

Sam stomped on Tucker's foot for saying girlfriend. Thankfully, they were at the table for lunch, so Danny didn't see that.

"I'm sure you and Starfire got this covered." Sam said, trying to hide her jealousy.

"You know…" Danny spoke up in an attempt to win them over. "One of them is a cyborg, literally named Cyborg." Tucker looked interested. "The other is Beast Boy, he's a vegetarian and he can even turn into animals..." Sam looked interested too.

They both looked at each other and smiled. They nod to him.

Danny smiled, happy that things are all set

* * *

**Saturday**

Danny arrived at Titans' Tower. There, he saw Starfire, with Cyborg and Beast Boy behind her and waving at him. Smiling, Danny landed and Starfire flew to him and hugged him.

Once he hugged her back, he spoke up.

"Ready, everyone?" Danny asked.

"You bet!" Beast Boy exclaimed with a smile. "Let's go!"

"Better hurry, we promised Robin we'd be back before night." Cyborg said.

Danny nodded and soon held the jewel in his hand.

* * *

**Back in Amity Park**

Sam and Tucker remained in Danny's room. Sam was pacing while Tucker sat on Danny's bed. Then, in a flash, Danny appeared in his room with three new people.

Holding his hand was his girlfriend, much to Sam's irritation. But holding his and Starfire's shoulders were two they don't recognize. One they saw as a large African-American with a robotic appearance, the other was a green kid with pointy ears.

Danny saw his best friends and smiled as he looked back at the other Titans.

"Guys, these are my best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley."

Beast Boy got a good look at Sam, and he quickly smiled. It almost looks like hearts were in his eyes as he ran to her quickly.

"Sup, I'm Beast Boy!" He said with a flirty smile. "You must be Sam."

It's obvious that he has a crush on her. Looking annoyed, Sam rolled her eyes at his flirtations.

Tucker sees Cyborg and had to walk up to him quickly and saw all the tech on him.

"Sup, I'm Tucker! I always wanted to meet a cyborg! Heck, I always wanted to _be_ a cyborg!" He said with a big grin as he shook the robotic teens hand enthusiastically.

Cyborg looks a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh… okay?"

"So, to where will the day go, Danny?" Starfire asked.

"We could always start with burgers?" Danny asked.

Beast Boy snapped out of his lovesick look to answer Danny. "Just make sure I get something vegetarian!" He goes back to looking at Sam.

Not even him being a vegetarian can make him less annoying to her.

"First thing's first, y'all." Cyborg said as he took out two pairs of rings, one pair silver and the other pair gold. "Beast Boy, take the gold ones." He said as he handed them to his green friend, who took them.

Remembering a time Cyborg used similar rings, Beast Boy brought his fists together and, in a flash, he appeared as a normal human with a tan skin tone, round ears and black hair. His outfit was a purple shirt and black pants. Cyborg did the same, now appearing as a normal looking guy with a black shirt and white pants.

This causes Tucker to drop his jaw and look more than impressed.

"AWESOME!" Tucker admitted.

"Impressive." Sam admitted.

"Thanks." Cyborg said "Now remember, while we're out, I'm Victor and he's Garfield."

"Victor and Garfield?" Sam asked.

"Those are our real names." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Like how I call her Kory?" Danny asked, pointing at Starfire.

Beast Boy looks surprised by this.

"Really? We have trouble pronouncing the whole thing, so we usually just call her Star."

"Anyway, come y'all... hamburgers, here I come!" Cyborg/Victor said with a massive grin.

Tucker heard this and smile since he knew another meat lover when he saw one.

"Okay, I like this guy." Tucker admitted to Danny.

Starfire heard this and smiled.

So far, so good.

* * *

**At The Nasty Burger**

The group of unusual teenagers soon arrived to the Nasty Burger. Starfire is wearing her disguise and Cyborg and Beast Boy were still looking normal for the most part.

"Nasty Burger?" Victor asked out loud.

"Don't let the name fool you, they are good." Danny reassured.

"I don't care what they are called as long as they have some vegetarian options." Beast Boy or Garfield said.

"Don't worry, they have good salads and my personal favorite, the tofu soy melt." Sam said and Beast Boy sent her another dreamy look.

_'She's a vegetarian too, awesome!'_ The changeling thought in a fit of infatuation.

They soon entered the establishment, placed their orders and we're soon seated.

Cyborg or Victor ordered the largest, meatiest thing on the menu, just like Tucker did. Sam and Garfield both ordered the tofu soy melt and Danny had his usual order and Starfire asked for the same, with extra mustard as always.

Soon all of the teens and we're going to officially get to know each other in this social setting.

"So, come on tell us about yourselves." Tucker asked, wanting to get to know the superhero teens."

"Well…" Cyborg said with his mouth full. "I used to be a star athlete, until the accident happened…"

"What exactly happened?" Danny asked.

"I'd… rather not say." Cyborg notable had a less cheerful tone when he said that. "I became this as the only means to save my life." He smiles a bit. "It's not all bad though. I can kick butt, I'm smarter than a normal human, and I got a sonic cannon in my arm." He looked at his hands for a bit. "Even though I can't feel things in hands anymore."

Tucker's smile dropped a bit. He realizes his comments on being a cyborg came off as insensitive.

"What about you?" Sam asked Beast Boy.

"Well… when I was little-"

A sound came from Tucker's pocket. Taking out the source of it, Tucker looked upset.

"Oh, not again..." Tucker grumbled as he shook his PDA.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing, it's just that my PDA is acting all wonky again." Tucker grumble as it is still static-y.

"Wonky?" Garfield asked.

"He means that it's junk." Sam said.

Victor heard this.

"Mind if I take a look?" Victor asked.

Tucker was confused but handed the PDA over to the older teen. Suddenly, he pulled out a screw driver and started working on the PDA. Tucker looked surprised and Starfire and BB looked like they were used to this sort of thing. Danny and Sam just exchanged looks of confusion.

A few moments later, Victor/Cyborg handed over the PDA to Tucker which is now working again.

'Here, it should work right now." He said.

Tucker was amazed that he saw that it was working again, then at the older teen in almost admiration.

"Dude, how?" Tucker asked.

"It wasn't hard, just had to crosswise some circuits, tighten a few things and it was all set... I really hate seeing good technology go to waste..." Cyborg said, thinking Tucker was referring to how he fixed his PDA.

He wasn't, he was asking how he is how he is. Cyborg is practically what he dreams to be. So in involved in tech and he actually looks pretty buff, even as a robot.

"I think you have just become my idol." Tucker said to himself and Danny chuckled, happy to see that they are getting along.

"Hey, look at this!" An obnoxious voice called out. One belonging to someone most of the teens recognize and greatly dislike. It was Dash Baxter, walking up with his fellow jocks. "The losers are all gathered together."

"What do you want now, Dash?" Danny groaned.

"Besides be annoying to us." Sam snapped.

This got Dash annoyed, causing him to grab Danny by the collar and lift him up.

"You better make her take that back!" Dash said. "Before your face gets a swirly!"

Before Sam or Starfire could get up, Cyborg slowly rises and faces Dash.

"Put my friend down… now." He says with a tranquil, yet clearly angry, voice.

Smug and overconfident, he starts to turn to look at his opponent.

"Or wh- OH MY GOSH!"

To Dash's horror, this person who spoke to him is taller and more muscular than him. Cyborg was scowling down at him, looking like he was going to tear Dash apart.

"Like I said… _but him down_."

Dash scoffs, letting Danny go so he can throw a punch.

"Yeah right! Wailing losers is my favorite hobby!"

He throws a punch at Cyborg's chest. One that breaks his hand.

"OWWW!"

To the horror of his teammates, Dash pulls his hand back and holds it to his chest.

"What the heck?!"

Cyborg grabbed Dash by the collar and pulls him in. He gives Danny's bully a look like he was intending to hurt him.

"Maybe you should find a new hobby." He didn't say that as a suggestion despite the wording, it was clearly a threat.

Gulping, Dash nodded. Once he was let go, he and his teammates ran for it.

Danny, Sam and Tucker smiled at this.

"Finally." Sam said. "A jock on _our_ side."

Danny's ghost sense just went off.

_CRASH!_

The sounds of crashes and people screaming reach their ears from the outside. Danny and the others ran to the source of the noise as people have run as far away as possible.

Danny glared when he saw who was causing trouble this time.

"YOU AGAIN! What do you want _this_ time, Skulker?" Danny shouted when he saw his ghostly enemy.

"Oh the usual, the pelt of you and maybe your alien girlfriend as soon as I find her..." Skulker said casually, apparently being fooled by Starfire's disguise too.

Danny glared as he made sure no civilians were around, changed forms and soon went into the sky to deal with his enemy.

Starfire sent a harsh glare at the metallic foe.

"He is in need of our assistance." Starfire said to her teammates.

"She's right, he ain't the only hero here, come on Star, BB! Let's show this place just what the Teen Titans is all about!" Cyborg ordered and the other heroes nodded.

Danny flew up and punched Skulker with enough force to send him higher up.

"Stay away from Starfire!" Danny demanded.

Skulker pulls out a device from his belt that shocks Danny once he got too close.

"AAAHHHH!"

The shock forces Danny back into human form and he falls to the ground.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker shouted in horror.

However, quickly, Starfire flew in and saved him, holding him like a bride.

Danny smiled at her.

"We are so getting ice cream after this." Danny said, causing a smile on her pretty face.

"Ah… the Tamarnean girl. Perfect."

"What did you do to him, villain?" Starfire demanded.

Skulker holds up a device Danny was quite familiar with, it was used by his archenemy once.

"I borrowed this from a mutual friend of ours. It shorts out his powers for 3 hours. So he can't save you this time." Skulker said with a grin. Suddenly, a blue blast hits the Plasmius Maximus, destroying it, much to Skulker's shock and anger. "What?! That was a rental! Who fired that?!"

"That'd be us!" Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy, who transforms into a gorilla, stand ready for a fight.

Starfire lands and gets Danny on his feet.

"Leave this to us, Danny." She insisted.

Skulker saw Starfire and pulled out his net launcher.

"Your pretty head is mine, alien!"

Once the net is fired, Beast Boy in front of Starfire and transformed into an elephant. He's so big that the net only wraps around one leg. To get it off him, Beast Boy turns into a hummingbird and flies out of it.

"A shapeshifter?!" Skulker said in surprised. "Fascinating, this will be an exciting hunt!"

"Hunt _this_!" Cyborg blasts Skulker down, sending him falling down. "Booyah!"

Skulker manages to stop himself and shake his head to snap out of it. Once he does, he sees a pterodactyl flies to him, swinging its tail and sending him into the ground. Beast Boy then shifts from the prehistoric aerial reptile to a rhino, which lands on Skulker's back.

This was not enough to put him down, causing Skulker to get up, throwing Beast Boy off.

"My turn!" Starfire shouted while flying to her opponent.

She punches him with plenty of force to send his head off.

"WHOA!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shout in surprise.

"Don't worry…" Danny said. "The real Skulker is in the head."

As Danny said, the real Skulker flies out of the head. Seeing himself clearly overpowered by these three, he flies off.

"Ah yeah!" Cyborg shouts in praise. "Even in another dimension, the Teen Titans rock!"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy cheers with him.

"Glorious!" Starfire says while she hugs Danny in celebration.

She hugs him lightly so that it doesn't hurt him, and so he can hug her back.

Tucker raises a fist with a big grin.

"These guys are awesome, huh Sam?"

Sam doesn't answer. She instead glares at Starfire getting cozy with Danny.

* * *

In the universe of the Teen Titans, Val-Yor's ship flies through space. Having long since healed from the injuries Danny dealt him, he gets a message.

"Val-Yor here, what's your message?"

"Are you familiar with the Tamaranean girl on Earth?" The voice from the other side said, one of the voices from the Amazo prototype's destruction.

"Yeah… I know that troq." Val-Yor responded bitterly. "And her troq-loving friends."

"I have a job for you." He said. "Help us and we will aid you in restoring your honor on Vernathia… what do you say?"

Val-Yor does smile when he thinks about it, but he does consider that this may be too good to be true.

"Who is this, exactly?"

"Is it really more important than restoring your honor?"

* * *

Long after that battle with Skulker that Danny, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Sam and Tucker were in the lab and Danny was giving the grand tour. Cyborg was mildly impressed with the technology, especially the portal and Beast Boy had to be reminded not to touch anything.

"Booyah! Your folks actually have their own portal to another dimension right here?" Cyborg said as he eyed the ghost portal with interest.

"Yeah, they have been working on it since before me and my sister were born. Anyway, let's be quick, my folks could be back any minute." Danny said as he kept guard.

"They do not know about us being guests." Starfire said.

"They don't even know I've been out of town this week, much less out of the dimension. Or that my girlfriend is an alien from another dimension." Danny sighed.

Starfire sent him a sympathetic look, knowing that Danny is still hiding his powers from his parents. It must be hard to be both a hero and keep such a secret from his own parents.

_CRASH!_

"I _said_ don't touch anything!" Danny shouted at Beast Boy after he knocked over some boxes.

"It wasn't me!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg sighed. He then decided to get Danny off of Beast Boy's clumsiness.

"So, what are all these on the table?"

"Some of the stuff that saved my bacon a few times." Danny admitted. "The Fenton Thermos, which captures ghosts. The Ghost Gloves, which lets a normal human punch a ghost or increases your fist's strength. The Boo-Merang, which locks on to a unique ghost signal."

This is what the robotic man said.

"All in all, your folks made some pretty quality stuff. Though I'd change the name on some of them." Cyborg said and Danny smiled at that.

It was rare to see someone outside his immediate circle to find his folks stuff impressive instead of freaky. It was kind of nice.

Danny smiled and turned his head, only to frown when he saw what Beast Boy was up to now.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Danny shouted and Beast Boy flinched as he tried to get a closer look to the portal.

Unfortunately, the changeling jumped into another device, the Fenton Ghost Catcher and knocked it down... on top of Danny.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shouted as they saw their friend go through the device and Starfire got worried.

"Is he alright?" Starfire asked in worry when a flash of light came.

Once it was gone, she blinked when she now saw two Danny's in the room. One human Danny and one ghost Danny. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were confused, while Sam and Tucker look exasperated more than anything.

"Not again..." Sam groaned.

Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at the two Danny's who finally came too.

'What is all this?" Cyborg asked, once out of shock.

"Two of my darlings?" Starfire said, not in shock but in…interest.

It was then that the two Danny's finally snapped out of their own shock.

"AT LAST! I AM A FULL TIME HERO ONCE MORE!" Super Danny shouted as he posed dramatically, much to the confusion of Starfire and her fellow Titans.

"Yeah… sure… whatever… Is there anything good to eat around here?" Fun Danny asked in disinterest and Sam groaned.

'What's wrong with them?" Beast Boy asked.

"Thanks to you, Danny is split up again." Sam said.

"Pardon? What do you mean by "again"?" 'Starfire asked.

"See? Last time this happened, Danny went through the Ghost Catcher, he split his human and ghost halves. I guess because his dad did some tinkering with it since making the thing, it split Danny into two halves of his personality." Tucker started explaining. "Human Danny is fun loving but a total slob. Ghost Danny is a dedicated hero but too serious."

Starfire was confused once it was all over, only to blink when the two Danny's surrounded here. Both of them smiled at her.

"Come my beauteous extraterrestrial heroine, come join me in my quest to deliver justice." Super Danny said dramatically to Starfire as he got on his knee and took her hand, while the others looked bewildered and Sam looked away in jealousy.

Fun Danny however placed his arm on the wall where Starfire was and had a flirtatious look on his face.

"Don't listen to him, babe…why don't you come and hang out with me?" Fun Danny said suggestively as he eyed Starfire with interest.

Super Danny, however frowned and confronted it about it.

"I do believe that I was speaking to her first..." Super Danny said to his doppelganger, who glared at him.

"Well, I am talking to her right now, so why don't you go save a cat from a tree or something, I'm busy." Fun Danny said as he was about to put the moves on the alien girl again, only to be blocked by his double.

Needless to say, he wasn't amuse. Everyone saw this. Starfire suddenly started giggling while Sam gritted her teeth in jealousy, while the others looked confused.

"I saw her first!" Fun Danny said.

"We are the same person, therefore, we both saw her at precisely the same time and even so… why would she choose the average Joe human when she can have the duly deputize protector of Amity Park?" Super Danny said in his hero voice, though there was some edge to it.

"Because at least I don't sound like I stole all my lines from a cheesy comic book!" Fun Danny said before the two Danny's began arguing over who should get Starfire

The alien princess did nothing to stop it.

"So, I'm confused, does this mean Starfire has two boyfriends now?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg, who shrugged in confusion as they continued to watch the two Danny's fight over the alien heroine, who seemed to enjoy the extra attention more than anything.

"Two darlings fighting over me. What a glorious day!" Starfire said as she was blushing and had a silly grin on her face while Sam continued to glare daggers at her.

* * *

**Thank you Flower Princess11 for the scene suggestions.**

**I did say Val-Yor would be making a comeback. What could he be hired to do by our mysterious villains?**

**Also, looks like Starfire is going on a double date with both Danny's next time.**

**How's that gonna work out?**


	31. Chapter 31: Double Danny

_**Chapter 31: Double Danny**_

In her universe, Starfire was used to having boys fawn over her. She never minded it, especially since getting a boyfriend. Danny's interest was all that mattered to her. She loved being with him, regardless of his form.

As a ghost, he had lovely green eyes that reminded her of how green Tamaran once was. As a human, he had blue eyes that reminded her of the sea and sky. Either way, she couldn't get enough of him

Now there's two of him, a human and a ghost. To say she's ecstatic is putting her emotions lightly.

She stood there, her hands cupping her face with a dreamy stare as both Danny push each other out of her line of sight to hit on her. Hears were practically orbiting her head.

"Starfire is a heroine, she would fit better with one who dispenses justice!" Super Danny argued.

"Dude, she wants to have fun. What could be more fun than me?" Fun Danny argued.

Beast Boy and Cyborg just kept staring at this while Tucker looked in envy at how this alien girl is paying attention to two Danny's while he himself is unable to hit on her. Sam, however, crosses her arms and looks more than unhappy with this.

"Danny! We're home!"

The voice of his mother alerted everyone in the lab.

"Oh crud!" Both Danny's said.

"We gotta hide!" Beast Boy said.

Looking around, Beast Boy turned into an iguana, which was now on Cyborg's back.

"I'll save you!" Super Danny said as he grabbed Starfire by the wrist and reached out for Cyborg's hand. "To the Ops Center!"

Super Danny flew up, using intangibility to go through the ceiling.

Fun Danny ran to where they just were, glaring at the ceiling.

"No way am I letting him be alone with Starfire!" He said before running to the stairway.

However, his parents arrived.

"Son!" Jack greeted before giving him a rub on the head, messing up his hair.

"What are you kids up to?" Maddie asked.

"Uh…" All three of them said.

None of them are willing to admit what's just happen, much less who else has been in the lab. That's when Sam, seeing she was closest to the Ghost Portal, decided to make her move.

"Whoops!" Sam pretended to trip, hitting the button that opened the portal.

Out came a large ghost snake, which slithered out and went up the stairway.

"Oh no!" Sam said with fake shock. "I accidentally let a ghost out. If only some pair of ghost hunters could stop it!"

Jack and Maddie pulled out their blasters.

"Ghost!" They shouted as they followed the creature.

Everyone sighed with relief before Fun Danny looked up with a glare.

"Now, to stop him from hitting on my girlfriend!"

"But he's _you_. Doesn't that make her his girlfriend too?" Tucker asked.

Fun Danny doesn't answer, he just ran up the stairway.

* * *

Once they made it to the Ops Center, they went up the ladder and entered. There, they saw Cyborg and Beast Boy, the latter at the console pretending to fly while Cyborg raided the fridge, eating the ham.

"Where's Starfire?" Fun Danny asked, eager to get her away from his other half.

Both of them, too fixated on their tasks to look at him, pointed up.

Fun Danny went through a hatch on the rooftop, there, he saw Super Danny on a knee with Starfire.

"Come, my affectionate alien!" He takes her hand. "We will dispense justice the best way possible, together!"

He then kissed her hand, causing her to blush brightly and smile.

Angry, Fun Danny got up and walked to them. There, he got a knee and took Starfire's other hand.

"Don't listen to this dude. Let's just relax on the couch together and maybe catch a movie or make out." He kisses her other hand, causing another blush on her face.

Super Danny got on his feet and glared at his Fun counterpart.

"I was in the middle of romancing her!"

"Well, bite me!" Fun Danny said, getting up.

Both Danny's glare at each other for a moment before Super smiled.

"Well, I suppose Starfire and I will have some alone time in my room!"

He took Starfire's arm and took her to their room using intangibilility.

"Oh no you don't!" Fun Danny shouted before running back to the ladder.

* * *

In Danny's room, Super Danny sat Starfire at his bed as he got back to taking a knee.

"I apologize for that, my dear Starbolts." He said. "Now, about what I was saying." He took Starfire's hand again, causing her to smile. "As long as you are with me, I would be more than honored if you would like to come with me, patrolling as a couple of heroes who have a deep level of affection for one another."

"That would be most amazing!" Starfire responded.

"No way!" Fun Danny shouted, coming into the room. He then sat next to Starfire, putting an arm around her. "Starbolts, why not stick around with me? We can get snacks, sit tight, and maybe make out for an hour…"

"That would be fun." Starfire admitted.

Super Danny got up and glared at his Fun counterpart while Super Danny got up and crossed his arms.

"Starfire should be with me!" Super Danny used intangibility to pull a sheet off the bed, wrapping it around his neck. "After all, we're superheroes!"

"Yeah? Well she's also a teen! And teens love to hang out and have fun!" Fun Danny argued back.

"Danny!" The voice of his father called out, alerting all three of them. "We caught the snake! We're going to be in the lab for now, so hang tight!"

Both Danny's groaned.

"Wonderful… we're going to have to remain separate for now." Super Danny said before he notices Fun has his arm around Starfire again.

"Sounds fine with me!" Fun said.

Super walked up to him and pulled him off Starfire.

"She clearly likes me more!" Super said.

"What?! Don't by a idiot!" Fun stated. "I got the personality!"

"Well, I'm the one of us she technically met first! So there!" Super said.

Both Danny's were glaring before looking to Starfire.

"Which of us do you like more?" They ask.

Now, Starfire looked a bit uncomfortable to answer.

"I… believe I should get to know each half more."

Both Danny's nodded.

* * *

Both Danny's arrived, carrying a dish with them.

"Starfire my dear!" Super said.

"I brought you dessert!" Fun said, showing her a slice of cake.

"I brought something not store-bought and made myself!" Super revealed a banana split.

Starfire looked between the two Danny's before she decided to quickly scarf on both of the desserts in an instant.

Although they both look surprised by her eating habits, Starfire's smile got their attention more.

"I do prefer the iced creams with the fruit more."

Super Danny had a smug grin while fist pumping.

Fun Danny thought quickly as he got to Starfire's shoulders and rubbed them.

"Here, babe. Let me give you a massage."

"Oh, Danny, I do not-" Suddenly, the feeling of relaxation his her and makes her melt with pleasure. "Ah… that has hit the spot of discomfort for me."

Super reacted quickly, pushing him away and giving Starfire a different massage, one involving chops to her back.

This does make her feel nice, though nowhere near as well as Fun's massage.

"I like this, but I prefer the past one."

Fun Danny grinned, much to Super Danny's displeasure.

Then, they got to their knees and bowed to her.

"What will it take to make you prefer one of us over the other?" Super asked.

"Is there anything you want? Maybe go bowling?" Fun asked.

Starfire began to get concerned.

"I… I do not-"

Both Danny's took an arm from her and dragged her to the hallway.

"Let's head up to the Ops Center. There was can observe the city heroically while the wind blows in your lovely hair!" Super said.

He was about to head that way when Fun pulled Starfire closer to him.

"Nah, let's head to the couch and cuddle!" Fun said.

Both Danny's tried to pull Starfire in their directions. They start a tug of war with the alien girlfriend before she finally pulls her arms out.

"Stop!" She shouted, not wanting this. "I do not want you to this, Darling!"

"Do what, Starbolts?" Super asked.

"Uh, Dude! She was talking to me!" Fun snapped.

Before the two could argue again, Starfire called out.

"I am speaking to both of you!" Both of them look at the uncomfortable and somewhat annoyed Starfire.

As this happened, Sam, who was curious what everyone was doing, was coming down the stairs when she witnessed what was happening.

"Why do you act this way? You are both the same person."

Both Danny's look at each other.

"Both of us really like you and being with you." Both said.

"I too enjoy our relationship very much." Starfire said. "But I like both of you. I like the heroic, good nature of the superhero. I like the funny and fun-loving aspects of your human side."

This caught Sam's attention, but not in a good way.

_She likes both halves of him? Even the part of him that's normal?_

"Really?" Both Danny's asked.

"Yes. I do not wish for two of my Darling that represents different sides of him. I want the one." Starfire said, now smiling, wanting her boyfriend back.

Both Danny's looked at each other and, for Starfire, choose to shake hands.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy, who came in from behind Sam, walked down the stairs, getting everyone's attention. "What's taking so long? Are you gonna return to one or not?"

"You are aware they only split because of you, right?" Sam said with a slight look of disapproval at Beast Boy.

This causes the green shapeshifter to rub his arm, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Both Danny's and Starfire looked at each other and smiled. An idea formed.

* * *

In the lab, Jack was using a welding torch on a new device he and his wife were working on as she took a microscope to examine a sample. That's when they heard a bark. Looking back, they saw a Great Dane.

"Danny!" Maddie shouted. "Did you bring a dog home again?!"

"Huh…" Jack said, noticing something odd about the dog his wife didn't due to her glasses. "Since when were dogs green?"

Maddie, surprised by that statement, raised her goggles and saw the dog was green after all.

The green dog then morphed into a lion and roared at them before turning into a hummingbird and flew back up the stairs.

Jack and Maddie exchanged glances before…

"GHOST!"

They grabbed blasters and ran after the shapeshifter.

Unbeknownst to them, Beast Boy turned into a spider and stuck to the ceiling as they ran past him.

He changed back to normal as Super Danny flew down with Starfire in his arm. She had Fun Danny in her own arm.

"Okay. It looks as though we are in the clear." Starfire said.

Both Danny's nodded, standing next to each other as they walked to and were ready to enter the Ghost Catch together.

"We're ready." Both Danny's said.

Starfire smiled, holding her arms out to hug the whole Danny on the other side.

"Be my one darling once more, return to my arms!" She said happily.

Both Danny's nodded and were more than happy to run together and jumped through the Ghost Catcher. Out came one Danny Fenton, wearing the sheet as a cape, as he landed in Starfire's arms. She twirled for a few times before holding Danny up in her arms like a baby before hugging him.

"Hey there, Starbolts." Danny said as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Hello, Danny…" Starfire said as she continued nuzzling her boyfriend's cheek.

Beast Boy, still there, just stared awkwardly before scratching back of his head.

"Heh… I guess you guys want some alone time so…"

Beast Boy morphed back into a dog and ran up the stairs.

Once he was gone, the couple looked to each other.

"Looks like I am back to normal." Danny said, only to find himself in another hug with his alien girlfriend, who is smiling widely.

"Wonderful... Now i can give something I have been wanting to give you for our...to the _real_ you." Starfire said lovingly.

She kissed Danny, who gleefully kissed her back.

Once it was done, Starfire noticed the sheet and chuckled warmly.

"I like the cape."

"Really?" Danny asked, interested in his girlfriend's comment. "I'm keeping it."

They resumed kissing as Cyborg and Beast Boy walked back into the lab.

"Yo! So are we-"

Cyborg saw the couple making out.

Beast Boy covered his eyes.

"Told you to wait."

Soon Jazz had come into the room, having arrived home.

"Hey everyone." Jazz said, only to see her little brother making out with his girlfriend and the two unknown teens in the room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg both stare at her for a moment as the little green one stares lovingly at her like with Sam. Sam herself ran downstairs, seeing Jazz there.

"Ugh, guys… this is Jazz, Danny's sister.

'What did I miss?" Jazz asked Sam.

"It's a long story." Sam noticed something that caused a scowl on her face.

Beast Boy covered his eyes while Cyborg looked away to avoid awkwardness while Jazz smiled.

Danny and Starfire were now nuzzling their noses together. Since Starfire was taller, she used her powers to float to be of the proper height to do this.

"Come on…" Jazz said as she walked to the stairs. "We can talk upstairs."

Cyborg and Beast Boy ran to catch up with her. Sam gritted her teeth as she marched away.

The lovey-dovey couple resumed their romantic gesture, completely oblivious to everyone who was just there.

* * *

In the Ops Center, Cyborg and Beast Boy finished explaining who they are to Jazz.

"So, you're a cyborg and you can turn into other animals." Jazz said to be clear. Both of them nod. "Awesome."

Beast Boy walked up to Jazz.

"You think that's awesome… check this out." He said with a tone to show he's trying to catch her attention.

He shapeshifts into a wolf and howls, then to a bunny, and finally into a hummingbird. He flutters to her face before returning to normal and wiggle his eyes.

Jazz wasn't sure how to respond. She darts her eyes to Sam and Tucker, who both shrug.

"Fascinating…" Jazz finally said. "So you have some kind of impulsive desire to seek approval other through either a jokey behavior or an attempt at flirting."

Beast Boy looked a bit heartbroken that she didn't seem into him.

Cyborg laughed and walked up to her as he patted Beast Boy on the back.

"Well, you got a pretty face and a big brain."

Those words caused a brief gasp from Jazz.

Then, Danny and Starfire returned to the Ops Center.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked to each other and nodded.

"Guess it's time to go." Cyborg said.

Tucker look disappointed, having really grown fascinated by Cyborg. "You sure you can't stay?"

"Sorry Tucker, but Robin needs us back." Cyborg admitted.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows at Sam. "Shame we can't stay."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, you do have your jobs and all."

Danny walked in between the three as they stand around him in a circle. They put their hands on his shoulders.

"To Titan's Tower!" Danny said with the jewel in his hand.

All of them disappear in a flash.

Sam sighed with relief.

"Finally, they're gone… especially that Beast kid…" She smiled and looked to the rest. "Right?"

To her surprise, neither of them seemed to share her thoughts.

Instead, Tucker looked more than disappointed.

"Ah dang… I was gonna see if Beast Boy and Cyborg wanted to play games together…"

Sam noticed on odd smile on Jazz's face.

"Uh… Jazz?" Sam asked.

Jazz looked lovestruck after Cyborg's comment.

"He complimented my looks… _and_ my brain."

She held her book from class close to her chest, blushing brightly.

Sam looked rather annoyed when she realized what was happening.

_So the Fentons have a gene that makes them have the hots for people from another universe?_

* * *

Once arriving at the top of the tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy headed to the doorway that led to inside. They waved at Danny.

"Thanks for the trip. Later Danny." Cyborg said with a smile. "One of these days, bring your friends here."

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said. "Tucker said he loves video games, so he'd fit in just fine."

Once they were gone, Danny and Starfire held hands and smiled at each other.

Starfire didn't go back to her room. Instead, she and Danny flew into the skies together. He still wore his bedsheet as a cape as. Once they were above the clouds, both them hugged one another.

"So, no problem with my human or ghost sides?" Danny asked.

"I like you. I do not care what you are. Human, ghost or even Tamaranean… it is you I desire as my romantic partner. Those two side of you represented the whole person. The one I am happy to be with." Starfire said, happily as her arms went around his neck.

Smiling warmly, Danny wrapped his arms around her waist.

The kissed deeply.

Once that was done, they pressed their foreheads together.

"Well, I'm not totally satisfied with just this much time together. Wanna see each other tomorrow in the afternoon?" Danny asked.

Starfire smiled warmly.

"Absolutely."

* * *

**These lovebirds aren't done yet!**

**We gonna see them spend more of the weekend together.**

**Thank you for the assist Flower Princess11.**


	32. Chapter 32: A Date in the Ghost Zone

_**Chapter 32: A Date in the Ghost Zone**_

Starfire was happy and why shouldn't she be. She is young, healthy, beautiful, and with the greatest friends a person could have. Not only that, the greatest boyfriend a girl could ever ask for.

One who is handsome, sweet, strong, brave and most of all, he likes her just as she likes him.

The lovely alien princess was in her room and spotted her beloved pet maggot-mutant Silkie.

"Oh my little bumgorf..." Starfire hugged her pet before placing him down on his bed and then saw a framed picture on her table.

It's one of her and Danny during one of their previous dates and he is in his human form in it.

Starfire picked up his photo, smiled and kissed the image before giggling, feeling high in spirit.

Enough that she is still floating in the air as she did so...

She still couldn't believe what she had now with him. When she first met him, she was instantly love-struck and thought their feelings were mutual that she was gave into her impulses, unaware of the true effect he had on her. She is still a little embarrassed by how wild she acted but at least now she and Danny are together, he is comfortable around her, he trusts her and she can't remember a time where she has been happier.

"Oh Danny..." Starfire sighed as she placed the precious picture down and then checked the time.

It was getting late and she really should be getting her rest. A Titan has to be ready for anything and everything, after all.

The pretty alien princess soon rested on her breath, her final thoughts being on her wonderful boyfriend and what he means to her before she succumbs to slumber.

* * *

Starfire, now a little older and taller, was within a large, futuristic style home, in the middle of preparing some food.

This is a home she had on Earth that was a blend with everything you could expect from a human home and a Tameranean home as well.

She knew why, since this is her home, a home she shares with some people she loved with all of her heart.

'Starfire, I'm home." A male voice called and Starfire smiled.

Here is one of them. An older, taller Danny Phantom had come in and greeted Starfire with a kiss.

"Greetings, Darling... how was the day you had experienced?" Starfire asked her love.

"Busy, I'm just glad to be back." He said lovingly.

Soon more people ran or rather flew into the room. Little children. Four of them, two boys and two girls who looked a lot like Danny and Starfire.

"Mama... Papa... come play with us!" One of the boys asked as he flew to them with a large smile that is just like Starfire's.

"Do not worry, my little one." Starfire said. She walked over and picked her son up. "We will enjoy the playtime with you."

Both her son and the rest of her children cheered.

Danny walked over and returns to human form.

"What do you all want to play?" He asked his children.

"Tag!" The smallest of the little girls asked. "Winner gets a kiss from mama!"

Both Starfire and her beloved nodded.

"Tag! You're it, mama!" One of the sons poked Starfire on her leg.

"Okay!" Starfire said as she went to the wall and covered her eyes. "I am performing the counting down!"

"We are doing the hiding!" Her oldest son says.

Starfire then counts down from 10. "10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… even if you are currently not the ready, I am coming now!"

Starfire flew into the living room, passing a portrait of her fellow Titans, a photo of her and Danny at his prom with her pink dress, and their wedding picture of her in her traditional Tamaranean wedding dress.

She heard a snicker of a little girl coming from behind the couch. Having a playful smile, Starfire peeked around and saw one of her little girls there.

"You found me, Mama!" She said.

Starfire took her daughter in her arms playfully rubbed her nose on the girl's belly.

"I have, small one!" She heard another snicker from the ceiling. Looking up, Starfire saw one of her boys pressing onto it. "I see you, my son!" Starfire said.

"Yes, you have!" He flew down and hugged her.

As Starfire hugged her son, she heard some whispering from a closet nearby. Starfire flew to it and opened the door, seeing her remaining son and daughter in there.

"I see.." Starfire had a smile on her face. "Therefore, your father is all that is left."

Danny, regains visibility in front of her.

"I win!" He said as their children laughed happily. "And it looks like you won as well."

"We both have won so much." She looked around to her beloved children. "And we have _so much more_ as well…" Starfire learned in, puckering her lips as Danny closed his eyes and ready for a kiss.

* * *

A sleeping Starfire smiled as she continued having this wonderful, wonderful dream and how deep down, she hopes it will come true.

'Danny..." Starfire whispered in her sleep as she dreamed for the rest of the night.

Unaware of what tomorrow entails.

* * *

It was Sunday at noon. Danny made plans with his girlfriend again and was going over to see her. He peeked in to see his sister studying.

"I'm going to go see Starfire."

To his surprise, Jazz looked happy.

"Cool... tell Victor I said hi!" Jazz said enthusiastically.

Danny raised a brow at that before shrugging.

He then heard his parents heading out the door.

"Kids! We're going out!" Jack yelled from the first floor. "Just steer clear of the basement for a while, we're charging a new weapon called the Fenton Antenna! It temporarily gives a person certain powers of a ghost for 2-3 hours! Not sure why I had to mention that much but I wanted to be sure!"

He and his wife make it would the door before Danny realized the coast was clear and he could teleport to his girlfriend.

* * *

After a quick hello to his new friends, Danny picked up Starfire and together, they returned to FentonWorks.

Danny noticed hos uncharacteristically quiet she is.

"Something wrong, Starbolts?" Danny asked.

"Danny…" Starfire thought back to her dream last night of her and Danny being a loving couple with children. "Do you ever… do you-" She blushed, unsure of what to say.

"Do I what?"

"Do you think I am… the pretty?"

Danny smiled and spoke to his girlfriend. "Of course."

"Really?" She asked, hopeful.

"Come on Starfire, you know that I have always thought that you are pretty."

"Even when we met?" Starfire playfully asked.

Danny chuckled.

"Hey, when I saw you, I thought you were the prettiest girl I have ever seen." Danny said sincerely.

It's true, just before he figured out that she was an alien and how obsessive she could be, Danny knew he was attracted to her at first sight.

He could still remember what happened that night he met the girl who has wound up being an important part of his life.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Great... I would like something to go right tonight..." Danny grumbled under his breath.

He was in another dimension, Johnny 13 was still out causing trouble, his powers were shorted out due to that device and he has to keep his guard up for that Tan-whatever...

Can anything else go wrong?

"Hello there, Handsome One." He suddenly heard a feminine voice.

"Huh?" Danny thought as he turned around.

Once he did, his eyes widened when he saw a teenage girl who looked to be around his age, send him flirty looks. Danny was stunned. She's even prettier than Paulina. She has long dark red hair, green eyes, a slender build and she is wearing a purple, almost futuristic styled outfit.

This is the first thing he thought after laying eyes on her.

'She's gorgeous...' Danny thought as a flush formed on his face as he looked at her.

A smile also formed on his face as well as he kept looking at her and realized that she is flirting with him.

'Maybe tonight won't be so bad...' Danny thought, unaware of how ironic such a thing it was to think.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Starfire blushed at those words while sitting on his bed.

"So, even then, you thought that of me? Even while you were afraid?"

"Just because you made me uncomfortable, doesn't mean I didn't think you were pretty. Besides, I knew you weren't trying to hurt me. Plus, your sister would be way scarier."

Starfire chuckled.

"Indeed." She admitted. "We must keep them away fr-" She realized what she was about to say and froze, looking worried.

Danny caught that word and looked surprised. "_Them?_ Who is them?"

Starfire darted her eyes back and forth.

She was referring to the children she dreamt of having the night before. She couldn't say that to him, so she decided to try and make it seem like a slip of the tongue.

"Her!" She said. "Tongue slipping made me say the wrong word."

Danny rose one eyebrow before shrugging and smiling.

"You got that right."

"So Darling, what shall we do today?" Starfire asked her boyfriend, wanting to get that thought out of her head.

"Well, we can chill for now here. Later, I gotta take care of something."

* * *

After spending time together, watching a movie and Danny filling in Starfire about his adventures, Danny noticed what time it was.

"Sorry, Kory, I gotta jet." Danny said.

"Where are you going, Danny?"

"I'm heading to the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zone?"

"You've technically been there before. It's the dimension that unite my universe with yours." Danny explained. "I go to keep an eye on the ghosts and make sure they aren't up to anything bad."

"I see." Starfire said. "May I accompany you?"

"I don't know…" He said, unsure. He saw her looking a bit sad that their time together was at an end, he smiled. "Do you want to come along with me?"

Starfire smiled and nodded.

"I have become immune, remember?"

"Well, I guess it's okay. Come on."

Danny led Starfire with him downstairs. However, as he did, he realized he forgot something.

"The Antenna!" He shouted.

"What?" Starfire asked.

Suddenly, the Fenton Antenna shocked the two.

Once the shock was done, Danny looked at himself for a moment and smiled.

"That was close… you okay, Starbolts?" He looked and saw her missing. "Starbolts?"

"I nodded." Her voice called out.

This caught Danny by surprise as he looked around.

"Where are you?"

"In front of you, Danny." Her voice called out again.

His eyebrows raised, Danny looked around.

"Where?"

"EEP!" Her voice went. "I am the not visible!"

Danny slapped himself in the forehead.

"My dad said it'll give you some of my powers for a few hours." He said. He stuck his hand out. "Take my hand!"

He feels Starfire's hand in his.

"How will I regain visibility, Danny?" She asked.

"Just think visible! That's what I do."

"Okay…" Starfire held Danny's hand tight, though not too tight as it would hurt him. "Think visible. Think visible."

Suddenly, she appeared in front of him, causing Danny to sigh in relief.

"Thank X'Hal…" Starfire gasped.

"Dad did say that it will only last about three hours..." Danny said. "Maybe I should just take you home?"

"I think that I will be getting the hang of it." She insisted. "As long as you are there to aid me, I do not think I will have much to worry. Let us go, I do not wish to get in the way of your duties."

While reluctant, Danny nodded since Starfire is tough and could protect herself.

The two entered the ghost zone, unaware that soon, someone will need protection. That someone isn't Starfire.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone

Clockwork, Pandora and Frostbite were all gathered, watching the entire thing since Starfire arrived on Earth. The latter two arrived due to an invitation from Clockwork. They sometimes watch as the lovebirds spent time together. This time, they were told ahead of time when it would occur. The fact that Danny decided to let Starfire come with him into the Ghost Zone was an indication that things would be getting hectic for the poor boy.

"How long until he regrets it?" Pandora asked.

"Knowing how clueless he can be and due to now admitting he likes her… it will be better to just see for yourself." Clockwork said as he prepared snacks.

"He will be okay, right?" Frostbite asked, greatly concerned for his young friend and the girl he likes seeing him with.

"Of course. Danny and her do have sincere feelings for each other... he's mostly going to be worried for her sake... but they will be alright." Clockwork explained as he and his guests all sat together.

"Good thing we're in a lower chamber he's not aware of." Pandora said as all of them sat together in front of a large monitor.

The show is about to begin.

* * *

Danny sighed, unable to believe that his dads new device gave Starfire a copy of his powers.

_Since she's not human, it might have a terrible effect on her._

"Are you feeling okay, Kory?" Danny asked in concern.

"I believe so…" Starfire said, looking at her hand. It disappeared. "EEP!" Her panic causes the hand to return. "This is the very odd, even for me." Starfire admitted.

"Well, maybe Clockwork can let me go back in time and stop it from happening."

"Clockwork?" Starfire asked, noticing on odd clock tower in the distance.

"Yeah, he is the who told me about you being in Paris and that you were kidnapped by those lizard creeps..." Danny said.

"How did he know?" Starfire asked, confused.

"He is the master of time, he can see the past and the future... not to mention a total know-it-all." Danny explained with an eye-roll.

"I suppose I am owing him of the thank you." Starfire said, feeling thankful.

"Well, he lives in the clock tower we're heading to." Danny said, pointing at said tower.

"This zone of ghosts... it is where all ghosts live?" Starfire asked.

"Oh yeah, I know that sounds confusing." Danny said. "Do you wanna keep going? This place might make you loopy."

"I would not worry, I am with immunity now, and I wish to help you." Starfire insisted.

Danny thought about it.

"Alright, I guess the worst that could happen is you hating an enemy even more than usual..." Danny said, not worried about him since as he said earlier, Starfire has had great self-control lately.

_Besides, what could happen?_ He thought.

* * *

"Clockwork?" Danny called out.

No one answered.

"He seems to not be present. Is he usually absent?"

"No…" Danny said, sounding worried. "I've never seen him anywhere else in this tower."

As Danny looked around, Starfire walked to a monitor. There were images flashing on it.

She saw several images of her past with Danny, namely one of the alley where they met.

She had a small smile as she reach out to the image, which suddenly grew to take up the entire monitor.

There, she saw the events that transpired that night.

Starfire calling out to who she thought was a Tamaranean male and flirting with him. She saw Danny immediately eager when he saw her, confirming Danny's words about what he thought of her.

Then she saw it, and it made her feel bad.

Danny realized something off about this pretty girl and she started to become very intimate with someone who wasn't ready or interested.

Starfire saw how her kisses were making him very uncomfortable and growing afraid of her.

Even when he flew off, she saw how disturbing and unpleasant she was being.

"I was… like this?" She asked out loud, more than upset with herself for what she saw.

Danny wasn't listening, he was looking for Clockwork. As he did, he passed by a certain door with a certain Fenton Thermos. It was a door he knew more than anything he never wanted to open.

Starfire was at the point now where she was kissing the boy in the dumpster when she felt like she's seen enough and pushed the monitor. This didn't push it back, but it did shrink the video back into a still image of the alley.

Realizing what this is, Starfire saw a picture of the Eiffel Tower. Her curiosity got the better of her and she pressed it.

It was her in the perfume store when Danny came in. She saw something sparking in his back and he pulled it out.

She recognized the device. Danny explained it to her what it was and what it did to him.

Not helping is the image of her past self, hugging him tightly again.

She saw how terrified Danny looked, how desperate he was to get away.

She looked ahead to see Danny looking around for Clockwork, realizing he's not paying attention to what she's seeing.

Starfire tries to make the footage disappear like before, but instead she somehow fast forwards it, not scrolling past the 2 hours they spent in the closet. It lasted about 2 minutes and the entire time she saw her darling go through expressions of fear and some kind of interest.

It made her feel guilty.

Then, she finally made it stop. At the part where the two share a kiss on the Eiffel Tower.

It made her look relieved. He wasn't afraid or reluctant at all.

It brought a smile to her face. One that somehow got bigger.

It made her feel warm and lighter inside.

She presses the screen and it shrinks down. She notices an arrow to the right and presses it. It then moves to show more images. She realizes these are points of their lives that Clockwork has seen. That's when she saw it.

It was a picture of the Ghost Zone. Pressing it, she saw her flying after Danny. He was flying away for some reason. She chose to stop and shrink the image down.

_What was that?_

"Starfire?" Danny calls out.

Hearing his voice, Starfire steps away from the monitor to look like she did nothing.

Danny walks in, not noticing what happened.

"You okay?"

"Yes!" She said rather eagerly. "I am the okay!"

Danny rose an eyebrow, but shrugged anyway.

"He's not here. I guess he's doing… time master stuff. Whatever that is."

While Danny speaks to himself, he's not noticing how lovestruck Starfire is as she stares at him.

_He's somehow gotten… the cuter since we got here._

As she stares, Danny snaps his finger in her face, snapping her out of it.

"Kory?" He asks. "You okay? You spaced out there."

"I am… fine." She said, though a bit unsure.

"Well, I guess we better get going…" Danny said. "Come on, we gotta make sure nobody is plotting something."

Danny flew off, with Starfire, having a big smile on her face, followed him.

As they left, Clockwork came out of the shadows, having a smile on his face.

"Here it goes."

* * *

The finally stopped, Danny needing a moment to decide where to go.

"Okay… maybe we could try Skulker's Island? Nah, he'd probably expect that. Maybe… Klemper's icy home?" As he kept talking, he didn't notice what Starfire was doing. "Actually, that's a bad idea. I guess we could swing by Walker's prison. Give the rule fanatic a hassle." He now noticed Starfire was looking at him, with an odd smile. One that was familiar, but not in a good way. "Uh, you okay?"

"Oh Danny, have I told you yet how adorable you are?" Starfire said in a dreamy voice, causing Danny to blink and look back to her.

"Well... not yet, anyway..." Danny chuckled, only for Starfire to wrap her arms around him.

"Then I shall say it, you are so the adorable." Starfire said romantically and Danny grinned.

"Thanks, you're pretty adorable yourself..." Danny said, unaware that his words are having a stronger effect on her than usual.

Starfire responded by kissing him. Danny, not seeing anything unusual, kissed her back. They pulled away and before Danny could gently get out, she kissed him against, this time sliding her tongue in his mouth. Danny's eyes widen in shock, as he finally began to notice she is acting pretty different, more aggressive in her affections.

Danny pulled away, trying to ask what has come over her, only for Starfire to grab his face and kiss him again. He eventually managed to get his mouth away and pushed her off a bit, but Starfire is still trying reach and kiss him.

"K-Kory, calm down! What are you doing?" Danny said in worry and gasped when she started kissing his neck.

"I am merely expressing my love for you by hugging and kissing you, Darling. We are a couple..." Starfire said as she started kissing him on the cheek. "And couples are affectionate."

Danny is getting a bad feeling as he tried to think.

We are in the ghost zone and Starfire emotions could still act up... is it possible that... that being here is making her even crazier than before?

Danny got his answer when she grabbed, dipped him and then gave him a really long kiss without asking.

It confirmed his theory, Starfire was acting love crazy again.

Danny became intangible and got out, only for Starfire to grab him, her hands also intangible as she now clung to him and was nuzzling his cheek.

_'Oh man... I forgot that she has a copy of my powers!'_ Danny thought, feeling nervous about the implications here.

Yes, he admits that he has feelings for her and he is her boyfriend and she does have strong, real feelings for him, however...

He doesn't want this unless she is in control of her actions and... and he needs his space!

"I got to stop this..." He realizes. "Starfire... please... I can hardly breathe..." Danny pleaded, now to get kissed on the lips in response.

"Oh darling... my darling! I wish to be like this forever..." Starfire said dreamily.

Danny flinched and looked around, relieved that Desiree wasn't around to make this worse. He managed to use his intangible to escape and tried flying to find a place to think of a way to fix Starfire before either she or he get hurt.

* * *

**Thanks for your help, FP11.**

**So, I was gonna have them time travel, but it would have gone too long.**

**So, we're back to her chasing Danny.**

**It'll only last the next chapter. After that I'm giving the story a break, like a month or so to focus on other stories I'm doing, including Crisis and Possible Encounter**


	33. Chapter 33: Three Magic Words

_**Chapter 33: Three Magic Words**_

For weeks, his relationship with this adorable alien girl has become more open and loving. Once the two were able to talk about who they were and why she acted the way he did, he and Starfire we able to start over.

She's become his girlfriend since then and they became very close. Danny really likes her, and the two were very much enjoying the other's company.

However… this was not that kind of company Danny wanted.

He knew Starfire, as a Tamaranean, is exposed to something she's not used to. Ghostly energies causes them to be more emotional, and they are already an emotional race. Since Starfire likes him, it's made her more affectionate… too affectionate.

Danny phases out of her grip again, but she reacts quickly and goes intangible as well. This lets her hold him tightly.

"Right… I need to have a word with Dad not to let him leave stuff like that out in the open again." Danny muttered. "Starbolts? Can you let me go, please?"

"I cannot!" She holds Danny tighter. "I just want to be close to you!" She starts to glow. "I wish to be all over you!"

Suddenly, Danny finds himself hugged by four of her, much to his discomfort.

"Uh… Starfire?"

All four opened their eyes and looked at each other in awe.

"More of us!" They all said. "More for you!"

They all squeal with delight as they hug him tighter.

Before Danny could even try and escape, his four girlfriends hugged him even tighter, causing him to groan a bit.

Soon one Starfire kissed him on the lips, sneaking her tongue in while two Starfire's started kissing both of his cheeks and the final Starfire started kissing his neck, actions that nearly made Danny faint.

"Starfire... Starfire... please..." Danny pleaded, but the five person make out session continued with him on the middle of it.

Starfire is already a bit for him to handle but four of her being like this...

"Oh, darling... your lips are better than the candy treats..." Starfire 1 said before stealing another kiss.

"Hey, do not do the hogging of him!" Starfire 2 said before she grabbed him by the face and kissed him, even sliding her tongue in as well.

After a few moments, the other Starfire's got impatient.

"The turn is mine!" Starfire 3 shouted as she smooched him.

"I want to engage in the mouth contact with him too!" Starfire 4 said before doing so, as the four Starfire's continued to shower him with affection from all angles that made Danny feel a mixture of discomfort, fear and maybe just the tiniest bit of pleasure as well.

"Oh, darling..."

"Oh darling..."

"Oh darling..."

"OH DARLING!"

"This so isn't how I had fantasized it..." Danny muttered.

Danny decides to quickly turn into mist, getting out of her arms and forms away from them.

"I gotta get her out of the Ghost Zone." Danny said before splitting into four. He decides to get their attention. "Hey! Starfire!" They all shouted.

All four of them looked and gasped with smiles.

"More of my Phantom?! Wonderful!"

As they come closer, all four Danny's flew off in different directions. Each Starfire goes after one Phantom, going in circles so that each one will be fooled into returning to the Fenton Portal.

This time, Danny is at full power so that he can go at full speed. Thankfully, he's fast enough to keep his distance for now. One of the duplicates decides to slow down so that he can take out one duplicate. The duplicate Starfire hugs him tightly, so he hugs her back. The joined hugging causes both to disappear. Another Danny flies into a small asteroid and waits for Starfire. His Starfire flies into him and inadvertently knocks into the asteroid, causing them both to vanish.

The last two Danny's flies together as the remaining alien girls come to them. Both of them nod and separate as the girls split up as well. One Danny, the real one, remains and readies for Starfire as he waits in front of another floating rock. He phases through her and she disappears once she makes impact. Danny gasped.

"That wasn't the real one?"

The real one reaches the last duplicate and hugs him tight enough to disappear.

She looked around and saw the real one flying off. Hearts in her eyes, she resumes her flight.

As Danny kept flying, he heard some laughter from above.

He looked up and saw a few of his ghostly enemies.

Technus, Youngblood, Spectra, Bertrand and the Box Ghost.

They're all laughing at him, something he has no idea why and he gets annoyed.

"What's so funny?!"

"Isn't in obvious, loser?!" Youngblood taunted.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Spectra mocked. "Afraid she has cooties?"

They all start laughing at him, with a few finger pointing when Starfire took advantage of this distraction and hugged him from behind.

"I have you!" She said, starting to nuzzle his cheek.

"So Phantom, when's the wedding?" Bertrand mocked

Danny glared at the ghosts.

"Phantom and this girl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Youngblood laughed as he kept pointing at them.

Starfire now noticed the ghosts.

"Ha! I told you that emotions were trouble!" Technus said as he kept laughing at Danny's expense.

First comes love... then comes marriage... then comes the freaky baby in the baby carriage!" Youngblood sang as he kept laughing at him.

Danny's face was burning red, both from Starfire's affection and the humiliation he is receiving just now.

Suddenly, he felt Starfire let him go and two blasts hit Youngblood.

"WHHHAAAATTTTTT?!" Youngblood shouted as he's sent flying away.

Danny turned to see a very angry Starfire having shot from her eyes.

"Do not mock me and my beloved!" She barked.

Taking offense, the Box Ghost flew up to her and gave his usual tone.

"Foolish girl! You dare to challenge my?! I am the Box Ghost!"

Within a second, Starfire uppercuts the Box Ghost, sending him flying high instantly.

Spectra looks to this girl and gives a smirk.

"Ooh… powerful and pretty. I think I want your body!" Spectra flies to Starfire and attempts to overshadow her.

Regardless of how his girlfriend is being right now, Danny had to help her.

"Starfire!" Before he could do anything, Starfire somehow ejects Spectra out. "Huh?"

As Spectra held her hand to her head, she looks at the glaring girl and realizes something with horror.

"Skulker is right! She's a Tamaranean! We can't overshadow them!"

"WHAT?!" Technus asks, sounding equally scared.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Bertrand states.

They all fly away from Starfire as quickly as they can.

Danny takes a moment to admire his girlfriend and how she's not only tough, but it goes away when she looks at him lovingly and flies to him.

Oh yeah… she's gone crazy.

Danny flew as fast as he could. Starfire flies after him, slowly gaining distance.

Fortunately, Danny sees something that puts a smile on his face.

"The Fenton Portal!"

By the time he was half a mile away, Starfire grabs his leg and pulls him in.

"I have you now, my shy little hero!"

She starts smothering him with kisses.

"S-Starfire?"

"I am the looking forward to our marriage and the four little ones we will have!"

Danny's eyes widen at hearing that.

_She's getting crazier than I thought!_

As Danny braces, he smiles when an idea comes to his face.

"Say, babe? This place is too crowded. Wanna find someplace more private?"

Starfire stops, gasping with excitement and lets him go.

"Glorious!"

Danny takes her hand.

"Come on!"

He guides her to the Fenton Portal.

Once in the human world, Danny takes her using intangibility to the Ops Center. There, he brought her inside the spare bedroom Danielle once stayed in. Once there, she hugged him and pulled him onto the bed.

"Glorius, my beloved!" Starfire said as she kissed him on the cheek. She notices Danny beginning to sweat. "Ah, it must be the hot in here." She then reached for her arm bracelets. "Perhaps I will become the less clothed."

She took them off, along with the strap around her right arm.

"What are you doing?" Danny asks.

"Making myself the more comfortable." She said, reaching for her boots and began sliding them off.

Realization of what might be happening, especially after her comment on having kids, Danny's eyes widened before he looked away.

"Whoa! We're too young for that!" He pleaded.

"Relax Darling…" Starfire said. "Look to me." Danny, reluctantly, looked to see her with bear arms and legs. "I am only being the more comfortable. I wish to be the closer to you." She said as she wrapped her bare arms around him."

_I gotta get her to lose the Ghost Zone influence from her faster…_ He gulped. _I gotta do it._

"So… before we do anything…" Danny morphed back to human form. "I thought we should both be more comfortable. So… I'm like this." He said with a smile hiding how afraid he is of her going too far.

Starfire smiled.

"Very well." Starfire continued her hug, hurting Danny a bit. Starfire then kissed him deeply on the mouth before nuzzling his cheek again and pulling him down to lie on the bed. "Let the affections begin!"

Starfire began smother kisses onto Danny's face before he tried to get out of her grip. Starfire grabbed his shirt to pull him in. Because she had no focus, intangibility caused her to take his shirt off. Once she got a good look at his chest, her face turned almost as red as her hair.

Danny covered himself with his arm in embarrassment before Starfire hugged him. Danny phases out of her grip before she turned invisible.

"Uh oh…" Danny looked around. "Uh Starbolts?"

MUAH!

He feels a kiss on his right cheek, causing him to turn towards that direction.

MUAH!

He feels another kiss on his left check, this time making him nervous.

Now, another kiss hits his lips. Starfire pushes Danny back onto the bed. She regains tangibility while on top of him, still kissing him on the lips.

MUAH!

She gave her boyfriend bedroom eyes before giving him an even deeper kiss.

Danny struggles to get out of her grip before a thought comes to his head.

If I let her do this longer, she might get it out of her system faster.

Seeing no other option, Danny wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her back. This excited her enough to nuzzle his cheek.

Her excitement creates three more Starfire's thanks to Danny's powers. As Danny looked in horror, all four became aware of each other and smile.

"There are more for you, Danny!"

Danny screamed and tried to get up before all four Starfires grabbed hold of him and started kissing his face all over.

Once the stopped to get some air, they noticed how red his face is and giggle.

"You are clearly enjoying your time, Darling." One of them said while leaning on the door out with her hand.

Danny's ice power kicks in, freezing it in ice.

Danny's eye widened at this. He knew if he stayed in human form, it might make the effect on her behavior where off. Now he has no way to get out without going ghost. Once he saw the love-struck Starfires, he took a deep breath.

"One at a time, please?" Danny asked as he had his arms open.

All four Starfires took a step to him before all of them notice each other and glared with their eyes glowing. Panicking, Danny spoke up again.

"Okay! How about all at once but please be gentle? I bruise easily from one!"

All four looked to each other and smiled before wrapping their arms around him and nuzzled him.

What followed was light kisses on his face and cheek-to-cheek rubbing. After 20 minutes of this, Danny has started to grow a bit comfortable with Starfire and her copies as they've become much softer in their embrace. He then noticed one Starfire has disappeared.

Danny questioned why, but he realized what was happening when he saw the wall clock. It has been more than two hours.

_My powers must be starting to wear off on her._

One Starfire leaned into his left, then another into his right. After they both kiss his cheeks, the one on his left disappears. The remaining double hugged him before the last remaining flew in and fell on them.

After another 10 minutes, the last double disappeared, leaving Danny and the Starfire that is on top of him.

"Now there is only one of me, all for you!" Starfire said before a quick peck on the lips.

Danny smiled. One he can handle better… somewhat.

He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and began kissing her back.

After the kiss ended, Starfire hummed happily as she rested her head onto his chest. She nuzzled his bare chest for a bit before she said this.

"I love you."

Danny's eye widened for a moment before a thought came to his head.

_She must still be under influence. It'll wear off soon enough._

After another 5 minutes, her smile began to falter and she looked around at the room they're in. She got off Danny and looked at him. After taking a deep breath, she looked horrified with herself.

"I… lost control, didn't I?"

Danny nodded.

After she started to gasp for air, Starfire looked as though she was about to cry.

"Starfire?" Danny asks.

She looked away and buried her face in her hands.

"I lost control of myself! I am not as resistant as I had hoped!" Looking sympathetic, Danny got up and walked to Starfire. She noticed this and took a step back. "Please, you must keep your distance!" She begged with an arm out. "I am the not nice girlfriend! I made you the uncomfortable all over a-"

Danny put his hand under her chin and kissed her.

Starfire was surprised, to say the least, that Danny would kiss her after this.

"You're not under influence anymore, are you?" He asks. Starfire shook her head. Seeing this, Danny put his shirt back on and morphed. "Then I say we make up the time we lost together."

Smiling, Starfire went to get the clothes she took off, quickly putting her strap and fingerless gauntlets back on. She also put her boots on, surprisingly quickly. Once she did, she looked at Danny, who walked within kissing distance.

The kissed and Starfire glowed, creating three copies. This was not unnoticed by the two.

"Oh dear… it seems the more I am around you as Danny Phantom, the longer this power will remain."

Danny smiled and used his power to create three more of himself.

"We're even." All four versions of the boyfriend said.

"Glorious!" All four versions of the girlfriend said.

As the originals rubbed noses with each other, each copy went to do something else.

One pair took off Danny's shirt and Star's arm and leg covers and began making out.

A second pair nuzzled their cheeks together.

The last copy pair hugged and spun together.

* * *

It was an hour later, Danny and Kory were sitting on the bed as he tickled her around her exposed belly. This got a childish giggle from her.

It was now Starfire noticed she is the only one of her left.

"The others, they are gone?"

"I guess my powers are gone from you." Danny said. With a snap of his fingers, the other Phantoms came and had playful smiles on Starfire. "Now, hold still Starbolts."

"Hold still?" Starfire gets kissed on the cheek by all four Danny's.

With a happy sigh, she almost passes out as she leaned on the real Danny's shoulder.

"We're even." The other Danny's disappear as the real Danny had his arms around his girlfriend. "So, we got time before you head home, what do you want to do?"

"Just remain like this…" Starfire said dreamily.

Danny shrugged.

"Things were getting pretty crazy, but I'm glad this worked out. You even talked about us having kids back there."

Starfire's eyes opened and she looked away, looking a bit uncomfortable that she said that. She's partially happy he believed that was part of her loss of control.

"Indeed, I am not certain where any of that came from." She lied to help him feel better.

Smiling, Danny tickled her exposed belly again, causing another giggle, helping her feel better.

With a mischievous smile, Danny bent over and kissed her exposed stomach, causing a bigger giggle as she grabbed hold of his head and kissed him deeply, something he immediately returned.

* * *

Danny and Starfire were at the end of their date as he brought her back Jump city. Just like at the end of most of their dates, they were doing something together right now, the goodbye kiss... which was more that you expect.

Danny had his arms around Starfire waist, laying her close to him and Starfire had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding tight as she depends the kiss with him.

MUAH!

Once they pulled away, they gave lovingly in each other's eyes and Danny had a smirk on his face.

"Did you like that?" He whispered teasingly to his girlfriend who giggled.

"Yes, I have found that to be most enjoyable." Starfire said in a dreamy voice as she still had her arms around him.

"Want more?" He lustfully asked and Starfire responded by pulling him forward and their noses were touching and she had that playful look on her face.

"Why yes, I do believe that I would want more of the kissing..." Starfire said.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you talk like that?" Danny said and Starfire giggled again.

"I would like more of it, please." Starfire said as her mouth almost touched his.

They resumed kissing, after about five minutes of their embrace, they pulled away.

MUAH!

Once done, they looked lovingly in each other's eyes and Starfire...she just smiled as she hugged him, closing her eyes, and Danny hugged her back.

Everything is just so perfect like this, with them in each other's arms.

"I love you..."

Their eyes widened once that came out of Starfire's mouth.

Both of them let go of each other and just stared.

Starfire put her fingers on her mouth, completely surprised she said that.

Why did I say those words?

Danny practically shut down after hearing those words.

Did… did she just say that? It's been a long time since she's been in the Ghost Zone… is she still… like that?

"Uh…" Danny tried to speak. "Um…"

After seeing how uncomfortable Danny looked, Starfire cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Forgive me, clearly I am still under influence."

Danny looked to be calming down.

"Y-yeah…" He said, sounding a bit off. "That must be it." He speaks clearly again. "I'll see you next week, Kory." He and Starfire wave at each other as he held the jewel in his hand. "To FentonWorks."

He disappears in a flash, leaving a rather saddened Starfire still there.

She looked down at her feet, kicking up on leg while trying to rationalize what she just did.

"Why did I say that? I am not under any influence."

Wasn't she?

* * *

**Was she?**

**They've been together for almost 2 months now. Could she really be just under influence when she said that?**

**Anyway, here is where I take a break because I want to write my other, more action based stories. I might take a month, two at most, before the next chapter. Next time is when things get more action based, especially when we get to meet our mystery villains.**

**Heavy thanks to Flower Princess11.**


	34. Chapter 34: Val-Yor Returns to Earth

_**Chapter 34: Val-Yor Returns to Earth**_

It's been 2 weeks since that night.

That moment where Starfire accidentally told Danny she loves him.

They did their best to forget what happened and just move on.

In the middle of their date, which had them taking a day in the modern-day Paris of Danny's world and sit atop the Eiffel Tower, Starfire asks a question.

"Danny?"

"Yes, Starbolts?"

"Our next time of the dating will be in my universe, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Then is there any location you would like to visit?" She asks.

"You mentioned you have friends called Titans East, right?" Starfire nodded at Danny's question. "Then I guess we could meet them."

"Very well, Danny." Starfire said.

The two young lovers resumed their date, with Danny's arm wrapped around her shoulders as Starfire rested her head on his chest.

* * *

It was the next Saturday and the two met up atop Titans' Tower.

"You have made it!" Starfire greeted her boyfriend.

"Yes, I have." Danny said. "So, care to show me where these Titans East are? I'd love to meet other heroes."

Before Starfire could answer, the communicator goes off.

Starfire answers.

"What is the going on?" She asked.

"Trouble." Robin said, sounding very unhappy. "A very familiar trouble."

* * *

20 miles out of the limits of Jump City, a spaceship of someone the Titans are not fond of landed roughly half an hour ago.

It was the ship of Val-Yor. He was standing on the top of the ship, with a blaster on his back.

"Never thought I'd have to come back to this troq-loving planet…" He muttered. He sighed. "But… a job's a job."

Once he took a few steps off the ship's ramp and onto the ground, he's met with some familiar voices.

"Get off our planet, Val-Yor!"

He smirked when he heard the familiar voice of the leader of the Teen Titans. He looked to his right and saw four of them. None of those four were the one he came for.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite troq lovers."

"What are you even doing here?!" Raven demanded to know, as she was ready to hit him with her dark magic.

"I've been hired to do a job on this planet. It isn't with any of your four, but I've been looking for a chance for some payback."

"Starfire told us what happened." Robin brought up. "I had to reach out to an old contact of mine…" Robin didn't want to name his mentor. "And some friends of his confirmed it. You were kicked out of your own planet because discriminating against Tamaraneans was becoming of poor taste. In fact, it already was long before we met you."

"In other words…" Beast Boy added. "It's your own fault you aren't exactly welcomed home."

Val-Yor really didn't like to be reminded of this, as evident by gritting his teeth.

"I FOUGHT WARS FOR THEM! I FOUGHT IN THE NAME OF VERNATHIA AND _THIS_ IS HOW THEY REPAY ME?!"

"Maybe, unlike you, they weren't only looking at what race the opponent was." Cyborg said with as much disgust for this man as possible.

"And maybe I should get rid of you all!"

Val-Yor readied his blaster.

"Titans! Go!"

All four dodged his blaster and began their attack.

Robin threw one of his discs at the ground near Val-Yor's feet. The explosion made him lose his footing as Cyborg fired a blast from his sonic cannon that knocked him down. Beast Boy and Raven made their move, the latter used her magic to lifted him up and toss him in the air. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and slapped Val-Yor as he was falling and sent him into the trees.

"Had enough?!" Cyborg shouted.

Val-Yor flew up from the trees and glared.

"I most certainly have."

Raven flew in and fired her blasts that Val-Yor responded with optic blasts. The smoke from the explosion gave him cover as he flew in and knocked her into the ground. Beast Boy flew in as a pterodactyl and tackled into Val-Yor.

"Get em, BB!" Cyborg shouted.

"So, think you can take me, Champ?" Val-Yor said in an oddly friendly tone before he looked serious. "Let's find out!"

Val-Yor grabbed Beast Boy by the beak and tossed him into the ground. Robin fired his grapple gun and it wrapped around the silver man's legs.

Robin then pressed the button meant to retract, but instead pulled him up and the two came face to face.

"Why are you here?!" Robin demanded to know.

"Like I said, I've been hired for a job." Val-Yor stated. "It involves the troq, but you won't be around to find out what happens to her."

He then knocked Robin down, where Raven used her magic to save him from hitting the ground by slowing down his descent.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Val-Yor again.

"Eat this!"

Val-Yor dodged and fired at Cyborg with his blaster.

The blast hit Cyborg and knocked him down.

Val-Yor landed and was about attack Cyborg when Robin came rushing in and hit the silver alien in the head with his bo staff.

"Get off our planet!" Robin demanded.

"Nothing would make me happier, Spike." Val-Yor stated before turning around. "But I have a job to do."

He then yanked the staff and threw a punch into Robin's face, sending him several feet away. He then tossed the staff aside, nonchalantly. He was about to aim his blaster at Robin when he heard her.

"VAL-YOR!" Starfire shouted in anger.

The space bigot turned around and smirked.

"So, you finally showed up, Troq..." He said.

Starfire growled at that slur and at the sight of her friends on the ground.

"What have you done to my friends?!"

"They were interfering with my job... which involves you, someone hired me to deliver you to them." Val Your said as he aimed his blaster at her.

Starfire looked mad. "Even after we helped free you from being prisoner to the Gordanians?!" She shouted.

Val-Yor only shrugged.

"Hey, a job's a job. And this particular employer made an offer I didn't want to refuse…" Val-Yor aimed his blaster at her. "Now… come quietly and I won't have to hurt them anymore."

Starfire's eyes glowed a bright green with her rage, but she took on breath.

_Remember Danny's plan…_

"I will surrender, so long as you refrain from harming my friends."

Val-Yor smirked and lowered his weapon.

"Then walk into my ship, no tricks."

Starfire nodded and landed.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, getting up. "Don't do it!"

"Trust me!" Starfire shouted back. "I am the aware of my actions."

Starfire walked into the ship, the blaster still aiming at her.

"There we go… that's a good troq…"

Once Starfire entered the ship, Val-Yor came in with her. He then shut the door on his way in.

The other Titans got up and were about to race to the ship, but it began elevating and was flying up towards the sky.

"No!" Robin shouted after her.

* * *

Inside the ship, Starfire finds herself locked into what appears to be a glass case.

"Now, enjoy the ride, Troq." Val-Yor said as he put his blaster down. "It's going to be a while before we get to my employer."

"And who is this employer?" Starfire asked.

"Dunno the exact details." Val-Yor said with his back turned as he took his seat and started pilot the ship out. "All I know is they wanted _you_. Not your big sister, you. Something about why the Gordanians were taking you in the first place before you came to Earth. All I know is we're going to some place called the Citadel…" Val-Yor spoke. "Now, we're going to drop you off with whoever it is the Gordanians were taking you to in the first place. After that, they'll see to it I get my rank in Vernathia back." It took him a few seconds, but he noticed how oddly quiet she was. "Why aren't you throwing your Tamaranean terms at me?"

He looked back and, to his shock, she was not in the case.

He jumped out of his chair and pressed autopilot as he ran to the case. He saw it was still locked and there was no sign of damage. He looked around and saw no trace of her.

_How?!_

* * *

Back on the ground, the other Titans got up and looked in horror as the ship was taking off.

"Titans!" Robin shouted. "We gotta save Starfire!"

"Right!" Cyborg shouted. "Let's get the T-Ship!"

Then, a calm female voice spoke up.

"There is no need, my friends."

All of the Titans looked in front of them and, to their surprise, Starfire was standing there in the trees, unharmed.

All of them smiled, with Ron in particular the happiest.

"Starfire!" He shouted jubilantly.

All of her friends ran to her. Once they were in reach, Starfire gave them all one big hug. They didn't care how bone-crushing it was as Starfire was alive.

"How?!" Beast Boy asked. "How did you get free?"

"Yeah." Cyborg added. "That ship is still intact."

"Danny and I concocted a plan." She explained.

Raven looked around. "Where is Danny?"

"I thought you two were meeting today?" Robin asked.

Starfire let her friends go and gave a sly smile.

"Danny used his powers of a ghost to set me free and is now dealing with Val-Yor for us."

* * *

In Val-Yor's ship, the alien hunter took his blaster and placed it on his back thanks to harness, along with what looks like sword grips on his sides. He went looking around his ship.

"I know you're still in here, troq. I don't know how you got out, but you're getting sent to the citadel."

He walked around, unable to sense the presence of a certain ghost boy floating nearby.

Once Danny came in and smiled.

"Hey turd!"

The voice caused Val-Yor to look back as he feels something tackle into him and go through the wall. That something, Danny, returns to visibility.

Val-Yor, using his flight powers to remain up, looks up and grits his teeth before aiming his blaster.

"Payback, you fake troq!"

Val-Yor hasn't forgotten what happened last time, so he decided to let his issues be known with his blaster.

Danny, using his own flight and speed, dodged the alien blaster's fire. He then responded with firing a few blasts of his own. Val-Yor did his best to dodge, but was hit in the right leg by one of Danny's blasts.

"Take this, punk!"

Val-Yor fires one blast that manages to hit Danny's side, sending him onto the roof of Val-Yor's ship.

Seeing a chance, Val-Yor flew at Danny.

Once Danny got his footing, he braced for Val-Yor's tackle. He quickly blasted the weapon out of the alien man's hand and charged his fist. Val-Yor grabbed one of the hilts from his side and it created a fist construct around his hand and threw a punch.

Both fists collided and were evenly matched.

"I can't believe you'd do this to Starfire!" Danny called him out. "After we set you free from the Gordanians!"

Once they retracted their fists, Danny kicked Val-Yor with enough force to send him a few feet away. He then flew at his opponent. Val-Yor attempted to strike at Danny, but the ghost boy quickly turned intangible to avoid the blow and regain tangibility to kick him in the back.

Getting angry, Val-Yor turned around and blocked a punch from Danny.

He grabbed his other device on his side, now armed with two energy gauntlets and swung his arms downward, causing Danny to jump back.

Val-Yor ran in and threw one punch that knocked Danny a few feet and slide facedown on the roof. Val-Yor was about to come in and make another blow, when Danny got on all fours.

"Not a chance!"

Starfire's boyfriend shouted as he fired a ghost ray at the floor behind Val-Yor, creating a small explosion that sent him flying at Danny, while also letting go of the handle in his left hand, which he held up in an attempt to punch Danny. Danny himself punched Val-Yor in the stomach, sending him flying up.

Danny took a moment to soothe his chest from the punch he received moments earlier.

Val-Yor was getting angry. His eyes were glowing red.

"Take this!"

He fired his optic blasts at the ship, namely where he knew where the core was. This caused the ship to start shaking.

"Uh oh…" Danny whispered.

The ship exploded.

* * *

On the ground, the Titans saw this.

Starfire gasped in horror.

"Danny!"

She flew as fast as she could in the direction of the explosion.

"Titans!" Robin shouted. "Let's go!"

Raven nodded before using her magic to create a disc-shaped platform to carry Robin and Cyborg as Beast Boy turned into an eagle and they all followed the alien girl.

* * *

From the sky, heading to the ground, were two injured and semi-unconscious fighters. They were falling towards the desert.

Val-Yor slid a bit on the ground before he rolled and landed on his feet. He moved his head left and right, making a cracking sound.

"Ugh…" He soothed his neck with a hand. "I hate this planet."

Danny landed nearby, creating a cloud of dirt that blocked Val-Yor's sight. It took a moment for alien to notice, but he saw motion. He was too late to react however, as Danny flew up and fired a few shots from his finger, hitting the alien man in the chest.

Once Danny landed, Val-Yor came flying in to close the gap and threw a punch with the energy gauntlet he was still using. Due to his smaller size, Danny was able to duck and avoid and give Val-Yor an uppercut. The silver alien tried to punch Danny again, but the ghost boy caught his arm by the elbow and threw another punch. He attempted again, but Val-Yor bobbed out of the way and managed to throw a punch in Danny's abdomen. He tried again, but Danny created a small shield that blocked the attack, allowing him to trip Val-Yor with a swift kick.

Upon losing his footing, Val-Yor fell. Danny grabbed the alien man by the head and dealt a knee to the face twice before throwing him.

Clearly, Danny wasn't letting this guy kidnap his girlfriend.

Val-Yor tried to get up from the ground, but Danny flew in and grabbed him by the head again. While flying near the ground as fast as he could, Danny pressed Val-Yor into the ground, causing the alien to groan in pain. Then, Danny Phantom threw Val-Yor into the air, flew up to catch up to him, then swung a kick right into his face that landed him in the ground, creating a cloud of dirt from the impact.

Val-Yor did managed to get up, and in time as Danny was flying in with a fist ready to make contact with his alien enemy.

However, Val-Yor reacted in time to bob out of the way. He then took that energy construct gauntlet and struck the boy in the arm after he missed. Then, with a sucker punch, knocked Danny into the ground.

Val-Yor got up and quickly got smug.

"Sorry kid, your troq lover is coming with me, back to serve as a slave." He stated. He then picked the boy up by his hair and lifted him off the ground. "Don't worry…" He created the construct with the device again. "You won't have to worry about being apart for long. Any last words?"

At this point in their battle, Danny has been gauging how strong Val-Yor is. It looks like he's tough enough to survive what he's been holding back but not tough enough to keep fighting after it.

So, Danny gave his answer.

"Yeah… listen up."

Danny took one breath.

His Ghostly Wail was unleashed.

The rush of sound and power was too much for Val-Yor, who screams in pain as he lets go of Danny before being flown away from the attack.

It created an explosion.

Something the Titans noticed as they rushed.

"Titans! Go!" Robin called out.

They rushed as fast as they could.

Starfire was the first to land, looking around for her beloved as Beast Boy returned to his human form while Raven landed Robin and Cyborg, making their platform disappear.

"Danny?!" Starfire called out as the cloud of dust finally drops.

There, a few feet away from them, stood Danny Fenton. And faceup, several feet away from him, was an unconscious Val-Yor.

Starfire, seeing that Danny was breathing heavy and looking a bit roughed up, walked slowly to him and lightly hugged him from behind.

"You are… the okay?" She asked.

"Yeah… I think so. Might need to take a rain check on meeting Titans East though…" He joked.

As Starfire rested her head on his back, the rest of the Titans walked in and looked to the unconscious Val-Yor.

"So…" Beast Boy spoke up. "What do we do with him?"

"We contact someone who can take of him for us…" Robin said.

* * *

Roughly 2 hours later, the Titans wait atop their tower. Val-Yor was with them, wrapped in ropes with Raven's dark magic assisting keeping him getting out.

They saw a ship was arriving. It looked like Val-Yor's now destroyed ship.

It landed in front of them and the docking doors opened.

Out came someone roughly Starfire's size, wearing an outfit similar to Val-Yor's, but with a skirt instead of pants. She also had a short bobcut. She saw the heroes, and Val-Yor, and glared to him in particular.

"Val-Yen." He said scornfully.

"Hello… father."

The Titans and Phantom all did a double take.

"FATHER?!" They all shouted.

"Not anymore…" He clarified. "I disowned her for betraying me."

"You mean you disowned me for choosing a Tamaranean explorer as my boyfriend and our family disowned _him_ in response." She said. She looked sympathetically to the heroes. "I apologize on behalf of Vernathia for all of the trouble he's caused you. We banished him, but clearly that only led to worse things happening. Now, we're locking him up with no chance of parole."

"Then in that case, he's all yours." Robin said as he stepped aside while Cyborg pushes the silver man towards his disowned daughter.

"Thank you." Val-Yen said as he pulled out what looked like hand cuffs. She quickly placed them on Val-Yor. "Look on the bright side, you're finally coming home."

"Just not how I wanted to…" He muttered.

Val-Yen pulls Val-Yor by the wire linking the collar together as they walk into her ship.

The Titans look on at Val-Yor with dirty expressions.

"Good riddance." Robin said.

"About time." Beast Boy brought up.

However, one person didn't feel like this was enough. There was something he wanted to know. So, Danny Phantom took a step forward.

"I have one question Val-Yor!"

Both the prisoner and his daughter stopped and looked back.

"I already told you, the Citadel is after your tro-" Val-Yen jabs him in the ribs, making him stop his word. "Tamaranean girl."

"That's not it." Danny paused and took one breath. "Why do you hate Tamaraneans?"

Everyone, even the Titans, looked surprised to hear him ask that.

Val-Yor, on the other hand, looked annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you keep calling Tamaraneans that awful word or look down on them? Were you bullied by one? Did one try to kill you? Did a few of them attack someone you love? Were you at war with them? Seriously?! What happened to make you hate them so much?"

The Titans were surprised to hear someone ask this outright. They never knew why he was so hateful towards Starfire and her people, they were too busy wanting him off world to ask.

Val-Yen looked to her father, wanting an answer.

All he did was chuckle a little and smirked.

"Nothing." He stated. "They're just an inferior race."

If they weren't disgusted by him before, they were now.

"So… you have no reason whatsoever for hating Starfire or other Tamaraneans?" Robin asked.

"Wow… even _Slade_ was never this awful." Beast Boy said without his usual smile.

"And I thought _my_ dad was a monster." Raven expressed.

Val-Yor only shrugged with a smile before Starfire, to everyone's surprise, walked up to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, annoyed to be in her presence.

She only stared at him with no emotion whatsoever before turning around.

However, in that exact second, she swung around and punched him with enough force in the face to knock him out and send him flying into a wall.

Everyone looked surprised to see her do this.

"But, Starfire?" Cyborg asked. "What about wanting to not prove every awful thing he thinks about you?"

Starfire only smiled a little, happy to finally let her frustrations out.

"His reasons for thinking that of me are the awful and intentionally offensive, with no desire to make peace or willingness to see what he does is wrong. My people have done him no wrong and he chooses to act this way for no good reason. I have nothing to prove to him."

She walked off the platform and back onto the tower.

Val-Yen nodded before closing the doors and taking off.

Once the ship left the atmosphere, Robin spoke up.

"So, we have a problem. Someone hired him to hunt down Starfire."

"I analyzed the tech he was using." Cyborg said, showing his wrist computer. "I only recognize it from one place. The tech in that thing that attacked us."

"So, you think he was hired by the same people who sent that thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Most likely." Cyborg said. He then looked to Starfire. "So, who are these Citadel guys?"

"They were who the Gordanians were sending me to before I came to Earth. I only encountered a few of their kind. All I know is they are led by someone named Lord Complex." Starfire stated.

"So, they've sent two to kidnap you?" Raven asked. "Which means you're a target."

"Which means we need to find someway of keeping you safe."

"I can protect myself." Starfire stated.

"Yeah… but those two weren't exactly as easy as Control Freak." Beast Boy stated.

"You… have the point." Starfire admitted.

"Which means you'll need to go into hiding from them." Robin stated.

"She can stay on my Earth for now." Danny stated.

Everyone looked to him.

"What?" Raven asked.

"My world isn't exactly around the corner, it's another universe. Unless they have teleporting tech that goes that far, she might be safe while you guys figure out where this Complex guy is and teach him a lesson."

The other Titans, sans Starfire, looked conflicted on the idea.

Robin thought to himself.

On one hand, he hated Starfire being close to this guy. On the other hand, this will keep her safe for now.

That last one was more important.

"Fine…" Robin said. "She can go with you."

* * *

In Starfire's room, she packs her bags with various copies of her clothes and a Tamaranean cookbook. Silkie came in and nuzzled against her leg. Starfire looked down and was saddened.

"I'm sorry, my little bumgorf. Danny's familiar is unaware of his powers, or of me, it would be difficult to hide you." Silkie became saddened, but Starfire nuzzled her cheek on his belly. "Do not fret. I shall return."

She flew out of her room and came to the living room, where her friends were together and saddened to see her go.

"We'll miss you, Star." Cyborg said.

"We'll find this Lord Complex and give him the simple answer to leave you alone." Beast Boy said, trying to lift the mood.

"What he said." Raven added.

Robin walked up to her and smiled.

"Be safe, Starfire."

Starfire nodded before locking all of her friends in one bone-crushing hug.

"I will miss you on Danny's Earth. I will reach out in one week and hope things are better then." She said before letting them all go.

After more goodbyes, she met up with Danny on the rooftop.

"Ready, Starbolts?" Danny asked as he gave out his hand.

She took it with one small but sad smile.

"I am ready, Danny."

* * *

**It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**While I give you story a break, I'll give this one some more time.**

**Flower Princess11 assisted me on this, while also suggesting Val-Yor has no real reason behind his bigotry. Because, as sad as it is, sometimes people are bigoted for no reason at all.**

**So for now, Starfire is going to be hiding in Danny's world while our heroes track down this Lord Complex.**

**He's called Complex-Complex in the comics, but I think one Complex is enough.**

**Any suggestions for what our ghost boy and alien girl will do while they live under the same roof?**


	35. Chapter 35: Live-In Couple

_**Chapter 35: Live-in Couple**_

Danny sometimes did question how his life worked out like this.

Getting ghost powers and becoming a superhero after a lab accident was probably the turning point of his life becoming weird, facing against countless insane and destructive ghosts had become routine to him as having to do homework or doing chores around the house. And soon inter-dimensional travel became a part of it, even more when he picked up an alien admirer who eventually became his girlfriend and a special part of his already insane life.

From being obsessively chased by her across their two universes, being petrified in fear of her clinginess, only to get to know her as a person and soon become fond of her, and that fondness soon turned into affection as they spent more time together and truly got to know one another before their romantic interest became mutual on its own.

Yeah, he likes and cares a lot about Starfire, he views her as his girlfriend and would do anything for her sake...

Now she is living with him.

Sure, they beat Val-Yor but it was a close call and it was decided that Starfire would stay with him in his dimension until the heat was off.

Danny agreed since Starfire's safety matters to him... even if it means that they would be living together for a while.

"Me and Starfire living together...I am pretty sure if my past self and past Starfire had shown up at this time and found out, he would have lost it and she would have been thrilled..."Danny thought, thinking about a certain encounter with time travel that happened a little while back.

The two lovers were in the Fenton Works Op Center, which was currently being unused. Here, Danny set up Starfire's stuff in the spare bedroom.

"So… my parents aren't in need of using this place for a while. You should be safe for now. I'll explain to Jazz and my friends about the situation. Promise me you won't go out unless you have no other choice."

"I promise, Danny."

"Cool… so…"

It took a moment to realize they were both feeling about this. It was awkward and so sudden.

"I… will see you in the morning?" Starfire asked.

"Sure…" Danny answered. "So… goodnight."

With his powers, he phased into the floor.

* * *

It was now Sunday morning. Danny told his sister and sent his friends e-mails about what was happening. Jazz and Tucker responded quickly and were sympathetic, though for Sam didn't respond for reasons unknown to him.

Still, he decided to help Starfire feel more accustomed to living in this universe for the next week. So, he came to her temporary room with a bowl of fruit and pancakes on a tray.

"Starfire?" Danny called out after he phased through the floor. He saw her sitting in bed, looking a bit saddened. "Kory?"

This caught her attention. She looked up and had a small smile on her face.

"Yes, Danny?" She asked.

"I brought you some breakfast."

* * *

Within seconds, Starfire finished the food Danny brought her, to his surprise.

After she licked her lips clean, she looked to Danny.

"Thank you, Danny. How may we spend the day?"

Danny scratched his chin in thought.

"I guess… you could come with me and my friends to the mall."

Starfire thought for a moment, then smiled.

"If you are the very certain, then I shall enjoy accompanying you." Then her smile faded with a look of concern. "Although… I think your friend named Sam is not the very welcoming towards me."

Danny rose a brow.

"Really? Huh…" Danny thought back and began to realize Sam always seemed irritable when it came to Starfire, especially when Starfire became his girlfriend. "I wonder why."

"Perhaps the two of us can have the girl time during our time together?" Starfire suggested.

Danny smiled.

"I think that's a great idea."

Starfire then wrapped her arm around Danny's shoulders.

"How soon are we to join them?"

Danny knew what she had in mind and sent her a flirtatious look.

"Not for another 2 hours."

"Then…" Her smile widened. "Perhaps we can have some of the alone time."

Danny knew what Starfire wanted. So, they decided to start making out. This was definitely something to help her feel better and he happily complied.

* * *

Sam and Tucker were at the mall, waiting for Danny and his... guest.

"Where is he?" Sam said impatiently as her foot tapped repeatedly.

"Relax Sam, Danny will be here... he and Starfire are probably on their way." Tucker said.

Sam's expression began to worsen.

"I still can't believe that he is letting her live with him... if she tries anything-"

"Sam, Danny said that the reason Starfire is living with him is for her safety… besides, she is his girl-" Tucker stopped when he realized she was getting angrier.

Tucker sighed. He knew that Sam was upset due to Starfire being Danny's girlfriend and her suddenly living with him only made her feel works.

At times, he pitied her since he knew about her feelings for Danny but still, it was her own fault for not being honest with her feelings for Danny to start with. It's not like he was going to remain single forever if she didn't make a move.

"Hey guys!"

The sound of Danny's voice got their attention. Sam's mood did lift, but it soured once more when she saw a certain someone, in baggy clothes and comically large glasses no less, next to him.

"Greetings, friends of Danny!" Starfire greeted.

"Guys." Danny said once he made it to them. "Meet Kory, my foreign pen pal."

Starfire gave a friendly grin as she waved at them.

Tucker gave her a quick glance with an approving smile.

_She's still hot in that stuff._

Sam remained scowling.

_Alien airhead…_

* * *

For the past hour, the four went around the mall, checking out various stores.

Starfire, letting the sadness of being as far away from her home as possible go away for a bit, actual had a bit of fun.

She kept stopping to admire something. First it was the water fountain, then it was a stand that serves smoothies, and then she saw the pet store.

She couldn't help but enter the last one, petting the puppies in one kennel.

Danny smiled, Tucker filmed on his PDA, while Sam scowled with her arms crossed.

Once Starfire finished, the group decided to get something to eat.

While the three of Amity Park got usual orders, Starfire got a comically large amount of food on her tray.

Both Sam and Tucker stared with jaws dropped as Danny casually explained to them as he ate his meatball sub.

"Tamaraneans have like 9 stomachs."

As she began to messily eat her food, two familiar figures came walking towards them.

"Well look here, if it isn't Fenton and the losers."

Dash sneered as he and Paulina were spending the day together.

"And look!" Paulina pointed at Starfire. "That must be the weird foreign girl you told me about."

Dash looked around, slightly concerned. Then he had a nasty smile.

"I see that big guy from last time isn't anywhere around…" Dash pounded a fist into his hand.

As the trio from Casper High were about to do something, Starfire got out of her seat and looked up at Dash with a very angry and defensive expression.

Paulina expressed disgust.

"Look at that… you eat worse than Foley!"

Sam shook her head.

What does this girl think she's doing?!

She was about to get up, but Danny held out a hand, indicating her to do nothing.

A smile from his face showed he wasn't afraid for Starfire's safety.

Dash only scoffed.

"Does the little girl in baggy clothes think she can handle me?!"

"You were not so the formidable prior!" Starfire said in her broken dialogue.

"Ha! Someone needs to learn how to speak the more righter way!" Paulina mocked.

"That someone is clearly you." Sam brought up. "Nobody says "more righter", they say "more accurate"."

Paulina glared at Sam while Dash answered.

"Besides, the sun was in my eye!"

"The sun assaulted your vision while indoors?" It was Starfire's turn to mock.

Dash growled in rage.

What happened next caught the attention of everyone in the food court.

Dash rose a fist.

"Take this, you mouthy foreign chick!"

Dash threw a punch, shocking many people who were witnessing it.

Starfire only caught the punch with her hand, barely using any effort.

Confused, Dash snarled.

"Hit her again!" Paulina ordered.

"On it!" Dash responded.

He did as she demanded, but Starfire caught it again.

He threw one more punch. This time, Starfire put a bit more effort. The end result hurt Dash's knuckles.

He pulled back and hissed in pain.

"Leave me, Danny, and his friend alone, you Zarbnarf!" She shouted.

Both his friends glanced in confusion at Danny, who shrugged.

"Her native tongue." He answered.

Dash turned red with rage.

"THAT'S IT!"

Dash was ready to attack again, but then someone grabbed his arm.

It was mall security.

"What's the problem here?" He ordered.

"These two were harassing us while we were just having our lunch!" Danny said as he pointed to Dash and Paulina.

Both of them gave him a dirty look.

"That's not true!" Dash shouted as he showed his injured hand. "This girl hurt me!"

The guard looked to Dash's hand, then to Starfire, and scoffed at what Dash said.

"This skinny girl hurt you? Do you take me for an idiot?!" The guard shouted before taking Dash and Paulina by the arm and pulled them with him. "We're calling your parents."

Both Dash and Paulina tried to break free.

"It's true!" Dash whined.

"Let me go!" Paulina shouted. "Do you know who I am?! My papa is rich and will buy this mall and fire you!" She ordered.

"I'd like to see that happen." The guard laughed off.

Once the two were taken out of the food court, Tucker cheered.

"Nice one!"

Starfire smiled and gave a friendly bow while Danny applauded her.

Sam, however, remained unhappy. Something only Starfire noticed.

* * *

After checking out a nearby store for new games, Sam decided to wait outside for her friends. As she sat down at the bench, she noticed someone is sitting with her.

It is Starfire, who is looking at her with that smile of hers.

"Hello there, Sam, friend of Danny."

Sam frowned in annoyance.

"Just Sam will do." Sam said, her tone void of any friendliness.

"As you wish..." The alien girl said before smiling once again. "So... Sam, tell me the more about you as yourself."

Sam rolled her eyes.

_Geez, what is it with her speech pattern?_

She has gotten annoyed with her "special" way of talking. She got even more annoyed at her blatant attempts to talk to her, period.

"I'm a goth and a vegetarian.' Sam said, deciding not to be rude and just giving her what she wants.

She figured that the sooner she did, the sooner she would leave her alone.

No dice, Starfire just kept talking.

"I see. My friend Beast Boy is also the vegetarian, as you recall. And the goth means you like the dark clothes and books?' Starfire asked.

Sam sighed. "Sort of..."

"Then you are much like my friend Raven, she likes those things too, I am sure you both would have much of the nice time together when you meet." Starfire said happily.

Sam was getting more and more irritated.

_Just how happy could this girl be? It can't be natural!_

"So... uh... what do you like to do for the fun?" Starfire asked.

Sam just lost her patience now with her perkiness and speech pattern.

"Why do you have to know?' Sam shot in a sour tone.

"I am... merely trying to be the friendly." Starfire said, her happy expression dropping for a second, almost looking hurt.

"Yeah? Well I don't_ want_ to be friends with you." Sam snapped.

Starfire looked hurt.

"But… why do you not wish to be my friend?"

"Because you stalked Danny!" Sam snapped.

"Danny has forgiven me…" Starfire defended herself, although weakly.

"Yeah? Well _I_ haven't!" Sam snapped.

With that, she got up and walked off, wanting to wait somewhere else.

Starfire was left there, feeling hurt.

She had hoped for a new friendship, but Sam was clearly a less forgiving person than Danny.

"Kory?"

The friendly voice of Danny got her attention. She looked up and saw Danny there, looking concerned.

"Oh… did you purchase what you were searching for?" She asked.

"Never mind that. Why are you upset? And where's Sam?"

Starfire wasn't sure what to say regarding what just happened, so she decided to make something up.

"I believe she went to the room of the wash."

"But why do you look so sad?"

"I… am the sick for my home." She lied, though not entirely since she does miss home.

Danny rose an eyebrow first, but accepted it. So he put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to."

Starfire smiled and nodded. At that same time, Sam was watching from several feet away. Her arms were crossed and she gave the sight a dirty look.

* * *

During the rest of their time together at the mall, Danny remained close to Kory. They held hands and spoke together. Tucker envied this but was happy for his best friend. Sam, however, hated the sight.

Then, Danny and Starfire chose to fly home together.

Sam was surprised Starfire didn't rat her out, but she still resented that this girl became so close to Danny so quickly.

So, when they returned home, Danny made Starfire a sandwich and brought it to her.

As she at on the bed, Danny sat with her and talk.

"Feeling better?" Danny asks.

"I am the improved in the mood." Starfire said.

Danny's presence alone really does help her mood improve since earlier that day.

"That's good to know." Danny got up off the bed. "Well, I gotta get ready for bed. So, see you in the morning Kory."

"Pleasant shlorvax." Starfire said in her alien tongue.

Once Danny left, she had a big smile on her face. One that showed how much she loved being around him and how she can't wait to see him again.

* * *

It was around midnight. The entire household was asleep.

Jack and Maddie were locked up in their room, Jazz was sound asleep, while Danny was just about to drift to sleep.

"Danny?"

Danny opened his eyes.

There, hovering above him, was his girlfriend in her superhero outfit.

"Starbolts?" Danny asked as he was still drowsy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You said you wished to see me in the morning. In a manner of speaking it is almost one in the morning."

Danny yawned.

"Usually, Starfire, morning is when the sun is up."

"Oh…" She said with a sad tone.

Danny felt bad, so he decided to cheer her up.

"But… we can talk if you'd like."

Starfire beamed at him.

She stroked his cheek with her finger as he remained on his bed.

"May I lay next to you?"

"Sure…"

Starfire did as he allowed. She slowly lowered herself to his right and got into his covers.

What is she doing?!

Danny's eyes widened.

"Uh… Starfire?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"We're too young to be in the same bed as a couple…"

"I will only remain for the short time." She said in a sweet tone.

Danny shrugged and decided to let her lay next to him.

After a few seconds, he spoke up.

"So, what's up? Why is my girlfriend in my bed right now?"

"I just… wanted to be around you more than any other at this moment."

"You know I have to get some sleep, right?"

"I know…"

"So… do you wanna talk or something for now?"

Starfire smiled. She rolled up and hovered above Danny.

"I have an idea…"

She smiled sweetly as she leaned in for a kiss.

Danny gave a small grin. He's not so tired as to not make out with his girlfriend.

* * *

It was 2 hours later. Starfire returned to her room and was finally comfortable enough to get some sleep.

After sighing, she was finally drifting to sleep.

"Thank you for the time together Danny… good night…"

In his room, Danny found he can't sleep now. That making out kept him up. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"I have… the coolest girlfriend ever…"

* * *

**Poor Starfire. She just wants to be friends with everyone.**

**Sam's outburst was less anger towards what happened with Danny and more resentment that Danny fell for her despite that.**

**She's going to be on Earth for a while. Anyone wanna suggest a scene? PM me.**

**I'm thinking having Danny enter her dreams.**

**I also want to have more romantic chasing.**

**Ideas?**


	36. Chapter 36: The Alien Girl of Amity Park

_**The Alien Girl of Amity Park**_

It was Monday morning.

Danny was able to awaken on time thanks to his alarm clock. He wanted to make sure Starfire was with him when he left

It's been a days since Val-Yor tried to take Starfire to turn her over to the Citadel, who want to make her their slave.

Miraculously, he managed to keep Starfire's existence a secret from his folks, by making her stay in the extra room and she was very careful to keep out of their sight so far.

"So… while I'm gone?" Danny asked.

"Remain in the spare room for now." Starfire finished for him.

Danny nodded.

They finally arrived above Casper High.

"I'll meet you here on the roof of the school. See you later."

"I shall be patient, my darling."

The two share a quick kiss before Danny headed down, finding a place t transform.

* * *

Starfire was out flying in the skies of Amity Park, a place that she has become familiar with over the last few months of her life.

Danny was currently in school with his friends and she had been bored, and decided to take a small flight to relieve the tedium.

"I do so hope that my friends and Silky are the alright..."Starfire whispered to herself as she thought about her friends and teammates back in Jump City.

She misses them already but she knows that this arrangement is not forever...It's only until they could think of a better plan to deal with the Citadel that didn't put her life in danger. She didn't really mind the arrangement since she loved being with Danny and she has come to like Amity Park very much, but Jump City has been her home for over a year of her life and was almost as special to her as Tamaran is.

She misses it but she knows that she will be back to it soon...

Until then, she would be here in the nice human place of Amity Park and all it has to offer.

"I wonder where I shall visit until the time I am to meet with Danny?" She asked herself.

As she looked around, she noticed something that caught her interest.

It was the movie theatre.

_Fascinating… perhaps I can observe a film while I await for Danny?_

She was about to lower when she remembered something.

"I am not on my world, and I have no powers of the ghost that Danny has… I will be unable to enter."

"Mama! Look!"

Starfire heard a child call out to her mother and looked down. She saw a girl pointing at her with a big smile.

"That's Danny Phantom's girlfriend!" She shouted.

Starfire smiled and lowered towards the surface.

"Greetings, civilians of Amity Park." She greeted.

The mother, as well as several other people, looked a bit defensive. Starfire noticed this and was worried, but then the little girl came out and walked towards her.

Starfire kneeled down and beamed at the girl.

"Hi, pretty girl!" She told the alien.

"Hello, little one."

Starfire's bubbly greeting calmed several people down.

Suddenly, people were coming towards her, with questions.

"What's your name?"

"Are you a ghost?"

"Are you and Danny Phantom a couple?"

"in the order spoken: I am Starfire, I am actually what you call an alien, and yes, we are indeed the couple." She happily answered once she stood up.

Suddenly, more questions came.

"You're an alien?!"

"Where are you from?!"

"Are you and Danny Phantom biologically capable of reproduction?!" The last question caught the attention of several people, who gawked at the overweight male who suggested it. He quickly got defensive. "It's a valid question!"

Before Starfire could answer, she saw something flying above her head and went in the direction of Casper High. She saw what looked like a black dragon.

She gasped before her fists and eyes began glowing green.

"Apologies, but I must act!"

She flew upwards, getting some applauding from the people she was talking with, earning a smile from her.

* * *

It was now lunchtime and the three friends sat together. While Danny and Tucker were okay, Sam was less that happy as she simply moved her fork through her salad a few times.

"Sam?" Tucker asked. "That's like the 8th time you just pushed that little tomato around."

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Nothing…" Sam grumbled. She decided to express her issue with Danny's girlfriend without being direct. "So, since Mikey's been stalking Paulina for a while, do you think she should go out with him?" She quipped.

Danny looked baffled by that, while Tucker looked concerned since he knew where she was coming from.

"Uh… why would you think that?"

"Well… your stalker became your girlfriend."

Danny didn't like how Sam said that.

"Do you have a problem with her? Is that why she was upset yesterday?"

Sam groaned and facepalmed.

"Danny… why would suddenly decide to like that girl all of a sudden after all the stress she caused you?"

"It wasn't all of a sudden."

Sam blinked two times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then her eyes widened.

"What?!"

Danny gave a small smile as he thought back.

"Truthfully… this attraction was always there, since the beginning. I mean, I'm not little, so I know love at first sight isn't a real thing, but it was always there and getting to know her made it grow."

Sam looked concerned, very concerned. Tucker knew why and felt some sympathy, but not enough to deny Danny's happiness with his new girlfriend.

That's when those two showed up.

"Fenton!"

Dash shouted as he marched over with intent on punching.

Danny groaned and looked back. "What is it, Baxter?"

Paulina, who is behind Dash, pointed at Danny.

"You and that freaky girlfriend of yours are going to pay! I asked Papa to buy the mall to fire that security guy and he said no! Said we don't make enough money for that and I'm grounded for a week!"

"And my folks said I can't go out on dates for a week!" Dash added in his issues.

"And… that's our problem how?" Sam asked unsympathetically.

"It's going to be! Like this!"

Once Dash grabbed Danny by the collar and was about to punch, that's when they all heard a large roar. Once Dash let go, that's when Danny's ghost sense went off.

Outside the cafeteria, in the parking lot, the dragon form of Prince Aragon landed.

"Come out, Ghost Boy! It is time for my revenge!"

Before Danny could find a place to go ghost, someone else arrived.

"You shall not harm that poorly funded educational center!"

That female voice's shouting caught everyone's attention, including Danny's.

Starfire flew in, standing between Aragon and the school.

"Look! It's that hot redhead who's dating Danny Phantom!" Dash shouted.

Many of the students, namely the boys, were cheering for her.

The girls, including Sam, sent the alien dirty looks.

Aragon sent the girl an interested look.

"I had heard Danny Phantom was involved with a Tamaranean of another world, and rumor is you are a princess."

"That is indeed my role back home." Starfire answered.

"Then I, Prince Aragon, suggest you join forces with me… as my bride!"

"I reject such an offer, you monster!" Starfire yelled.

Aragon quickly glared with killing intent.

"Then I shall destroy you!"

Aragon unleashed a blast of fire that Starfire flew up to avoid.

Starfire sent a barrage of starbolts at the large dragon.

Danny, familiar with this dragon, had to send her a message on how to win. So, he looked back at his friends.

"I need to inform her how to defeat him, or else she won't stop him from burning the school down!" He whispered.

Both Sam and Tucker nodded.

Sam didn't like Danny being close with this girl, but not to the point where she'll let people, even the A-List, get burned alive.

"We'll cover for you." Sam said.

Danny nodded as he slipped out of sight and made his way out as Starfire did her best to dodge dragonfire. Once he got out, he shouted.

"Excuse me!" Danny knew he can't use her name, so he tried something else. "Danny Phantom's girlfriend!" He could faintly hear Paulina crying out in anguish at that. "Pull his amulet from around his neck and-"

"SILENCE!"

Aragon was about to reach out and grab Danny. Starfire reacted face and grabbed him.

"Are you the alright?" She said while flying with him in her arms.

"Yeah. For now, pretend you don't know me. Like I said, take his amulet." Danny said as Starfire put him down several feet away.

"I understand!" She said as she returned to face the dragon. "Prepare yourself, evil reptile!"

Aragon only laughed off her acting touch.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" He asked smugly.

"No… I just know how to win!"

Aragon unleashed his dragon breath at Starfire, who dodged and charges one starbolt before launching it.

However, instead of hitting Aragon, it exploded into a blinding light that forced the dragon to cover his eyes. As he groaned from how bright it was, Starfire flew in and took the amulet off his neck.

Aragon only now notices his amulet was gone as he's too late. He starts shrinking until he returns to his true form, that of a cruel-looking prince.

"Oh no…" Aragon said.

Starfire gave the prince a dirty look as she lowers to ground level.

"This is your true form? Hmph, the dragon form was actually more fascinating to look at." Her eye glowed green with rage. "Now leave, less you want to see how durable this form is."

Despite being a ghost, Aragon was pretty weak without his amulet. So, he took the hint and flew away, screaming in fear.

The students came out of the cafeteria and were showering Starfire with praises.

Once Danny came in, a certain jock shoved him aside.

"Move loser!"

Dash walked up and tried to act suave with her, but Starfire saw what just happened and ignored him, coming towards Danny and speaking to him alone.

"Greetings, Da-human teenager of whom I have never met." Starfire said, trying to act like she's never met him before. "I am Starfire, and I am happy you are not singed."

"Well, Ms. Starfire, I thank you for saving my life." Danny said, acting unfamiliar with her.

Starfire tried hard not to giggle.

"The pleasure is all mine. I was more than happy to help protect the citizens of this town... especially one like you that is the cute..." Starfire said.

Dash saw this and his jaw dropped, unable to believe what he was seeing. He then frowned as he actually felt jealous and marched in their direction.

"Hey, I thought you were Phantoms girl...besides, why go for this dweeb when I'm right here .."Dash said as he pushed Danny and started flexing his muscles

Starfire is not amused, especially after what he just did to Danny.

"I am with my Phantom, and even if I was not, I am not interested in a zarbnarf such as yourself!" Starfire said in anger as she helped Danny up.

"A what?" Dash asked, confused.

"In my language, it is what you humans call "a big jerk"!" Starfire shouted.

Everyone heard this and had a front row seat to watch Dash, the self-proclaimed king of Casper High be rejected by their city's newest and hottest super heroine.

With that, she bowed gracefully to Danny before flying away.

Everyone laughed at Dash's expense, who stood humiliated. Meanwhile Tucker and Sam also watch where Starfire went.

_Okay… _Sam thought._ I now want her and Danny apart at 95%. It would've been 90% if she had fried his stupid jacket._

* * *

So, once Danny got him, he and Starfire were talking about ideas on how her staying would work out. She is only spend nights in the Ops Center, and spend most of the day exploring Amity Park or helping him fight ghosts, or protecting the average citizens so he wouldn't have to miss any more class time if she really didn't need his help.

So, there were some more pros to the situation.

The cons were mostly about his parents and Starfire needing to be extra quiet, but it wasn't as hard as he feared that it would be at first.

"Sometimes it pays having parents that aren't too observant..." Danny thought to himself as he went upstairs to bring Starfire her dinner, which he managed to sneak when his parents weren't looking. Once he used his powers to fly up, he saw her lying on the bed, waiting patiently. "Hey, Starbolts?"

Starfire looked up and smiled.

In mere minutes, Starfire devoured the turkey leg and mashed potatoes. Danny watched, sitting next to her on the bed while leaning on the wall. Once she was done, Starfire leaned into him, resting her head under his chin.

Danny smiled and kept an arm wrapped around her, his hand lightly scratched her belly. Since she's from an alien race that evolved from cats, this actually helped her relax a bit. Seeing Danny's green ghost eyes while looking up also aided her in comfort.

"This was wonderful, thank you darling." She said.

"So, anything you wanna do while you're here in town until Saturday?" He asked.

Starfire sighed.

"Truthfully, I wish to find this Lord Complex and make him no longer come after me." She said.

Danny felt some level of sadness in her tone.

"I wish we could help your friends out too. But for now, I need to keep you safe. I know you can handle yourself… but I really don't like the idea of this Complex guy doing… whatever he wants to do with you."

Starfire nodded before nuzzling into his chest.

"I understand."

His arm went from her belly and around her upper body as the other arm did the same. He was now hugging her from behind. She rose both hands and held onto his arms.

"I…" Danny froze a bit. He wasn't sure what he was about to say. "I'm here for you… if you want to talk, or even plan on how to kick this guy's butt, I'm all ears."

Starfire smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

She rose from his chest and turned her head to look him in the eye.

They remained looking to the other's eyes for a brief moment before sharing a kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Danny asks.

"Of course." She says.

They share one more kiss before calling it a night.

* * *

**Their first Monday under the same roof is over.**

**It's going to be a while before they return to Jump City. In the meantime, we got time to develop their relationship and how others view it.**

**Any other villain of Danny's you want to see get involved? Let me know in the comments/reviews.**

**Thank Flower Princess11 for many scenes, including the bit where Starfire yells at Dash.**


	37. Chapter 37: Nightly Encounters

_**Nightly Encounters**_

The alien girl giggled happily. She was walking down the stairs of Fenton Works, her new home. She was on her way down to have breakfast with Danny. Once she arrived, she saw them, at the table, ready for her.

"Hello, future daughter-in-law." Greeted Danny's mother.

"Hello, soon to be mother-in-law and father-in-law." Starfire responded.

She sat down with them and happily began eating the breakfast they made for her, which was a stack of pancakes and sunny side up eggs, as Danny's father asked a question.

"So… you think today's the day? Danny is going to ask the question?"

"I certainly hope so!" Starfire said with a big smile.

That's when his voice called out.

"Kory! Can you come up, please?"

Without hesitation, Starfire bolted out and flew upstairs. It almost looked like a trail of hearts was being made on her way up.

She made it to where Danny called her, the rooftop. As Danny Fenton, he smiled at her with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Darling?!" Starfire asked in a very happy tone.

Danny continued smiling as he walked up to her.

"I was gonna wait for tonight, where I'd make a grand entrance for our dinner reservation… but I'm sure we've both been waiting for a long time for this."

Danny, once he was close enough, took a knee.

Starfire gasped with a happy smile.

_Is this… the moment?_

"I don't want us to be apart anymore Starfire… ever since the day you've been living with us, my life has felt complete with you. And now…" Danny pulled out a small box. "I want us to be a part of each other's lives forever…"

Starfire felt her cheeks getting warm.

_This is the moment… THE moment._

"I don't know how it's done on Tamaran, but I figure I give it the Earth try. Kory?"

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

That's when it happened.

"STARFIRE!"

The sound of Robin got her attention. Starfire turned around and saw him, in a portal, reaching out for her.

"Robin?!" Starfire asked, shocked to see him.

"We need you!" He called out. "Please come back!"

Starfire was about to go back to him, but stopped and looked to Danny, who was concerned.

"Kory?"

She paused, caught between her best friend and her boyfriend at the same time.

"I must… but then… I-I should… uhm…"

She was caught, looking back and forth between. Her friends needed her, but Danny was finally taking their relationship to the next level.

"Starfire?" They both asked.

"Do I choose my most important friendship or the one I love?!"

"You… love me?"

That's when she stopped.

_Love?_

She looked back at Danny. He stood there, the color on his face drained and panic rising.

He took a step back.

"Danny!"

Starfire stepped forward.

That's when she felt herself fall.

* * *

"Eep!

She landed on the color metal floor.

She got up and looked around. It was the spare bedroom in the Ops Center she was to stay in for the time being.

_I am… still here._

"I was… the dreaming?"

She looked out the window. It was dark, still night. What time, she wasn't sure. All she knew is that most people were sleeping.

Quietly, Starfire made her way down to Danny's room. Thanks to her flight, she managed to avoid making footsteps that caught the attention of his oblivious parents. She managed to reach his room. She thought of knocking his door, but stopped. She realized she'd wake not only him up, but the rest.

She thought seeing his cute face would help her feel better, but did not want to intrude on his sleep. So, she decided to find some other way to alleviate her problem.

* * *

Starfire was out flying, enjoying the view of Amity Park at night.

Danny was currently asleep and she didn't want to disturb him, so she decided a nice flight is what she needed, after being cooped up in her room for most of the day.

"I wonder how Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Silkie are right now..." Starfire thought out loud about her friends and her pet.

She misses them.

As much as she adored Danny and has come to like living in Amity Park, her home is Jump City and she is beginning to feel the sick home feeling right now.

Still, she thought back to her dream.

I said he was the one I love in my dreams. Why did I think such a thing?

True, they've been officially a couple for some time. Even after that time Danny lost his memories, or she accidentally let younger versions of themselves come to the present. But ever since she said those three words out loud to him in a moment of bliss, she felt awkward about it.

"Are my feelings for him… like that?"

"HELP!"

A scream was shouted that caught her attention.

"Someone requires assistance!"

Starfire soon flew in the direction of the sound.

She soon found herself into an alley and saw something that made her frown very hard.

"Ugh… what are you doing here?! Where's my ghost boy?!"

It was Paulina Sanchez, the Hispanic girl with a vain interest in Danny Phantom. With her was someone large with a bedsheet on top. Once he pulled it off, it was revealed to be Dash Baxter, giving the alien girl bedroom eyes.

"Hey, space babe? Wanna abduct me?" He asked in a flirtations tone.

Information she provided earlier to the crowd has become public, hence where Dash learned about this. Starfire didn't like either of these people one bit though.

"I do not abduct… to assume such a way is disrespectful and, as you would call, bigoted."

"What's with the way you talk?" Paulina scoffed.

"Why are you both faking the attack at this hour?!" Starfire demanded to know.

"If you must know…" Paulina said. "We wanted to fake an attack at 2 in the morning because we wanted to make my ghost boy to come out so I can convince him to be with me and not you!"

Starfire folded her arms and glared at this girl.

"And I'm here in hopes he can get a good word for me!" Dash said with a grin and raising his eyebrows.

"Hmph!" Starfire turned around. "I must ensure _real_ problems are dealt with!"

Starfire flew off, leaving one girl angry and one boy grinning.

"She's so hot…" Dash said.

"No! _I'm_ hot!" Paulina snapped. "My ghost boy will see that soon!"

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Looking to it, she dreaded the name on it.

Both she and Dash looked to each other, fearing for their fates.

"What do we tell your dad?" Dash asks.

"Nothing!" Paulina snaps. "He thinks I'm at Star's while you're at Kwan's! He probably wants to check in." She cleared her throat and answered, whispering to make it sound like she's in bed. "Hola, Papa."

"Paulina…" Her father's stern voice said. "I know you're not at Star's. I checked with her father at midnight. Care to explain where you are?"

The look of dread on Paulina's face made it clear to Dash they were in serious trouble.

* * *

"Clorbag Varblerneks! Conceited grimplork!" Starfire huffed in anger.

These two claimed to be the biggest fans of Danny Phantom, yet are unpleasant people to Danny Fenton. It is very much the messed up.

Her thoughts came to an end when she heard the sound of a motor cycle. However, the placement made no sense.

"Am I hearing the sound of the cycle of motor… in the air?"

She was about 10 stories in the air, that sound shouldn't be there.

She looked up and saw it.

A flying motorcycle.

It took her a moment to recognize the driver. It is someone whom Starfire has actually crossed paths with before, and he had a green haired female with him on the motorcycle

It's Johnny 13 and his steady girlfriend, Kitty.

"Johnny, I don't think that this is a good idea." Kitty said, nagging him.

"Relax Kitten, even that stick in the mud Phantom isn't up at this time. What better time than to cruise the skies, just you and me?" Johnny said in a cocky tone.

"What about Phantom?" Starfire said as she few in front and blocked their path.

Johnny was annoyed and before he could say whatever he intended to say, his words died in his mouth and his eyes widened when he recognized who this girl is.

"AH! NOT YOU AGAIN!" Johnny shouted, actually looking freaked out

In that instant, he turned his motorcycle around and drove away, while Kitty actually looked confused.

Usually her beloved but idiotic boyfriend runs towards hot girls, not away.

'Johnny, who was that?" Kitty asked, actually confused while her man looked spooked.

"Some maniac chick!"

"Stop!"

They both looked back and saw her following them, with a serious look.

"Leave me alone, I got a girlfriend!" Johnny said defensively.

After going around a building, Johnny flew the motorcycle down towards the ground, and into an alley. At first, he sighed with relief, then Starfire landed in front of them.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh no!" Johnny screamed as he even hid behind Kitty, shocking her.

Starfire actually recalled the last time they crossed paths.

It was the same night where she met Danny and she had also displayed some attraction towards this boy as well, despite his greasy appearance. An attraction that she didn't feel now.

"H-Hello... Um... about our last encounter...I do apologize… I... was not feeling myself and I do apologize for...bothering you..." Starfire said, feeling embarrassed but figuring that she at least owed this guy that much.

Kitty got suspicious, especially after eying this girl and realizing that she is too pretty.

She didn't like her.

"What encounter are you talking about? Just who are you supposed to be, anyway?" Kitty demanded, her jealousy and suspicions started acting up.

Starfire rose her hands up in defense.

"I am the current girlfriend of Danny Phantom."

Kitty quickly backed down, realizing what's she been hearing is true. That Danny is romantically involved with an alien who they can't overshadow and can fight back.

"Oh…" She said, trying not to sound like she wants a fight. She then started lowering her arms from the crossing she had them in. "Good to… know. Well… Danny certainly has good taste in girlfriends." She whispered to Johnny's ear. "Floor it!"

Johnny nodded and started his motorcycle.

"Are you leaving?" Starfire asked in an innocent way.

"We realize… we shouldn't be causing trouble at this hour… so… BYE!"

Kitty went as she and Johnny left as soon as they could, speeding up.

Starfire was left there in the alley, clearly surprised.

"Hmm… it would appear they are the uninterested in causing trouble." She smiled. "Perhaps this night shall go well."

"Don't think so, Red!"

Another girl's voice gets her attention, then a guitar note goes off, then something hitting her in the back and sending her sliding into the street.

Getting up, Starfire looked and saw someone was behind her.

A girl, roughly around the age of Danny's sister, in punk rock clothes and holding a purple guitar. She also had blue hair with a ponytail made of fire.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Ember McLain! I'm here because I heard someone from far out of town is sticking around. So, I'm hear to play for your funeral!"

"Funeral? But I am not-"

"Let's fix that!"

Ember struck her guitar and created a blast of sound that hits Starfire, launching her into the wall of another building.

Realizing this girl is a villain, Starfire got up and her eyes glowed.

"Very well, you shall be defeated!"

Starfire flew up and put her hands together and fired a starbolt that Ember jumped into the air to get away from it.

"Let's rock!"

Starfire paused when she saw the guitar.

"You are a musician? Why are you causing violence instead of entertaining others?"

"Just what planet are you from, anyway?" Ember mocked.

"If you must be knowing, I am from Tamaran..." Starfire replied.

Ember rolled her eyes. "That's not what… never mind."

Ember struck her guitar again, causing Starfire to dodge and fire a starbolt. However, Ember batted it away with her guitar, sending it back at Starfire, hitting her. Ember then kept hitting notes, sending blasts at Starfire.

"Why are you doing this? I have not done you any harm!" Starfire said, while Ember kept sending blasts.

"Because I feel like it! And maybe I don't like having someone else in my spotlight!" Ember shouted.

Okay, secretly that was partially true, when she learned that there was a new superhero in town, who happened to be a pretty alien, Ember didn't like it when she saw everyone paying so much attention to her.

Especially Phantom.

"Spotlight? I am not a singer, I am told my Tamaranean folk songs are not very appealing to others…"

"I meant the attention he- I mean, everyone gives you!" Ember yelled.

Starfire, while still dodging, realized who she is talking about.

"Are you referring to Danny?"

Ember blushed but shook her head to get rid of it.

"_No!_ Why would I care about that dipstick?!"

Starfire wasn't as clueless and realized Ember is lying. And she didn't like it.

It made her stop dodging to yell.

"You will stay away from my boyfriend!"

This gave Ember the shot she needed to hit Starfire with a blast, sending her falling into the ground. The alien girl got back on her feet, but Ember flew in and swung her guitar at her, knocking her into the wall.

"Aw, what's a matter? Is Phantom's wittle girlfriend all tuckered out?" Ember mocked with a smile. "Maybe when you're gone, _I'll_ date him instead!"

Starfire was beginning to get mad right now.

"I do believe... that the time for being the nice girl... is over." Starfire said as her eyes and hands began glowing once more.

Ember scoffed. "Whatever!"

Ember swung her guitar once more, but this time was different. Starfire caught it and, thanks to her alien strength, broke it in half once she tried pulling it out of her opponent's hand.

Ember gasped in horror before gritting her teeth.

"You know how hard it is to get this fixed?!" Ember shouted.

Starfire's eyes were still glowing brightly. Clearly her immunity to ghostly presence has its limits and its beginning to wear out a bit.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Starfire fired her optic blasts that sent the ghostly rock diva flying into the air.

Once Ember found herself above the clouds, she grumbled in annoyance.

"Can't believe Baby Pop picked someone like that…" She shook her head. "I'm not jealous! Not jealous!"

That's when she saw something flying towards her.

POW!

Starfire punched her with enough force that it sent Ember flying downward, into the park.

Starfire growled in anger before she shook her head and snapped out of it.

"Oh dear… it seems my immunity is now the wearing down… I should return to sleep."

Once she took a breath, she decided to return to Fenton Works.

While in the park, Ember got out of the crater caused by her crash landing. After clutching her jaw to make sure it wasn't broken, she gave an amused smile.

"Okay… challenge accepted."

* * *

It was almost 4 in the morning and Danny got up out of bed to get water. As he went down and drank from his glass, he saw a certain girl flying towards the Ops Center. He knew who it was. He decided to go see her.

Once Starfire entered the room, Danny phased in from the floor.

"Starfire? What's going on?" He asked, concerned.

Starfire yawned.

She was groggy as she spoke. "Apologies, Danny. I could not sleep properly so I went flying. I encountered a few familiar figures of yours, though I'll tell you…" She yawned again. "… later."

Danny sighed with relief.

He'll talk to her later, so he went back to bed as Starfire just fell onto her bed and fell asleep.

However, something was watching her from the window.

It was a small, insect-like robot.

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower Princess11 for scene help and suggesting Ember is secretly into Danny.**

**Yup, it's finally time for Vlad to make his presence.**

**Just to be clear, we're going to have each day of the week for them before Saturday, when they make their way to Jump City.**

**So, what's going to happen once Vlad gets involved? Maybe I'll just let you guys discuss the idea.**

**Feel free to suggest, but be aware I already have planned what happens when they return to Jump City. I know how this story ends, don't ask me how, so nothing is going to change it.**

**Anyway, stay tuned, I'll try and update this and other stories soon.**


	38. Chapter 38: Meeting an Archenemy

_**Meeting an Archenemy**_

To Danny's surprise, and relief, his parents left a note on their door. Turns out they got a message about an unusual ghost sighting two cities away and wanted the professionals and their opinion on it. This meant that Starfire was about to roam freely around the house.

Smiling, he flew up to the Ops Center. There, he saw Starfire, sound asleep.

He was about to wake her up, but he couldn't help but want her to sleep more.

"I'll just let her remain that way a bit longer…" He whispered. He turned around and began phasing through the floor. "I'll just get her something to eat."

* * *

The Fenton RV was now passing the city limits of Amity Park. Jack Fenton was driving his usual wild self as his wife held up the instructions sent to them.

"Are you sure that there's a ghost out there, Jack?" Maddie asked.

"Sure thing, Sweet Cakes. After all, Vladdie was the one who sent us these coordinates!" Jack spoke, oblivious to how he and his wife were fooled.

* * *

Danny finished the scrambled eggs and toast he made for Starfire. Learning how to cook is something he had to pick up fast thanks to his constantly going back and forth fighting ghosts, and now it's being put to different use.

Starfire arrived, feeling relief at having more room to fly around. Danny saw her and placed the dish on the table.

"Dig in." Danny said.

Starfire sniffed loudly and smiled.

"Thank you!"

Starfire quickly devoured what was on her plate, although Danny winced in disgust despite his smile.

He went over to the couch to get his backpack. That's when Starfire flew in and hugged him from behind.

"What shall we do today, Danny?" She asked.

"I'd love to stay, but I need to get to school. We can hand out later."

"Alright… but how soon must you go?" She asked.

"I got… 20 minutes."

"Then… perhaps we can do something in the mean time?"

Danny smiled.

* * *

As soon as Danny was on his way, Starfire remained on the couch.

She looked up at the ceiling, unsure of what to do.

"Perhaps there is the video game I can play? I do hope they have the tale of the siblings who usually clean pipes battling mutated fungus and terrapin soldiers." She said to herself.

As she got up, something was following her without her knowing. It was the robotic insect.

She flew up to the second floor when she heard the buzzing sound. She looked around and saw the insect.

_Is that… an insect?_

She looked at the thing as it landed on a nearby wall. She moved in and squinted.

"Is this an insect found on this universe?" She asked.

She was about to poke it when something came in through intangibility and knocked her out.

* * *

Danny arrived with only 3 minutes to spare.

His two best friends saw him just make it in time as he went behind a car and morphed.

"Hey guys!" Danny said as he caught up to them. Then he noticed they went from smiling to having completely different expressions. Sam looked angry while Tucker looked saddened. "What's wrong?"

"Danny. What... is... _that?_" Sam asked in a dangerously low tone while pointing to his neck.

Danny flushed as he pulled his collar up. He figured they could see it.

"Uh...nothing..."Danny lied.

Sam yanked his collar lower and she and Tucker could finally see what he was trying to hide.

"Is that a hickey?" Tucker asked in shock and some jealousy while Danny blushed even more.

"Maybe?" Danny suggested. "Maybe Ember hit me last night and it just looks like one?"

Neither of them are convinced.

"Either _she_ gave you the hickey or your alien stalker did." Sam said, still with her angered expression. "And last I check, you haven't made out with Ember."

"Man… why can I get a hot alien…" Tucker murmured in annoyance.

Danny shrugged innocently.

"It's cool guys. Starfire's cool. We should take her out on patrol tonight."

Hearing that made Sam's eye twitch.

"Oh… is that so?" She asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Danny said, clueless to Sam's anger. The bell rang. "Well, time to get to class."

As Danny walked off, Sam threw a punch into a locker, making a large dent. This made Tucker wince in fear.

* * *

It was long since school finished and Danny made his way back home fast. Using his powers, since he knew his parents were out of the house and Jazz was staying late at school for studies, he flew into the Ops Center.

"Starfire!" Danny said as he landed. "We're going on patrol in a few hours. You wanna grab a bite before we go?" He got no answer, he looked around and saw she was gone. "Hmm, maybe she's downstairs?"

He phased into the house, finding his way in the living room.

She's probably scarfing the ice cream. He thought to himself with a smile.

"Kory?" He entered the kitchen, finding it empty. Now he was getting confused. "Okay… where is she?"

He turned human. That's when his phone went off. He looked and saw who it was.

Dad?

He answered.

"Hey Dad."

"Danny, sorry to say your mother and I will be home later. Looks like this lead Vladdie gave us might be a wild goose chase."

Danny's face had the color drained as he a terrible thought came to his mind.

"Vlad gave you the tip?"

"Yup. Sad to say he might be wrong. Well… gotta go!" Jack said with his obliviousness to Vlad's lie. "Looks like I may have rear ended a car."

"Wait…" Danny snapped out of his concerns. "Are you talking and driving at the same time?"

"Yup. Might be why a police car's been following me for the past 10 minutes… well, later!"

Jack hung up.

Danny blinked before a serious look came to his face.

* * *

Waking up, Starfire found herself bound to an examination table, flipped so that her feet were above the floor.

She looked around, seeing she was in some kind of laboratory.

"What is this?" She attempted to pull herself out, but found it difficult.

"Now, now…" A male voice called out, with false assurance. "If you continue to struggle, this will make things difficult."

Starfire stopped. She saw a figure appear in front of her, floating. A figure with pointy hair, green skin, a white suite with cape and fanged teeth. Starfire sent him a glare, knowing who this is.

"I know who you are. Danny has told me of you. You are the Vlad Plasmius." She said.

"Ah, you've heard of me. I'm honored."

"Do not be." She said with a dirty look at him. "Seeing you in person has confirmed how much the unpleasant you are."

Vlad ignored her as he went towards a series machines nearby. He started pressing buttons.

"I've heard of your kind. Long ago, there were portals to your universe. There was a brief war between ghosts and aliens, so the only decision was to merge all the portals into one and it leads to a part of your universe as far away from your planet as possible. To think one of you would enter out world through there." Vlad said, not even looking at her. That's when he pulled what looked like a helmet. "I've heard how you and Danny Phantom have gotten close… too close."

"Are you really that much of the surprised?" Starfire asked with a mischievous smile. "Phantom is handsome and dreamy, you are old and hideous."

Vlad scowled in her direction.

"Well…" Then he had a smile on his face, making Starfire a bit concerned. "Let's see if you think that when I'm done."

He hovers towards her, holding the helmet device in his hands.

"What will you do?!" Starfire asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"You'll see." Vlad said with an evil grin.

* * *

Danny was flying towards Vlad's mansion at top speed.

He looked angry, very angry.

_You've cross a line, Fruitloop! Any hair on Kory's head that's even remotely touched is going to cost you a tooth!_

He thought with his teeth gritting.

Then he saw the mansion and sped up.

* * *

"Intruder alert, darling." The computer system, modeled after Danny's mother and the woman who rejected him, informed Vlad.

"Perfect." Vlad said.

He has already placed the helmet on Starfire's head. He starts pressing buttons on the machine that is attached to the helmet via a cable.

"What are you doing, villain?!" She demanded to know.

"How you and Daniel become so romantically tangled makes little sense to me. So, I'm going to make that a thing no longer." Vlad has an evil grin. "You're going to lose all your memories from the past year or so."

"What?!" Starfire was shocked.

"It's only temporary, but I figure by the time you remember, it will likely be too late." Vlad said. He chuckled to himself as Starfire tried to break free. "I'm sure it would be dastardly to break up a loving couple… so… here we go!"

He pressed one last button.

This sends a shock to Starfire, causing her to scream in pain.

Vlad laughed until the shocking stopped and Starfire stopped screaming and was apparently knocked out.

That's when he flew towards her and undid her shackles.

"Now…" He said once he got the helmet off too. "Let's see how-"

That's when she woke up.

She looked at him and gasped before pushing him with all her alien strength.

This sent him into the wall, creating a large dent. Angered, Vlad fired a blast at her, sending her into the table and breaking it.

Getting up, Starfire glared. Her eyes glowing and she gritted her teeth.

She shouted something in her alien tongue, likely a threat, before she fired a barrage of starbolts.

Vlad grinned as he phased through the floor to avoid the attack.

However, once he came around and behind, she reacted fast and snarled in rage at him.

Then she threw a punch that was strong enough to break through the wall.

Getting out the wall, Vlad groaned in pain while putting a hand on his head.

Vlad cursed his bad luck. He finally managed to erase that Tamaranean girl's memory and this happens to him.

"Oh butter nuts! I was so close!" Vlad shouted in frustration.

"Plasmius!"

Danny appeared in front of him, not aware of Starfire behind him.

He sulked, before a smirk came to his ugly face.

"Well, I suppose there is a silver lining, even if I can't control her, I at least will get to see her go ballistic on her so called boyfriend..." Vlad said.

Starfire's memory of her relationship with Danny is now gone, and Tameraneans go ballistic when in the presence of ghosts.

Vlad couldn't wait to see what that little alien girl would do to Daniel once she sees him.

"Where's Starfire?!" Danny demanded.

"Over there!" Vlad said, pointing at her.

Danny turned and saw her just staring at him. He smiled.

"You're okay?" She didn't react, she just kept staring. That made him worried. "What's wrong?"

"I used a new device to erase her memory." Vlad said quickly.

This got Danny's attention, not in a good way.

"What?" He asked.

"I erased her memory from a whole year, meaning she doesn't remember you." He says. "Which means whatever resistance she's likely developed is no more since she can't remember you."

Danny looked worried as he went back to looking at his amnesiac girlfriend.

Starfire was so confused and lost since her memory was lost. Last she remembers was being on her homeworld when this happened.

Then she saw someone who took her breath away.

It was a Tamaranean with silvery white hair. A male. A very attractive male.

Then a smile hit her face.

_Oh my..._ Starfire thought as she eyes this male and started feeling her heart beat fast.

He is very handsome, more handsome than the suitors who used to try to court her back on Tamaran, even with that silver hair of his.

If anything, it actually looks good on him.

She flew to him with a massive blush on her face.

Danny started to get a little worried. That's when she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, much to his discomfort.

"Starfire! Kory!"

This got her attention, making her look confused. That's when she smiled again and gave him a deep kiss that actually caused a blush to his face made him almost melt in her arms.

MUAH!

Once done, she looked to him and kissed.

"You know my name?" She asked.

"Yes! Don't you remember me?" He asked.

Starfire shook her head.

"No but…" She blushed deeply. "I think you are the very cute."

Vlad wad gawking now. He is confused.

No, scratch that. He is flabbergasted!

He expected that Tamaran girl to attack Daniel when she couldn't recognize him, not this.

"What is this?! She was supposed to attack Daniel, not fall in love again!" Vlad shouted in outrage.

Danny noticed Vlad getting angry and glared at him. That's when he used his powers to phase out of her hug, much to her shock.

"You did this! Fix this!" Danny demanded while pointing at his girlfriend.

"It's temporary!" Vlad shouted. "No matter… I'll finish this myself!"

Vlad fired at Danny, sending him into the ceiling.

Danny got loose and was about to fly at his foe. That's when Starfire got between them and threw a punch at Vlad with enough force to make a small crater in the floor.

"Do not harm him, monster with hideous haircut!" She loudly threatened.

"How dare you hit me, alien freak!" Vlad shouted as he got up on his fours.

That was a bad move.

Starfire wasn't immune anymore, since she doesn't recall Danny she has no reason to try and resist the affects ghostly energy has on her. So, her anger turned into dangerous rage as she raised her fists.

Vlad's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, honey truffles…" Vlad said before it began.

A barrage of punches from her was too much and too fast for Vlad as he couldn't even have a moment to concentrate and turn intangible.

Danny stared by didn't stop. Instead, he had a very interested smile on his face.

_My hot girlfriend is beating up my archenemy… nice._

That's when it stopped and Vlad was unconscious.

"I know now who you are but you do not hurt people!" She barked. That's when she turned around and saw Danny. Her anger melted and she adopted a very loving look, complete with a lovestruck smiled. She then flew up to him and blushed. "So… how do you know me, attractive one?"

Danny's smile dropped.

_Vlad really did make her lose her memories._

Still, he cares for her and had to help her.

"Oh… well, first off, I'm not a Tamaranean, I just look like one." He said.

"You are very handsome by the standards of my people…" She said.

"Oh… well, also, I'm Danny and I'm your boyfriend, so-"

"What is a… boyfriend?" She asked.

Danny wasn't sure how to answer.

"Well… it's basically a male romantic partner, so-"

A loud gasp and a bone-crushing hug from Starfire cut him off.

"A romantic partner?! I became romantically involved with such an adorable one?!"

She then started nuzzling his cheek.

Danny sighed with irritation.

Here we go again…

With that, Danny phased out of her grip and flew up.

"Listen, Starfire. I need you to-"

She flew back up and hugged him tightly again. She shook him left and right, her eyes closed.

"I have such a handsome little friend who is the boy." She says.

Danny blushed hard. He managed to phase out again.

"I need you to listen to me." Danny said. "We can kiss later."

"Kiss?" Starfire asked. "What is kiss?"

"Lip contact."

"I have already gathered knowledge of the language you speak." Starfire said.

Danny smiled a bit. "My people do it as a sign of affection."

"Like this?" Starfire flew up and quickly kissed him on the lips.

This caused her face to turn red a big smile appeared on it.

This made Danny realize his mistake.

_Oh no…_

She grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him deeply again.

"I enjoy the kissing!"

Danny phased out of her grip and flew away, phasing through the ceiling. Starfire broke through.

It looks like the chase has begun again.

* * *

**Time for more chasing.**

**Thanks FlowerPrincess11, you've made this chapter and how the rest of their week in Amity Park go better.**

**This isn't the last we'll see of Vlad in this story, but next time it's more romantic comedy.**


	39. Chapter 39: Amnesiac and Amorous

_**Amnesiac and Amorous**_

Starfire was experiencing something she has only seen in other couples and heard about in stories.

She felt something when she first saw that handsome white-haired boy.

She believes people call it love at first sight.

Whatever it is, she likes it and even if she can't remember many things right now, like how she got to this strange place, the fact that she just found out that she has such a handsome mate is enough to cheer her up.

"Darling, wait for me!" Starfire shouted while Danny groaned, still flying to remain out of her reach.

"Geez, first the ghost zone, her past self being sent here and now this?! When can the chasing end?!" Danny said to himself under his breath.

Seeing they were reaching the park, Danny thought fast. He flew into the trees and turned invisible. Starfire stopped to look around for him. Danny landed behind a tree and waited for her to go. It looked like she was about to go when she quickly looked in his direction then flew to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Why did you flee, my darling?" Starfire asked as her arms were still around him.

"Starfire, I just need time to think..."Danny said as he phases out of her arms.

"Think of what? You had told me that you are my romantic partner, no?" Starfire asked.

"I know...and I am but-"

Danny didn't finish due to how hard she was squeezing him at that moment.

"Then it is alright for us to continue with our affections..." Starfire said.

"You don't even remember me!" Danny shouted.

Starfire actually paused at that and let him go. Danny was relieved, thinking maybe he got to her. Though he was also worried he might have hurt her feelings. Amnesiac and uncomfortable or not, this was still his girlfriend.

"I see... I do not remember you but... I know how I feel and I feel the loving feeling towards you..." Starfire said and Danny managed to dodge before she grabbed him for a change.

"Starfire, please listen to me! You're memory of me has been wiped out but you should get it back soon, but I don't know when!" Danny shouted. "I just need you to calm down for a bit!"

"Have we kissed before today?" Starfire asked.

"Well, yes..." Danny said.

"How long have been romantically involved with each other..." Starfire asked.

"A few months... sort of." Danny said.

If you consider from when I asked her out, but longer if you count the one-sided pursuit that started this whole thing.

"Long story short, my powers affect your emotions and makes them stronger. That's why I need you to calm down."

Starfire blinked.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. So I need you to-"

She then flew in and nuzzled into him, making him freeze and run a bright red on his face.

"And yet we are still in the relationship." She said before stopping and looking lovingly into his eyes.

"Uh-uhh… w-we… umm… y-you…"

His natural reaction to pretty girls started up against him.

"Have we physically consummated our relationship?" Starfire asked.

Danny freaked, turning bright red and nearly toppled over by the question.

"No way! We're not ready for that!" Danny shouted.

Starfire smiled and nodded.

"That is good. I believe that should only be a thing for married couples. We are not married, are we?"

"No. I mean, right now we're living together, but no." Danny said. Then he noticed Starfire gasped with a big smile, something he felt worried about. "Why are you reacting like that?"

"On Tamaran, couples living together are those who get married soon." She said. "This must mean we are getting married!"

Danny shook his head rapidly and his eyes widened at hear that.

"Whoa! Kory! We're teenagers!"

"On Tamaran, we are of the right age for marriage." She said.

"But… not on Earth! I live on Earth!" Danny insisted. "And people my age don't get married!" He explained.

Starfire giggled and Danny was getting worried by it for some reason.

"Are you the sure?" Starfire asked as she sent him a sultry look.

Danny gulped.

"I... I am... Look, Starfire... I do have feelings for you but-"

He didn't get to finish when the alien princess squeezed him right, before planting a big kiss on the lips again.

MUAH!

Danny fazed out of her arms, but it did little good, since Starfire just went to trying to grab him again, with that eager smile on his face that, at one point, used to terrify Danny to no end.

"Starfire! Calm down!" Danny shouted as he barely managed to dodge another bone crushing hug from her.

She giggled, and Danny realizes she must think he is playing around right now.

"Darling, you are a most playful one... I believe that I like it!" Starfire giggled.

"I'm not playing around, Starfire. This is serious, your memory is still gone!" Danny pointed out, only for the lovestruck girl to get her hands on him once again.

Danny groaned, Starfire's memory, and also her resistance still hasn't returned and he was once again dealing with her obsessive infatuation with him.

Heck, it might be even worse at this point since pretty much told her that he is her boyfriend and what kissing is.

Now, here he is, once again experiencing a one-sided kiss with his hot, loving but out of control, hormone driven girlfriend.

MUAH!

Starfire said loudly before finally separating for a much-needed breath, but it didn't change the lovesick look on her face.

"Oh, my Danny..." Starfire said as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Starfire, aren't you worried? I mean, one year of your life is gone." Danny asked.

Thankfully, Starfire actually listened to what he said.

"I will admit that I was the scared at first... but you said that you would help me and I am trusting you... So I feel no need to the worry right now..." Starfire said sweetly.

Danny blinked, before he smiled at that.

_Okay… she's relaxed a bit._

It went away when her arms wrapped around him.

"Besides... who could feel any worry when I have such a strong, handsome and caring male as you as my darling..." Starfire said before kissing him on the cheek a few times.

With his ghost powers, he phased out and made break for it, back in the direction of Vlad's manor.

Danny kept flying as fast as he could while Starfire is on his tail, eager to get her hands on him.

"Darling! Come back!" Starfire shouted.

"Not until you cool down!" Danny shouted back as he kept flying.

"My body temperature is of the normal... now come to me, so I can do more of the kissing act!" Starfire said as she practically had hearts in her eyes.

Danny knew that when she is like this, talking will do little to help.

He just tried to fly faster. Luckily, he managed to get some distance, and land behind a shrub, only to see that he was still on Vlad property.

Until he saw something that caught his interest.

"FRUITLOOP, I think you finally did something useful for me!" Danny thought in eager as he had to act quickly.

Starfire kept flying around, trying to find her beloved.

"Darling! Darling, where are you?" Starfire shouted.

She then gasped as she found Danny standing on the ground.

"There you are!" Starfire shouted as she flew down.

"Don't even bother!" She stopped in her tracks "There is a shield!" Danny shouted, since as much as he needed his space, he didn't want her to get hurt

That actually got Starfire's attention. She was confused, until she threw a star boot and saw that there really was a shield surrounding her target.

She is not amused.

"Darling, what is this? Come out, right now..." Starfire said.

Danny shook his head in refusal.

"Sorry, not happening." Danny said as he just stood there, while the shield continued to separate them.

Starfire doesn't like this.

"Please?" She asked with her hands clasped together.

"Not until you promise to relax and just listen." Danny said.

She huffed, but realized he was being pretty strict right now. So, she complied.

Danny deactivated the shield, only to turn it back on when Starfire tried to make a grab for him.

"Starfire!" Danny shouted in a disappointed tone.

"I am the sorry, but I cannot help it! You are so the adorable!" Starfire said.

Danny didn't look amused.

"I can help it." Danny said stubbornly as he remained in the shield.

Starfire tried to get him to come out but Danny won't budge.

"Please come out, darling..." Starfire pleaded with large puppy dog eyes but Danny shook his head.

"Nope..." Danny said stubbornly.

"Please ?" Starfire said in a sweet tone, trying to sway him.

"No..." Danny said with his arms crossed.

"Please come out... I am with the loving feelings for you..." Starfire said.

Danny shook his head once more.

"Not happening, Starfire."

Starfire was losing her patience. She didn't totally understand the extent of Danny's effect on her emotions but it seems that he has a strong hold on all of her emotions right now. Including her increasing impatience.

"DARLING! COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT OF THE NOW!" Starfire shouted as she started even waving her arms around, furiously.

Unfortunately, Danny lost his patience too.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST GIVE ME SPACE?! YOU'RE MAKING ME VERY UNCOMFORTABLE EVERY TIME YOU SMOTHER ME!"

That made her snap out of it.

However, Danny covered his mouth in shock, realizing he might have gone a bit too far. Because of his presence, Starfire was getting sadder than usual. She started to tear up.

"I am… making you the not very comforted?" She asked. Danny looked like he was about to answer, but was too afraid to let anything come out of his mouth for what he just said. Starfire lowered her head in sadness. "I am… the very sorry."

She walked away a few feet and sat with her back to him, feeling very sad.

Danny felt guilty, very guilty.

I went too far… I didn't mean to break her heart.

He snapped out of it when a certain familiar figure phased out of the ground.

It was Vlad Plasmius, looking very ragged and angry. He didn't see Danny, he only noticed Starfire. An evil grin appeared on his face.

Perfect, I can fry this alien.

He raised his hands, ready to blast her.

Reacting fast, Danny shut the shield off.

"Back off, Fruitloop!"

Danny got his attention, but too late. Danny flew in fast and threw a kick into his face and sent Vlad flying away.

This caught Starfire's attention, seeing the odd-looking man from before flying above her. She looked behind and saw Danny there, his leg up to indicate he was the one to send that madman into the air.

This caused a big smile on her face to show up as she bolted towards him with her speedy flight and wrapped her arms around him, lifting him up while crushing him a bit.

"My darling hero! You do care for me!"

"Of course… I do…" Danny said, trying to speak despite how strong the hug is. He groaned. "How does Robin live through this?"

"I do not know, we must ask him…"

Saying those words causes her lovestruck face to disappear. It was a look of realization. She let go of Danny, who looked concerned for her.

"Starfire?"

Suddenly, she gasped.

"I am… the remembering!" She said. "I recall my friends! The Teen Titans!"

He sighed with relief.

"Finally…"

"No… I do not remember that much…" She said. "The last I am able to recall is when Cyborg dealt with a madman called the Brother Blood, who became another Cyborg." She looked down, dejectedly. "I still do not recall meeting you."

Danny's smile dropped.

"You still don't?"

"No… I do not." She said as her head was down.

Danny sighed.

Okay… amnesiac or not, she's still my girlfriend. I gotta help her.

"But…" Danny put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it'll come back? Come on, we can head back to my house, where you can rest. I promised my friends I'll do something with them. I can't let you go around with amnesia."

Starfire looked concerned a bit, but nodded.

"All right."

* * *

"She has amnesia?" Sam asked.

After leaving Starfire in the spare bedroom in the Ops Center, Danny went on patrol with his friends, explaining to them what happened over the Fenton Phones as he took the skies and they were on their scooters.

"Vlad was hoping to sic her on me. For now, I gotta help her get the rest of her memory back before Saturday, when I see if her friends took care of whoever's been hunting her." Danny explained.

"Maybe you should kiss her in her sleep?" Tucker playfully suggested.

Sam, who rode next to him, socked him in the shoulder for it.

* * *

Starfire was in the room Danny asked her stay in, which was the room she was already sleeping in but can't remember that. She remained laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

Where are my friends? Where is my bumgorf, Silkie? When did I meet Danny?

She was pretty worried and concerned for her state of amnesia. She can't remember much after a few months.

Hours later, her mind being elsewhere, is when she heard someone opening the door and coming in.

It was someone she didn't recognize. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was also carrying a bowl of spaghetti and a bottle of mustard. He knew that she enjoyed drinking the latter.

"Hungry?" He asked.

She just stared at him for seconds. He realized why.

She doesn't recognize me.

"It's me, Danny." He explained. "This is what I actually look like normally." He transformed into Danny Phantom. "See?" He changed back. "I brought you something to eat."

He placed the spaghetti bowl on the nearby desk.

Starfire flew towards the bowl and looks down at it. She smiles widely and then to Danny.

"Oh, thank you, Danny!"

Danny smiled at her, at least until she thanked him in a way she's grown to enjoy quickly.

She grabbed him around the shoulders and dipped him down as she kissing him deeply.

Danny was just frozen and she kept humming happily as she prolonged the kiss.

His mind was just as frozen as he was.

MUAH!

She propped him back up before flying to her dinner and consume it.

It took Danny a second to finally touch him mouth.

_At least she's just as perky when it comes to kissing._

Once she was done, even licking the remaining sauce of her face, she looked Danny with a big grin, something that made him a bit apprehensive.

_If he has made me the feast… then perhaps it is the stage of the relationship!_

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"On my homeworld, such a feast would mark the arrangement of marriage. Is this a proposal?"

A curveball's been thrown, Danny just froze there.

_Marriage?_

He remained still, now Starfire is worried.

"Danny?" She flew closer and waved a hand in his face. "Are you feeling ill?"

"Uh… umm… we… we're just dating. Here, this is just… being nice or good to someone you care about."

"So… we are not betrothed?"

"No!" Danny panicked before calming down. "No, we're just dating."

Starfire only giggled.

"Do you… like me?"

"Yes." He said.

"They why aren't we getting married?"

"I told you… on Earth, people my age don't get married." He insisted.

"Have we discussed the idea before?" She asked.

Danny froze a moment. Then his eyes darted away.

"Not… really."

"They… perhaps we should consider the option?"

Danny's eyes widened.

What?

He almost fell to the floor, but was caught by Starfire before he could hit it.

"Danny? Are you all the right?" She asked, worried.

"I'm fine… but… we aren't getting married. I'm 14 in human years…" He stated as he got back to his feet. "Here, the age of marriage would be 18… I think."

"Oh… I see…" She said, sounding a bit saddened.

Seeing this, Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"But… that doesn't mean we're not happy."

She smiled.

"Can you tell me more about us?" She asked.

"Sure. Just promise me you'll stay out of sight for now. I already told my friends and my sister, but you have to promise to avoid my parents. They don't even know about my powers."

Starfire nodded.

Danny sighed with relief before Starfire then hugged him tightly, hurting him a bit.

"I shall enjoying waiting until the age of 18!" She said.

Danny turned red.

"WHAT?!" He asked.

Starfire let him go, looking surprised by that.

"Are you saying you do not wish to be husband and wife with me?"

Danny's jaw dropped and it took seconds for him to speak.

"That's not a question I can really answer right away… I mean, I do… like you a lot but-"

"Do you love me?" She asked with a small, hopeful smile.

Danny froze again before getting weak-kneed.

"Good night…"

Danny then ran out of the room, shutting the door in the process.

Starfire just remained hovering in place before a small blush came to her face as she placed a hand on her face.

"He is very much the cute…"

* * *

**A short chapter, because of my sanity.**

**Some people have asked why he freaks whenever the word "love" is brought up. Remember, she used to kind of invade his privacy and he's still 14. Plus, it'll be a while before he starts to accept his feelings.**

**Anyway, anyone have suggestions for what comes next for them?**

**PM me or let me know in the reviews.**

**Should I bring Blackfire back? Let me know.**


	40. Chapter 40: Marriage!

_**Marriage?!**_

Starfire slept on the bed Danny asked her too.

She looked up at the ceiling, unable to think about anything other than the odd way he behaved when marriage was brought up as a concept.

_Why does he seem so afraid?_ She thought. _Perhaps I can find a way to help him?_

The more she thought, the more she wanted to see him. However, it was very late.

She tapped her finger on her arm, too eager to learn why he was so apprehensive about marriage. She then smiled to herself.

"I _must_ see him."

* * *

_Church bells were going. Danny found himself in front of that church, in a tuxedo._

_"What the heck?" He asked himself as he looked down at himself. "Why am I wearing this?"_

_"Hello Darling…"_

_A sweet voice spoke to him. One he both enjoyed and feared._

_He looked back and saw her, in full wedding gown._

_"Starfire?!"_

_He had seen what a wedding dress on Tamaran looked like on their visit where they became a couple. And she's wearing it right now._

_"STARFIRE?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Danny shouted, only for her to giggle._

_"Isn't it obvious, Darling? We are finally getting married and we are going to be together forever!" Starfire said in a happy, enamored way._

_"MARRIED?!"_

_"Finally!" She said with a big smile._

_Danny stepped back._

_"Whoa!" He held his hands up. "Hold it!"_

_Her eyes glowed green and suddenly she was a dark silhouette with green hearts surrounding her. Those glowing eyes were looking right at him._

_"YOU ARE MINE NOW!" She said with a somewhat monstrous voice._

_Danny screamed his head off as he tried to make break for it._

_However, to his surprise, she appeared right in front of him the moment he turned. He was about to scream when she moved her face in close to his. Her glowing eyes were closing, indicating a kiss was coming._

_"Wait!" Danny moved his face away and shut his eyes. "WAIT!"_

_"Do you not love me?"_

_Her normal voice asked._

_Danny opened and looked. He saw the normal Starfire. She looked saddened, as evident by her large, lovely eyes. Looking into them made Danny freeze up, feeling a variety of things._

_Attraction, guilt, sadness, fear…_

_Danny gasped and finally broke free of her grip as he stepped back._

_It was a mistake, he somehow stepped off a cliff, falling._

_"KORY!" Danny called out, reaching out for her._

_She didn't answer or react, only look down with a sense of longing at him._

_"Please tell me you love me…" She asked as though still near him, as darkness surrounded him._

* * *

Danny gasped as he awoke, his heart was racing and he was panting from his dream.

"It...it was just a dream..." Danny whispered as he tried to control his breathing. "Another dream like that..."

This is the second time he had a dream about marrying Starfire, though at least this time she didn't try to kill him for not being Tamaranean and her sister didn't show up to strongarm him into marrying her...

_Still... why did I have to dream that? About marrying her and her wanting to hear me say that I love her..._

"I mean... I know I care for her but... _love_?" Danny thought as he sighed.

He turned over, in hopes to get in a better positon and get back to sleep, only to see something that made him question if he was awake or not.

He saw a sleeping Starfire's blissfully smiling, as she laid in bed next to him, still asleep.

It took Danny only a second to process this... before he reacted.

Danny yelped and even jumped up a bit in fright.

Thankfully, she is still asleep.

"W-What is she doing here?" Danny questioned and wondered if he really was dreaming and this is still part of his dream.

He pinched himself and realized that he is still awake but that means that Starfire is still asleep in his bed and-

_W-Wait...um... _A thought came to Danny's mind that made him blush hard, gulp and feel really nervous.

He checked under his sheets and was relieved that they were still both fully dressed but it didn't make this any less nerve wracking.

"Danny?" She asked as she stirred. "What is wrong?"

Danny calmed down before giving her a scolding.

"What's wrong is that it's like 3 in the morning. What are you doing in my room?!" He asked, keeping his voice low to avoid waking everyone else.

"I wished to see you… then I became tired. I had the idea of resting in the same sleeping bed as you. Practice for sleeping in the same bed for later."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"I told you, we aren't getting married." He said.

"Even so… I was tired. May I stay here just a bit longer?"

Danny was about to argue, but he yawned.

"I'm too tired to argue… Fine. Just no funny business…" He said.

Starfire smiled before wrapping her arms around Danny's neck and kissed him quickly.

"I thank you…"

She quickly went back to sleep, nuzzling Danny's cheek and still having her arms around his neck.

He was a bright red.

_Now I definitely can't sleep…_ He thought.

He considered going intangible, but one brief look at Starfire's happy face made him smile.

He then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

* * *

It was 7 when his alarm went off.

Danny attempted to reach out for it, but found Starfire's hold, although not painful, was hard to get through without intangibility. Once he went through, he was able to turn the alarm off.

He looked to Starfire, who was still asleep. So, he morphed and picked her up, bridal style and flew up towards the spare room. He was about to reach when he saw that his parents were in the Ops Center.

What?! What are they doing here?!

"So… ready for the 12 hour period of inventing new stuff?" Jack asked his wife, competitively.

"You know it!" Maddie said with a big grin.

"Loser pays for groceries!" Jack said.

They then began their little competition, where they build the best device they could.

Danny realized leaving Starfire here was a bad move. So he went back to his room, where he put Starfire back on his bed. That's when she stirred and woke up.

"Danny?"

"My folks are using the Ops Center for once. Looks like you'll have to hide down here." He said. "This might be a good thing. You can head down and grab something to eat without being caught."

"And what are you to do?"

"I have to head to school… we can talk later." Danny said. "Maybe we can jog your memory when I get back."

Starfire nodded. Although she was saddened to see him go. Not just because of her feelings, but she felt alone without him.

* * *

In the school labs, Danny was doing a web search for amnesia. Specifically, he wanted to find a way to jog Kory's memory back.

"She might be an alien, but maybe something here can help." Danny thought.

His two best friends, who were sitting next to him, were watching.

Sam had another idea.

"Maybe you should send her back to see if her friends can help?" She suggested, really to get rid of the alien girl.

"She's staying with me because of the Citadel guys, remember?" Danny, clueless to her dislike. "If I can help her, I have to."

"Someone's a faithful boyfriend…" Tucker said, sounding rather impressed Danny is still caring for her despite that she's regressed to being a bit stalker-ish.

Sam stomped on his foot in response.

"You should just send her back, Danny." Sam said, being a bit pushy. "I mean, she's back to being a pest for you."

"That doesn't mean I don't l- like her still."

Sam's brows rose.

"Seriously?" She asked, incredulously.

"I'm serious." Danny said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Sam looked saddened, and angry, to hear him remain so faithful to this girl.

They didn't notice someone else was watching them, someone who stole a certain hunter's binoculars to avoid Danny sensing her presence. She smiled and decided to make a move once he and his girlfriend were alone.

* * *

Starfire was currently alone in her temporary home, the other inhabitants were not here... including her darling, who went to school and he asked her to wait here and stay out of sight.

Starfire didn't like being away from him but she did promise.

So, here she is, watching television in the living room while she waited to her darling to come back.

"I hope Danny comes back the sooner than later..." Started said, already missing him.

She was currently watching a black and white sitcom and she saw the two stars, married couple, share a kiss.

Starfire sighed as she imagined her and Danny doing that.

She watched more and saw the woman do things around their home, before greeting her husband when he came back.

"Hmm, is this how Earth wives act for their husbands?" Started asked out loud.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she smiled.

_Perhaps this can make Danny less afraid of being married._

* * *

Danny was running late, all thanks to a certain overly friendly ghost firing chunks of ice at him.

"Get lost, Klemper!"

"But I just want to be your friend!" Klemper whined.

Danny groaned.

"Okay! Here we go!"

Danny's eyes glowed blue and he fired a blast of icy power.

"Ooh! I want to play too!" Klemper said as he unleashed his own blast of power.

The collision makes a large structure of ice between them. Klemper staring gave Danny the advantage, as he phased through the ice and used the thermos on him. This captured the friendly fiend and Danny sealed him in.

"Phew… finally. Now I can head home."

He was heading to Fentonworks, thinking about a certain girl staying with him..

Starfire's memory is still gone and she still doesn't remember him, not that it has changed her feelings for him.

Not in the slightest.

Thankfully, his parents are still doing their invention competition, so he didn't have to worry about them for now.

"How much longer until her memory comes back and she is the Kory that I..._really like_..." Danny thought to himself, having paused before he said a word he wasn't ready for.

Danny soon phased into his room, only to see something that made him want to question his sanity.

It's Starfire but she is wearing an apron and she has a large basketball of wet clothes. HIS wet clothes.

"Hello again, darling... welcomed home..." Starfire said as she flew to him and kissed his cheek.

"Starfire, what the heck are you doing?!" Danny said and Starfire giggled.

"Well, you have been most kind to me, giving me food and caring for me, that I wanted do something for you...and I had noticed that many of your clothing was filthy, so I had decides to clean them..." Starfire said in a sweet voice.

Danny just stood there, his eyes wide over the fact that his amnesiac girlfriend had gone through his clothes and washed them.

"And… why are you going through my laundry while wearing an apron?"

"I saw an old Earth film of a wife performing these actions and-"

"Stop!" Danny said with a finger up. "Was this black and white?"

"Indeed." She nodded.

"First off, that's a _very_ old movie. Please do not replicate things from those movies unironically, many things from that time do not hold up." He said. "Second, we're dating, but we're not getting married."

"Oh, Darling... is it so wrong to dream of our future?" Starfire said in a dreamy voice as her arms were around him.

"Starfire, you still have amnesia, what could you possibly know of my dreams?" Danny said.

"Amnesiac or not, I know of dreams and I know of love... beginning picturing this..." She said as she let go, yet still gave Danny loving eyes and a big smile as her hands were together. "A lovely home... I place the latest feast to cook... my darling husband returns home to me for... private time... while the little ones play with Silky and our other pets... We will have four or five." Starfire said.

Danny gulped. "Pets?" He said, playing dumb.

Starfire giggled. "No, Danny. Little ones, _our_ little ones. I am not picky on gender."

Danny was turning red before finding his voice.

"Are you sure we're biologically compatible? I mean... I'm an ape, you're a cat... I'm a C student and even I know they don't go together."

"My species is more technologically advance than yours and we have bred with other species before without much difficulty. I do not believe it would be a problem..." Starfire said simply.

Danny facepalmed before sitting on his bed.

"Ack!"

He lifted his foot up. It's cramped from fighting ghosts in between class.

"What is wrong, my handsome groom?" Starfire asked, worried for him.

"I'm not-" He groaned. "It's a cramp." He returned to human form. He then took his shoe off.

He was about to reach it when Starfire's hand wrapped around it.

"I can aid you!" She said.

"What?! No! I-"

She then massaged his foot.

It felt, to his dismay, very comforting. That was a problem, as Starfire could see on his face he was enjoying it, likely giving her the wrong idea again.

_My hot girlfriend is giving me a rub and I can't even enjoy it!_

Danny was beginning to get a headache, no matter what he says, Starfire still can't seem to get the hint that while he does like her, he does not want to get married or even think about such a thing.

Her amnesia and hormones are making her act even crazier than she did on the night they first met, except now she has wedding bells on the brain.

_What am I going to do? There has got to be something!_ Danny thought in frustration.

"Oh, Darling!" Starfire said in a sing along voice as she appeared.

He sighed, before answering.

"Yes, Kory?" Danny asked, being cautious.

"I had made something for you." Starfire said with a giggle. "I had it waiting for you." She flew to his desk.

"What is it?" Danny asked, wary as Starfire pulled something that made Danny blanch.

He is not sure what is on the plate she is presenting, it just looks like a lump of brown gray mush and what looked to be berries or something in it.

"I made you this… with _love!_" She said with a big smile.

"Uh... what is this?" Danny asked and Starfire giggled, something that made him worry more.

"Well, Darling... I thought I would make you a snack, so here is some zorka cakes! Made with the juice of the deliciously bitter zorka berries..." Starfire said happily and Danny paled.

_Oh no, not alien food..._ Danny thought as Starfire soon floated and sat in his lap of all things.

He gulped, getting nervous but she just took a spoonful of her zorka cake...

"Now, commend with the opening up..." She said playfully, making it obvious that she wants to feed him.

He sighed and opened his mouth. She then put a spoonful of the mush into his mouth.

He… did not like the taste.

_It tastes like how Dash's sweat smells!_

Still, he noticed how eager Starfire was to see him happy, so he hummed fake sounds of finding it delicious and forced himself to swallow. He grinned.

"Glorious!"

She pulled out another spoonful and, not wanting to taste it again, Danny morphed and phased way.

"That's… okay…" He said. "Maybe save it for later?"

"Indeed!" She said as she placed the food on the bed. "Consumption may come after the mouth contact of kissing!"

Before Danny could dodge her, Starfire managed to get her hands on him and pulled him towards her for yet another, mostly one sided make out session.

"Starf-..." Danny was muffler as Starfire eagerly stuck her tongue in his mouth and kept his head in place.

"Mmmm..." Starfire moaned as she continued the tonguing and Danny just stood there as she once again got this intimate with him.

It still feels good, but she did it due to being too hormonal to notice his reluctance.

Still, he thought this...

_She still kisses great but...it's not the same..._

Meanwhile, she was thinking this.

_Oh darling... I adore this so much... I don't think I will ever tire of this..._

Danny phased out of her grasp and stepped back.

"Listen Starbolts, I need you to-"

"Starbolts?" She asked. Danny remembered she doesn't recall his nickname for her. "Why are you calling me after my power?"

"It's a nickname." He explained. This caused a gasp with a big smile on her face. "Uh oh…" He groaned.

Starfire hugged him again.

"You have the nickname for me?! You _must_ love me!"

Danny turned red again before finally overpowering her and pulling her hands off him.

"We are not getting married!" He said.

Starfire, however, was undaunted.

"Perhaps this can change your mind… I found this while looking for the apron. Your mother apparently saves it."

She flew out of his room, though Danny's concern remained.

"I'm kind of afraid of what's going through that pretty head of her's…"

After a few seconds more…

"I am coming!" She shouted in a sing-song voice.

She flew back in, wearing a dress. A wedding dress. His mother's wedding dress.

Danny's face turned pale.

"Uh… Starbolts? Why are you wearing my mom's wedding dress?"

"I wanted to know if it will make me look nice. What is your thought on my appearance?" She asked while turning left and right to show her sides.

Danny turned red. His mother's dress was loose, and Starfire clearly wasn't wearing her purple outfit under the strapless dress. He was afraid it will fall off.

"Uh…"

"I believe it may be too loose…" She said. She pulled it up a bit. "Although, I found a dress I once wore to this event called prom. I believe we should at least have the romantic date where you propose first!"

She flew back to change, but Danny was too stunned by what she just said to properly articulate her words.

_Propose?! What is with her?!_

He had to blink just to make sure he was still awake and not in a half-dream half-nightmare.

Then she came back in, wearing the pink dress she once wore during her first chase for him.

"Come, my handsome Phantom!" She said with her arms out. "Let us have the happy romantic time together!"

Danny didn't speak, he only thought his next plan.

"OUT!"

Danny then flew out the window, not caring if anyone saw him.

Starfire giggled with a hand over her mouth.

"So shy…" She flew after him. "Wait for me, my handsome little one!"

Neither of them knew a certain other female was watching from the nearby rooftops.

* * *

Danny thought of what to do, he had to find someplace Starfire would have difficulty finding him.

_I might need to hide someplace until her memory comes back…_

He flew into the mountains outside of town. There, he found his way to the trees. He sat on a branch and sighed with relief.

That's when he heard a voice from above.

"Wonderful idea, Danny!" Starfire said, sitting above him while still in that dress. "We shall be sitting in the tree!"

Danny flew off his branch and made a break for it, heading towards a bush.

Really hope this works.

Once he got in, he turned invisible to ensure he stays hidden.

Starfire landed and looked around.

"Where are you, my spiritual sweetheart?" She asked outloud. She heard something from behind her and turned around. "Aha! There you are!"

Danny rose a brow.

_What the heck is that?_

She looked into a bush.

"Danny?"

Out came a snake, it hissed and lashed out at her.

"STARFIRE!" Danny stood out, returning to visibility.

His panic ended, as she caught the serpent around the mouth without getting bitten. She then tossed the reptile away while her attention was to her beloved.

"My beloved! You were concerned for my well-being!" She said.

Realizing he got himself caught, Danny flew off, with his girlfriend following him.

He flew back into a bush. After a few seconds, he noticed Starfire seemingly disappeared.

That's weird…

He looked out. Then, once his head turned to his left, he felt her lips kiss his quickly.

"Peek-the-boo!" She said happily.

He attempted to fly away again, but she reached out and grabbed his foot. She pulled him in fast and hugged him, nuzzling their cheeks together.

Danny froze and blushed hard.

_You need to leave… You need to leave… You need to leave…_

His thoughts were in conflict with how nice this was feeling.

He phased out of her arms and flew off again.

Starfire was undaunted.

_This is the playing hard to get! I like it!_

Danny flew as fast as he could again.

_Since I have my powers, this might make things easier. I hope…_

He hid behind a tree. He looked around the corner to see if Starfire was around. He didn't see her enter the hole on the tree to wait for him. Danny entered it and was too late to react.

"What a wonderful place for kissing!" She said before wrapping her arms around Danny and kissing him deeply. She paid no attention to his muffled sounds of concern.

Danny phased out of the tree, while Starfire broke free.

He gasped for air as he flew as fast as he could.

_I gotta get her to calm down._ He looked back and saw her missing. _Okay… where did she go?_

He turned his head back and saw her in front of him. He braked before his lips could touched by her puckered pair.

"You needn't be concerned!" She said. "I am patient! Perhaps practicing the making out can ease concerns of marriage!"

Before Danny could make a break for it, something happened.

A blast from nowhere knocked her down, sending her to the ground.

"STARFIRE!" He called out.

"Hey, Dipstick…" The familiar voice of Ember spoke. Danny looked up and saw her, smiling, and with her guitar she sent her attack on Starfire ready. "Don't suppose she's willing to have a little competition?"

* * *

**After the last story I updated, it was time for something more lighthearted.**

**Now Ember is going to be more active in the story this next chapter.**

**Danny's quite the chick magnet, isn't he?**


	41. Chapter 41: A Rocking Romance

_**A Rocking Romance**_

_Great... just what I wanted to have happen._

Danny thought miserably to himself. Ember has just shown up. He was too busy dealing with Starfire that he didn't notice his ghost sense while getting away from her.

Starfire didn't know who this is, but she already knew that she is not here to be friends

She frowned as she got up.

"Whom are you, and why did you attack me?!" Starfire shouted.

"Geez, don't tell me you forgot already, alien freak?! I told you the last time that you'd have some competition!" Ember said.

_Great, I have to hide from **one** hot but crazy girl and fight another one..._ Danny thought with worry before turning to Starfire.

"Starfire, Ember is my enemy, I'll handle her, you stay safe..." Danny said, not wanting her to get hurt.

Ember smirked as she hovered closer to Danny.

"You want to spend time with me? I'm flattered. Took you long enough!" She said with arms crossed.

Danny rose a brow.

"Uh… what?"

"Duh, Baby Pop!" She shouted. "I came to get rid of this alien so I can have you all to myself!"

A pause.

"What?" He asked flatly.

Ember smirked again.

"I never said you weren't cute. After seeing you two be so cozy, I decided I should just make you mine."

Danny still couldn't believe what he just heard from Ember.

She actually has a thing for him... or it's one of her twisted games.

However, he noticed something that actually terrified him. Moreso than most of what he's ever had to deal with.

He saw Starfire... and she didn't look happy. Scratch that, she looks absolutely FURIOUS who Ember still looked at her smugly.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DARLING!" Starfire roared, her eyes glowing in rage and jealousy.

"Aw, is someone here feeling a little jealous, worried that the dipstick might actually want a real woman?" Ember mocked.

"Ember... If by the extremely off chance this isn't some twisted mind game and you actually mean what you are saying... I'm flattered but we are enemies. Starfire, memory or not, is still my girlfriend. Also, you're kind of evil... so I'm flattered but I'm saying no." Danny said in a simple tone.

Ember scoffed. "What makes you think I care if you're taken right now? I came to steal you."

Danny glared at her. His fists began glowing.

"You'll have to leave… now!"

"Nope." She said with a smile and her hands at her hips.

She then used her guitar to send a fist blast, striking Danny.

"Ah!" Danny shouted as he was sent flying.

"Danny!" Starfire shouted in horror.

"I knew you'd fall for me!" Ember joked before a mocking laugh.

Starfire turned to anger, her anger getting worse and worse, somewhat due to the ghostly energy and also due to the fact that her enemy just hurt her beloved.

"You will pay for that!" Starfire shouted in rage, her eyes glowing.

"Sorry, not sorry. Later Red, I got a man to catch..." Ember said before she flew in the direction when she sent Danny.

Starfire growled in anger as she flew in that same direction.

To both help her darling Danny and give this grimplork a piece of her mind.

* * *

"Ow!" Danny groaned as he got up.

"If that's her way of saying she likes me, what's the difference in staying enemies?" Danny muttered.

He noticed that Ember's blast sent him deeper into the woods.

Once he regained his senses, he got up.

_Great, I have another admirer._

"Oh man, Starfire is still moody and Embet likes me...yeah, this is not good..." Danny muttered to himself.

He decided that he needed to think of a strategy, so he became invisible, not wanting either girl to get the drop on him.

That's when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

He gasped.

_Please be Starfire… please be Starfire… please be…_

"Starfire?" He asked.

"Nope, you're getting warmer… someone hotter… pun very intended." The rocker's voice said.

"Ember?!" Danny asked with concern.

Ember let go and put on a fake pondering stance.

"Mmm… maybe?"

Once Danny turned around, Ember made her move. One she's wanted to do for a while.

She grabbed him by the sides of his head and pulled him in, planting a big kiss on his lips.

MUAH!

Ember flew off, laughing mockingly at how Danny failed to react in time. Danny just froze there, trying to comprehend what just happened before it hit him.

Danny gritted his teeth for what she just did. After all, he's in a relationship. So, he followed her. Ember used intangibility to phase into the ground. Danny landed where she went and phased the upper half of his body to look below ground as he got on his knees.

"Where did you go, McLain?!"

He failed to notice in time Ember was right in front of him, looking at him with interest.

"Here."

They were both intangible, so she took advantage of it and grabbed both sides of his head and kissed him on the lips again.

MUAH!

Once Danny snapped out of his shock, he immediately got up and tried wiping Ember's kiss off of him.

Sure, evil or not, Ember is hot but he is still dating Starfire. Besides, if there is one thing Danny can't stand is a girl with no respect for boundaries.

That's when a pair of arms came up from behind and wrapped around him.

"Danny! You are here and not eloping with that blue-haired grimplork!" Starfire said as she hugged him tightly.

"Actually… she's beneath us." Danny explained while trying to breathe.

"Indeed!" Starfire said. "She is not worthy of your time!"

"No, I mean she's _literally_ beneath us." Danny clarified as he pointed down.

Starfire let go and glared at the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BELOVED DANNY, FIEND!"

Starfire blasted with her optic lasers at the ground, creating a large hole like a small meteorite collided.

Danny just froze there, watching this.

If I wasn't slightly afraid… this would be totally hot.

That's when Ember rose from behind them and struck a guitar string to get their attention.

"Three's a crowd!" She said as she fired a wave of energy that knocked both of them down. She sent a wink to Danny. "Come get me, Baby Pop."

She flew off, causing an angered Danny to follow her.

However, he's grabbed by the foot by Starfire.

"Danny! Do not go! She may attempt another of the seduction technique!" She said.

Danny, despite the scenario, gave her a comforting smile and phased out of her hand.

"It's cool. Ember might be attractive, but you're my girlfriend."

Starfire gasped happily and appeared to faint as though she were an anime character.

Danny sighed a bit, but went along with his plan and flied after Ember.

Ember was standing in front of a boulder, leaning on it with one hand while the other was on her waist.

"Come and get some, Lover Boy!"

She went intangible and took a step back and phased through the boulder.

Danny landed and was about to follow her, but smiled.

"I always come prepared…" He pulled out his Fenton Thermos and, while holding it behind his back, aimed a fist at the large rock. "Come out, you KISS fangirl!"

Ember phased her head out from the ground behind him. She smirked as she used her power to phase a regular thermos, which she stole earlier, and placed it where his own thermos was, replacing it as she took the hero's with her as she returned to the ground.

Then she rose in front of Danny with a seductive smile.

"Flattery will get you anywhere with me…" Ember said.

Danny took the lid off of what he thought was his thermos and aimed at Ember, only for what looked like coffee falling out, much to his surprise.

"Huh?" Ember phased back into the ground, while Danny looked into the thermos. "What just happened?"

That's when his own thermos appeared on the ground, phased from the ground.

Danny bent down and reached for it.

Then Ember flew up from the ground and wrapped around his shoulders with her arms and gave him a deep kiss that involved dipping him a bit.

MUAH!

"Gotcha, Baby Pop!"

Ember flew off as Danny wiped his mouth again before following her.

However, as he followed her, something came out of the tree he was about to pass and kissed him lightly on the lips.

It's Starfire.

"Danny!" She said after kissing him, making him fly back a bit. "I saw her steal a kiss! I must remind you of how my lips feel!"

She was about to kiss him again, but Danny moved back again.

"T-That's okay!" Danny said, panicking a bit. "I won't magically fall in love with her! I swear!"

Ember was overhearing him and silently cursed that he was right. Her guitar made him fall for his friend, but there has to be some level of interest. Right now, he's not interested in her.

That doesn't mean she can't have more fun. She knew how she'd have fun right now.

"Yo!" She said as she flew out of the trees and stuck her guitar again. She fired a ghostly fist. "Move aside, Red!"

The first was dodged by the alien girl, who then flew to her foe.

"Face my wrath, sinister songstress!" She shouted.

Ember had an evil smirk on her face.

"I just had idea, let's share him. It'll be me in your body!"

Ember turned intangible and flew into Starfire.

However, her alien biology made it so the ghostly diva was ejected out instantly.

"Your evil is no match for my love!" Starfire declared in a proud manner.

Since Starfire is a Tamaranean, Ember can't overshadow her, so that's out. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have other tricks up her sleeve.

"Hey Red, wanna hear my new album...it's called seeing Stars!" Ember said as she sent another attack.

Starfire dodged and glared at her.

"I assure you, the only stars I plan to see are the ones in the evening sky, with my Danny once you are dealt with..." Starfire retorted.

"We'll see about that..."

Ember swung her guitar, Starfire threw a fist.

All the while, Danny stared at their battle, both out of concern and because he couldn't help but watch.

"Part of me really wants to keep watching, since it's kind of a fantasy for two hot girls fighting over me. The other part, however, really wants the one who is still technically my girlfriend to win, so I should help her out."

Ember swung her guitar again, knocking Starfire into the ground.

"Looks like I win, Space Oddity!" Ember shouted victoriously as she readied her guitar and flew down.

"Hey Ember!" Danny caught her attention, causing her to stop and look, seeing her was aiming his thermos as her. "Consider this an "I'm taken"!"

Before getting hit with its blast, Ember gave an amused smirk.

_Playing hard to get? I like it… Next time, Baby Pop…_

Danny wasted no time in sucking Ember in the thermos, thus ending the battle.

"Man, that was too close..." Danny muttered, happy to have that headache over with. He then noticed that Starfire is still on the ground and his natural concern was working right now. "Starfire! Are you, okay?" Danny said as he went to her, worried if she got hurt by Ember during the fight.

He couldn't stand the thought of anything bad happening to her under his watch.

He couldn't stand the thought of anything bad happening to her, period.

Starfire turned to him and Danny was relieved to see that she didn't look hurt

However, that went away when she smiled in the crazy way.

"MY DARLING! YOU _DO_ LOVE ME!" Starfire shouted in flew.

"WHOA! STARFIRE!" Danny soon found his cheek being nuzzled by hers yet again.

"Oh, my darling! You protect me from that awful grimplork who wanted to steal you from me!" Starfire said as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

Danny groaned. "No...problem..." He managed to let out, despite her crushing him a bit

Suddenly, Starfire spun him and scooped him up bridal style and was now gazing lovingly in his terrified green eyes.

"Now... let us go back to our loving contact of the kissing, shall we!" Starfire said as she started kissing him all over his face and lips.

MUAH!

MUAH!

MUAH!

_Oh boy…_ He thought in his head miserably, unable to enjoy how good this should feel.

"Now that singing fiend is gone, maybe we can discuss more about our marriage..." Starfire said and Danny's eyes widen.

"You're still on that?!" Danny shouted in horror, only to choke a bit with how hard she is hugging him, not that she noticed his discomfort. "Can we please change the subject?!"

"Oh, why are you still so shy? We will be so happy together!" Starfire said as she continued to squeeze the living daylights out of him, while Danny continued to squirm. "We have so many arrangements to make, as well as deciding in which world we should live in, but for now... let us just continue with our embrace!" Starfire said as she tried to kiss him again, only for Danny to phase out of her grasp.

"Not again!" Danny shouted as he immediately took to the skies.

Unlike most times, Starfire just stood there for a few moments, just watching him fly away with a smitten look on her face.

"I just love that man..." Starfire sighed romantically, before flying after her beloved.

The start of yet another lover's chase.

Unfortunately for Danny, the next one to attack them isn't jealous of their romance.

* * *

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but FlowerPrincess11 aided me with these two recent ones.**

**I needed to do a short chapter to make time for other stuff I'm doing.**

**Can you tell Ember's kissing is based more on Bugs Bunny kissing Elmer Fudd?**

**But who are we gonna get next time?**


	42. Chapter 42: Trapped Together

_**Trapped Together**_

Danny stopped to take a breath. He's exhausted from all of the fast flying.

"Okay… _one_ hot but crazy admirer taken care of. Maybe… maybe I can tire her out and help her with her memory?"

He heard someone land behind him. He looked back and saw Starfire, back in her purple outfit.

"Apologies. After that grimplork called Ember, I realized I should wear something more appropriate for combat." She said as she did a small twirl.

"Oh… I see…" Danny said, silently cursing himself for not noticing she was gone for the past 20 minutes.

"Darling, what do you think of Luand'r?" Starfire said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, keeping a few feet distance just in case.

"Luand'r was my mother's name and it means moon fire. Do you think that it would be nice to name one of our little ones that?" Starfire gushed.

Danny just stood there, actually petrified for a second as he processed what she just said.

_Names...for children?! She's taking baby names now?!_

Danny screamed as he took to the skies as fast as he could. Starfire followed him.

Seeing a cave, Danny turned invisible. Starfire stopped in her path and looked around for him.

Danny flew into the cave as fast as he could.

Once inside, he regained tangibility and took a breath.

"Finally…"

"Oh, my darling hero… it is very much the so dark…" A cute voice said before giggling.

Danny's eyes widened.

He's not alone.

"Uh…"

Suddenly, her powerful arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Oh Danny…" She said sweetly as he attempted to break free. "Can you not hear the wedding… growls?" She went from sweet to confused in that last moment.

"Growls?" Danny questioned, not noticing her grip loosened. "Do they growl on your planet for weddings?" He realizes what he just said. "Not that I was-"

"No, I am the serious." She said, letting him go. "Do you not hear that?"

Danny listened in and did hear the sound of growling.

"Yeah… I can hear it."

They suddenly turned around and saw the source of the growl.

It's a bear and it is obvious that this cave is his home that they have just intruded. The bear growled and Danny and Starfire blinked.

"Oh...uh...pardon us, Mr. The Bear...we did not mean to intrude in your home..."Starfire said, all the while Danny grabbed onto her and became intangible and flew out of the cave before the beast could try and attack them.

Sure, he wasn't worried since he has his powers and Starfire is strong, but he didn't want to risk the chance of using his powers on an animal like that or he would never hear the end of it from Sam.

* * *

Once they were out of the cave, Danny sighed.

He then suddenly realized that his hands are still around Starfire, he was about to let go and run for his life, only for the amorous alien princess to grab onto him.

"Oh darling... thank you so much for the assist..." Starfire said as she started peppering his face with her kisses again.

"S-Starfire..." Danny shouted, about to plead her to stop.

Only for her to grab his head and kiss him deeply for well over two minutes of full on lip and tongue contact.

MUAH!

Once she pulled away, Danny even gasped for air and immediately fazed out of her hands before she could do it again.

_She is getting worse..._ Danny thought as he immediately flew to the air but Starfire is on his tail.

"This game of the hard to get is the most fun!" Starfire giggled as she flew after him.

"I AM NOT PLAYING!" Danny shouted as he kept flying but Starfire just giggled, making it clear that she is still too lovesick to take him seriously.

Unfortunately for Danny, Starfire managed to catch up to him, grab him by the leg and pulled him towards her.

"AH! Starfire! I-"

He was silenced when she kissed him again, this time in the middle of the sky and Danny, despite knowing he should escape and that this is wrong, repeated this in his mind.

_Must escape... must escape... must escape..._ He thought as he was a little taken by the kiss.

"My, my... isn't this sweet... young love..." A new voice was heard, disturbing them.

"PLASMIUS!" Danny shouted as he was still in Starfire's arms.

Thankfully, she paused her amorous onslaught of kisses in favor of glaring at the enemy.

"YOU?!" Starfire shouted, the ghostly energies from both Danny and Vlad were making her mood even angrier.

Danny took this opportunity to wriggle out of her grasp and was now facing his arch foe.

"What are you doing here, Fruitloop?!" Danny shouted, being ready for anything.

Vlad sent him a vile, smug smirk.

"Oh… I just want payback on you two lovesick teens." He stated. "And I have something that would make that a reality."

"I have something for ya!" Danny shouted as he flew at Vlad. "It's a knuckle sandwich!"

Danny threw a punch that Vlad caught. Vlad was about to counter attack, but Starfire flew in and punched the villain in the stomach before backhanding him.

"Away, villain!" She shouted.

Danny smiled at her attack, forgetting her emotional state at the moment.

Vlad got angry and tried to fire at them, but Danny reacted fast and created a shield.

"I'll block, you attack!" Danny said to Starfire over his shoulder.

"I am on it!" Starfire said.

She flew above and fired a starbolt that knocked Vlad back a bit.

Vlad snarled in anger.

"Okay… time to end your little love fest!"

Vlad pulled out the Plasmius Maximus and threw it at Danny after he lowered his guard, who was momentarily shocked and revered to human form before falling.

"DANNY!"

Starfire caught him and landed on the ground, with him in her arms in bridal fashion before letting him on his feet.

Vlad threw a small cube at them, one that grew and surrounded them before shrinking to a 5 by 5 size.

"Danny?!" Starfire called out. "What has happened?!"

"Uh oh…" He could be heard saying.

"Now…" Vlad spoke. "You'll be without power for the next 5 hours. In the meantime, I'll have you both stored in the Ghost Zone for safe keeping…" Vlad snapped his fingers. His vultures arrived. "Take that box!"

* * *

Danny cursed under his breath, unable to believe that Vlad trapped them in this stupid cube.

"Darling? How are we to get out of this cubical prison?" Starfire asked, actually sounding normal and Danny sighed.

"Cam down. You hear what he said? My power is supposed to come back in a few hours..." Danny muttered.

'And then... we shall be out?" Starfire asked.

Danny was too busy sulking to notice her tone change.

"Yeah... I still can't believe that old Fruitloop got us..." Danny muttered, only to suddenly feel Starfire's arms around him and looking into her loving green eyes. "Oh no…"

Danny gulped as he suddenly remembered his predicament here.

"Well... perhaps we can do... something... to pass the time..." Starfire giggled in a sultry way and Danny squirmed as he crawled away, only to hit the wall of the cube prison.

_This stupid thing is five by five and doesn't even have enough room to stand. It's like I'm trapped in a cage... with a very love hungry Starfire._

"Oh, darling... what shall we do to pass the time until the powers return and we are free?" Starfire asked in a coy tone.

Danny gulped. "Uh... how about Go Fish?" He nervously suggested as he tried to backed away, only to hit the wall of the cube and Starfire crawled towards him, with those bedroom eyes that could both terrify him and make him feel flattered.

"I... have the better idea..." She giggled seductively as her arms were now around her now captive lover. "I know that you are still the very shy about marriage...but like I said, maybe this will show you that there is no need for it...besides, it is much more the fun than the Going of Fish." Starfire giggled as she pinned Danny down and is now on top of the squirming boy.

Danny found himself pinned on the floor, as Starfire was on top of him, kissing him without permission yet again.

_Here we go again…_ He thought in both misery and some level of interest.

"If you marry me...I promise to make you feel this way...always…" She whispered sweetly before kissing him again.

As much as Danny tried to resist, his hormones and residing feelings for Starfire were working against him.

His eyes ended up closing and he began kissing her back by instinct.

_Can't resist… feels too… nice…_

After about five minutes of the mostly one-sided intimacy, Starfire pulled away, still in a haze of passion.

She noticed sweat was on his forehead.

"Danny, are you warm?"

Danny blinked in confusion before feeling his forehead.

"I… guess it's kind of hot in here."

Probably a poor choice of words with her here.

"I shall assist in the cooling down!"

Danny found her words confusing, until she pulled something of his off, over his head. He found himself shirtless, much like during the igloo incident where things ironically for hot with Starfire.

He then heard her gasp in delight and he saw that she was eyeing him... hungrily.

Like she is a lioness and he is a trapped zebra.

"Oh no..." Danny whispered

Before he could think of something to say, she lunged at him and in less than a second her tongue was in his mouth and she pressed herself against his now bare chest.

"This feels nice… does it not?" Starfire cooed.

"St... Starfire... mlu... mplu..." He couldn't even say anything that isn't muffled with how she was working with her tongue now.

She stopped for a breath to smile at Danny.

"I will be getting more comfortable, my darling... I too am the hot." Starfire said as she took her gloves and boots off.

Danny gulped despite himself. Without her boots and gloves, Starfire's clothes are a little revealing and it's not helping him right now.

Especially as she is now touching his chest as she started nibbling on his neck, despite his protest. Or his attempts to make one.

"Star...Starfire...please...please. I..." Danny gasped as she bit even harder, and he knew he was going to get yet another hickey from her. It just felt too good for him now. "Wow…"

He then kissed her back.

* * *

Sam and Tucker had arrived to Fenton Works, late in the evening. They were supposed to come to Danny for their weekly video game match and Sam insisted that even though Starfire is here, that tradition can't be broken.

"Sam, are you sure? Danny might be busy or something..." Tucker said and saw Sam frown stubbornly.

"Yes, I am sure.. unless it is a ghost attack, we ALWAYS have out video game matches and nothing is changing that..." Sam said stubbornly.

Tucker sighed.

He had a feeling why Sam is coming here and it's not because of her love for video games.

They knocked on the door and to their surprise, Jazz opened it.

"Hey guys..." Jazz greeted.

"Hey Jazz... Is Danny ready for our video game match?" Sam asked as she walked in.

"Danny's not here... I thought he was with you guys..."Jazz said.

Sam's eyes widen, so did Tucker's.

"What? No! We thought he was here after he left to check on Starfire." Tucker said.

Sam's eyes widen and then she frowned.

"Speaking of which, where is our little... guest?" Sam said, stopping before calling Starfire what she really wants to call her.

"She's not in the OP center since mom and dad are still on their invention contest...I thought she was with you guys too..."Jazz said.

Sam frowned. "Oh great...it's not enough that Danny has to babysit her, but now she has to take him to who knows where and ruin our match." She muttered in jealousy.

"A little premature Sam. We don't know what happened or what Starfire is doing. For all we know, there was probably a ghost attack and she and Danny went to go handle it..." Tucker suggested.

* * *

Danny looked around, wondering how and when he got here.

He was at the entrance of what looked to be a house... an unfamiliar house.

"How did I get here?" Danny said as he was inside.

Suddenly, he heard sounds and saw something charging at him.

He got prepared, only to his shock to see that they are children.

Flying children who look very familiar and they look happy to see him.

"Daddy's home!" They shouted as they all grabbed him.

"What?!" Danny shouted as the children all clung to him in different ways, all insisting that he play with them. "Wait, Daddy?!"

Danny noticed they were two boys and two girls. Furthermore, he noticed they had combinations of his hair and eye color and a certain other one, one with bright red hair and inhuman green eyes.

The smallest girl giggled. "You're silly, Daddy!"

"Mom always said you like to joke when you feel good!" The oldest boy said.

_Mom?!_

Danny whipped as he turned and he ended up seeing a picture.

A wedding picture.

His and Starfire's wedding picture!

"WHAT?!" He questioned loudly.

"Darling! You are home!"

Danny looked up the stairway and saw her, Starfire, dressed with that apron again.

He noticed she was wearing a wedding ring, one he finally noticed was on his own finger.

Panic hit him and he took a step back, but that's when the oldest son spoke again.

"Happy anniversary!"

Danny stopped and looked at the boy.

"Huh?"

The eldest daughter laughed.

"You forgot again, didn't you Daddy?"

"That's always a thing!" The youngest son smiled.

"Our wedding anniversary, Darling." Starfire explained. "The day you and I became the husband and wife and became happy… my love."

That word made Danny shiver before he saw just how happy she was and how their children had playful smiles.

Suddenly, he felt relaxed, comforted.

He realized now just how nice their house was and how happy and healthy these children were. And most of all, how happy Starfire was.

Suddenly, he felt a smile on his face forming.

"Yeah…" He laughed. "I do forget things."

Starfire hovered to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Never forget…" She said sweetly before shouting. "WAKE UP, DARLING!"

Danny was surprised.

* * *

Starfire was shaking her unconscious lover awake.

"Wake up!" Danny stirred awake and saw her above him. Starfire smiled. "You are okay!"

"W-what happened?" He said with a small slur.

"You fell unconscious due to the excessiveness of the making out." Starfire explained. "I may have… gone too far." She said, sounding guilty and she looked away. "Am I… too much?"

"Huh?" Danny questioned.

"You passed out because of me… I am the too much, am I not?"

Danny was about to answer, but found himself unable to find the right words.

It took 5 seconds of his silence for her to recognize.

"I knew it…"

Despite their short prison, Starfire moved back, enough for Danny to sit up.

"Starfire?"

"I am sorry… you were not being the shy, I was being the overly bearing." She said.

Boyfriend instincts kicked in.

"Starfire… I already forgave you for it."

Starfire looked surprise to hear him say this to her.

"You… did?"

"You found out I wasn't Tamaranian and realized you were being too emotional. I forgave you and you forgave me for taking too long to tell you." He then gave her a warm smile before putting a hand on her face. "That's when we became a couple."

To hear this melted her heart. Starfire smiled.

Then she gasped.

"I remember!"

Danny's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I recall! All of it!" She said. "I recall meeting you! I recall my sister's attempts on you! And Val-Yor! And even… the Citadel…" Those last words are when she ceased to act excited, now she was worried. "Here I am… making the unwanted advancements of affection while my friends are finding my attacker…"

Danny put his other hand on Starfire's face, getting her attention.

"Please don't forget… you and I are here for a reason. We're here to keep you out of this Complex guy's reach while the Titans find him and hopefully take him down." Danny said with a reassuring smile. "We'll go and help them once it's Saturday morning, okay?" He asked.

Starfire smiled.

"Okay…" She took a breath. "I will attempt to use my willpower, resume my resistance to these ghostly energies. Hopefully, I can keep my distance from you."

She attempted to do so, but Danny then gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Or… we could try breaking out of this thing?" He suggested. "I think the reason we got put in the Ghost Zone is that you'd be too busy sucking face with me to try and get out. But now… you can put all of that into breaking free."

Starfire thought, then smiled.

"I shall commence the breaking out!"

Starfire then rose her arms to the roof and started using her superior strength to start breaking the roof, but it was still tight. Danny rose his arms and started pressing up.

"Let's see if I can help." He said before trying.

"But Danny… we do not know how long it has been. Your powers may not be restored!"

Danny shrugged.

"Worth a try?"

* * *

Outside, the box was placed on a small hovering island, where the vultures were all asleep. At least, until Vlad Plasmius landed.

"Wake up!" She shouted to his birds, who stumbled awake. "It's only been 2 hours! You can't be that tired!"

"Need I remind you of our ages?!" The lead vulture said. "At least the lovebirds are still trapped!""

* * *

Danny and Starfire continue trying to break out, but only Starfire was having success. Danny struggled.

"Danny?" She stopped to ask for his well-being.

"I'll be okay!" He said, struggling with a grin.

Starfire smiled as her head inched closer.

"I love that drive of yours…"

She said, to Danny's surprise, before she planted a brief kiss on his lips.

Although brief, it felt like it went for a long time as Danny's thoughts went like a cars on a vacant highway with no speed limit.

It was the L word.

It made him scared.

It made him confused.

It made him… happy.

Very happy.

Then, he closed his eyes and kiss her back and, before their lips parted, he was Danny Phantom once again.

They both gasped at this.

"You are Danny Phantom once more?" She questioned. "It has been the 5 hours?"

Danny shrugged. "Let's just keep this up."

They both struggled to break the box open.

"Now…" Vlad said, unaware of what is about to happen. "Let's take some samples of DNA. I can have my perfect half-ghost son and army of alien soldiers in no time!" That's when the box started shaking, to his surprise. "What the…?"

"Hey!" One of the vultures shouted, with his wings to his sides to amplify. "We're evil but that's just irresponsible!"

He got the wrong idea… and was proven wrong when it bursts open.

Danny Phantom and Starfire were out, and ready for battle.

"WHAT?!" Vlad asked incredulously. "It hasn't been _5_ hours! It's been _2_!" Vlad gritted his teeth and pulled out the Plasmius Maximus again. "I guess I'll have to try again!"

A starbolt shot out of Starfire's fist and destroyed it.

"You will not be a pain to Danny any longer, villain!" She boasted.

Vlad's fists began to glow as he pointed a finger at the teens.

"GET THEM!"

All of the vultures flew at the three, but ghost rays and starbolts shot them away.

Vlad was about to make an attack, but a starbolt to his face stopped. Then Danny flew in and threw a punch to Vlad's chin.

"OH… HONEY BISCUITS!" Vlad shouted as he made an impact in one of the floating islands of the Ghost Zone.

Before Vlad could make another move, Starfire grabbed him by the foot and started spinning him around.

"Do not bother us again!" She shouted before using her alien strength and throwing him with the force of a jet, sending him flying deeper into the Ghost Zone. "Away with you!" She shouted angrily before turning to see her beloved and smiled warmly. She then flew to him. "Danny!"

She hugged him tightly.

"Uh… Starbolts?" He asked weakly from the crushing embrace.

Starfire realized what she was doing and let go.

"Oh dear… I am the sorry!" She said apologetically.

Danny rubbed his hand on his arm before glancing at Starfire and giving a brief smile.

He laughed a little. "Okay… how about just 10-20 minutes of you letting it all out before we head back?"

Starfire gasped happily.

"GLORIOUS!"

She hugged him again before landing a deep kiss on his face. This time, Danny returned it, even as she fell to the ground with him in her arms and began kissing him even further.

* * *

25 minutes after that, somebody phased into the living room, looking tired, roughed up and overwhelmed.

It's Danny...who soon changed back to his human self and looked tired yet also excited.

"DANNY!" Tucker, Sam and Jazz all exclaimed as they rushed to him to see what happened to him.

To their surprise, shock and mild irritation, they saw what is wrong with him.

His lips were red and puffy, his hair is even more messed up than usual, his clothes were a little roughed up to and there is like a hundred new hickeys all across his neck and jaw!

"Oh...hi guys..." Danny said in a tired voice.

Sam gritted her teeth.

It's obvious what happened here but neither dared to voice it.

Other than a clueless Tucker, who looked impressed and even jealous.

"So, how did things go with Starfire?" Tucker asked with a smirk, only to be ribbed by Sam.

"She's got her memories back. She's waiting downstairs while Mom and Dad finish their invention competition."

"It's alright, little brother." Jazz said. "They called it a tie and went out for dinner at some fancy restaurant. You and your girlfriend…" Jazz didn't notice Sam was sending murder eyes in her way. "Can hide their again." She then had a playful smile. "Just don't go past first base."

Danny blushed while Sam gritted her teeth even further.

"So… you guys okay with her joining us in our video game tournament?" Danny asked Sam and Tucker.

"NO!/Yes…" Sam and Tucker said different, the latter getting ribbed by the former for it.

"Great!" Danny said, not noticing Sam's disagreement with the idea.

* * *

Hours later, having fun in the video game tournament with her beloved, Starfire returned to the bed she's been assigned to.

She smiled at getting her memories restored. She was happy to have a year of her life back, though she did have one issue.

She thought of how she went back to being clingy and obsessive for Danny. It made her frown.

It made her feel guilty, but also realize something else.

She kept using the word "love" around him. They chalked it up to her mind not being in the right.

She realizes now, after all this, that that is not the truth.

She realized what her feelings for him are.

"I love you…" She whispered quietly, thinking of Danny.

* * *

**Gonna take a quick break from this story.**

**Special thanks to FlowerPrincess11 for suggested scenes.**

**Now Starfire realizes her feelings are genuine love.**

**How will this affect their lives?**


	43. Chapter 43: A Thursday Night

_**A Thursday Night**_

This was an unusual Thursday for him and Starfire.

Earlier, Starfire accidentally made a wish around Desiree. To make a long story short, Danny went under a spell that made him obsessively in love with Starfire. Thankfully, they broke the spell before it was permanent.

Still, Starfire felt very guilty. Even if she was unaware of the evil genie, she didn't feel right with wishing for something like that out loud. However, Danny did not get upset with her.

And here they were, flying hand in hand. They were roughly around the woods past Elmerton.

Though it was a pleasant night, Danny noticed how quiet Starfire was.

She was a little bit peppier earlier… She hasn't said a word even though I thought this would make her more talkative. Danny thought.

"You okay?"

Starfire shook her head, clearing her thoughts when she heard Danny speaking.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yes…" She said, trying to put on a smile.

Danny wasn't fooled.

"I know you're still down."

Starfire's smile dropped.

"I am…" She sighed. "I am still not happy with what I did…"

Danny frowned in sadness. That's when he became aware of how far they are from civilization.

An idea came to his head, one he figured would get her mind off this and work through her issues.

It made him smile.

"You know… Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"All this time we've fought alongside each other, but we've never fought _with_ each other, have we?"

Starfire blinked.

"No, we have not."

"So… do you wanna spar?" He asked with a smile.

Starfire blinked again to make sure she wasn't misunderstanding him.

"Spar?"

"Yeah. Maybe it'll help you get over how down you're feeling if you put all of that into something. And what better way than to see which of us is stronger."

"But… would I harm you?"

"I'm a fast healer." Danny said. "What do you say?"

Starfire pondered.

_I… have never really had a sparring match with Danny before, have I? On some level, I had wondered which of us would win a fight. Perhaps… perhaps it is worth a try?_

Starfire smiled and nodded.

"Very well." Her smile got competitive. "But do not think because you are the very cute that I shall hold back."

Danny nodded, returning with a confident smile.

"Don't think because you're beautiful I'll go easy either."

With a nod, both of them took their sides and raises their arms.

Then the flew at each other.

Danny threw a punch, which Starfire caught.

She tried to knee him, but Danny turned intangible. This allowed him to also get out of her grip.

Once Danny got enough distance from her, he readied a ghost ray.

In return, she readied a starbolt.

Both fired. The blasts hit each other, causing a small explosion.

Despite the smoke, Danny flew through and was about to tackle Starfire, when he saw she was absent. He was confused and looked around, but then Starfire descended. She landed on him and pinned him to the ground.

"I have got you!" She said.

Danny smiled. He phased into the ground, causing her to gasp. That's when his head came out the ground.

"Intangibility, remember?"

As he returned to the ground, Starfire rose into the air. She readied herself.

"I have seen my friend Raven perform this ability. I have seen Danny do this. Perhaps I can adapt…"

She closed her eyes.

Danny saw she was still and smiled.

_Perfect, a good chance._

He rose up, regaining tangibility. But, once he his hand touched her arm, she grabbed his hand and threw him towards to the ground.

He was able to turn him body and land on the ground. He looked up in surprised to see a smiling Starfire.

"I knew patience would reward me!" She said. "Now, it is my turn!"

She landed on the ground and threw a punch. Danny caught it.

He had a competitive smile on his face. She returned it.

They were having fun. And it was getting more fun.

What followed soon was continued blocking of blows and dodging of blasts.

Starfire then grabbed Danny with a hug. Normally, she'd be doing this for affections. However, she was doing this to make him submit.

"Do you yield?" She asked.

"Nope!" Danny phased out of her grip. "Did you forget?"

"No…" She said with her hands glowing. "I am still having the fun…"

"Then you're feeling better?" Danny asked.

"Yes. I am not as the down feeling as I was earlier." She said.

"Good." Danny said. "Because I figured this would get your mind off that. Unfortunately, I'm not that tired yet."

"Glorious…" Starfire said, still ready to keep going.

* * *

After another 10 minutes, Danny and Starfire were finally feeling exhausted.

Danny stretched his arms out.

"Okay… I'm getting sleepy. Wanna call it a night?"

"I am…" Starfire yawned. "Not against the idea…"

"Let's head back…" He suggested.

Starfire nodded and the two flew back towards Amity Park.

Once they were there, Danny reached for Starfire's hand.

However, an idea came to her head. It was one she felt like sharing.

"Umm… Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think… I may rest in your bed again?" Danny flinched at that question. "I promise to not make any attempts you likely fear."

"Uh…" Danny blushed. "Are… are you sure?" Starfire nodded. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I just… wish to be around you. I will be returning to my friends soon and wish to enjoy as much time with you as possible… even if we are both asleep."

Danny rose a brow. He thought about it.

_Okay… letting my hot girlfriend sleep in the same bed with me before I'm old enough to drive… I am so divided…_

However, he took a look at her face and saw she was being sincere about not doing anything to him in his sleep.

He reluctantly nodded.

"Okay Starbolts…"

She smiled.

* * *

And so, here he was, in his bed.

Starfire let him put on his pajamas in private while she took off her gauntlets and boots.

After both wish the other good night, Starfire slept on one side of the bed while Danny took the other, closest to the door.

However, while she was sound asleep, Danny wasn't.

His eyes were wide open.

_This is the second time she's been in my bed… This time I let her before she made the attempt._

However, that's when she made a sound.

"Mmm…" She purred in her sleep.

Then the feeling of her moving got his attention. Then the feeling of her hand on his shoulder made him react. He turned around and almost jumped out of his bed when he saw Starfire facing him despite still being asleep.

The sight of her sleeping soundly and smiling made his face turn red.

_She's… so beautiful…_

He tried to look away.

"Danny…" She said in her sleep.

He looked to her, thinking she was still awake. However, she was still sound asleep. That led Danny to realize something.

"Is she… dreaming of me?"

"Danny…" She said with a happy smile.

His face was turning red. That's when her hand, which was on his shoulder, was slowly going towards his face.

_Oh boy…_

His face turned an even brighter red.

"Danny… my darling…" She said as her hand went around his neck and slowly pulled him closer. "I love you…"

Hearing that made Danny flinch.

_Oh no, she must be dreaming of when she was under the influence again…_

That's when the sleeping Starfire hummed happily as she hugged him. It was a light hug, but it still made him blush hard.

"Oh man…" He said.

She nuzzled into him.

"My Danny Phantom…" She whispered.

Danny considered going intangible then and there, but when he rose his arms, he ended up hugging her back on impulse.

He wasn't sure why, exactly, but it's probably because, deep down, he liked how this felt.

He let the sleeping alien girl continue holding onto him as a smile came to his face.

Finally, once he was okay with this, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was the early morning of 5 when Starfire awoke.

She felt peaceful, happy even.

When she opened her eyes, she understood why. She had her precious Danny in her arms.

The realization she was snuggling with his sleeping form made her blush.

"Oh dear…"

She let go, but couldn't help but admire how peaceful he looked.

Using her hands, she got above Danny, looking down at his peacefully sleeping form.

She was smiling, feeling some relief to be here with him.

She strokes his face with her fingers. It made him hum with some measure of delight. It made her feel relief, that her touch wasn't unwanted.

Then without even thinking about it, she rested atop his sleeping form. She wanted to know what it felt like. It seems some part of her still would like to know what it might feel like if they were married.

She rested her head on his chest and smiled to herself.

_This feels very much nice._

"Star?" Danny whispered.

She gasped quietly.

"You… are awake?" She asked.

"I felt you pressing onto me." He said quietly as to not wake up his family. "So…"

He rose his arms and wrapped them around her unconcealed back. This brought her closer to him, which made her feel happy.

"How well were you sleeping… with me hugging you?"

"Peacefully, to be honest." He said with a small laugh as he cupped her face, bringing a smile to her cute face. "So… I take it you slept so well?"

"I did." She said.

"Any peaceful dreams?" He asked.

"Perhaps… though I am not certain about sharing them."

Danny chuckled.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." He assured her. "I just want to make sure you're okay. Tomorrow is when we go back and help your friends, after all."

"Yes…" She said, sounding a bit sadder. "I miss my friends greatly and regret having lost memory of their battling with this Lord Complex…" She spoke with a heavy heart.

"We'll get there…" His hand went up and down her back to help soothe her. "Promise…"

She smiled and nodded.

"You are right. So, are we to return to slumber?"

"Nah… I'm pretty awake now. Wanna just… stay like this until I have to go?"

"I agree to that." She answered.

With that, the two began kissing.

After a few minutes, they pressed their foreheads together.

Starfire noticed one of the buttons on Danny's shirt is undone. A bit of his chest was visible.

"Um, Danny?" She pointed to it.

Danny looked down.

"Oh, heh heh. I guess I missed one…" He was about to button up when he saw the blush on Starfire's face. A mischievous smile came to him. "So…"

He opened up his shirt instead. Starfire blushed and looked away, earning a small laugh from Danny.

"What are you attempting?" She asked with shyness.

"Was kind of curious how you'd react if you weren't under the influence." He said.

Starfire blushed hard, but still managed to give an amused look.

"Naughty, are you not, Danny?"

"Well… if you want… we could do something else."

"Perhaps, we could spar again?" Starfire suggested.

Danny smiled. He began sitting up, making Starfire get off him.

"Sure thing…"

* * *

"HA!"

Starfire threw her punch, that Danny blocked with his arm.

"Gotcha!"

Danny Phantom swung a kick, which she ducked away from.

Here they were, in the skies above Amity Park, sparing. And both of them found this very exhilarating to do this with each other.

As evident by the smiles on their faces.

"Having fun, Starbolts?" Danny asked.

"Indeed!" Starfire said.

Both of them exchanged playful blows before stopping a moment. They laughed before embracing each other and kissing. Once they stopped, Danny spoke up.

"I better get ready for school…"

"I shall not keep you from the day…" Starfire answered.

With that, Danny flew back to his room, with Starfire smiling in fondness.

Her love for him grows with each moment they're together.

_I will tell him when we are both ready. Perhaps after we aid my fellow Titans._

* * *

Elsewhere, in the mountains outside Amity Park, a portal opened.

Out of it came two figures. One a dark-haired girl who resembled Starfire, the other a chubby male.

"This had better work, you overweight worm…" She threatened.

"Relax, my lovely alien invader…"

Control Freak took her hand and was about to kiss it when she squeezes so tightly that he was on the verge of tears.

"You even think of putting your disgusting lips anywhere on me and you better hope you're a lefty…" Blackfire said before letting him go.

"Ow!" He whined, holding onto his hand and blowing on it. "That hurt!" He shouted. "No wonder I like Starfire more…" He muttered.

Blackfire's eyes glowed violet as she snarled at him.

"WHAT WAS _THAT?!_"

Just because she's annoyed by this human that she has to work with doesn't mean she enjoys him showing favoritism to her sister she hates.

"Nothing…" He lied with a frightened smile.

Not wanting to waste time on him, she looked away, her glow leaving her.

"Let's just hurry this up…" She said with her arms crossed. "The sooner we find her…" She smiled evilly. "The sooner I'll get rid of her and take her precious ghost boy for myself…"

Control Freak was rather a little miffed.

"How does that guy have two alien hotties into him?" He muttered. "If this were a movie, he'd be like every girl's best friend they'd fall in love with…"

* * *

**I hope you all read Flower Princess11's side story to this, called The Switch. This takes place right after that.**

**It feels good to come back here.**

**I decided the best way to get Starfire's mind off her causing Danny trouble is a sparring match.**

**After the next chapter, which might be a two parter, they deal with Blackfire and Control Freak teaming up. I'll explain how they teamed up later.**

**Again, it feels good. Stay tuned.**


	44. Chapter 44: Friday

_**Friday**_

Danny had just arrived to Casper High and he was hearing what everyone was talking about.

Him and Starfire.

"I hear that Phantom and his alien girlfriend were seen last night flying together into the woods..." One guy said.

"Man, it's so cool... and she is _so_ hot..." Another guy said.

He narrowed his eyes at that and then picked up what the girls were saying,

"It's so romantic... like a movie... heroes, partners and lovers..." One girl, Paige, swooned a bit.

"Yeah, and she's so lucky... she's so pretty and she got the coolest guy in town..." Mia said with a sigh.

"Well, they are good together. Heck, we even went to one of these sites where couples can find out what their kids would look like. So far... they can have really cute kids." Ashley gushed as her friends nodded.

Danny halted and blushed darkly at what he just heard and was a little creep out that people actually did that sort of thing.

"HMPT! The pictures of _my_ kids with the ghost boy look 100 times better!" Paulina shouted, still feeling miffed that Phantom overlooked her for that alien girl.

_Seriously? People go to websites for that?_

He shook his head and went to his locker. The idea of him and Starfire having babies is just a bit much for him, even if he likes her a lot.

There, he saw his two best friends. Sam looked annoyed while Tucker was rather nervous to see him.

Danny took a breath and looked to Tucker.

"It's cool… Starfire told me not to hold a grudge. You're forgiven…"

Tucker sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness… I'll never do it again, I swear!" Tucker said.

"So… did you ground her or something?" Sam asked with her arms crossed.

Danny rose a brow.

"Uh… no." Danny said. "It was an accident and she didn't know Desiree was there. You of all people should know better than."

Sam turned her head away, not wanting to admit Danny's point.

"So, it's Friday, what should we do?" Tucker asked.

"Well, it's going to be her last night on our world. Least we can do is invite her to join us to the mall." Danny said.

Sam, who was still looking away, grinds her teeth.

"Sounds good to me." Tucker said.

"Great." Danny responded, oblivious to Sam's growing rage.

She took a breath.

_Just one more night… and that annoying invader is gone… hopefully for good._

* * *

It was later, in the afternoon.

"Let's do this!" Control Freak said as he aimed his remote at her.

Blackfire couldn't believe she was doing this. Usually, she preferred to take charge and attack her enemies head on, but Control Freak, using his "powers of genre savviness", told her that the best way to defeat her sister and boyfriend is to learn more about this town, since Phantom obviously has a secret identity. Blackfire pointed out that she already knows who he is, but he pointed out that she doesn't know who he is and if she goes attacking people to demand it, it might alert her sister to their presence before they were ready.

He suggested that she wear a disguise.

She was still repulsed by the little troll like man, but he did make a point.

Stealth was needed right now.

Control Freak's remote changed her appearance. She now wore a black tube top, a mini skirt and knee-high boots. Her hair is in a ponytail and she is now wearing a pair of glasses.

"This better work..." Blackfire said.

"It will... you look _totally_ hot..." Control Freak said, pretty much drooling over her now.

Blackfire responded by sending a blast to his face, reminding him of her earlier threat.

Blackfire was now at this dimension's Earth mall. She has been to one back when she first visited Earth and if anything, this one was even less exciting.

"Okay... this is where most human teenagers gather... now to find my Phantom..." Blackfire thought as she tried to search for her future mate and her pesky sister.

Blackfire tried to look for Danny, but suddenly someone got in her way and it was not a would-be hero or alien attacking her.

"Hey gorgeous, where did you come from?" A tall blonde, teenage boy wearing a sports jacket said.

It was some pubescent teenage boy who was ogling her. Blackfire had no patience for him.

She said nothing to him as she kept walking, but he blocked her path.

"Move!" She ordered.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I am talking to you. Anyway, the name is Dash Baxter, high school quarterback at Casper High. Which reminds me, do you like quarterbacks?" He said, obviously trying to hit on her.

Blackfire didn't know what a quarterback is but that didn't matter. She knew that she didn't like this guy.

Even if he looked strong, Blackfire could tell that he was weak, both in mind and in power.

She had no use for someone like this.

"No, now leave me alone..." Blackfire ordered.

The stupid boy looked stun by her rejection and then narrowed his eyes.

"Hey!" Dash was now getting aggressive as he got in her face. "I'm the star-"

Blackfire grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in closer, glaring viciously in his face as her eyes glowed.

"I… said… leave me… _ALONE!_" Blackfire ordered.

Dash suddenly left weak in his legs as they started wobbling and he began whimpering.

"O-o-okay!" He said.

Blackfire then pushed him on the floor, resuming her hunt for her intended mate.

* * *

It in the mall's food court where our heroes, and Danny's friends, were eating together.

Starfire was drinking mustard out of a bottle with a straw. Tucker and Sam both exchanged rather grossed out looks while Danny simply chuckled. He's gotten used to her eating habits.

Sam shook her head.

_How could he still want this girl in his life? She's so gross and weird. I've seen GUYS with better eating habits than her._

"Mmm... more please..." Starfire said to Danny, only to see that they are out.

"I'll get you some more, Kory..." Danny said, getting up.

"I'm also needing some more curly fries..."Tucker said getting up.

Leaving Starfire alone with Sam.

There was an awkward silence when the two realize how alone they are right now.

Starfire decided to at least give being friends one more try.

"Sam?"

"What?!" Sam questioned with her arms crossed and in a scowl.

"I will be returning home tomorrow. I have been wanting to speak with you since… that day."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, not interested."

"You are still mad at what I've done?"

"Duh…"

"But… why?"

"Everything was just fine before you crash landed in Danny's life!" Sam shouted harshly.

Starfire gasped at what she just said, before looking down.

"I am aware that I have done things that I do not TAKE any pride in, but I have apologized and Danny has forgiven me, and we have become very close. Why can you not forgive me as well?" Starfire pleaded.

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE TAKEN HIM!" Sam shouted, only to realize what she has let slip.

Starfire noticed it and she managed to finally pin point what Sam's true problem is.

_She is the jealous._

Starfire has admitted that she has felt some jealousy in the past, especially when her love interest is concern but this is a little complicated. Sam is Danny's best friend, a best friend who has feelings for him, as it is painfully obvious, now that she thinks about it.

Starfire could have done many things right now, and she could have gotten into a fight with her over Danny and how Sam has no right to act like she has say in whom Danny chooses to date. Instead, she said this.

"Sam... May I ask you a question of the hypothetical category?" Starfire said in a slow voice.

"Ugh? What is it?" Sam said in a hostile tone.

Starfire had a calm, if level expression on her face. This made Sam somewhat uncomfortable.

"In a hypothetical context, what if I were to say that the real reason you dislike my relationship with Danny is because you were to like him in the way a woman likes a male as a romantic partner? And the reason you are so hostile towards me is not because of how I had chased Danny, but because despite that, he chose me to be his friend who is a girl instead of you? If that were true, answer me this: even if you had the like liking feelings towards Danny, wouldn't you want him to still be happy... even if it is with someone who is not _you?_"

That got Sam to make a look, one that Starfire didn't know the emotion to connect it with.

Sam's mind was at war with itself.

_I… what do I say?_

"Why… is that a thing you want to know?"

"I do not wish to be competitive with you, for Danny's sake. I will not tell Danny, nor will I hurt him or you… because I love him."

Sam didn't really react. She just looked Starfire in the eye. What she saw left her silent.

But also, completely lost in how to react.

"Hey!" Danny said as he brought the mustard for his girlfriend. "Brought you a new bottle."

"I thank you." Starfire said as she used the straw to drink up.

Sam, even as Danny and Tucker sat back down and spoke to each other, did not react. She just had what Starfire said in her mind.

Even after Danny left with Starfire as soon as they were done, Sam still sat there, deep in thought.

_Starfire actually loves Danny, doesn't she?_ Sam thought.

She was still upset but, as unhappy and jealous as she was, Sam saw the look in Starfire's eyes.

She knew that she was telling the truth.

She truly loves Danny. It wasn't a love spell, weird alien hormones, amnesia or any other strange factors that were making her say that.

She seems to truly, honestly and sincerely love Danny.

It made Sam feel even worse than before.

"If her feelings are real and they're dating… if he feels the same way then…" She had another thought. "If I said anything… it'd break her heart and it'd make Danny real mad…"

"What's that, Sam?" Tucker asked.

Sam almost jumped out of her seat. She forgot Tucker was there.

"N-NOTHING!" She lied with a flushed face.

* * *

As Blackfire continued walking through the mall, her patience was growing thin.

She inhaled deeply, trying to remain calm.

"This is taking forever…" She said.

_I can't find them unless there's some evildoer or something._ That's when the idea hit her and she smirked evilly. _Then maybe I give them a reason to show up…_

"Let's see, this town has to deal with ghosts, right? So…" Blackfire smirked as an idea formed in her evil mind.

An idea that will get Danny into her arms, whether he likes it or not.

* * *

Danny and Starfire were now outside, heading back to Fentonworks.

Danny looked to Starfire and chuckled.

"What is the funny?" She asked with a clueless smile.

"I'm gonna miss the disguise you use." Danny admitted.

Starfire heard this and smiled.

"Well, perhaps, if you wish... I could still dress in this fashion in the future..." Starfire said.

_I love the way she talks._ Danny thought fondly.

Before they could continue talking, they suddenly heard the sound of blasts and screaming.

"Help!" A feminine voice shrieks.

"Oh man..." Danny said as he turned to Starfire who was already out of her disguise. "Wow… that was fast."

"Someone needs our assistance." She said and her boyfriend nodded.

Danny quickly transformed and soon the heroes went to the direction of the screams.

Once they arrived, they saw a large green ghostly blob monster and, in its grasp, looked to be a teenage girl.

"Help me!" She called out.

"Weird, my ghost sense didn't go off..." Danny said.

However, the beast roared loudly and the girl screamed louder.

"Help me already!" She shouted more as a demand than a request for help.

However, before Danny made a move, Starfire had a look of recognition and stopped him.

"That girl…" She said before it hit her and she knew who it was. "Blackfire?!"

Danny gasped and look to the girl.

She stopped pretending to be afraid and just scowled.

"Great…" She said sarcastically and looked to the green blob creature. "They know, you can stop now…"

In that moment, the blob creature disappeared after turning into television static. In its place was a familiar figure.

"Oh… it's…" Danny said, trying to remember but drew a blank for a moment. "Oh yeah, Coach Potato Man!"

Both alien girls, even Blackfire, laughed at the chubby villain's expense.

"I'm _Control Freak!_" He snapped.

"What are you two doing together?" Danny asked, pointing to Blackfire and Control Freak at once.

"Simple." Blackfire said as she had her fists at her hips. "But first…" She rolled her eyes to Control Freak. "Change my outfit back to normal."

Control Freak nodded and aimed his remote.

"Here you go."

He pushed the button and Blackfire's outfit changed.

"Now then…" She spoke before noticing Danny was looking away with his face red and Starfire, covering his view, glared at her sister. She was curious why. Looking down she knew why. "WHAT?!"

She was in a black, two-piece swimsuit.

Control Freak, blushing, grinned sheepishly.

"Uh… oops?" He said, sounding like he did that on purpose.

Blackfire flew to him and lifted him by the collar, glaring with glowing eyes.

"Give me my _real_ outfit or you'll need that give yourself a full body cast!" She demanded. Terrified, Control Freak pushed a button, giving her back her usual attire. "That's better…" She said before dropping him on the rooftop floor and looking to the two. "Now, as I was saying…"

"You're here to hurt us while also finishing off my girlfriend and making me your slave and/or unwilling boyfriend, right?" Danny asked.

"Exactly." Blackfire said with a smile. "It's like we finish each other's sentences…"

"I know not how you are here…" Starfire said with her fists glowing. "But you shall be returning to our universe!"

"Aww… but I just got here." Blackfire said innocently. "Also, thank the chubby idiot over there." She pointed to Control Freak.

"She found her way out of prison and I was the only person willing to work with her… to get revenge on you, Danny Phantom!" Control Freak said. "I used my tech to create a one-way trip to this world!"

Danny rose a brow.

"So… you built a way to travel to another universe… so that you could get payback instead of showing your work to make money off your findings?" Danny asked. "Wow… you're petty."

Control Freak turned red with rage as his fists shook.

"You'll pay for that!" He shouted.

Danny, however, looked unafraid.

"Right… so… can we cut to you guys losing already?"

"Uh… no." Blackfire said before firing her starbolts.

Danny rose a shield and blocked the attack before flying do battle with her.

Starfire went to assist Danny, only for some tentacles to grab onto her.

It seems Control Freak rematerialized his monster, as he was grinning darkly.

"Unhand me!" Starfire ordered, her eyes glowing green.

Control Freak then did that hammy, over the top laugh of his.

"Alas, my pretty alien, you have no means of escape!" He said, trying to sound intimidating. "Join me, dear Starfire, and not only will you be spared, you will have our home world with me! Join me, my love, and the world is ours for the taking!"

Control Freak finished his overly dramatic offer. Starfire only rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You have stolen that line from the movie known as Warp Trek… you are so much the unoriginal."

"Yeah, well… it's a good line! So… whadya say?"

"As the humans of both worlds would say... DREAM ON!" Starfire shouted as her eyes and hands glowed greener.

She managed to free herself and send more blasts to Control Freak's monster and then to Control Freak, who started running, but due to his massive weight, he didn't get far.

She grabbed him by the back and lifted him off the floor. He kicked his legs in a vain attempt to struggle out of her grip.

"This is not how my fantasy went!" He cried out.

Meanwhile, Blackfire was throwing punches at Danny. Thanks to being at full power and knowing full well how she fights, Danny is doing much better. He blocks her attacks and throws a punch to her face, knocking her back.

She gritted her teeth at first before smiling.

"Well… good to know you won't pull your punches… I like!"

"Then you're gonna love this." Danny said before firing his ghost ray with both hands.

This sent Blackfire higher into the air before looking and seeing Starfire dealing with Control Freak.

The sight made him laugh.

She was holding him upside down by the foot and shook him, making various junk foods, some half eaten, falling from his pockets.

"This is not how this was supposed to go!" Control Freak went.

Danny crossed his arms and laughed at Control Freak's expense.

"Maybe you should have stayed in your mom's basement?"

"I live in her attic!" Control Freak snapped.

"Yeah…" Danny rolled his eyes. "That's a _big_ difference…" He sassed.

"Just because you got these powers and the alien powerhouse hottie to date you, it gives you no right to look down on me!" Control Freak shouts.

"You're right, there isn't much of a view to look down on, anyway..." Danny joked.

Starfire laughed.

Control Freak got angrier.

"Well then…" He pulled out his remote. "Get a view of this!"

He pressed the button once aiming away from the two. A small, old-fashioned television set was summoned and it released some kind of energy whip that wrapped around Starfire's leg.

Gasping, she let go of Control Freak and tried to get away, but the pull was stronger than her.

"STARFIRE!"

"Serves you right for turning down the future ruler of the world..." Control Freak said with his arms crossed.

Danny grabbed Starfire by the arm and tried to pull her out. When that didn't work, he tried intangibility.

The energy whip remained.

"Danny!" She shouted. "Even intangibility is ineffective!"

That's when her foot was now somehow inside the television, seeing this made Danny place his feet on the rooftop and began pulling harder.

"Hang on!" He strained. "Almost-"

He's unable to keep up as she was pulled one last time, taking Danny with her.

Both teens were now sucked inside the television, which then turned back to normal.

Once Starfire and Danny were trapped inside, Control Freak smirked, putting his remote back in his pocket.

"Serves the two of them right..." Control Freak gloated before laughing. He stopped when he was hit by a purple blast. "AH!" Control Freak yelped.

He turned and nearly peed his pants when he saw just how mad Blackfire looked. Her teeth were snarling and her eyes were glowing.

"THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN, YOU IDIOT!" Blackfire yelled at him.

"But you said you wanted us to trap them!" He said in a feeble attempt to stand up to her.

"I wanted _my sister_, not my mate!" She shouted. That's when she got closer.

"Mommy..." Control Freak whimpered before Blackfire descended on him. "Wait!" He said. "This can still work!"

Blackfire stopped. Her eyes were no longer. Still, she landed and grabbed him by his long, unkempt hair.

"Explain… before I tear that disgusting mane of yours off along with your scalp…" She threatened.

* * *

**Control Freak and Blackfire have trapped our heroes! Now what?!**

**Also, someone knows how deeply our alien heroine loves her ghost boyfriend.**

**But what will happen next?**

**All I can say is a special thanks to Flower princess11 for help.**

**I was gonna use a real movie quote for Control Freak's offer to Starfire, but couldn't find a good one.**

**Anyway, lemme hear your thoughts.**

**Jebest4781: Hope you enjoy.**

**qazse: She knows how Star feels, but learning they've shared a bed might cause her to lose all rational thought.**

**Invader Johnny: Indeed, and it looks like they're not done yet.**

**MeteorElDrago: Thanks.**

**Major Simi: Fraid so.**

**Ultimatrix Bearer: One of his few useful abilities.**

**Luiz4200: Either or I guess**

**Dreams Come True 996: Already did. Last time Danny met Control Freak.**

**Flower princess11: :) to you as well and nice job with the side story.**

**AnimeGoji91: Updated!**


	45. Chapter 45: Trapped in Television Part 1

_**Trapped in Television Part 1**_

Danny groaned as he got up.

"My head…"

He blinked upon sitting up and looking around

What the heck…?

It was black, all darkness. Even as he stood up, all he saw was a dark void with only the grey floor underneath him. He looked behind and saw someone on the floor, still unconscious.

"Starfire?!" He quickly took a knee and tried to wake her up. "Kory?"

She stirred for a bit before her eyes opened and she blinked before looking up.

"Danny? Where… where are we?" She as she started getting up with his help.

"I wish I knew…" He responded. "This might sound crazy, but I think we were-"

"Engulfed by a television set?" Starfire finished his questions as if she knew he'd say it.

"Uh… yes." He noticed the mildly annoyed look on her face. "Has this happened before?"

"Similar events with Control Freak had occurred before…" Starfire explained.

'Wow, I knew he was lame but is he really so lazy that he'll recycle his own plots?..."Danny snarked.

"Apparently..."Starfire said as she looked around. "I can only assume this led to one conclusion."

"Please tell me it's a good one." Danny hoped.

As Starfire shook her in disagreement, the area became lightened.

The two looked to the side and they it was a giant, IMAX- like monitor they were in front of.

On it was Control Freak's face.

"Hello, Titans! … and Phantom..." Control Freak said.

"Oh no…" Danny muttered.

"Oh yes!" Control Freak shouted. "You two are now trapped in my television set!"

''Again..." Starfire muttered and he heard it.

"Starfire just told me that you already done this before... which, I repeat, is pretty lazy so-called villainy..."

Danny said.

Control Freak got mad.

"It is SO different!" Control Freak yelled.

"How exactly is this the different?" Starfire questioned.

"Simple this time I will be outside, changing the channel to keep you two on your toes!" Control Freak boasted.

Danny glanced to Starfire, who just shook her head in embarrassment at his so-called plan.

"Sounds like a lazier, lamer attempt of a plot that has ALREADY failed..."Danny mocked.

Control Freak gritted his teeth in anger.

"You have mocked me for the last time!" Control Freak shouted.

"That might change soon…" Danny said with a mocking smile.

Control Freak shook his fists, stuttering rage before an evil grin showed up on his face.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you two!"

Control Freak pulled out some papers.

"What are you gonna do?! Make us re-enact some stupid screenplay of yours for a romantic comedy?" Danny questioned.

Control Freak's smile dropped as his eyes darted back and forth from his papers to the television.

"No…" He said before putting the papers back.

"He was so gonna do that..." Danny said to Starfire, who looked just as annoyed.

"ENOUGH!" Control Freak yelled, red in the face, either from anger or embarrassment. "You both have been a thorn in my side for too long, especially you Phantom. You think that you are all special just because you are dating her and work together with the Titans..."

"He seems to be speaking from jealousy, Danny..." Starfire commented.

"Which only adds to my theory of him just being a pathetic fanboy just trying to get attention instead of actually doing something with his life, like selling his inventions legally and getting rich..." Danny commented.

"See how pathetic you think I am after this!"

Control Freak pull out his remote and presses a button.

Suddenly, everything around the two turned to static before it cleared up and turned out to be a forest of some kind. It was also the dead of night.

Both of them blinked to make sure they weren't seeing things.

"Uh… okay? Now what?" Danny asked.

"Now… THIS!"

As Control Freak shouted laughed, something was approaching them through the trees. Something powerful enough to knock one down with a simple shove.

Stepping out what a hulking monster with a chainsaw in one hand, wearing a boiler room suit, as well as a hockey mask and fedora.

"Whoa…" Danny said as he blinked. "We're in one of those cheesy direct-to-video movies that rip-off good ones, aren't we? No matter…" He rose his fist. "This will take a few..." He charged his fist, only for it to fizzle out, something he took notice of. "Uh…"

"Allow me!" Starfire readied her eyes to fire at the large monster, only for her glow to fade and she gasps in shock. "What is this?!"

"I upgraded my remote!" Control Freak boasted. "As long as you're in there, I can control whether or not you use your powers! You two have fun."

As Control Freak waved mockingly at them, both of them noticed the giant slasher villain approaching.

"Okay… what's your recommendation, Star?" Danny asks.

"For now? The running!" She said.

"No complaints!"

With that, both of them ran from the monster as it slowly went after them.

* * *

"How is this going to make that Phantom mine?" Blackfire questioned.

"Patience." Control Freak said. "When this is done, he'll literally beg for you…"

"He'd better…" Her eyes glowed viciously, making Control Freak yelp. "Before you start begging… FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"Mommy..." Control Freak whimpered in fear.

* * *

After 5 minutes of running, both of them looked back and stopped.

Whatever that monster was, it was gone.

"We… outran the monster?" Starfire asked.

Danny thought for a moment and realized the danger.

"Look out!"

Danny jumped on Star, knocking her on the ground and avoid the monster swinging the chainsaw in a horizontal motion.

Seeing this, they boy both got up and ran more.

"However did you know it could teleport?" Starfire asked.

"Slasher movie clichés!" Danny answered.

* * *

Outside, Control Freak say down with his legs crossed as he ate from a bowl of popcorn.

Blackfire, however, was impatiently tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"This is your plan?" She asked.

"As long as I want it, they can't use their powers…" Control Freak said. "Eventually, they'll want to get out and, if her life's in danger, he'll do anything… even devote himself to you."

Blackfire pondered.

"I'm impatient… but I do like her life being in danger and him doing anything, even be mine… fine."

* * *

Both of them ran, with Danny looking back as much as he can. This was something Starfire noticed.

"Why do you continue looking back?" She asks.

"To make sure he doesn't do the teleporting thing again…" Danny said.

She looked forward.

"We are reaching a lake!" Starfire shouted.

He heard that and turned his head.

He saw a lake, as he said. He also saw a boat by the pier.

He smiled.

Once they reached the pier, they stopped.

"Perfect!" He went. "We can use that to get away!"

Starfire smiled at his plan, but then noticed something wrong.

"You are not looking back…"

Realizing that, he looked back.

The killer was now a few feet away, coming in slowly.

"In the boat!" Danny ordered hurriedly.

Starfire did as he said as Danny followed. And once they were in, Danny kicked the edge of the pier to push the boat they stood in away, drifting it further into the lake.

The slasher monster did not reach them in time as they were now 10-15 feet away in the water.

All it did was just stare.

Feeling confident, Danny decided to be a bit smug.

"Ha! I knew it! You're too slow to swim after us!"

"Good idea…" Control Freak said as he took the remote out of his pocket. "One problem though…"

He pressed the rewind button.

The boat then rewound back to the pier, where the killer was.

As both of them panicked, Control Freak hit pause as everything paused.

Seeing the killer with the chainsaw over his head, both of them were surprised and shared a look.

"What happened?"

"I paused the movie!" Control Freak said. "Here's the deal! I'll let you out… on one condition… if you decide you can't handle it…"

Suddenly, Blackfire pushes him out of the way and grin into the screen, and Danny in particular.

"You have to swear to be mine!"

Danny sent her a dirty look.

"Not a chance…"

She shrugged in indifference.

"You'll soon learn better…" She looked to Control Freak, wiping her hand on her black skirt. "Do it. Press play."

Control Freak looked irritated by her before pressing the button.

''Action!" Control Freak yelled before laughing evilly, only to stop when Blackfire hit him upside the head.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to listen to that stupid "villain laugh" that you obviously practice..." Blackfire yelled while Control Freak hissed in pain.

Back to our heroes, the movie "un-paused" and the killer started moving again, moving its chainsaw high and about to descend on them.

"SWIM FOR IT!" Danny shouted.

He took Starfire by the hand and jumped overboard, just a second before they were sliced to bits by the chain saw monster.

The two heroes then began to swim as fast as they could. Thankfully, despite not having powers, they still had this ability.

"Faster!" Starfire shouted as she kept swimming.

"I am... I'm just grateful swimming is the one thing of gym class that I didn't stink at..." Danny said as they kept swimming, only to hear the sounds of a motor boat.

They turned around and saw their chaser on it, still holding the chain saw in its hands.

"Oh man...'Danny said as they kept swimming.

"Land!" Starfire pointed ahead.

Miraculously, they managed to arrive to the other side of the lake, soaked to the bone but they made it, they soon saw their killer just ten feet away.

'Wait...if he can teleport… why- No. What am I doing? No jinxing, let's just run!" Danny said to Starfire.

"I am running!" She responded.

They ran for it.

They were now at the pier, but to their horror, the killer was now in front of them and Danny groaned.

"Me and my big mouth..." Danny grumbled as he tried to think of a way. "Come on Danny... you have seen every Dead Teacher movie ever... how do they usually defeat the monster?" Danny thought as he tried to think back.

Then he remembered how slow the killer was and how quickly he and Starfire swam.

He suddenly got an idea, but he had to get this creep away from Starfire first.

Seeing a rock, he picked it up and ran around the killer.

"DANNY?!" She called out in horror.

"Hang tight, I got an idea!" He said as he threw the rock at the killer, who followed him to the pier.

Outside the television, the two villains watched in confusion.

"What is he doing?" Blackfire questioned.

"Dunno…" Control Freak said as he finished the popcorn. "Never seen anyone try to fight the killer off before…"

Purposefully with his back turned, Danny ran back to the pier. He stopped once he was close to the end.

Okay… if I'm right…

He turned around and saw the killer gone. He smiled.

Perfect…

The sound of a chainsaw went off as Danny jumped ahead and turned around.

"Hey, Copyright Killer!" Danny taunted. "Come get some!"

The creature responded by slashing in a vertical slash, which Danny backstepped away from and the weapon hit the wooden floor of the pier.

The killer looked confused at first, then Danny ran up and stomped his foot on his hands, making him let go of the chainsaw.

Because of the killer's weight, it started making the damaged pier more unstable.

Danny ran away in time as it fell apart, causing the killer to fall in.

As he did, Starfire hugged him tightly.

"You are victorious!"

She kissed him on the cheek, earning a blush and smile from him.

Control Freak rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Huh… okay… I never saw anyone defeat a slasher villain like that…" He smiled. "Okay, that's impressive…"

Blackfire grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, snarling at him with glowing eyes.

"Put them in another movie!" She ordered.

Control Freak gulped.

"Of course…"

He pressed up on the channel selections on his remote.

The screen turned to static and the area turned different.

It wasn't just the area that changed, as the two heroes took notice. They both stared at each other before taking notice of their own altered appearances.

"Why are we the black and the white?" Starfire asked.

They were in some kind of 1920's setting, on the streets of what looked like New York, and there was no color whatsoever.

"Okay… we're either in an old school romance… or-" A large roar got Danny's attention. "A monster movie…"

Crowds were running past them as the sounds of something big was coming from around the corner, blocked by a building.

Both of them readied for battle, but Starfire remembered something important.

"Our powers?" She asked.

Danny tries to will himself to hover, but nothing happens. He shook his head.

"I'm not hovering…"

Starfire tried to will a starbolt, but nothing occurred.

"I too am unable to use powers…" She said.

"Okay… when we see the monster…" The creature started to come around the corner as Danny explained, though Starfire was distracted by the monster. "We should make a run for-"

Starfire screamed as loudly as she ever has. Danny noticed the terrified look on her face, which he's surprised by.

She's… scared?

He looked at what the monster was.

It was some kind of ape-like creature, with a fish-like face. It towered over them by 20 stories.

However, he was more distracted by Starfire's reaction.

He's never seen her this terrified before. He didn't like it.

"Starfire?" He asks.

"A Citadelian!" She proclaimed.

Outside, Blackfire laughed her head off at this.

"She's still terrified… I almost hope she lives to get captured by Complex… almost…"

Control Freak gave a rather uncomfortable stare at this.

What the heck did these things do to terrify even Starfire?

In the movie, the creature reached out for Starfire, who was too terrified to even move.

"Kory?!" Danny called out to no avail.

It was too late, it grabbed her. She screamed as she tried and failed to break free.

"Unhand me!" Starfire demanded as the creature roared in her face, making this even worse for her.

"Let her go Fish-Face!" Danny shouted, only for the creature to nearly step on him, had he not moved fast enough.

The creature soon began to climb up the tallest building around, ala King Kong and Starfire kept screaming.

"Darling! Help!" Starfire called.

"I'M COMING!" Danny shouted as he entered the building ran to the stairs, only to see an elevator beside them. "They had these back then?" Danny questioned, only the sound of Starfire screaming reminded him of what is at hand. "Movie logic later…"

He ran to it, hit the button and was soon on his way to the top.

Control Freak saw this and was outraged.

"WHAT? NO! THAT'S CHEATING! No one ever uses elevators in these kinds of movies!" Control Freak yelled.

Apparently, he was more upset about Danny "not following the script", than the fact that he was getting up.

"SILENCE!" Blackfire yelled as she hit him again.

"OW!" Control Freak mumbled only to notice her grabbing him.

"He still hasn't submitted to my demands yet..." Blackfire said impatiently.

"He will! Just wait until that Cit... Cit... whatever you called it is finished with her. He'll have no choice..." Control Freak said, momentarily appeasing Blackfire.

For now.

* * *

Once Danny finally made it to the top floor, he ran towards the door at the end of the hallway.

He ran outside and saw he was on the roof of the building. He didn't care how he got here so easily, only that the creature was on the rooftop like King Kong, still holding Starfire in his hand.

She was still screaming in horror.

"Starfire!" He shouted.

That's when the sound of engines were heard from above. Looking up, he saw small biplanes.

If this is anything like that old movie… they'll shoot the monster down…

He smiled in relief at this.

That's when the creature did something clearly not Kong-like.

It inhaled and fired a large blast of compressed water, knocking the planes out of the sky.

Danny frowned at this.

"Television SO can't be trusted..." Danny muttered as he tried to think of something else.

As he saw the hand Starfire was in was so close, he saw her pull one arm out.

"Danny?!" She asked.

Danny though fast and ran to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to get out.

Seeing this, the monster did not look happy.

It pulled Starfire away and inhaled.

He realized what was about to happen and ran back inside as it fired compressed water.

As it destroyed part of the roof, Danny saw it and smiled.

An idea has sprung.

It's risky...but it might be my only chance. Danny thought he ran after the beast.

* * *

Back in reality, Control Freak and an impatient Blackfire were watching him.

"What is he up to now?" Control Freak wondered.

"I don't see him surrendering to me yet! This is taking too long! I want to have my Phantom in my arms and I want that now!" Blackfire yelled, her eyes glowing purple.

Control Freak gulped in horror, but feeling some jealous towards Danny that he refuses to admit to, he said this.

"Aw, I don't see what's so special about that guy! What do you and your sister see him anyway? What does he got that I don't got?" Control Freak muttered the last part low.

An annoyed Blackfire heard this and chose to answer.

"Let's see... Mmm... looks, brains, strength, power and me, or he will..." Blackfire said.

Control Freak grumbled.

* * *

Back with Danny

As the beast roared, still holding Starfire, someone decided to make himself known.

"Hey Ugly! I bet you can't hit me!" Danny shouted as he started kicking the beast in its foot.

"Darling, what are you doing?!" Starfire yelled.

"Just trust me and jump when ready!" Danny yelled, before going back to annoy the beast. "WHAT'S A MATTER?! SO JEALOUS OF NOT GETTING A PROM DATE YOU HAVE TO STEAL SOMEONE ELSE'S GIRLFRIEND?!"

With one more kick, he finally got its attention.

The monster growled as it stomped it's foot in place but missed Danny by a few inches.

"Please work...' Danny whispered underneath his breath as he watched the monster began to prepare its attack.

It inhaled deeply.

"I HOPE I'M RIGHT!" He yelled as he quickly ran, just in time for the beast to spew the compressed water in the spot where he previously was.

"DANNY?!" She called out in shock.

Starfire was relieved to see that Danny was unharmed but she is still in this monster's clutches.

CRACK

That's when it happened.

She looked down to see that the top of the building was beginning to crumble and the beast finally noticed.

As the beast began to roar and yell as it realized what was happening, its grip loosed on Starfire.

"Now, Star!" Danny shouted.

Starfire managed to get out of its grip as it loosened from the shock of it beginning to fall through. She jumps out of its fist, just in time for half the top of the building to give way, taking the monster with it.

As they looked down and watched the creature hit the ground, Starfire hugged Danny in relief.

"Thank goodness…"

Danny's face turned red as he smiled and hugged her back, happy she's okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, another alien girl was very angry.

"I'm getting impatient, you fat little troll…" Blackfire said with her eyes glowing and almost looking like they were on fire.

He gulped and smiled nervously.

"Third time's the charm?"

He held up the remote and pressed up on the remote again.

* * *

Danny and Starfire soon appeared in what looked to be an old castle.

"Oh man, where are we now?" Danny asked.

"A castle of some sort... but I am getting the feeling that this is not a tale of fairies..." Starfire said.

They suddenly heard a loud, piercing shriek in the background.

"I think you're right..." Danny said.

Danny and Starfire soon saw a classical vampire chasing after a girl, obviously wanting to suck her blood.

"No! No!" The girl shouted dramatically as she ran passed them.

"I want to suck your blood!" The vampire shouted.

"EEK!" She screamed dramatically.

Danny got an idea of where they are now.

"Oh man, we are either in Dracula or a rip off of it." Danny said.

"Which means that we... shall be dealing with vampires now." Starfire said.

"Looks like it." Danny said.

That's when the vampire then stopped and looked back.

The vampire soon saw Starfire and suddenly formed a lecherous grin on his fanged face.

The vampire then looked between the blonde girl and Starfire, before turning his attention to the alien girl.

Danny didn't like what the fake Dracula was doing.

_What's he looking at?_ He questioned.

He hovered to her, knocking Danny down in the process.

"Come. I shall make you a vampire and my bride..." The vampire said.

Danny heard this, shot up and got in front of Starfire.

"BACK OFF, SHE'S SPOKEN FOR!" Danny yelled.

She smiled.

"Darling... you are too cute when you are the jealous..." Starfire giggled.

"Master!"

That's when a bat flew in and, in a puff of smoke, turned into a young woman in a dress akin to Elvira.

"Another one?" Danny asked.

"Vhat is it?!" The vampire said. "I have found an ideal bride!"

She rolled her eyes, until noticing the other boy.

Suddenly, the female vampire saw Danny and a smirk formed on her face.

He didn't like the look on her face.

"Hey there, handsome..." The vampiress said and Danny gulped.

"Okay, this is worse..." Danny said in dread.

She inched closer.

"Wanna grab... a bite? You can become a creature of the night with me..." She said flirtatiously.

Danny shuddered.

Starfire saw this and her eyes glowed green in anger and jealousy, and unknown to her, her sister was doing the same thing.

"BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Seriously, two alien babes and a vampire hottie?! SO NOT FAIR!" Control Freak said in jealousy.

"Step away from my darling, you...you blood sucking grimploark!" Starfire shouted.

"Oh yeah, and what do you intend to do about it?" She challenged.

Starfire responded with a punch to the face, knocking her down. Even without her alien strength, she was clearly stronger.

"Wow…" Danny said with a smile.

"Come!" She said as she started running, with Danny following.

Both vampires were about to go, but that's when they noticed the sun rising.

"That is why I came!" The female said. "The sun is rising!"

The not Dracula had a grimace on his face before they turned into bats and flew off.

* * *

In moments, the two found themselves in a forest, gasping for air.

"Darling... what must we do?" Starfire asked.

Danny stood up.

"Okay, from what I know... vampires have the following weaknesses: garlic, sunlight, crosses, holy water and a stake through the heart..." Danny said.

She looked surprised by that last part.

"Um, forgive me for questioning the cliché, my darling, but would not a stake through the heart harm _anyone?_" Starfire said.

"I guess..." Danny admitted.

"Well then, if this is a vampire movie, perhaps we must slay them to leave?" She asked.

"Okay... let's go see if we can find them..." Danny said.

That's when Starfire smelled something.

"I smell the scent of garlic…"

Danny looked around.

"Where?"

She pointed in the direction of the gothic castle.

"That way!"

* * *

No sooner than when they entered, they would find wooden stakes and piles of garlic in a room near the entrance.

"Wait... why would a vampire have these things in the castle if they are his weaknesses?" Starfire questioned.

"Either he broke in here for a midnight snack or its lazy movie logic..." Danny commented before smiling. "Maybe this is actually a Castlevania movie? There's probably a porkchop in the wall." He said under his breath. "Anyway… let's deal with these two while they nap."

* * *

Not even 10 minutes later, Danny and Starfire walked out the castle, both content with what happened.

They had slain the vampires in their sleep.

"That was… the anticlimactic… was it not?" Starfire asked.

"That's what happens when you're in a lackluster vampire movie…" Danny answered her.

In the real world, Control Freak was angry, stomping the ground in frustration.

"_Lackluster?!_ Bride of the Vampire Lord is an instant classic!"

"In _your_ universe! Actually… never mind." Danny said from the television. "Pretty sure this is the kind of movie a dude on a satellite and his robot pals would make fun of. I'm assuming you have something like that on your Earth…"

Control Freak was mad, but not as mad as the alien behind him. He snapped out of it when he heard very terrifying growling.

Looking over his shoulder, he cowered at the sight of Blackfire's eyes almost on purple fire, teeth bared, and fists shaking.

He was about to step away until she reached for his neck. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to her face.

"Third time, huh?!" She asked furiously.

She rose her fist and readied to throw a punch in his face when he held his hands up.

"What if I sent _you_ in there?!" He asked.

She stopped, looking somewhat interested.

"Explain…"

"Maybe I send you in there and you can have Phantom while the movie has Starfire on her own?" He suggested, sweating profusely in her presence.

After a pause, Blackfire smiled.

"I see potential…"

* * *

**Part 1. Part 2 soon.**

**Special thanks to Flower Princess11 for helping me on scenes.**

**Major Simi: Nope.**

**Invader Johnny: It's gonna get worse.**

**Luiz4200: A team up meant to fall apart.**

**Jebest4781: It'll get crazier.**

**MeteorElDrago: His first ideas fell apart.**

**qazse: Blackfire would murder them for showing any interest in him.**

**Leonardo: Hmm... I might do that later.**

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Well, he did ask if their universe had Mystery Science Theater 3000. Although, they were in a movie from a universe not his own.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Starfire is my favorite.**

**wiseguy2415: Fraid so...**

**darkness of enigma: Danny isn't looking for a harem. Plus, one is pretty evil.**

**AnimeGoji91: Slasher, King Kong rip-off and vampires.**

**Scarecrow Reaper: A shame his plan isn't working so far.**

**SharkEmperor: I kind of wish they stopped using Spider-Gwen so much. She's a good idea overused.**

** 16: Thank you for reading.**

**Beccollie: Sit tight. Let's see what happens.**


End file.
